Sexy Steven universe shorts (Finished)
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: You love Steven universe entire Franchise but its also horny as fuck for them? Here your pairings and way of making them do stuff is up you :) Potion,spell,tech, make then horny or weird and make your fetish just bloom all over. But not all Requests will be taken, take that in mind.
1. Chapter 1 Tell me your story

**A/N: Hello my friends. Now this is the deal right now, i LOVE Steven universe and you guys already saw me doing Truth or dare stories of it right? Well now things are different a little. This will be a fan fiction of Sexy short stories!**

 **Yep that's right. Much better then truth or dare. All you have to do is send me an idea of some sexy fun story where is going to be made and post it depending on what you are going to send me ;)**

You can ask anything like changing their body's to be huge as a building or small as a doll, or rather just some parts of the body to grow. Fetishes like Futanari are also included, sex with gems on humans or gems on gems or humans and humans again. But no yaoi ok I just not into it fine? No blood, no gore no disgusting stuff. Just come here and ask me what kind of sexy short story of Steven universe franchise you think you want to tell me got it? It can be things from older seasons or new ones it won't matter as long as we have SEX FUN TIME BOII! So let your mind go wild but don't ask for So many stories ok? One chapter will accept two suggestions for better timing.


	2. Chapter 2 Boobs and Booty

**Requested by Maxuniverse**

* * *

 **Pearl Grow**

It was a normal day at Beach city. No corrupted monster attacking anyone so it was calm and kind of boring i guess. The hybrid human was strumming on his ukulele.

Steven: Man what a wonderful day. Nothing weird is happening.

He was at home with Pearl only since the other where gone in mission and since Pearl worked more than the other two she was super tired so she decided to sleep. Pearl was sleeping while her dreams were projected from her gem. She was snoring a lot.

Steven: Maybe some music will help her sleep better.

But meanwhile Steven sings he has no idea that something is happening to Pearl. Pearl unconsciously activates her shape shifting powers, making her grow in certain places. She started to groan at feeling something weird on her body and dream. Steven being the nice human he is he hears that and wonders if she is ok and goes check up on her.

Steven: Pearl? Are you alright?

He debates whether or not to wake her up. But then she wakes up on her own eyes wide open. With an audible gasp. He then got startled a bit backs up a bit.

Steven: AH! Hey pearl, are you ok? You were making noises in your sleep.

She looks at Steven and then yawns.

Pearl: What time it is?

Steven: Its 2 o'clock.

Pearl then slowly starts to get up from the floor. She felt her chest more heavily for some reasons which make her lose balance for a moment.

Steven: Pearl, did you get bigger? Wow, dad was right! You do most of your growing in your sleep.

Pearl: Wait what? What are you talking about Steven i look the same.

Steven: Um, I should probably get you a mirror. *runs off to find one, preferably one without a gem in it.*

Pearl: What does he mean by...

Then she looked down and saw it. Her chest. Now bigger, you can say it was a big pair of boobs the size of mature lemons in the best shape and size. They jiggle every time she moves.

Pearl: GAH! What happened to me?

The boy comes back with the mirror.

Steven: Oh! Well it seems you already know. Welp there you see now.

Pearl: I don't remember doing this!

Steven: Maybe you just need to undo it then.

Pearl: Yes of course. I'll just shape shift back to my original form and we'll forget this whole thing.

Then she tries to do that...but nothing happens. She tries that over and over again but her big breasts won't go away in a poof.

Pearl: Why isn't this working!?

She said pouting and slamming her feet on the ground which makes her boobs shake up and down

Steven: Pearl calm down, you're making them jiggle.

Both of them Blush after that word was said.

Steven: Ahem, Well anyway maybe this isn't such a bad thing.

Pearl: Of course it is. Just think of what Amethyst and Garnet will say if they see me like this.

Steven: look on the bright side. You and Amethyst look more similar now.

Pearl: Steven this is no time for.

She then starts to get a feeling on her breasts that start to make her hotter. She falls on her knees and moans.

Steven: Pearl! What is it? Are you alright? *hugs her* please, is there anything I can do?

He breasts start to get a little bigger by the second and stop again.

Pearl: I-I feel so hot!

Steven: Ohhh boy! Do you need some ice? Tell me what you need!

She then gets up again and looks at Steven with Lustful eyes.

Steven: Pearl... why are you looking at me like that?

Her clothes vanish letting her big boobs out to breath. They looked even bigger without anything to hold them down, Beautiful white breasts with blue nipples.

Steven: Whoa! Pearl, you're naked!

The boy covers his eyes in embarrassment.

Pearl: Steven please Touch me.

Steven: Pearl, Maybe we should wait for the others to get back. I'm sure if we all put our heads together we'll find a way to fix this.

Pearl: I am going nuts i need someone to touch me, i don't know why but aghh! I really want this so badly.

She said as she starts to get next to him.

Steven: I want to help Pearl, but am this really the best way to do it?

Pearl: Come here!

She said hugging him in an embrace between her valleys of breasts now.

The boy flushes red as he feels how soft they are.

Steven: W-what? P-Pearl this is not right?

Pearl: Please Steven, I need you.

Steven: But you practically raised me!

Pearl: Dont you want to grope me and feel them a little? It's going to be our secret together.

Steven: They are really soft...

Pearl: Now grope me Steven; i need your hands on me.

Steven: O-Ok.

He puts his hands on her breasts, unsure what to do, squeezing a little to see what happens.

Pearl: AGHNN!

She let out a loud moan like electricity just hit her which scared Steven a little but Perl really enjoyed.

Steven: Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?

Pearl: No, you did something right.

She said getting him a strong embrace close to her with no way to escape.

Pearl: Now keep going my dear Steven.

Steven nods and caresses her breasts, giving occasional squeezes, judging by the sounds she makes if he's doing something right.

He never did or feels anything like it. It was quite fun to be sure. He blushed a lot of course but if it made her happy and feels less pain then he was doing it until she said enough.

Pearl: Ohh Steven this feels so good. Suck my nipples now please.

Steven: A-Are you sure?

She then started to lie next to his face almost kissing him.

Pearl: Do it Universe.

Steven: O-Ok.

He puts his mouth on her nipple and starts to suck gently. He did it gently licking it around her nipple with some unexpected skill.

Pearl: Ahn! My Steven you have some hidden talents.

The boy starts to like this and starts sucking faster like it's his new dessert.

Pearl: That's right Steven, just relax and enjoy yourself. *rubs his hair*

He sucks and Squeezes her tits like he wants something to come out of them. He also feels like something in his pants is getting harder.

Pearl: Oooohh, good boy. I see someone is getting excited.

She removes him from her breasts making him confused for a moment. But then she gets on her knees close to the boy shorts.

Pearl: Want to learn something new that Humans do in this situation Steven?

Steven: Sure, Pearl, what is it?

She unzips his shorts letting out his erected penis UN his underwear.

Pearl: Titjob

Steven: What's that?

Pearl: Your learn soon enough; now take your undies off.

Steven pulls down his undies, looking really embarrassed.

Pearl: Now just relax and let mama Pearl do her thing Steven.

She wraps his dick between her nice soft tits gently rubbing him so she doesn't overwhelm him with the sensation.

Steven: Hnngh Ahhh! Pearl!

His member slowly starts to get erect and hard between her orbs.

Pearl: Good Steven. Enjoy my nice orbs.

She forgets about going slow and starts to go fast with the pace.

Steven: Pearl, it feels so strange!

She says nothing and squeezes more of it like putting pressure on his member.

Pearl: That's ok Steven.

He pants heavily as pearl just got more aggressive with him.

Steven: Haaahhh! Ohhh!

Pearl: Let it out Steven!

She then puts the tip of his member on her mouth and start sucking without warning first.

Steven: Pearl, I can't take it! AAAAHHHHH!

He blows his load in her mouth. A flow of sperm fills her mouth which she Swallow every last drop with joy instead of disgust.

Steven: Are you swallowing? But you hate eating stuff.

She just kept sucking his member paying no attention what so ever. It was like she just got intoxicated by that flavor.

Steven: Ahhh, oh Pearl...

He trembles in pleasure as pearl sucks his essence from him. She then slowly removes herself from his member letting it all clean.

Pearl: I trust you enjoyed yourself Steven?

Steven: This was...AMAZING! I felt so great Pearl but your boobs are still big.

Pearl: Hmm, true. Maybe I'll just have to keep them.

Then her boobs start to heat up getting high temperature.

Pearl: Ahhh, I feel so warm!

Then her breasts start to get bigger and bigger and then...they burst in what seemed like Milk.

Pearl: AHNN! Oh my stars! Ughnnn

Steven: Oh wow! Oh man what should i do?

He said as the floor gets covered in milk like two hoses shooting from her nipples.

Pearl: Steven, suck on them again!

Steven: Pearl i think it's better to let them all get out. I don't think i can drink all that. Come on, lean over the sink.

He pushes Pearl who was the entire time moaning like no tomorrow like this was too much to hold on.

Pearl: This sensation is unbelievable! It feels like it'll never end!

After some time it had stopped. Pearl breasts had gone back to normal and she could finally think clearly or almost.

Pearl: That never happened before... Steven, I want you to promise me to keep this between us.

The boy was covered in Milk that came out from her tits.

Steven: I guess this is a good idea.

Pearl: Now let's get this and you cleaned up before they come back. I'm so sorry about all this Steven.

Steven: it's ok though Pearl, Today was really fun.

Pearl: Yes, but what are the chances of this happening again?

* * *

It's another bright and shiny day in beach city, and a purple crystal gem lounging about doing nothing.

Amethyst: Damm is so boring today

Pearl: Wouldn't be so boring if you got off your butt and did something.

Amethyst: Oh yeah? Like what?

Pearl: Like cleaning your damm room from all that garbage

Amethyst: Hey! That junk is my treasure!

Pearl: Whatever. Go talk with Steven maybe he can do something with you to have more fun

Amethyst: Well he's a whole lot more fun than you. *goes to look for the Halfling.

She sees him on the living room watching crying breakfast friends.

Amethyst: Hey little man.

Steven: Oh hey Amethyst how you doing?

Amethyst: I'm bored Steven.

Steven: Well what do you want to do them? Eat something?

Amethyst: I can't say no to that.

Steven: hey want to play a game?

Amethyst: Sure but the loser will do anything the winner ask ok?

Steven: hmmm... ok! I bet you can't eat everything on the fridge in five seconds.

Amethyst: Hah! I could pull that off easy!

The boy grabs a timer while Amethyst runs to the fridge.

Steven: And...GO!

Amethyst cleans off the shelves in the fridge by dumping them in her mouth.

Steven: Wait what? You swallow them all at once?

Amethyst: You underestimated me and my guts.

Steven: Well you win the bet. So what exactly do you want me to do?

Amethyst: I want to try out some dance moves on you.

Steven: Oh ok! Are we going to try a new fusion dance?

Amethyst: Just follow me to my room and i tell you.

Steven: Ok.

Amethyst activates her gem to open the door to her room and leads Steven inside. What Steven didn't see was her wicked smirk.

Amethyst: Grab a seat anywhere little man.

She throws him on a junk pile.

Steven: Man this room is more and more filled with that stuff of yours. I wonder if i can find a chair.

Amethyst: If you dig deep enough, you could find anything.

He digs on all that trash and finds an old wooden chair and then he sits on it.

Steven: What did you wish to show me?

The purple gem then summons her whip not saying anything.

Amethyst: Oh you love it!

Steven: What's the whip for?

She then launches at him trapping him on her grip.

Steven: AH! Amethyst, what are you doing?

Amethyst: relax dude I won't hurt you.

She then starts to use her so well know Shape shift powers. She turns into Pearl.

Steven: Why did you turn into Pearl?

Amethyst: Wait for it.

Her behind start to slowly grow inch by inch.

Steven: Where are you going with this Amethyst? I don't think Pearl would find this funny.

Amethyst: This ass is two inches bigger then Garnet's. I learned Twerking and I need to practice on someone.

She walks away and bends over putting her hands on her knees.

Amethyst: You Like this nice fat ass?

She starts jerking her ass up and down making her ass cheeks slap together making a load clapping sound

The boy blushes as he can't help but stare at what she's doing.

Steven: Wow, Amethyst.

She then walks towards him with her hips swaying.

Steven: Is this part of the dance?

Amethyst: Yeah, it's called a lap dance.

She sits on his lap showing a big smirk. He could feel all that booty around his shorts.

Amethyst: It's only the start.

Steven: My pants are starting to feel tighter!

Amethyst starts shaking her wide ass right in front of him, giving him the perfect unobstructed view as she sways her hips and moves her ass.

Steven: W-whoa! It's gigantic.

Amethyst: That's the wonders of shape shifting Steven.

She then changes position and gets in front of him in his face. Then moves her ass up and down landing like a meteor.

Steven: AH! You're getting so intense!

Amethyst: You call that intense? Let me show you something better.

She said getting off from him. Then she gets the chair and puts it in a way Steven in on the ground looking at the ceiling.

Steven: Amethyst, now I can't see anything.

Amethyst: Dont worry, the ceiling is not going to be your only sight for long hehehe.

She stands over him showing her full purple moon.

Amethyst: Hope you're comfortable.

Before any words can come out of his mouth Steven receives a full face of purple big booty. She grinds it against his face rubbing all over it

Amethyst: Yeah, I bet you like that huh? Just completely smothered in my soft purple booty?

He moans a bunch of words that she can't really understand but she just keeps faces siting him.

Amethyst: Just relax and get your fill Steven. I'm not going anywhere. *smirks*

Meanwhile Amethyst had a lot of fun sitting on Steven face. She dint realize that someone had entered her room that was connected to another.

Pearl: Amethyst, Did you eat everything in the fridge Ag-AAAAAAAAA! What are you doing to Steven!?

She sees Amethyst shape shift into her and with a huge butt sitting on Steven face who was tied to a chair.

Amethyst: Having fun?

Pearl: Get off of him this instant! And why did you turn into me again?

Amethyst: Because it's fun hahha Honk! *slaps her ass* right Steven?

Steven's face is flushed red as he has trouble finding the words to respond.

Amethyst: Maybe i should make my butt Bigger.

The white gem pushes her out of the way letting Steven Breath.

Pearl: Enough about your butt.

Amethyst: Oh you're just jealous.

The white gem sits Steven upright and starts to untie him.

Pearl: are you ok Steven?

Steven: *With swirls on his eyes* totally fine Booty.

Amethyst: Hah! Told you!

Pearl: Amethyst!

Amethyst: Next time we should ask Garnet hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3 Fusion and Donuts

**Stevonnie Experience.**

It was a normal day not really in Beach city. After Steven and Connie had fused together one day they decided to test their time fused. It was not easy for Connie mom to understand all that but after time and times she learned to aceppt a little. Now Stevonnie was sleeping in Connie's home since Priyanka said she wanted them to be where she could see them and that after that night they should unfuse the next day.

Priyanka: How long have you two been fused now?

Stevonnie: Four hours i guess

Priyanka: What if this becomes permanent!?

Stevonnie: Its ok we Stop that tomorrow morning.

Priyanka : Well good. there's no telling what side effects this could have on you.

Stevonnie: Ah..yeah side effects *stares at her body* Its all good though.

Priyanka : Well you two go and get some rest. I need some time to process this.

Stevonnie: I guess so *goes to the room*

Priyanka : Sigh, I need to lay down myself i am tired after so much work

She takes off her pants and gets comfortable in the couch. Stevonnie is in Connie room wearing a blue pajamas in the bed. It was a little small though since it was for Connie size.

Stevonnie : Well this is weird. Not as weird as how hot we're feeling. What's happening to us?

Their shorts start to feel tight like really tight like something is growing.

Stevonnie : (Connie) W-What is that? (Steven) Oh no.

The boner begins to get so big it was like something out of this world,it was huge. Twtiching on the pajama putting lustful thoughts on its head.

Stevonnie : (Connie)S-Steven were you always this big? (Steven) Well Our fusion may have made it grow a little.

Stevonnie: (Steven) I think i might had look at your mom a little too much. (Connie ) Steven! That's my mother! (Steven ) I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Now i gotta do something about this or else i go nuts. cursed hormones mixed.

Stevonnie tries to sneak to the bathroom but when they pass by the living room they receive a sight that makes their situation that much was laying on the couch with no pants only her white panties and her shirt that was showing her big breasts covering just a little of it.

Stevonnie : ( Steven ) Oh my Stars...

Her cock is that much harder from the sight as Stevonnie slowly approaches her.

Stevonnie: (Connie) We should not be doing this (Steven) But its just so hard not to.

It opens Priyanka's shirt, letting her breasts free and starts groping and caressing them. She moans by that feeling her tits being groped.

Stevonnie: Ohh man it feels so soft. ( Connie ) Steven, please Stop! it's my mom! (Steven) Do you really feel like stopping connie? just feel the member twitch like crazy *whispers* ( Connie ) Steven... (Steven) Need to set it free.

Priyanka really enjoys what she's feeling just as much as Stevonnie. even if she is still then Start to take off the downparts of the pajamas revealing a huge erection out so big and twitcht you would get scared. and his balls where so big and swollen full to the brink of sperm. before it was a mix of both genders but now they can change it.

Stevonnie : Sigh, feels good to let it breath. And I know just where to put it.

Stevonnie gets on top of Priyanka and puts her large dick between her nice soft melons. it start to move his hips to titfuck the pair of breasts with no hesitation. They where big and warm so good to wrap around his lenght.

Stevonnie : Ohhh... yes... (Connie ) This is so wrong, but it feels so good...

They keep up the pace goingfaster and faster.

Stevonnie : ( Connie ) S-Steven! I feel something! Its too good! (Steven ) Its ok Connie, Try to hold it!

The fusion Holds on priyanka bobos and start moving even faster making funny faces.

Stevonnie: Annn! i cant (connie) HHNNNNG!

It couldn't withstand the sensations she was feeling and blew her large load all over Priyanka's face. What Stevonnie dint count was Priyanka eyes slowly opening.

Priyanka : Mmmm, W-what's going on?

Stevonnie : ( Connie ) Oh No! We're so dead! Dead, Steven!

Priyanka: Why is my face so sticky ?

Stevonnie : ( Steven ) Just Stay calm Connie. Um you're dreaming?

Priyanka: What the! Dreaming huh? Dreaming with a huge dick in my face?

Stevonnie : Um yes? (Connie ) She's never gonna buy that

She licks some of the cum on her face and then looks at Stevonnie with lustful eyes and a sly smile. Then pushes her off her.

Stevonnie : AH! (Connie ) M-Mom? (Steven ) W-What is she doing?

Priyanka: Someone needs punishment for being dirty perverts.

She get on her knees and next to the huge dick.

Priyanka grabs hold of the large dick giving firm strokes as she gives her licks along the shaft. She licked up and down the twitchty member meanwhile groping one of Stevonnie huge balls and does it with skill.

Stevonnie : Ohhh! (Steven ) She's so good! (Connie ) M-mommy! Don't!

Priyanka: Shut up! This horse dick needs more action.

She start biting the skin of the member gently and licking after. Groping now both her balls.

Stevonnie : OOOHH! (Steven ) I'm sorry Connie, I don't think I can hold back anymore! I need to fuck your mother!

So it gets up and suddently holds Connie mom face and penetrates her mouth like a second vagina mouth fucking her putting his entire lenght on it and moving its hips in and out of it.

Stevonnie has a face of pure pleasure as she face fucks Priyanka, who has no problem taking the fusions dick. Its like she is used to to that. The ball sack slaps her chin a lot as they facefuck feels like hours but Stevonnie finally feels like releasing again the burst.

Stevonnie : I'm cumming! it's coming! I'M CUMMMING!

Stevonnie hilts her member in Priyanka's throat, pulsing and throbbing as she spills her load in her mouth. It is with her tongue standing out making a pervert face of joy in releasing all that down her throat. Priyanka swallows it even though a few drops managed to escape. The lustful look in her eyes tell that she's loving it.

Priyanka: *cough* oh my! i feel like i am drunk by your sperm.

The fusion was panting heavily trying not to collapse.

Stevonnie : Amazing... (Connie) I can't believe that just happened... and I enjoyed it...

Now Stevonnie got pushed to the couch again looking at Priyanka who now stands above her.

Priyanka : Your punishment isn't over yet. *grins*

Stevonnie : Y-you don't mean...

She starts to put that thing inside her pussy inch by inch as she moves her hips left and right like crazy

Stevonnie : OH MY STARS! So tight! Aghhh!

Priyanka: Suck my breasts now!

Stevonnie : Yes ma'am!

She sucks one tit, while groping the other.

Priyanka only gets more agressive with her hips movements on the dick getting more deep.

Stevonnie : Please, Not so fast! I'm still sensitive!

Priyanka: I dont care, i ride you all night if that means you fill me up good bitch!

Stevonnie : *bites her lip* (Connie ) I can't believe my mom is acting like this! (Steven) She so hot and wild!

* * *

 ***30 MINUTES LATER***

Stevonnie : O-Oh no! I'm gonna cum again! (Steven ) Oh my Stars, it feels like a big one! (Connie ) Please, let us pull out!

Priyanka: *pant* not a chance!

She gets deep down on that member with her forces and make it clear she wont get out.

Stevonnie : ( Connie ) What would Dad say, Mom? (Steven ) So deep and tight!

Priyanka: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Stevonnie : YAAAHH PRIYANKA!

Stevonnie hangs out her tongue as her dick twitches and throbs, releasing the biggest load of the night in Priyanka's tight squeezing pussy.

Priyanka: YESSS!

Stevonnie: AGHNNNNN!

Then everything turns black and then Stevonnie slowly open her eyes to see herself in the bed.

Stevonnie: ahn? w-what?

It looks around.

Stevonnie: H-how did i get here? was it all a dream?

Then it looks under the sheets and it was all slimed and sticky like a wave even between the toes.

Stevonnie : That was some dream... (Connie ) Steven, you have sexual thoughts about my mother!? (Steven ) Hey! It wasn't just me! You enjoyed too.

Then they unfused.

Steven: I think its better to not stay fused for so long after this.

Connie : Agreed. and we never speak of this right?

Steven : Of course.

Downstairs Priyanka was making breakfast with a sly smile and who knows what was on her head.

* * *

Requested by Cool Guy

 **Helping out at the big donut**

It was a Normal day in beach city (as normal as it could get anyway) and Steven Universe was doing nothing really special. He was going to the Big Donut buy some donuts and give some company to Sadie who was working alone by herself. Steven walks in to find Sadie mopping the floors.

Sadie : Welcome to the big Do- Oh hey Steven. I'll be right with you.

Steven: Oh! No worries Sadie I can wait.

Sadie : Thanks Steven.

She turns back around, moping the floor. As she does Steven notices something. He looks straight at her butt. He never noticed before but Sadie had a thicc ass that shook all around when she moved, mopping the ground.

Sadie : Thanks for waiting Steven. So what are you here for? Lion lickers for your lion again?

Steven: Hnn yeah I want some of that! i mean lion lickers! yes i need some for lion hehe.

Sadie : You got it Steven. *she reaches for the lion lickers. * Things have been pretty quiet around here since Lars went into space.

She bends over to get the lion lickers on the bottom getting Steven a nice view of her plump rear.

Steven: Oh...yeah i think that is really a bummer right? i mean its hard.

Sadie : Yeah, He may have been a slacker and really insecure. but I miss him, he had some good qualities.

What Sadie didn't know was that Steven was not listening so well. He had hit Puberty and Now he took more notice on girls bodies especially now that her butt made him feel so...excited. But he tried to be normal

Sadie: Here you go.

Steven: T-thanks.

Sadie : Are you ok Steven? You're starting to sweat a little.

Steven: its just a hot day today don't you think? But hey if you feel a little tired i can help you here i got nothing better to do today.

Sadie : That would be awesome! You sure you don't mind?

Steven: Hey what are friends for am I right?

Sadie : Great! you can help me lift stuff in the stockroom.

Steven: Cool! I guess Lion can wait. Show me the way.

She leads him back to the Stockroom.

Sadie : I'd do it myself but I have to man the counter along with everything else.

Steven: I'm Pretty strong so it wont matter to me.

Sadie : So glad to hear it. Thanks Steven, I'll be up front. *heads to the counter*

Steven looks at her going out and starts getting to work Still thinking about her butt. How sometimes his brain would ask him to try and touch it.

Steven: Growing up is hard and weird.

Later on he would come out to see Sadie stocking the shelves, listening to headphones, swaying her rear to the music. He just hides in his place looking at it seeing this as a chance to learn more about the feeling from looking more at her butt.

Sadie : I got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in~ or hypnotized by the way I'm walking~ *starts to dance*

He starts to get excited and his member in his pants start to rise up as he drools over that.

Sadie : I should probably check on Steven. he's been taking his sweet time back there.

Steven: (Oh no!)

Sadie Starts heading to the Stockroom as Steven starts to freak out. He tries hiding behind the door.

Sadie : *walks in* Steven? *looks around* Hmm he did a good job. Steven?

Steven: *Looks at her butt again* (I am so weird right now I can't stop staring and thinking about her butt and my shorts are so tight!Maybe...if i could touch it just a little bit?)

Sadie : Where did he go that quick? Did he go take out the garbage or something?

Steven loses control for a moment and plans to slap or touch Sadie butt with his hands.

Sadie : Is there some gem emergency going on?

Steven: AHHHHH! I can't take it anymore! *grabs her ass *

Sadie : AAHH!

He starts groping her ass with his hands all over, feeling how soft it was.

Steven: So soft, so great, so big! I want it!

Sadie : S-Steven! What are you doing? S-stop!

Steven: I DONT WANT TO!

He starts to put his boner (still in his shorts) rubbing on her ass grinding on it.

Sadie : This isn't like you Steven! What's gotten into you?

Steven: Ahnnn! I feel so hot.

Sadie : Please tell me this is a gem thing!

He then snaps out of it for a second.

Steven: Oh no! I'm so sorry I-I was feeling so excited

Sadie : Steven... I don't know what to think right now. What was all that?

Steven's pants zipper rips off letting his boner out. Sadie sees it and gasps

Steven: This is all about...I hit puberty.

Sadie : You sure did. Wow...

Steven: I just got so...FRUSTRATED! and then I lost my mind for a moment there.

Sadie : Do you need a minute to take care of that?

Steven: (I would prefer you help me with it) Ahnn..yeah

Sadie : I can't believe you got like this just from looking at me. *blushes*

Steven: Well you do have a great beautiful butt Sadie.

Sadie : *flushes red * STEVEN!

Steven: Oh...ahn Sorry? its true though *smiles* I'm gonna take care of this now.

Sadie : I'm so embarassed.

Steven : How do think I feel?

Sadie sits at the counter with a blush on her face, knowing what's going on in the other room.

Sadie: How did Sweet innocent Steven become such a big boy down there full of hormones? He's grown up... in more ways than one. *blushes*

The image of Steven's dong was burned into her mind. It was so big and it twitched the whole time she looked at it. He just got nuts because of her butt and now he was masturbating in the other room.

Sadie : Is my butt really that attractive? Lars never looked at me like that.

She starts thinking on how low on man interaction she has besides Steven and Lars. She never tried getting a boyfriend.

Ten minutes have passed and Steven was still in the room.

Sadie : I should... probably check on him...

She heads back to the Stockroom. But when she goes check on him she sees him masturbating really fast without his shorts or underwear to hide his erection.

Steven: Noo! I've been doing this for ten minutes already but it wont go away with just this!

Sadie : Seems like you really need some help.

Steven: WHAT?

Sadie : Just hear me out! You got like this from looking at me right? Well...

She bends over in front of Steven showing him her ass.

Sadie : Maybe looking at me will help you... release.

Steven: W-wow! Really? you'd do that for me? THANK YOU!

He starts to masturbate again this time standing and staring at her.

Sadie : *blushing like crazy* just please hurry.

Steven: Don't worry I'll be really quick.

He said getting closer to her ass without her knowing

Sadie : Good. Glad to hear it. *her face resembles a cherry at this point*

He was close to her ass and then grabs a hold on each cheek putting his huge member in the middle of her shorts.

Steven: All I need to do now is Rub. *smiles*

Steven: I'll make it quick!

He starts the hot-dogging getting his dick there like a sandwich and starts moving his hips.

Sadie : Hnngh! *bites her lip*

Steven : Oh so soft. Aghhh!

He starts speeding up as his member gets hotter in temperature and trembles.

Steven : Its working! I-I'm cumming! AGHNNN!

He screams in pleasure letting out a wave of thick warm sperm all over Sadie's booty that splash on her shorts.

Sadie : GAH! That's so warm...

Steven : Ahhh! Haahh! hah...

He finishes spilling his seed feeling relief from his release.

Steven: Oh my gosh...this was great *sits down* realllllly great.

Sadie : Glad I could help Steven. Though now I'm gonna have to change my shorts.

Sadie heads to the bathroom to clean up as Steven catches his breath.

Steven: Man I never thought things could ever get like this. I wonder if I could do more. But I should probably bring Sadie a new pair of shorts first.

The boy finds a new pair of Shorts for her and go peek at the bathroom not knocking first.

Steven : Sadie, I brought you bring a extra pair Of Oh my stars...

What he saw was Sadie bare ass. It appears she was not wearing any panties for today. It was a big soft looking booty that would be good for groping.

Steven : Oh my stars. Oh my stars! *runs in and gropes her*

Sadie: STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Steven : Im sorry Sadie you're too hot and I can't stand it anymore! *squeezes her ass *

Sadie : GAH! Not again!

Steven: Hey I learned how to do sex. Want to be my partner? You'll love it! I heard its relaxing too!

Sadie : Steven, we can't. I'm flattered but we can't.

Steven : Sure we can! it'll be our secret.

Sadie: What?

Steven: No one will know, no one needs to know! Cmon you want too right? lets do it I am hard again cmon! cmon! Please!

Sadie : Ok! Calm down... I guess we can go a few rounds but what about the store? someone could walk in.

Steven: Just flip the sign to closed. that will keep them away.

Sadie : F-Fine. You win Steven.

Steven : YES *Slaps her ass*

Sadie : AH! Easy tiger!

After Sadie put some shorts again she got back to the store front and flipped the sign to closed making sure no one was looking before coming back.

Sadie : Ok, we're good.

Steven : Good. and By the way Sadie, I'm more a lion than a tiger. *grins*

Sadie: You sure are hung like one.

Steven : Thanks. Now if you don't mind. please take your shorts off.

Sadie: Well look at you asking girls to take their clothes off for you *grins*

Steven : *blushes * I don't exactly make a habit of it

The Girl then start to take off her shorts as he asked. Making his dick hard for action seeing such a smooth booty.

Steven : Thanks Sadie. *gropes her soft ass again, taking his sweet time to enjoy them.*

Sadie: This is embarassing. I never thought it would be like this.

Steven: Worry not its sexy as one would say *kisses her booty cheek*

Sadie : I'm flattered someone finds me attractive like this.

Steven : Well I really know how to make people feel special.

He sits down on the floor.

Steven: Please I want you to do anything you want with my penis.

Sadie : * blushes * R-really? I'm not the most experienced in things like this.

Steven: Its ok neither i am.

Sadie : I guess I might as well get a feel for it.

she wraps her hands around his hard rod and rubs him, feeling just how aroused he is.

Steven: Oh dear! Yes this feels good Sadie keep going just like that.

Sadie: I see, I just rub it over and down with one hand then use the other to squeeze you here.

She said groping his balls.

Steven : Gah! Y-Yes! like that!

His dick twitched a little.

Sadie: Should I try licking it?

Steven: Maybe,that would probably feel good.

Sadie takes a lick of his hard member. it was a little odd to her but enjoyable. she liked having this much affect on Steven.

Steven: Aghhnn! oh man t-this is nice!

Encouraged by this Sadie licks him more. going up and down his length before flicking the tip.

She never stopped playing with his balls which makes the eletric volt of pleasure hits Steven in ways he never see it coming.

Steven: AHNN! If you keep this up I dont know how long i last!

Sadie : Do you want me to stop?

Steven: Only if you still want to test something else.

She stops and straddles him.

Sadie : Lets see how far we can go.

Steven: What are you doing?

Sadie Gets his dick between her booty cheeks and Starts grinding him while taking off her shirt.

Steven: Unbelievable

Sadie : Tell me about it. You're so hard.

She hugs his head to her cleavage.

Sadie: Now I'll act perverted too. Suck my breasts Steven universe.

Steven : Your wish is my command.

He sucks on her tits as if he were a newborn. Sadie moans as the huge length between her ass cheeks and her breasts getting sucked. She slowly stopped seeing Steven as just a another kid.

Sadie : You really are grown up now aren't you? You're a big strong ladies man now.

She moans by each suck he gives.

Sadie: hey any minute now you'll end up cumming again.

Steven : Your butt feels so good Sadie...Ahnn! i think your right. Anytime now AHNN!

His dick is throbbing as he gets ready to release himself.

Steven : I'm cumming!

He releases it as it sprays all over the floor and Hits her back. It was warm thick sperm. The amount was amazing,he was full of energy.

Steven : More, I want more!

Steven lifts her up as he stands up. with his strength he had no problem holding her up.

Sadie: WHOA!

He then puts her on the ground on all fours

Steven: Now I can do it from Behind and give that thicc booty some good loving.

Sadie : You're turning into a wild animal in spring!

Steven: Don't worry Sadie you'll love it too

He holds on to her ass cheeks and starts aiming his member to her pussy that seemed really wet.

Steven : Ok, one... two... THREE!

He thrusts his member into her pussy.

Sadie: OH GOD!

Steven: Ahhh geez! moist and tight!

Sadie :You're so big!

Steven : You're squeezing me!

He slowly starts to pick up the pace fucking her pussy as he moves his hips in and out of her cave enjoying the feeling of pounding her pussy.

Steven : Ohhh yeah!

Sadie : Ohnn! oh damn! Have you done this before!?

Steven: No but I feel like this is just what I needed!

The boy pounds her faster, grabbing her ass for dear life.

Sadie: AHN! Steven!

Steven : AAGGH! Sadie!

He begins to slap her ass with one hand not stopping the pounding.

Sadie : AH! AHN! OH GOD!

Steven : You get tighter every time I slap you!

Sadie: Y-your going so hard I'm going crazy.

Steven : Its so good Sadie, I'm going to cum again!

Sadie: C-cum outside please! ahh fuck!

Steven : Y-Yes ma'am! AAARRGHH!

He blows his last load that flies letting all over her back with a splash.

Sadie : Ahh! So much! and it's so warm...

Steven : Ahhh... * panting*

He then gives her butt a little bite because of...reasons.

Sadie : GAH! Steven!

Steven : Sorry.

After that They clean themselves up as well as the bathroom and put their clothes back on.

Steven : Um I don't know whether to thank you or apologize for all this Sadie.

Sadie: *sigh* Its ok Steven I don't hate you or anything I guess I quite liked it. It was a little too rough but...good.

Steven : I'll try to keep myself under control from now on.

Sadie: If you ever feel like losing control again...you know you can come back here or whatever.

Steven : *blushes * Really? Are you sure?

Sadie : Yeah now go before someone comes looking for you I gotta open up the store again.

Steven : Got it. Thank you Sadie! *runs out and back to the temple*

She Rubs her butt thinking how hard he fucked her.

Sadie: Such a beast.


	4. Chapter 4 Two pink girls and a Pearl

**Co writed by Shining Light50**

* * *

 **Requested by Crow's Apprentice**

Beach City was a weird place that is for sure. You never really know when something unexpected might show up.

A pink long haired woman was sitting on top of the lighthouse on top of the hill looking over the town

Rose: Sigh, The view is always so beautiful.

She looks down trying to see anything fun to catch her eye interest. She hears the sound of an engine running. She looks down to see a mysterious woman with very familiar pink hair. On a badass motorcycle. She had some piercings on her face but not really much just a few.

Rose: Oh my, who is this human? She looks a lot like me...

Curious by it she gets down her place and goes to check it out quietly.

Rose: She looks like me but she's definitely not a gem. And what is this vehicle she's riding on?

She looks around feeling like she's being followed.

MG: Is someone following me?

Rose: Oh! She hears this well?

MG: * looking around * I swear if it's a stalker...

She then came out with looking curious eyes.

Rose: What's a stalker?

MG: Huh? Who are you?

Rose: Hi there I'm Rose. Sorry for bothering you.

MG: Um no problem. I like your hair.

Rose: I like your hair!

MG: Did you hair spray your hair pink too?

Rose: Uh...no? It was always like this.

MG: Your hair is naturally pink? That's impossible.

Rose: No its not i truly was born with it. What about you?

MG: My hair is not pink i just got it like that.

Rose: You can just change your color? That's incredible! *starry eyes*

MG: You just need some can of spray its nothing so impressive.

Rose: A spray?

MG: yeah, it's called Hair dye. Have you heard of it?

Rose: i guess maybe but i never tried. I can't change my hair color but i can change other things.

MG: What do mean by other things?

Rose: Oh all sorts of things! I forget humans can't shape shift.

She then remembers one thing

Rose: I can show you, i learn a little about humans yesterday and i just do this.

She said lifting her big white dress up with her big hands.

MG: Whoa! You're pretty forward aren't you?

But then she takes a look at what she sees when that giant lady lift her dress she gasp at the huge thing she saw.

MG: I-Is that real?

Rose: I heard humans love these things. Do you like it?

She said shaking around the twelve inch sausage of a dick left and right.

Rose: I like to play with it because it makes me feel good but I'm not sure if my friends would like this.

MG: Well I don't know about your friends. But I definitely like what I see. *blushes faintly.*

Rose: Oh really? You see plenty of these around?

MG: Not as big as yours my dear but this is something great. You want me to teach you some stuff you can do with that?

Rose: Oh absolutely! What do I have to do?

MG: Just sit tight and I do the job.

Rose: Very well. I can't wait to see how humans handle these things.

She then fined a big rock good enough for her to sit down. Then she gets the dress up showing her total erect member. It was so big and Twitchy. She bit her lip looking at that big thing she wanted to grab, she also had made testicles pretty damm big too, but how she did it? Was she a dude? Well it's not like she would stop anyway.

MG: Now just relax and let me work my magic.

Rose: I thought humans didn't have Magiiiiiiic!

She shivers as she feels the mystery girl's hands on her dick stroking her. She first starts a hand job slowly stroking her penis with her soft hands.

Rose: It feels even better than when I do it!

MG: It's always better with someone else.

She slowly speeds up, stroking her faster.

MG: ready for the next part?

Rose: There's more?

MG: So much more, babe.

Rose: Oh my!

MG: You like this? Bet you do since you are already leaking some pre cum

She said grabbing her balls and making her moan.

Rose: AHNN!

MG: Lesson one; Testicles are sensitive just as the rest of your Penis.

She then decides to put her mouth to work now and started to slowly lick all around the head of her dick.

Rose: Ooohhh!

MG: The head is also a sensitive place.

She licks the length of her dick, making sure to get as much pre as she could.

Rose futa dick was so warm; all that she wanted was more of that. Rose feeling the thunder of blowjob she grabs the back of that woman head as she sucked her off. But then she let it out of her mouth with a pop.

Rose: W-why you stop?

She then licked from the top of her shaft to the top of her balls. She kissed all over her member.

MG: Time to get that dress off and show me all of you.

Rose was blushing and panting a little from the pleasure she felt. Hungry for more she immediately made her dress disappear, showing MG her gem generated body.

MG: Wow!

She sees how gorgeous she is. Once she was done with her dick she was going to suck those breasts for sure. She then gets even more pervert when she starts engulfing her huge testicles filled with her warm cream that probably would be thick. She was switching between her two balls. Sucking the left one, then the right one, then the left one again.

Rose: Oh this feels so wonderful!

She grabs her own breast for more pleasure as Mystery girl works on her.

She grabbed the back of her head and shoved as much of her cock into her mouth with one forceful push. She was getting rough and she loved it. Her massive cock was pulsing in her throat. She could taste every vein on her tongue. She wanted all of it so she used her tongue to lick the bottom of her dick. She pulled halfway before slamming in again. She repeated this over and over again until it was at the end of her tight throat.

Rose: Oh my Stars! It's so warm and feels so good!

She bites her lip as she thrusts faster and faster trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Her dick and balls start to twitch as she gets closer to her climax with every thrust.

Rose: Oh...oh dear i think it's finally coming its better if you AHNNNN!

Too late to warn her as she blast her massive first load inside the Mystery girl mouth like a hose of white cream with lustful groan of pleasure from her face. Mystery girl was expecting her to cum but she could never expect how thick her cum was or how much she was dishing out. She almost gags on all that so she removes her mouth from her member as Rose let go of her head and some of the sperm falls on the ground.

MG: *Cough* Damm!

Rose: I'm sorry; I was too late to warn you.

MG: It's ok

She then started to remove her clothe s too since they were slimed now. She had quite the nice big pair of tits and beautiful body.

Rose: My, how lovely. *looks down* you do not have a rod?

MG: I am a woman and women don't have Rods. But we can do nice things to them with babies like this *shakes her tits*

Rose: Really? Things like what?

Mystery girl kneels in front of Rose and smirks at her before wrapping her soft, large tits around her impressive still hard rod. Squeezing it between them.

Rose: Whoa! Ohn! ahnn! It's an awesome tingling sensation. It's even better than i could have thought. This, what is it call?

MG: The first was a Blowjob and this? A titjob.

Rose: I didn't know body parts could have jobs. Ohhh! Hnngh!

MG: Hang in there i am going fast now

Rose was almost overwhelmed at the sensation of Mystery girl's tits rubbing her sensitive dick.

Rose: AHN! I am feeling the rush coming faster than i expected.

MG: Try to hold it in. I'm having too much fun.

She smirks as she rubs her faster, licking the pre off the tip.

Rose: Ahnn! S-slow down then because your making me tingling everywhere.

MG: Good. It means I'm doing a good job.

She stopped moving and just lets her breasts stand there.

MG: Why don't you try to hump my tits yourself now?

Rose: O-Ok.

She thrusts her hips, humping her soft tits, going slowly to keep herself from Cumming.

Rose: AHH! So sudden!

Her hips jolt on their own slamming into her tits.

Rose: I love this! I feel so great yeah! Amazing.

She thrusts harder unable to hold back anymore, wanting to cum. She then groans like a roar of joy and sprays that girl she just met all over her tits and face.

MG: Ahhh! So much!

Rose: Ahnnn *sigh* this experience is so amazing. You humans are remarkable.

MG: Well thank you, you are one big shooter. Are you tired?

Rose: Gems don't get tired.

MG: Gems? Is that something new now? No bother. Well if you want to keep going i can show you how Humans really go hard on the dicks.

Rose: Go hard? Like rocks?

MG: How about this?

She gets on four on the ground showing her behind nice big booty to her spreading her entrance with her hands.

MG: Try putting it there.

Rose: Hmm it's like a really moist cave. Ok I'll try.

She slowly fits her large member into her wet pussy.

MG: Ahnnn! Yeah!

Rose: Whoa! It's so interesting.

Rose: So wet! And it's squeezing me!

She starts to thrust slowly at first getting some of her too inside her making her moan by it but she stop trying to put more and let it be like that..

Rose: It's so tight! It gets tighter the deeper I go!

MG: Nhg...It's just like that ahgnn! Keep going

Rose does what she says and thrusts deep inside her, slowly picking up speed with each thrust.

Rose: Great this feels great i would love to put all inside.

Then she goes for it and tries to put her entire length inside.

MG: OHHH GOD!

Rose: Oh Yes! Oh my stars!

She starts pounding her, slamming her hips into her large soft ass.

MG: AGH! This is the biggest one i ever felt its splitting me.

Rose: Is that a good thing?

MG: I-its ok i can take it (i think)

Rose: Ok here it COMES! *rams herself balls deep into her tight pussy *

MG: FUCKKKK! AGHNN YES FUCKING DAMMIT!

Rose: HNNNG!

Pounds her fast and hard, going as rough as she wants with no intention of stopping.

Rose: I can't wait to show the others how absolutely amazing this is.

Rose: Maybe I'll try it with Pearl!

MG: Wait, others?

She then starts to get closer to her like a dog and fucks her faster like a horny dog.

Rose: Oh Yes! I want to share this experience with everyone!

Her testicles start to twitch together with her dick ready to roar in a blow of thickkkk sperm.

Rose: Oh Gosh! Oh my stars! It's coming! IT'S COMING AGAIN!

MG: OH DEAR GOD!

Rose: AAAAHHHHH!

Her cock throbs and twitches as she explodes in her tight cavern. Spraying it white, which grasps her hips so tight thrusting with each spurt? The mystery girl belly start getting bigger by that huge wave of thick sperm Rose filled on her insides.

Rose: Haaahhh!

MG: It's so much!

Then it suddenly stops making it the end of the sex for now.

Rose: Ooohhh...

She pulls out of her slowly.

Rose: That was Marvelous!

MG: W-Wow, I've never had a fuck like that... Amazing...

Rose: Sorry if i was too rough. But i just had the best day ever.

MG: Me too Lady. Me too...

Afterwards Rose went back to the temple to show the others her discovery. Let's just say that beach was far from quiet for a while.

* * *

 **Requested by phantomtwriter**

Pearl had gone by many things on earth for millions of years and now she was giving a step up to something she thought would never happen. Love someone again the same she did with Rose. Maybe not Just like her but it was a start.

Considering they bore a striking resemblance might have been a large factor in that regard, but she'd never admit that out loud.

And today they would have a date, their third date to be more correct. Since Pearl is inexperienced in the ways of human dating. She was kind of... a mess. She tried to put clothing that would make her cooler to that mystery girl.

Pearl: GAH! Where's my leather jacket!

She look at the piles of clothing that you would thought Amethyst did it.

Pearl: What else passes for "cool" in human culture? Ice cubes?

Amethyst: Maybe if you stopped being so stiff you can find out

The purple gem said getting out from the clothes mountain.

Pearl: Amethyst!? How long were you in there?

Amethyst: Long enough to see you are in a fuss.

Pearl: I'm not in a fuss! I'm just getting ready for my outing.

Amethyst: The name is dating Pearl and i think you need to chill.

Pearl: I fail to see what being cold has to do with anything Amethyst.

Amethyst: It's not cold Pearl! Is Cool! Like awesome, popular, amazing and . You'd think after spending thousands of years on this planet you'd know that.

Pearl: Shut up! You're the one who likes all the humans stuff, I am not so into it like you.

Amethyst: That's exactly the problem. If you're going to get with this girl you need to embrace the human side of things.

Pearl: ugh! Fine i know what I'm doing anyway i just...need to try harder.

Amethyst: Riiiight...

She says good luck to her and leaves her alone.

Pearl: Hmph. I can be cool. I've done it before

She said getting some clothes would be 'Cooling' like leather jacket. Time was passing.

Pearl: Now I'm ready. Now I just need a vehicle to get there.

She then takes Greg's van.

Pearl: He won't mind if i take it for now

The white gem drives to her date, talking to herself the whole way. She was acting like...well herself.

Pearl: Ok, you can do this. She's just a human, she isn't her. Just relax.

She parks the van in the parking lot and then leaves the vehicle slowly.

Pearl: Here it is. Now where is she?

Someone then touches her shoulder from behind making her shiver for a second.

Pearl: Ah H-Hi!

MG: I was hoping you'd make it.

Pearl: Oh! I mean it was no problem you know?

MG: Good, now the fun can begin.

She wraps her arm around Pearl Shoulder.

Pearl: W- What do you have in mind?

MG: Maybe a nice place to be alone where it got some trees and we can see the beach.

Pearl: That sounds nice.

MG takes pearl to a nice spot where they can see the beach under nice cover.

Pearl: This seems good.

MG: And we're nice and hidden. *rubs her shoulders*

Pearl: Y-yeah super great *blush*

MG: So let's take this time to get to know each other.

She leans close to Pearl face.

MG: Perfect example. I think your face is very kissable. *smirks as she locks lips with her*

Pearl moans in this kissing make out moment.

The white gem gets really surprised by that. That was the first time they got to be there kissing. MG holds her in her arms as her tongue enters her mouth.

Pearl: (Oh my goodness! I didn't see this happening! )

They roll on the grass kissing and touching each other bodies.

MG: You may be smaller but I can work with that.

Pearl: Hey I am not so small

MG: compared to me you are. Ahahaha.

Pearl: Y-you wanna bet?

MG: Easiest bet ever.

Pearl: The feast your eyes at my skills.

MG: Ok, sweetheart. Wow me.

She started using her shape shift powers to enlarge some parts of her body.

MG: Whoa! Um... Whoa...

She had big breasts like globes and some nice hip proportions. It was embarrassing but she did make her speechless.

Pearl: I-I told you I wasn't small...

MG: Well you did prove me wrong *winks* at her*

Pearl looks away blushing. MG takes two handfuls of her cute girlfriend enlarged tits.

MG: Wow! They are real! And soft too.

Pearl: Hnnn! Yeah, they're real... (Manipulation of my light gem form but real...)

She starts to grope her breasts more roughly playing with them and pinching her nipples.

Pearl: G-Gah! Ahh! E-easy!

MG: hehe Sorry, why don't you do the same with me?

Pearl: O-Ok.

She raises her trembling hands to her breasts and grabs hold, sinking into their softness.

MG: AHN! Hmm nice.

Pearl: I hope I'm doing this right.

MG: You are, now take my shirt off i am not using a bra *winks*

Pearl blushes again as she takes off her girlfriend Shirt letting her large melons bounce free.

MG: Much better. Now you can touch them better.

The white gem touched her bare breasts sinking into the soft flesh.

Pearl: (It's so... soft and... warm...)

She kept touching MG breasts as she moans and start to grope Pearl tits too. They keep groping each other.

Pearl: Hnngh! Is this what our entire date will be?

MG: We did all the fun stuff in the other two. Eating good food that you probably dint eat it. Walk around nice places, we talk about each other. You won't to stop? Just say it then and we stop.

Pearl: No! (If I stop now, I'll never forgive myself. and Amethyst will never let me live it down!)

MG: We should probably stop groping each other and do something else. Now it would be really interesting if you take the lead.

Pearl: M-me?

MG: You never felt like doing anything with someone you love like this cutie?

Pearl: ...All the time... (Thinking about Rose)

MG: Then c'mon lets have fun. Dont think.

Pearl: (don't think...)

She kisses her, Squeezing her tits as she lowers them both to the ground. Pearl takes off her clothes and does the same to her, rubbing all over her body.

They both moan in that moment alone in their place.

MG: Now this is more like it.

Pearl: Let's just say I've always wanted to do this but never got the chance...

MG: Then let's do everything we want.

Pearl gropes her ass, licking her nipples and sucking when the change comes.

MG: Oh yeah, you definitely wanted this.

She got on top of Pearl getting out of the position first and looks in her eyes.

MG: Now let me taste you.

Pearl: *flushes red* O-Ok...

MG starts planting kisses all over her body, giving her nipples licks, and rubbing her cunt with her fingers. Pearl feels amazing and hot as she lets many moans out of her mouth enjoying that more then she thought she would.

Pearl: O-Oh my stars.

She feels her girl fingering her pussy fast and she loves it.

MG: Get ready there's more where this came from. *grins*

Pearl: A-Agh!

She feels her licking her pussy normally speeds first.

Pearl: Ohhhh! I've never been licked before...

She licks faster now just licking and licking like she is candy.

Pearl: Aahh! YES!

She ends up having an orgasm that splash on MG face.

Pearl: Haaahhh...

She licks her clean, slurping her juices.

MG: What a Squirter

Pearl: *panting *

MG: Did you enjoy it? Who I am kidding of course you did.

Pearl: ...Rose...

MG: huh?

Pearl: The one I never got to do this with.

MG: That sucks.

The pink haired woman's hugs her tightly.

Pearl: She fell in love. There was nothing I could do...

MG: No need to think on that now

Pearl: Sorry, she just meant a lot to me.

MG: I'm not saying you should stop because it bugs me. I am telling you this because i think you need to move on. She would want that.

Pearl buried her face into her as she sobs.

MG: *Hugs her* its ok

Pearl: You're right. I know you are... it's just so hard to let it go. I wouldn't be here if not for her!

MG: Then for her sake. Move on and be happy.

Pearl: Ok i guess i can.

MG: Good you can start by making love with me. *smirks*

She jumps at Pearl.

Pearl: YAAAHH!

MG: Let's play.

The pink haired girl took from her clothes in the grass a dildo.

MG: Now once you try this. You'll forget all of your troubles.

She grins as she rubs the dildo against her cunt.

Pearl: Ahnnn!

MG: Here we GO!

Shoves it inside.

MG: Just relax.

Moves it in and out slowly. She moans by that action going inside her over and over again.

MG: So how do you feel?

Pearl: Different but good.

MG: Good.

She shoves it in and out, slowly going faster.

MG: Tell me how it feels.

Pearl: I-It feels so good! Please give me more

Mg: You ask for it

She starts doing it fast like she means it.

Pearl: YAAAHH! OH GOODNESS! YES!

MG: That's right Baby you can moan as much as you want.

Pearl: Ohhhh! Y-Yes!

She then Cums again like she never did before.

Pearl: HNNGHH! *pants* Oh my stars...

MG: Now you do it to me.

Pearl: Ok... *takes the dildo from her*

MG: You can go at any speed, slow or fast i am good at this.

Pearl: Got it.

She rubs it against her before slowly pushing it fills the air on Pearl ears

Pearl: How am I doing?

MG: Excellent!

Pearl: Good. *her nose pokes her clit*

She start to lick her clitoris too meanwhile jams that dildo inside her.

MG: Agh! Oh yes!

Pearl: You like this don't you? Perfect

MG: You may be better at this than I thought!

Pearl: Now cum for me as humans say

MG: HMNN! *Squirts all over Pearls face*

Pearl: Ohnn!

MG: *panting *

Pearl wipes herself off.

MG: I guess this was the best day ever.

Pearl: I guess it was *smiles*

MG: We should do this more often.

Pearl: Agreed *kisses her*

MG: *kisses back*


	5. Chapter 5 Two purple and one White

**Co writed by** **ShiningLight50**

* * *

 **Requested by kyrogue23**

Beach city was a weird place where a lot of stuff could happen. It had been a long time since a certain postman who wanted to be an actor got rejected by a tall red woman.

Jamie was delivering the mail to Steven's house.

He started shouting to say the mail is here but just someone else seemed to show up and it was the purple gem Amethsty who loves to play around.

Amethyst : Hey! Its the postal Actor! How's it hanging? Like your handbag? Ahahaha!

Jamie: Well haha...I just got a package for Steven, is he here now?

Amethyst : He's out with Connie again. I'll take it for him.

Jamie: Oh man i guess there is no other way then.

Amethsty: you look down, why so down man?

Jamie: Im not down.

Amethyst : I know that look man. I've seen it so many times. You have a broken heart.

Jamie: My heart is fine thank you very much i am ressilient.

Amethsty: So none of this has nothing to do to Garnet?

Jamie: N-no.

The gem just raised and eyebrow, looking at him with an "I don't believe you" expression.

Amethsty: Tell you what, if you come inside we can talk a little and maybe i can make you feel better .

Jamie : Well this is my last stop anyway. Alright.

Amethsty: ALRIGHT!

Then purple gem grab his hand and run past dragging him inside the house.

Jamie : Whoa!

The door to the beach house slams shut. They where on the living room where the kitchen is.

Amethsty: Here we are, i would offer you a drink but all we have is water since i ate all the rest

Jamie : Um water is fine...

The gem start thinking about a funny way to pass the time once she passes the water to the postman.

Amethyst : So you're really not over Garnet huh? Don't blame you, those thighs definitely don't lie.

Jamie: Its more then just 'thights' I felt love to her but then she said love at first sight does not happen.

Amethsty: (I think that how it happened with Ruby and Sapphire) You know what you need? to get over her

Jamie : I know... It's just hard...

Amethsty: You know, i am pretty boring, So we can have some fun now and maybe i can make you forget about her.

Jamie : Fun? Sure. What kind of fun?

She smiles as she puts her hands behind her neck and gets closer to Jamie meanwhile smirking.

Amethsty: This fun.

Then Amethsty start to slowly make her breasts bigger. they were stretching her clothing as they get rounder and softer to the eye view, All that growing right in front of Jamie face.

Jamie : Oh my goodness!

She stopped when her Breasts where the size of small beach balls.

Amethsty: You like it? I can be whoever you want hehehe.

Jamie : Wow... I...Um...

Amethsy: You want me to grow something else? Would you like me to turn into Garnet? Cmon postman i aint gonna ask this tomorrow.

Jamie : Yes please. I at least want to know what it feels like.

Amethsty: Get ready for a more busty Garnet you thight lover hahaha

Jamie : *blushes and mumbles* who wouldn't love thighs like that..?

She quickly turns into Garnet but more busty and more sassy.

Amethsty: Here it is.

Jamie : My darling... *blushes deeply*

Amethsty: Stop being so mushy

She said hugging him between her titanic Tits shaking him around like a toy.

Jamie : Mmm! MMM!

Amethsty: Now let me show you how Amethsty afternoon is.

She started kissing him between her breasts. On his nose and entire face.

Jamie : *blushes* Oh my...

Amethyst: You want me go get full dominating or you want some action by your own hands?

He reaches up and gropes her tits.

Jamie : so soft...

He squeezes them feeling how big and soft they are, how lucky he was to be able to feel such soft pair of huge tits on his hands. Boy he never felt this lucky before.

Jamie: Outstanding.

The purple gem decided to tease him and suddently glows her clothes off getting completely naked.

Amethyst : How do you like me now, Jamie? *smirks*

Jamie: Wow! This is beyond i had thought.

Jamie moves down to her thicc thighs feeling them up.

His erection hits maximun capacity.

Amethyst : Someone is definitely ready for more fun.

She pushes him on the ground as she gets on top of his.

Amethsty: You will enjoy this.

Jamie : I'm already enjoying this...

She starts to get down on him right next to his crotch area.

Jamie : My heart is pounding like raindrops against a window.

Amethsty: Just say your horny.

She starts taking off his shorts letting his big penis out twitching.

Jamie : I'm horny...

amethyst: What you want me to do first? tell me and i will do it in a way you only see in dreams.

Jamie : Could you wrap those wondrous boobs around me?

Amethyst: Face or dick? if you just say around me i engulf you hahaha

Jamie : M-my rod please.

She only smirks as she begins to wrap her purple huge tits around the postman member. It was bigger then average and she always love it to do this human stuff, it felt great, she feel his dick pulsing on her flesh.

Jamie : Aghhh! So big and soft!

She moves then up and down squishing them together smirking, she was not going easy on him that was sure.

Jamie : Hnngh! AH! Ooohhh!

Amethsty: Cmon cmon now! Tell me how much you are loving this,say it i want to hear.

Jamie : I'm living one of my fantasies right now! Only you're purple and don't have her voice.

Amethyst: Yeah but she would never do this now would she?

The purple gem stops and then gets up. She turns around showing her huge ass to him and without saying anything lands her butt on his face. Laughing at that she then puts her tits around his penis once again and also licks the tip.

Amethyst: Here is what I learned. A Sixteen nine position

Jamie : Mmmm... (Oh my gosh this is the best!)

Amethsty: Feeling close to cum? well you better lick me

Jamie : Y-Yes my darling.

He starts licking her.

She start moving her body

Jamie groans from the pleasure he's feeling, licking deeper.

Jamie: T-too much!

He cums hard unable to hold back anymore.

It spreads all over Her tits and she takes it some on her mouth.

Amethyst : Mmmm. Not bad.

Jamie : *panting * That felt incredible...

Amethsty Then proceeds to suck his member this time taking it all inside her mouth slowly as her tongue swirls around it.

Jamie : Haaahhh! I just came! I'm still sensitive!

Amethsty: Hmmmppm (I dont care)

Jamie : Oh good god!

He trembles in pleasure as the purple gem sucks him hard.

She had no gag reflex and did not had to breath, it was like a vaccum machine sucking him fast and hard.

Jamie : *panting * Aghhh!

He is unable to hold as Amethsty hungry sucking and slurps makes him tremble and unleash his second blow.

Jamie : GAAAAHHHHH!

She gladly gulps everyl ast drop of it as very delicious.

Jamie : W-wow...

She rmeoves her mouth from his penis.

Amethsty: Nice blows Dude! Your really good at shooting it. But hey we are not done yet. I dint really learn yet how to cum too but it feels good anyway. Now main course will come.

Jamie : O-Ok...

Amethsty: Great,hehehe now lets get up.

Jamie does what she says and gets up.

The purle gem in garnet look gets on the couch in a sexy way and then winks at him.

Amethsty: Come here and stick it in actor.

The poor postman was having a hard time since he had cum twice but somehow he managed to go to her direction wanting more of his 'darling' He then like a zombie gets to her and grabs on her body.

In one thrust he managed to get the head and 5 inches of his dick inside. She moans as Jamie dick entered her a. He panted and savored the feel of warmth wrapping around his dick a warmth that spread throughout his whole body. he relished the feeling then he grabbed Amethsty by her legs and began to pull her deeper onto his cock.

He pumped his length in and out of the tight cunt which was now wrapping and twisting itself around his cock. The postman thrusts back and forth. he stopped thrusting and grabbing The gem he turned to her side and held up her leg so that he had better access, to the her pussy. he then resumed pumping his length in and out of Amethsty getting more and more of his dick inside .

Amethyst : Yeah! That's the spirit Jamie! You're really getting into your role now!

Jamie: *Pants* *pant* Too much!

Amethyst : Don't you quit on me!

Jamie: This is hard for me, i never tried it so fast and hard like this.

Amethyst : Come on, this'll be a good work out for ya.

She wrap her legs now together around his waist forcing him to get all inside her cave and no way of leaving.

Jamie : AAAHHHNNNN! G-God!

Amethsty: Ahh yeah thats more like it,this is fun haha wo-hoo!

Jamie : *sweating and panting * This is the heat of passion!

He screams a big moaning as he clench his hips and groans in extacsy.

Jamie : HAAAHHH HNNNNGGH!

THE POSTMAN! lets out all he can from his balls until they get its contents get all inside her.

Jamie : Ahhhhhhhnnn...

Amethyst : Yeahhhhhh... That's a lot...

Ten minutes later They where both clean after a good shower.

Jamie: Well...this was a big experience.

Amethyst : As big as I made my best features for you.

She was now back to her normal self but decided to let the big butt there since she love it.

Amethyst: Come back when you want, maybe we can have more 8lick her lips*

Jamie : *blushes * Ahem, R-Right, and this stays between us right?

Amethyst: Yep

She then grab his crotch and talk to his ears.

Amethyst: Between us hehehe

He squeaks as she grabs him.

Jamie : G-Good.

* * *

 **Requested by a Guest**

Its been a week already withouth anything weird on beach city. Lars was on the Big Donut working his shift. Sadie was not there yet and he had to discover who keeps wreaking the dumpsters at night.

Lars : *hiding behind the dumpster, I'm gonna get you this time...

Something starts to move and he sees a shadow.

Lars : * jumps out * AHA!

When he jumps his face is covered in something big and Soft.

Lars : Mmmm!

Amethyst : Hey do you mind?

The teenage boy was with his face right on Amethyst big booty as she was looking in the trash for Donuts.

Startled, the big donut employee backs away and falls on his butt.

Lars : So you're the one who keeps going through our trash!

Amethyst: Yeah so?

Lars : Well who do you think has to clean it up!?

Amethsty: Dude you need to relax. Life is not about work all the time you know? Maybe you should eat some donuts.

Lars : You think I don't want to? I didn't even want to be here!

Amethyst: You seemed pretty happy to have your face between my big butt hehe! Its soft right? i can stay all day in this bootylicious form

Lars : Wha I No Stop trying to distract me!

Amethyst: Hey Donut boy if i give you something in return everytime would you give me donuts when i want?

Lars: What could you possible give to me for all this Damm trouble?

Amethyst pulls down her top, showing off her awesome tits.

She then starts to grow them bigger the size of one of those bombshell womans tits in teenagers magazines.

Amethyst : so what do you say Donut boy? *smirks*

Lars: W-what? Oh my god!

She sways her chest in front of him.

Amethyst : Something wrong?

Lars: D-dont shake those watermelons like that. We are in public. Ok i give you donuts just...stop it *blushes* and Get inside.

Amethyst : Alright then. *smirks and steps inside*

Inside the big donut the door was closed and curtains too.

Lars: You want some Donuts right? Ok i give you some so stop trashing the trashbags

Amethyst : Well let's have em!

Lars: Dont even know why i am doing this, your not even suppose to eat from what i heard.

Amethsyt: Your not suppose to make big holes in your ears too.

Lars : Hey! They're a big thing right now! I like them!

Amethyst: Can i ask you something?

Lars: What you want to ask?

Amethyst: Did you like it? Being between my booty and seeing huge tits? *smirks*

Lars : *flushes red* What is wrong with you lady!?

Amethyst: I just love to see the flusterated faces of humans about MAGICAL CHEST FAT! hahaha

Lars : Ugh, just take the donuts already!

Amethyst: Ok then its not like you are hipnotized by my breasys are you? now give me this *gets the donuts*

Lars : Have a nice day...

He tries his hardest to keep from staring at her bouncing breasts.

She notices that and smirks.

Amethyst: Thank you good sir let me show you my gratitude

Lars : Gratitude?

Amethyst: Yes fun!

Lars : I don't know I'm liking where this is going...

Amethyst: Are you sure?

Amethyst : I think you'll like it a lot. *pulls her top down, exposing her large melons.*

His eyes go wide seeing the huge purple breasts again.

Lars: T-this is funny for you? teasing me like this?

Amethyst : Oh its hilarious. I bet you wish you could get this far. *grins*

The boy was getting mad,who she was to just tease him like that.

Lars: I can get far like that with a girl thank you.

Amethyst: Prove it how manly you are them *puts her tits on the balcony* I let you touch them. i feel Generous today and want to fool around a little

Lars : F-Fine!

He stares at the gems breasts admiring how big they are. The biggest pair of tits he seem on his life as he reaches towards them.

Lars: Y-you wont hit me are you?

Amethyst : If I wanted to I would have already.

Lars: Fine! But remember that you where the one who wanted this.

He proceeds to grope her breasts with his hands. Fingers sinking on the soft purple puffed marshmallows.

Lars : Wow... (holy crap, it's so soft... I've always dreamed of holding a babe's breasts like this.)

Amethyst: Hmmm Nice grip,not too hard or weak. Nice job.

Lars : Thanks... They're so big and soft...

He took his time feeling them on his hands. It felt really great,so squishy god he started to feel his pants getting tight,he wanted to suck those tits like all good teenager boy dreams.

Amethyst : *smirks * Enjoying yourself?

Lars: W-well you sure are soft.

Amethyst : You want to do more don't you? I see the longing in your eyes.

Lars: Of course i want more! You made me do this.

Amethyst : then go for it. *grins *

He starts to get nervous sweating thinking on what is going on. Then he just kind of stops thinking and let his other head take control.

He put his face between her huge tits motorboat them. More like just shaking his face around slowly meanwhile still groping slowly too

Amethyst : Ahahaha! Yeah just dive right in!

She squeezes his head between her tits.

Meanwhile he was at that she start shapeshift her head to get her neck long and grab the chocolate donut and bring next to her side for something later. Then goes back to normal.

Lars: Ohhhn This feels better then i heard.

Amethyst : The real thing is always better. Even better when it's with a Gem like me.

She pushed him away from her and then took the chocolate donuts. Lars look at her confused.

Amethyst: Now look at this.

She started rubbing the chocolate of the donuts all over her breasts.

Amethyst : Want a taste of some chocolate breasts?

Lars: HOLY SHIT!

his boner reaches maximun capacity. He was seeing something really sexy right now.

Amethyst leans forward towards Lars. Tempting him with her chocolate covered tits.

Lars: Y-you asked for ot.

He said getting out of the balcony and holding her shoulders as he start to suck one of her nipples licking around it and then going for the other one doing the same thing licking the chocolate from her big purple tits.

Amethyst : Hnnnnn... Good Boy.

She said rubbing his boner on his pants that she saw a long time ago.

Amethyst unzips his pants.

Lars: W-wut?

Amethyst: Now how about i get on my knees and give you some sugar?

Lars : I-I

Before he could answer, Amethyst got on her knees and got to work on him.

She smushes her tits clapping around his member and starts rubbing it making a titfuck.

Lars: OH GOD! so sudden.

Amethyst : Man up Lars! You can't be in control all the time.

She said starting to lick the tip of his member swriling around it like she done that many times.

Lars : AGHHHH! OH GOOD GOD!

Amethyst smirks hearing how much pleasure she's giving the boy.

Lars: I cant just go THIS FAR!

He said as his member twitches and lets out a blow of sperm to her face like he never did before.

Amethyst : Whoa! Somebody was really jammed up.

Lars: Ahnn...that was amazing.

Amethyst : I bet it was. Hope you enjoyed it big man.

Lars: I did is there any other surprises?

Amethyst starts licking his cum of herself.

She starts licking his cum of herself mixed with residues of chocolate.

Amethyst: Well lets get behind the balcony and i can show you

The gemgrabs Lars and takes him behind the counter.

Some time later Lars is fucking The purple gem from behind the balcony as she is with her tits on the balcony just enjoying it.

Amethyst : Oh yeah, faster! Harder! Come on Let me have it!

Lars: I am doing as hard as i Ohnn god! can! soo good

Amethyst : Work those hips Lars! Aghhh!

Lars: D-dammit

He start griping tight on her hips and move as fast and hard as possible for a human like him.

Amethyst : WOO! NOW ISN'T THIS FUN?

Lars: Y-yes! So intense i cant keep this pace too long.

Amethyst : Come on big man! Hold it in!

Lars: Nghh! its not like you can tied up my dick ok? ahgnn so hard

Amethyst : Is that a request? *grins as she summons her whip*

Lars: W-wait what? No its not.

Amethyst : You sure cause I can wrap this plenty tight around your dick. It'll block your passage nicely. *grins*

Lars: Y-you crazy? that would hurt like- ahgnnnn i cumming!

Amethyst wraps her whip tight around his dick.

Lars: AGHNN!

Amethyst : Keep thrusting. *grins*

Even though she saod that She moves him to the wall until his back is there. She starts to move herself on his dick.

Amethyst: Let me show you how fast and hard i want.

Lars : It hurts! I gotta cum!

Amethyst: Great idea! I make my butt even bigger then now.

Amethyst makes her butt even bigger almost engulfing Lars' waist.

Lars: JESUS! That is giant!

Amethyst : Heck yeah! AHAHAHA!

She starts moving. each time making her ass cheeks clap like thunder and Lars feeling the pressure,weight and humps she does to him.

Lars : Oh god! OH GOD! The pressure is building!

Amethyst: Wish your dick was bigger right now but i guess its ok.

She takes the whip out letting his Dick free.

Lars : AAAHHGHH!

He groans letting all his fluids inside that giant booty right inside that deep pussy.

Amethyst : Ahhhh! See? Now doesn't that feel better? *smirks*

She removes her own Booty from him. He falls on the ground sliding on the wall. The purple gem then goes back to her normal body.

Amethyst : Hope you enjoyed the feeling of a real woman Lars. Now you have experience for when Sadie admits her feelings for you.

She then put her clothes back on in a second and walk away with some donuts on her box. Lars is just there with swirls on his eyes totally out of this world.

Amethyst: Today was a fun day!

* * *

 **Requested by King Meezy**

While everyone else was doing their own thing Pearl was training with Steven and Connie on while they were fused. Learning how to use their own skills together in a serious fight.

Pearl: Are you two ready?

Stevonnie: Yes Pearl.

They start fighting with Normal Swords at first as they collide at each other.

Pearl fights Stevonnie with her speed and fluid movements while Stevonnie uses Connie's sword skills and Steven's shield and gem powers to defend against pearl. They were pretty good at keeping their ground. They had evolved at fighting Pearl since the first time.

Pearl: Good Stevonnie. You're showing much improvement! *Takes multiple swings at her*

It uses the Shield to protect itself from such attacks.

Stevonnie: Thanks we have been trying hard, maybe we can defeat you now hehe.

Pearl: We'll see. *summons her spear*

Stevonnie: Huh and i don't have that Sword with me now, Guess i have to try harder.

Pearl: You can't always expect to have the advantage in combat Stevonnie.

She attacks Stevonnie. She spins her staff making quick stabs at her, and slashes at her.

Like one of those movements when you get behind the opponent and then you put your weapon back inside your scabbard and the after effect of the attack happens. Like Stevonnie clothing getting slashed.

Stevonnie: Ah! My training outfit!

The white gem noticing what she did got embarrassed when she took a look down side to Stevonnie crotch is seeing something like male humans do and it was...big. It was not erect but it was big looking and it seemed like it also had female genital. (I mean c'mon a girl and boy fused together of course their genitals would be mixed)

Pearl: Oh my!

While she was distracted Stevonnie strikes, knocking her spear out of her hands and kicking her to the ground. When She open her eyes she see the sword at her face, not just that but the other one as well since Stevonnie has not fully realized yet her member was hanging around at Pearl eye view.

Stevonnie: Looks like i won.

Pearl: *blushes* Yes, you have. Well done. Now let's get you some pants.

Stevonnie: Wait...AGH! I'm naked!

Pearl: I am so sorry Stevonnie.

The white gem walks in her direction when by some silly slip of the universe in her destiny she ended up tripping and then falls over towards Stevonnie. Her head goes right for the crotch and she accidently hits it with her face in a silly fashioned accidental kiss on that meat pole still limp

Stevonnie : * blushes * Hnngh!

Pearl : *blushes deeply*

The fusion is confused about what is feeling. They where both in the age when they hit puberty and now both where having different thoughts. Mind was blank for a second and it was that it takes for it to happen.

Pearl: Sorry i...

The fusion penis quickly get from limp to rock hard after first contact with soft lips.

Pearl : W-Why is this thing growing!?

Stevonnie: Im Sorry Pearl i-its just. Sometimes it gets like that you know? and now its even more big and hard to control in fusion.

Pearl : This is part of the fusion? This is definitely not normal.

Stevonnie : You'd be surprised pearl.

Pearl: What?

Stevonnie: Its part of my anatomy and its just amazing how i dint came undone after this hehe. I-im sorry but my mind is getting a little foggy and mix up.

Pearl : Ok Let's get you some clothes before you unfuse.

Stevonnie: Can you help me Pearl? This is your fault.

Pearl: What?

Stevonnie: You rip off my clothes and kissed my penis. Your making us excited Pearl and we agreed to have you help us now manually.

Pearl : Wh- I- I can't do that!

Stevonnie: Just use your hands to rub it

Pearl : Oh...Alright.

The embarassed Pearl takes Stevonnie into her elegant hands and starts to stroke her.

The fusion moans as Pearl soft hands is rubbing her lenght.

Stevonnie : T-That's nice Pearl... Ohhhh!

She Thinks what she does is right then start stroking faster. It was warm and pulsing on her hand as she was thinking How that was making Stevonnie feel good.

Stevonnie: Ohnn! Pearl your hands are great i think i-im c-CUMMING!

The gem never saw what hit her,a thick blow of sperm hitting her face like a target. Her face was totally white.

Pearl: W-what?

Pearl : W-What is this stuff?

Stevonnie : Well the medical term for it is sperm, ejaculate or semen. But most people just call it cum...

Pearl: Its so sticky!

Stevonnie: Also it feels really good when it comes was really relieving. *sighs*

Pearl: So then why is still looking so hard?

Stevonnie: Because i need more Pearl *smirks* more of you

Pearl : There's more!?

Stevonnie : plenty more.

The fusion then hugs Pearl and starts licking her neck.

Pearl : GAH! Stevonnie! Let me go this instant!

Stevonnie: Sorry Pearl but we decided we are not letting you go.

The big and stronger fusion pins pearl on the ground and get her in a submissive position not letting her move. Pearl sees unable to move since Stevonnie is now phisically stronger then her.

Stevonnie: I love you.

The fusion speaks as she proceeds to lick Pearl chest even though she is with her clothing.

Pearl squirms as she's licked.

Pearl : I love you too but I don't like to be pinned and licked! Let go!

Stevonnie: Your going to run away if do this Pearl, Your always so stiff and salty hehe let me make you feel good.

Stevonnie licks pearl right on her gem.

Pearl: A-AHN!

Stevonnie : I didn't know the gems were such sensitive spots. *kisses her gem over and over*

Pearl: W-wait d-dont i aghnn!

Stevonnie licks all over her gem as she rubs her body.

Stevonnie : Remove your clothes Pearl...

The fusion said rubbing its hugemember between her legs.

Pearl : NoOoohhh!

Stevonnie: Do it or i will lick your gem all day long with no stop.

Pearl : O-Ok! OK you win.

Her clothes fade away.

Pearl : There, happy? *blushes*

She only got a kiss for an awnser. Stevonnie stars to make out with pearl exploring her mouth with her tongue. Groping her chest with his hands.

Pearl : Mmmmm!

She blushes even deeper as she's pleasured by the fusion.

The fusion stops kissing her and looks at her eyes.

Stevonnie: I dont know how but i feel like doing this thing called Sixteenine one of my halfs saw in a book once. Hehehe Lets experiment with it Pearl.

Pearl : W-What do I do?

Stevonnie : just lay there and suck.

Stevonnie turns around showing its member and stick it on Pearl mouth who was in awe. The fusion moaned feeling her throat and then begins to lick her clit.

Pearl : Mmmm!

The white gem sucks Hard on the fusion. Trembling in pleasure from being licked.

She never felt like this before. She was losing herself.

Stevonnie : Oh Pearl! Take us deeper!

She thrusts her organ deeper into Pearl's mouth.

Pearl is thankful that she does not need to breath but that only makes hrt swallow more since she has no gag reflex.

Stevonnie : Oh god!

The fusion thrusts harder and faster, licking their mentor more.

Pearl: (This taste,is so weird and strong. Its invading me)

Stevonnie : You even taste a little Salty Pearl.

Pearl: Hmmmmmm!

She Squirts on the fusion face.

Stevonnie : Ooohhh! You have a short fuse too.

The fusion started moving its hips pounding her mouth meanwhile fingering Pearl pussy with a smile.

Stevonnie : Hnngh! Let's see how much you can squirt before I cum!

Pearl: HMMP! (N-nooo!)

Stevonnie fingers and teases her trying to make her cum again.

The white gem starts to make a bold move and Start Squeezing Stevonnie balls.

Stevonnie : YAAAHH! N-No not there! I-I'll!

The fusion was sensitive in that place,fucking Pearl mouth and getting surprise balls squeezing was so good,it ended up moaning greatly cumming a big amount of hot sperm inside Pearl Mouth.

Pearl : MMMMM! (Oh my stars it's so warm and salty! And sweet at the same time!)

She is forced to swallow all of it until her belly gets a little bulge,then it finally stopped.

Stevonnie: Ahn...wow this was the best.

Stevonnie : Now, Your turn Pearl. *pinches her clit*

Pearl: HMHMHMH!

She is unable not to Squirt after the weird pleasure she feels.

Her fluids go a long distance as she screams.

The fusion had enough and removes his lenght slowly from Pearl Mouth as she gasps for air even though she dont breath.

Pearl: *Gasp* Oh my stars!

Stevonnie : That was so good. I hope it was good for you too.

Pearl: Oh...it was a blast to my gut

Stevonnie giggles while blushing in embarrassment.

Stevonnie : Sorry. It just felt really good. And we weren't expecting that sudden squeeze

Pearl: Its ok as long as your ok now, after those two huge blows of protein coming from your genitalia.

Stevonnie : Um Pearl. Actually...

Pearl: What now?

Stevonnie : I'm still hard.

Pearl : Seriously!?

Pearl: Im sorry But i had enough of this Stevonnie.

Stevonnie : Please pearl? *gives her Steven's signature puppy eyes*

Pearl: This is too much for someone like me to start.

Stevonnie : Allow me. *pulls her into a kiss*

good night. keep going see ya other day

Goodnight.

Pearl: Gmhmhmh!

Stevonnie: Let us have sex with you Pearl.

Pearl is blushing deeply from the kiss, staring into Stevonnie's eyes.

Stevonnie: I lick your gem again.

Pearl : Ok. I'll do it.

The fusion smirks but also starts licking Her gem anyway to get her excited.

Pearl : GAH! Ohhhhh!

Stevonnie: Now i am going to lay down on the floor. You going to get on my dick in cowgirl style, then lay next to my chest,so you move your hips to fuck our dick meanwhile i lick your sweet gem like candy.

The fusion said on her ear.

Pearl shivers and nods.

Stevonnie : Good.

Stevonnie lays on the ground.

The white gem shivers and nods.

Stevonnie : Good.

The fusion lays on the ground as Pearl blushes laying down naked close to Stevonnie chest feeling both tits rubbing at each other.

Stevonnie: Hmm yeah now slowly slide the dick into it.

The timid gem grabs Stevonnie's dick.

Pearl : W-Will it even fit?

Stevonnie : Let's find out. *grins*

The fusion pushes Pearl holding on her waist and fills her with his member inside her pussy, She was moaning all the time,

Pearl : Haaahhh! Oh my stars that's big!

Stevonnie: Dont go nuts hehe *starts licking her gem*

Pearl : AGHHHH! OH Stevonnie!

Stevonnie: Move your hips *lick*

Pearl bites her lip hard and slowly starts to bounce on Stevonnie, moaning.

Stevonnie: Ohhh Yeha Pearl AHN! so good

Pearl : Ohhhh! *bounces faster*

They stayed like that doing the same position with humping and gem licking for almost half an hour.

Pearl came several times during that time. Making her lose her mind to the pleasure.

Stevonnie: I CUMMING! AGHN!

That was the fourth time The fusion had came inside Pearl.

Pearl : AAAHHGHH!

Pearl collapses on top of Stevonnie, close to losing consciousness.

Stevonnie: *phew* Thanks Pearl these balls are deflated for good. Sorr for filling your belly like a turkey though.

Pearl : I-I t-that O-oh my stars...

Pearl was too pleasure drunk to give a coherent answer.

Stevonnie: We should do this again other day * Kisses her gem*


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital,Pizza,Futa

**Co writed by Shining Light50**

* * *

 **Requested by Dante Watterson**

It was a sunny day at Beach city. Steven was going to the barn visit his two friends Lapis and Peridot . He wanted to show them something he had found.

Steven : Peridot? Lapis? I got something. It's shiny and awesome!

Peridot: Hey Steven what do you have there?

Lapis: Looks like a rock?

Steven: It is a rock but not just a rock. its a magical rock i got on a mission with the gems.

Peridot : I fail to see what is so magical about a rock that isn't a gem Steven.

Steven: Maybe if i shake it a little *shakes it*

But nothing happened after that.

Lapis: wow...what a dud.

Peridot: Colorful but useless.

Steven : Aww. I'm sure this thing is useful somehow.

he smiles at the two gems showing the rock

Steven: Hehe Guess its nothing that big sorry.

He said wishing something big happened to they would see it was true

The rock starts to sparkle.

Steven: Wow! its glowing.

Peridot : Fascinating.

Lapis : Stuff glows all the time.

doesn't know before letting out a moan as Lapis will ask her confused if she's ok before moaning too as Steven will see their Gems begin glowing

The the rock goes poof from existence before their eyes.

Steven: Hey where did it go?

Peridot: I dont know, it just kind of dissapeared...Hmm maybe AHN!

Lapis: Peridot are you feeling ok? wait let me-AHN!

Steven : Guys! What's wrong?

Their gems begin to glow and the boy notices that something was happening to them. Their Breasts beging to grow bigger expanding in big sizes that no human woman had, their clothes start to rip apart and vanish as their tits where the size of exercise balls,Their nipples where also getting bigger and darker color the size of soda cans. Their hips become big and wide as their butts become huge and ample like hourglass figure.b

Steven : AH! This wasn't supposed to happen! Don't worry guys I'll fix it!

What Steven dint know is that both gems where feeling very horny.

Peridot: Hmm Steven dont go anywhere

Lapis: Stay here with us for a good while.

They both said hold his arms with their large breast pressing against his sides.

Steven : B-But I gotta go get the others!

Lapis and Peridot : Stay Steven.

Steven: W-well maybe a little right?

Peridot: YES!

The green gem pin down Steven on the floor letting her huge tits all over his body with no way of getting up since he was smushed under huge green alien tits.

Steven: W-whoa!

Peridot: I kiss you now.

Peridot kissed Steven with no hesitation. Using plenty of tongue in his mouth.

He was getting the most intense kissing from Peridot he ever saw,not that she ever kissed him. She was, Her boobs where steven prison so as her mouth that kissed ever part of his face.

Steven : Why are you acting like this!? I can't move!

Lapis: Get out of him Peridot! its my turn now.

Peridot : I'm not done with him yet!

Lapis: Well i want him to massage my Breasts you clod!

Peridot : YOU'RE THE CLOD!

Steven : Please don't fight!

Lapis and Peridot : STAY OUT OF IT STEVEN!

They start to fight smushing their huge tits on each other as Steven body was in the midle of the soft green and blue mountains.

Steven : MMMM! MMMM! (Is this how I die!?)

The boy tries a way to make them notice that he needs to breath and starts using his tongue and lick all he can of each flesh of tits he can.

Peridot : Ohhh!

Lapis : Ahnnn! Steven...

The two Gems grin at Steven's actions.

Steven finally got time to breath.

Peridot: I love that Steven can you suck me again?

Lapis: And you can use your hands to fondle my newfound giant tits?

Steven : If it'll keep you two from arguing.

Steven starts to suck on Peridot's tits while fondling Lapis.

Steven : If it'll keep you two from arguing.

The boy starts to suck on one of peridot big sensitive nipples while fondling Lapis left breast meat as much as his hand could. That make both of them highly horny moaning more then they should.

Peridot : Oh yes Steven!

Lapis : Your hands feel so nice.

The gem hybrid tries using some of his gem power and make his arm longer he could now grope both of Lapis nipples as he for some reason starts stroking her big nipples.

Lapis: AHNNN! S-steven if you stroke my nipples like that i will...

Lapis : HNNNNGGH!

She starts squirting, messing up the floor with her fluids.

Lapis : HNNNNGGH!

he blue gem starts squirts Thick Milk from her nipples messing up the floor with that cream.

Lapis : Oooohh! Yes, suck on me Steven! Please!

Peridot: He is busy sucking me Ahnng! Cmon Steven milk me too.

Peridot: Auch! Hey.

The green gem turns around making Steven Mouth get away as they get glaring at each other

Steven: *dizzy* Man what is this feeling? that milk was sure sweet and i feel funny.

Peridot : What's the big idea, you blue clod!

Lapis : You keep hogging him!

Meanwhile they boath are discussing Steven pants where tight as fuck as something huge was almost ripping off his way out.

Steven: G-guys!

Lapis and Peridot : Not now Steven!

Steven Keep staring at them,their butts swayinh and their tits shaking. He then decided to remove his pants to get more free. His erection was a monster in size getting to eleven inches. He sits down and starts stroking his member by primitive desire.

Steven sucks harder, trying to get her milk too.

He now uses his other hand that was on lapis to now go to Peridot free nipple stroking it too for milk.

Peridot: Ohh my stars!

There goes her milk spraying over the place also on Steven Mouth.

Steven swallowed her milk that actually turned out to be pretty sweet.

Peridot: Ohhh yeah aghnn suck me good.

Lapis: No fair.

Peridot: I dont care.

Lapis : I want my turn you clod!

The blue gem slaps Peridot on her enlarged ass.

Steven : Hnnnnn! GUYS!

Peridot and Lapis : WHAT!?

Steven: I have a big situation here

Peridot and Lapis eyes widen from the sight they were seeing.

Peridot : Oh...

Lapis : My...

Both : stars...

Steven: Help me!

The two Gems look at each other and nod knowing what they had to do.

Lapis : Don't worry Steven everything will be fine.

They get closer to the boy crawling to him in the ground sexly. Peridot on the left and Lapis on the right, They tried getting only their faces close to such massive lenght.

Lapis: Time for our retribution after you did for us.

They start licking his length. Up and down on both sides.

Steven: Ahhhn! It feels so...good

Peridot : How did he grow like this?

Lapis : Who cares?

The blue gem deep throats steven log showing how great it is to have no gag reflex or need to breth,Peridot grope and lick his balls.

Steven : AGHNN! Agh! Guys!

He was almost cumming since all this was too much for his first oral experience from the two gems.

Steven : S-Something is happening! AHHHHNN!

He blow a huge amount of Semen that whoever was with its mouth on it was about to get some thick protein.

Lapis : Mmmm!

She swallows a lot of Steven's thick seed.

Peridot: look at her drinking all that, wow!

Steven : *panting heavily* W-Wow...

Peridot: Great job sucking and taking the blow Lapis now let Steven do some fun with me now

Lapis : Oh fine. If it'll keep you from whining.

Peridot : Hmph. Clod.

The lovable green gem stroked Steven.

Peridot: I had an idea. These huge things i have you should try putting that member between them and i rub it for you.

Steven : O-OK.

The aroused hybrid, grabbed Peridot's tits, spread them apart so he could squeeze them around his length.

Steven : Gaahhh!

Then she Squeeze her tits together with her hands smirking as she makes his sausage tight between the soft green mountains

Steven : Peridot! AGHNNN!

Peridot : You are making many sounds. I'm assuming that's a good thing.

Steven: D-damm Peridot your making this so intense,its really sensitive right now you know?

Peridot : Perfect! Your sensitivity will make this whole experience even better!

Withouth her knowing Lapis was Behind Peridot. She then smirks and slaps her ass.

Peridot : GAH! You blue clod!

Lapis: Keep trying Hard Steven i keep slapping her.

Steven : O-Ok.

He keeps thrusting.

He moans loving the sensation of her tits. Its so good and soft he could feel it pent up to blow.

Steven : I-It's coming! I'M CUMMING!

He blows a thick load of sperm on peridot huge green tits like crazy. It was warm and made her tingly.

Peridot : Ooohhh! It's so sticky. What is this strange fluid?

Steven: Its Sperm I-its used to make babies i think.

Peridot : Fascinating. Tiny humans come from this strange fluid.

Lapis: Now Its my turn Steven! I need you inside me now.

Steven : I-Inside!

Lapis : Oh yes. *grins*

Steven: Ohhh Boy.

The water gem gets on top of him and sits down on his dick.

his member Slowly entering her wet and moist insides as he moans with no pause

Lapis : Ohhh yes! That feels good!

She starts moving herself in reverse cowgirl style going up and down on his lenght as he moans.

Steven : Ohhh!

The boy grabs her ass tightly.

There was so much to grab he just lay down there as she humps him up and down on that ass.

Steven : Oh my gosh Lapis... Ahhh...

Peridot: Look he is loving your hip movements.

Lapis : Oh I know. Hnngh!

Steven starts instinctively thrusting into Her.

Each time the pace goes faster and harder and he is doing it with power.

Steven : AAGGH! LAPIS!

Lapis : OH STEVEN!

The hybrid gem cum inside the blue gem making her moan as fluids fill her up.

Lapis : Oh yes!

Steven : Ughhh! Ohhh...

Peridot: now its my turn you clod,get out of him.

Lapis : fine you green Clod.

The blue gem removes herself from her dear Steven.

Peridot : Ok so how does this work?

Lapis : line up your hole with his pole genius

She said as she pushes Peridot in the floor who falls on four.

Peridot: Ugh! hey careful its hard to move with these huge things.

Lapis: Fuck her from behind Steven,do the thing!

Steven : Alright.

He grabs her hips and thrusts himself in.

He grabs her big ample hips and thrusts himself in penetrating all over her insides,it was so easy to slide the whole thing in since they are made out of light.

Steven : Ahhh, no resistance at all...

Lapis: We dont really have organs or anything so its like you can just slide in.

Peridot: AHN! still its really big how i feel!

Steven : Is that a good thing?

Peridot : YES!

He then proceeds to fuck the shit out of peridot like he really wanted since it was so fun.

Peridot : AHHH! OH MY STARS!

Steven : This is amazing!

Lapis: YES! hahaha go faster nad harder on her she love it.

Peridot : Wait!

Steven goes even harder on her, completely lost in the feeling.

The greem gem loses herself in all that moaning loud in complete lust. Then a blue gem decide to start sucking on Peridot nipples.

Peridot : OH YES! OH GOSH! AAAGGH!

Steven: This is awesome,i never thought i could have this much fun.

Lapis : Oh its fun alright. *grins*

Peridot : I feel like my body is gonna poof!

She then moans as more milk comes out of her tits and Steven moans cumming inside her.

Steven : HAAAHHH!

Peridot : Ooohhh!

Lapis : Enjoy yourselves?

The blue gem said after drinking some of peridot milk wave.

Steven: I cant go on.

Peridot : OH my stars...

Lapis : Its ok Steven. You did great. Didn't he Peridot?

Peridot: Y-yeah

Lapis : *chuckles* I guess it was a bit much for poor Peri. *pats her on the head*

Then suddently the rock comes back again floating and glowing again.

Steven : Hey, the rock is back!

The rock slowly put the gems back to their normal sizes.

Peridot : It reverted us to our original forms...

Lapis : Darn. I'm gonna miss being bigger.

Steven: You girls are not mad i made all this happen?

Lapis : How Could I be mad? I loved it. *grins*

Peridot : I too have enjoyed this new experience. *blushes*

Steven: Really? I am so glad.

Lapis: Next time we would love to have more of this Steven.

Steven: Lets make it a secret.

Peridot : Agreed

They hugged each other as they had an amazing day.

* * *

 **Requested by onepieceranger123**

Steven father was walking with him to such hospital for some routine check up.

Greg : Come on kiddo. Gem or not you should still get a check up once in a while.

Steven: But dad I don't feel sick.

Greg : And this is to make sure you stay that way.

Steven: Ok dad i think its ok

Greg : Well of course it is stu-ball. Now lets get you to a doctor.

They enter the hospital looking for Connie mom since they where acquaintances. The two universes walk up to the reception desk.

Greg : We're here to see Dr. Maheswaran.

The receptionist ask for a moment and soon comes back saying such doctor was on room three and they where lucky because he would be the next one to go.

Greg : Well we're in luck Stu-ball! This should be really quick.

Steven: Yeah I think your right dad, lets go.

The two wait until they are called and enter the examination room. Connie's Mom show up wearing her coat and Looks at them both.

Steven and Greg : What's up doc? *snickers*

Dr. Maheswaran : Hello, Mr. Universe. Your boy is here for a check up correct?

Greg: yes that's right

Dr. Maheswaran: You can leave the room i will do some examinations on him and it will be all ok.

Greg : Alright, I'll be in the waiting room Stu-ball.

Steven: Ok Dad.

The older Universe leaves the room

Priyanka: Well i guess we can begin now

Steven : I'm not used to doctors. Do you examine me with a machine or something?

Priyanka: Its just some examinations Steven,check up how your pressure and heartbeat and so goes on.

Steven : Ok, Examine away Doc. Heheheh.

Suddenly She lets her pencil fall on the ground.

Priyanka: Oh! One second.

She then bends over to get the pencil, not the 'getting on her knees' kind of bend over. the kind of bending over where you can see a woman good shapely ass when they do that.

Steven : Whoa... *flushes red*

His shorts start to get tight. Steven covers the front of his shorts as something was growing and getting bigger after looking at Connie's mom plump ass. The milf doctor stands up after finding her pencil.

Priyanka : Ok, Steven let's start with your blood pressure.

Steven: Awnn ok? (my blood is not in the right places now)

Priyanka Gets the proper equipment to take his blood pressure.

Priyanka : Ok Steven I need you to hold out your arm.

Steven : Umm...*looks down*

He starts to sweat.

Priyanka: Something wrong?

Steven: A...little.

Priyanka : I'm a doctor Steven. There's nothing you have that haven't seen before.

Steven: (Like when you see the mutant gems and dint freak out of their appearance?) Ok but don't say I didn't warn you.

He said he held out his arm. Her eyes widen as she sees the obstruction in his pants. She felt like he was hiding something there, there is no way someone his age would have a genital like that right?

Priyanka : Steven are you hiding something in your pants?

Steven : Um you could say that.

Priyanka: Hmmm...Steven i need you to take your pants off you might have some bad swollen in your crothc.

Steven : (Its definitely a swelling but not the kind you think it is) Um are you sure that's a good idea?

Priyanka: Don't worry i am professional in my job i got no worries.

Steven : Ok, I warned you.

He pulls his pants down. In his underwear the Bulge was only more visible to look at it.

Priyanka : It's worse than I thought!

Steven: I don't really think this is what your thinking.

Priyanka : I'll need you to take off your undies Steven.

Steven: I don't think this is a good idea.

Priyanka : Steven, I'm a doctor. You can trust me. But it's completely up to you.

Steven: well i do trust you...ok here i go

The boy removes his undies.

Priyanka : Oh my...

Priyanka stares at the young boys impressive package.

Priyanka : T-This is unusual for a boy your age...

Steven: Yeah I think so

Priyanka : This is unheard of! The blood-flow should have made you pass out!

She looks up close. Her breath and mouth so close and cleavage to Steven eyes.

Steven : Um Dr. Maheswaran, you're a little... close. *blushes*

His member twitches as he let out a moan.

Priyanka : Steven are you alright? I feel this may be redirecting too much blood-flow.

Steven: Well usually i rub it til it goes away

Priyanka : Well of course you do. That's the usual method. But Steven how exactly did this happen?

Steven: ...because i stared at your butt.

Priyanka : Sigh, Steven... Well you're a hormonal teenage boy. This isn't the first time this has happened actually.

Steven: Wait really?

Priyanka : I'd rather not talk about it. But you're definitely a...special case.

Steven: Ugh...its starting to hurt. M-must m-masturbate.

Priyanka : Calm down Steven. Just breath. Try to stay calm.

Steven: Breath and calm down wont make boners go away!

He said screaming a little.

Priyanka : Sigh, then I guess I'll have to take care of this.

Steven: Yeah i guess you...wait what?

Priyanka : Its not the most professional solution but since this is kinda my fault...

Steven: Your going to help me? oh thank you !

Priyanka : You're welcome Steven. I guess we better start by stroking it.

Steven: Your gonna stroke it for me? I...i guess that's ok

Priyanka : Just relax and let me work.

The good doctor wraps her hand around his dick and starts stroking him. This makes the boy moan in surprise at how good it felt having her do that for him.

Steven : W-Wow! It feels better than when I have to do it myself!

That massive log in Priyanka hands was warm and twitches like crazy,she never had to do this with such big one before.

Priyanka : I never had one like this before...

Steven: Can y-you do it f-faster please?

Priyanka : Of course.

She starts using both hands and strokes him faster.

Steven: AHNN! Ohnnn! So good!

Priyanka : Let me know when you're about to release.

Steven: I'm about to release!

Priyanka : This is the perfect opportunity to collect a sample.

She gets a small plastic cup.

Steven: Why would you..AHNNN!

He blows a big load way too much for the plastic cup thats for sure. It got all of her hands slimed in the process

Priyanka : Your output is beyond normal as well!

She puts the cap on the cup.

Steven: Thank you? It always comes out a lot.

She puts the sample in storage.

Priyanka : Are you relieved Steven?

Steven: Well...yeah that was pretty good but i am still hard,maybe we could do something else

Priyanka : The hand-job is usually enough.

Steven: Well i am half gem,a quartz to be sure and we are know for stamina and power.

Priyanka : You're gonna need more stimulation.

Steven: Yes i need more of those

Priyanka : Sigh, I'm a bit reluctant to resort to this but if there's no other option.

Steven: Oh boy I can't wait for it.

Priyanka removes her lab coat and pulls her shirt off.

Steven: Wow...They are so bigger then I thought.

Priyanka : Now I'm going to wrap them around you Steven. Ready?

Steven: Y-yes!

She wraps her nice tits around the hybrids impressive tool and starts pumping him. She hears his constants moaning all the time of how he loved having her big tits around his log

Steven : Oh Doctor!

Priyanka : You better not have gone near my daughter with this thing.

Steven: C-c'mon we are just kids I-i really do however love how you do this.

Priyanka : Good. On both counts.

She squeezes him more.

Steven: AHNN! ohh yeah!

Priyanka : Don't hold it in. Just let it out.

Steven: Please suck me a little

Priyanka : If you insist...

She starts to suck his tip gently.

Steven: Oh...YEAH!

He starts to hold her head with his hands and by impulse shoves her deeper into his member

Priyanka : MMPH! *Eyes widen*

He uses his power to get her up and down like a doll for mouth fucking.

Steven : Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm gonna...CUM!

He groans in pleasure and fills Priyanka

Now that was a breakfast full of protein she was getting it.

Steven : Haaahhh... That felt so great...

When the doctor was out from such grip she swallows to last drops of thick cream semen and breaths

Priyanka : Steven! Never just grab someone without warning like that!

Steven: Sorry i was just so excited i lost it there for a second.

Priyanka : Well your swelling should be down now. This output is inhuman.

Steven: Say Connie mom...can i maybe have some sex with you?

he said kind of blunt to be true.

Priyanka : Steven! That's a very sudden and very serious request!

Steven: Sorry but this boner is still here and your just so sexy. you butt,your mouth,your tits ohh my stars I just want to fuck you from behind on a bed all day long.

Priyanka : *blushes * Steven!

Steven : Please! I'm begging you!

Priyanka: Since when you became so perverted?

Steven : I don't know!

Priyanka: I-I cant do this i am working here

Steven: We keep it a secret and quiet it

Priyanka : I'm also a married woman Steven.

Steven: Your husband can have a dick like this? that wont go limp after those huge orgasms? a husband then can fuck you from behind in a way you never know?

Priyanka : Well no... but...

Steven : No one will know...

Priyanka was in a situation she never got before but rubbing that huge thing and getting her head shoved like that and forced to swallow huge amount of warm semen was...exciting?

Priyanka : *blushes* I... I um...

Steven: *sigh* Fine I wont ask again

Priyanka : I'll do it.

Steven: Wait you will? for real?

Priyanka : Just this once!

She goes to the door of her room and locks it with her key so no one may enter without her knowing

Priyanka : Now that we're alone.

She starts to undo her pants.

Steven: Ohh my stars!

Priyanka: Your gonna get what you want you little pervert.

She pulls down her pants, leaving her in only her panties. She walks swaying her hips towards him as his dick urges for her body.

Steven: So sexy

Priyanka : Thank you. This is how I won over my husband.

She drags her finger up and down his length.

Steven: Ahnn!

Priyanka: Such mischivous boner

She licks his tip a few times before turning around, showing her ass.

Priyanka : Is this what started all this?

Steven: Yes...yeah

He started touching her booty with his hands and then licking with his tongue like a sweet.

Priyanka : You're not as innocent as I thought you were.

Steven: I'm sorry! once I hit puberty i felt like my entire body has gone crazy over girls body.

Priyanka : Sigh, typical teenage hormones. Same as always. Though probably not in your case.

Steven: Sorry

He start rubbing his member between her ass cheeks.

Priyanka : You better be.

He just keep rubbing faster his length.

Steven : Ahhh, so soft...

Priyanka: Maybe you can cum again with this, I don't think your dick can fit in my pussy but a little maybe

Steven : I could try...

The doctor bend over touching her toes and showing more of her ass next to his dick.

Priyanka: Get up on the chair and try fucking me from behind like that

Steven : Yes ma'am.

He hops onto the chair and pulls down her panties. He holds her ass cheeks spreading them apart looking at her holes. Gulping down he starts to aim his wrench.

Steven : Ok here I GO!

He pushes in, her cunt really squeezing him.

Priyanka: AHNN!

She tries to hold her moans of surprise of such big head dick on her cunt.

Steven : I'm almost all the way in...

He pushes deeper.

Priyanka: HMMMMM!

Steven : Aghhh! So tight!

He starts thrusting

Priyanka: (OHHH DEAR GOD ITS SO BIG, ITS POUNDING ME) *grit her teeth*

Steven : HNN! (So tight! I can hardly keep myself together! )

Priyanka: Dammit Steven your too big, please cum soon.

Steven : O-Ok!

He pounds her rapidly, trying to make himself cum. She covers her mouth with one of her hands trying not to scream because of the log pounding her behind

Steven : I'm cumming! IT'S COMING!

He slowly retrieves his dick out of the milf pussy holding as much as possible. Then he lets out his huge blow all over her booty,slippery and warm thick semen.

Steven : AAAAHHHHH! AAAHH! Ahhhh...

Priyanka : Its so hot...

Steven: The biggest one so far.

Priyanka : How do you feel Steven?

The hybrid gem dick was still hard but half of its size has decreased. Now it was just above average in like eight inches dick.

Steven: A lot better...how about you?

Priyanka : I feel... relieved as well.

Steven: Yeah its pretty good

Priyanka : Well I hope you're satisfied.

Steven: I guess so, i can go on with this now its bereable

Priyanka : Good. And of course there's our nondisclosure agreement.

Steven: No worries i wont say to anyone hehe!

Priyanka : Good... of course I will have to check in on you from time to time... given your unique nature...

Steven: oh...so i guess next appointment will be much better?

Priyanka : *smiles * Absolutely.

Steven put his clothes back on as well as Priyanka, She would have to clean all that mess up later, but it was a worth it after such a good fuck. They come back to the waiting room, where Greg is waiting.

Greg : You two sure took your time in there.

Steven: Sorry dad but I feel great!

Priyanka : Apologies Mr. Universe but your son is a very special case. With your permission I would like to observe him more. Gain a better understanding.

Greg: Special huh? I know that *rubs his hair*

Priyanka : So, I'm suggesting regular appointments with me.

Greg: Well your the doctor right? just write down everything on a paper.

Priyanka : Oh Mr. Universe, everything is digital now. *smiles*

Steven: I cant wait! *smiles*

* * *

Beach city was a great place to be when gem and dangerous stuff is not happening, calm and relaxing with great Pizza too. And our favorite gem hybrid was having him a nice slice right now after a long day

Steven: Man i love pizza so much, i love the cheese slices.

Kiki: Hope you like it. It's a new recipe.

Steven: I love it very much.

Jenny was texting, not paying attention

Kiki: Can you stop texting for just one minute Jenny?

Jenny: Huh? *looks up*

Kiki: Sigh, you always do this.

Jenny: What? I have social media to attend

Kiki: We have a REAL friend right here!

Steven waves to her.

Jenny: Hey Steven she sure can be a pain right?

The other sister bends over a little to meet her other sister eyes sitting on the chair.

Kiki: Hey! *pinch her cheeks* who is a pain huh?

Jenny: Ow! You are! *pinches her*

Kiki: Ow!

Steven: Hahaha own you girls are so nice to each other

Kiki: Would be nicer if she helped more.

Jenny: Would be nice if you stop bothering me so much.

Meanwhile they keep discussing with each Other Steven was eating a slice of pizza and ends up looking at Kiki rear that was easy to see because of her position. He never thought before but her butt was big like a bubble butt.

Steven blushes a little from what he was thinking right now.

Kiki: If you keep lazing around all day you get fat for lack of exercise.

Jenny: This coming from the girl whose fine with being around pizza all day.

Kiki: It's my job! And yours!

Jenny: Well i don't like the smell of pizza

Kiki: Well I jog all day to deliver them

Steven: H-how about we just calm down?

Kiki: Who on Earth doesn't like the smell of pizza!?

Jenny: Someone who's sick of it!

Steven: Pizza is very tasty i would eat everyday but that would be unhealthy and Pearl would hate it.

Jenny: Sigh, you just don't understand Steven.

Kiki: Frankly I don't understand either.

Steven: Hmm...Maybe what you two need is a little time together you know what i mean? Get together and have fun, watch a movie.

Kiki: Love to! If she's not too busy at a rave.

Jenny: You should come to sour cream raves, he rules using his stuff.

Kiki: Sorry I'm too busy doing my job AND yours!

Steven: Guys Trust me this is what you two need.

Kiki and Jenny: Hmph, Fine.

Steven: Yay!

Jenny: But you're coming with us.  
Steven: Eh, I guess that's fair.

He finished his pizza and was ready to go after he now marked the hour to come there...

Steven: Well I think we've made some progress.

Where passing by and before you could blink it was already night. Steven was getting ready to go at the pizza sister's house after telling the gems.

Steven: Man tonight is going to be so much fun *walks away*

He knocks on the door.

Steven: Girls, you there?

A few seconds later he hears footsteps as the sister Kiki opens the door.

Kiki: Hey Steven.

Steven: Hey Kiki! Ready for fun and sibling bonding?

Kiki: Only if you come and make this fun

Steven: Fun is my specialty!

He enters the place.

Steven: Are your parents' Home?

Kiki: They're out on important family business.

Jenny: Yeah man just get inside i made popcorn.

Steven: Sure!

He walks inside and sits down.

Steven: Now let's start off with some nice conversation. Who wants to go first?

Jenny: whatever Kiki, I'm just having fun.

Kiki: We should change now

Jenny: for once we agree.

The party sister starts taking her shirt off.

Kiki: Jenny! What are you doing?! Steven is right here!

Jenny: Hmm...You don't mind if a just take my shirt off do you Steven?

Steven: * blushes * N-No...

Kiki: That is not the point.

Jenny: Don't care. *tosses her shirt*

Steven looks at Jenny bra seeing how her boobs where big and round. He started feeling hot as the parts of his body from down there was getting warm

Steven: Oh no...

Kiki: Sorry for her behavior Steven she is always loose

Steven: Um, No problem... *blushing like crazy*

Jenny: C'mon Steven you're not a underground creature

She said pushing Steven out of his hideout from his feet.

Jenny: Come on let's play some Twister!

Steven: You two should change before

Jenny: I don't care

Kiki: Well i care

Jenny: Ugh! Why are you so darn uptight?

Kiki: You're showing your bra to a teenage boy over there...your teenager right? Sorry you look short

Steven: Yes...yes i am.

Jenny: With your cheerful demeanor and short size it's hard to tell.

Kiki: JENNY!

Jenny: What?

Steven: I AM A TEENAGER OK? NOT A KID LOOK!

He said losing his temper a little as they get a glimpse of his shorts and his boner as well.

Jenny: Steven... What is that?

Kiki: * Blushes*

Steven: Oh...Sorry i got tick off so easy, so embarrassing

Jenny: Not that! What's in your pants?!

Steven: What all boys have? Hehe *laugh nervously*

Kiki: No seriously, stop messing with us Steven.

Steven: I'm being honest

Jenny: Maybe he's not as little as we thought.

She said smirking and looking at it intensely.

Kiki: Jenny, what are you thinking?

Jenny: I'm thinking of kicking this party up a notch.

Kiki: What?

Jenny: Let's see what Steven really has on his pants.

Kiki: What?! Jenny no!

Jenny pulls at Steven's pants.

Steven: Nooooo!

Jenny: Let me see it!

When the pants are out she sees up close the big log hided on his underwear

Jenny: *eyes widen* Kiki, it's very real.

Kiki: What the fuck?

Jenny: Just look! *pulls the underwear down.*

Steven: Wait

The dick springs to her face after freedom.

Jenny: I think it's clear where all his growth went.

Kiki: Jenny, Knock it off! This is so wrong!

Steven: I'm sorry i got like this after looking too much at you two

Kiki: Told you to keep your shirt on Jenny.

Jenny: I bet he look at your big butt too

Kiki: No he didn't! ...Right?

The boy in question looks away in embarrassment and shame.

Jenny: HA! He totally looks at it.

Kiki blushes.

Steven: Jenny you're not helping.

Jenny: Sorry but it was fun

Kiki: Not for us!

Steven: Can i have my shorts back?

Jenny: I have a better idea. *grins*

Steven: What is it?

Jenny: How much did you enjoy looking at us Steven? I'd say a lot given your reaction.

She starts to pull down her pants.

Steven: Whoa!

Kiki: Have you lost your marbles Jenny?

Jenny: Nope, I know exactly what I'm doing. *drops her pants*

She then starts showing her booty to Steven and starts by swaying on his direction.

Jenny: How much you like it Steven?

Steven: *flushed red* I...I...uh...

Jenny: Maybe i also take off my bra.

Kiki: Jenny doesn't!

She does it anyway not giving a shit about her sister not wanting it.

Steven: Oh my gosh...

Jenny: Like them Steven?

Steven: They look so big

Kiki: Jenny stops it, your acting weird now you're freaking him out.

Jenny : Loosen up Sis and have some fun!

Kiki: This is very wrong Jenny!

Jenny: Oh? Well maybe you need some encouragement.

Jenny then grabs Kiki's pants & pulls them down, showing Steven her nice plump ass.

Kiki: AH! JENNY!

Steven: *blushes much more* Wow... It's big...

Jenny: See? He likes your curves sis. Now how about you take the rest off.

Kiki: Well, I-

Before she could say anything, Jenny starts yanking Kiki's shirt off of her.

Kiki: Eep!

Jenny: Next, it's time for you two to get abit of a 'push'!

She then pushes Kiki onto Steven, which catches him by surprise.

Steven: Ah!

Kiki is now on top of Steven & their mouths were together in a kiss.

Kiki: Mph!?

They were surprised & move back abit, but they both sorta liked it secretly.

Steven: Um, uh... Well, er, uh... I think it's time I-

Then suddenly Kiki goes back in to kiss him.

Kiki: I... I sorta like this... I'm not sure why, but I just want you...

She makes out with Steven, while her booty was rubbing on the side of his large rod. Steven tried to resist, but he soon is corrupted by this lust for Kiki.

Jenny: Well, looks like those two are satisfied abit, but now I need some attention too.

She then looked at Stevens dick & she decides to get close to it.

Jenny: Hm... I guess a little sample wouldn't hurt.

She then squishes her boobs in between Steven's dong & rubbing at her sister's ass. She then licks at the tip of the cock & then she puts it in her mouth.

Jenny: ( Oh god! This piece of meat tastes good!)

She starts sucking Steven dong, while Kiki makes out with Steven, his hands feeling & caressing her boobs.

Sure all this intense arousing moment of kissing and touching boobs meanwhile a booty rubs your dick and boobs with mouth from the other sister this is...Too much

Steven: Hmmpp! (Ohhhh god! t-too good)

His member starts to tremble and twitch with the signal that soon the first blow is coming

Jenny keeps bobbing her head up & down, while still sucking on his log. Kiki keeps making out with Steven as she slips one of her hands to her crotch to try to get rid of an irritation in her loins.

Steven: (Something is coming! Like I'm gonna... Gonna...)

Then suddenly, he cums hard into Jenny's mouth. This catches her by surprise & she almost gags at the huge amount of cum going through her throat & into her stomach, while some of the cum drools out of the sides of her mouth.

Jenny: (Holy shit!)

She pulls out & the last bits of semen gets sprayed all over her face & on Kiki's booty.

Jenny: *cough, cough* Damn, you really have a lot in that package of yours.

Steven & Kiki move abit so she's now sitting on his still large sausage. Kiki keeps masturbating to herself, trying to get rid of the heat.

Kiki: Oh god... Why am I so horny...? Why did I kiss Steven...? Why do I feel like I want something in me...?

Jenny: Heh. I know what she wants. Steven, give it to her.

Steven: Give her what?

Jenny: Your dick, duh! Ram that beast into her va-jay-jay now!

She then gets behind Kiki and holds her up under her arms. Sitting down on the floor she smirks.

Kiki: J-Jenny?

Jenny: Cmon sis open those legs of yours. I am going to teach you how to have fun. Cmon Steven put your dick inside her vagina and try to go slow. She sure is not use to big ones.

Steven: I-if you say so i think i can try. She also said she wanted.

He proceeds to insert slowly his member on Kiki vagina after her legs where spread by Jenny.

Kiki: Ah!

Steven slowly moves his dick forward in Kiki's hole. Then there was abit of blood leaking out of her.

Steven: Oh no, am I hurting her!?

Jenny: Don't worry Steven. That's just her virginity. I bet you feel lucky for taking hers.

Steven: Oh. Heh. Maybe.

Soon, his dick is now in her womb.

Jenny: Now, thrust abit gently. We don't want ya to wreck her womanhood.

Steven: Ok.

He slowly thrusts back & forth in Kiki.

Kiki: Ooh! Ah!

Jenny: Yeah. That's it Steven. Keep going.

The hybrid gem loves the sensation he is feeling right now and when he looks at Kiki face she looked just...so cute that he started going for her tits and start sucking for some reason.

Kiki: Ahnnn oh god!

Jenny: Wow arent you greedy? Hehe once its my turn I'll show you true sex. Your enjoying sister?

Steven: Mhm.

He kept licking Kiki's tits as he starts thrusting abit faster.

Kiki: Oh god Steven! I love this! I love you!

He keeps thrusting fast as Kiki moans loudly by his love making.

Jenny: Ok This is enough i want some of this too make her cum.

Steven: W-what?

Jenny: I am so horny right now I want that inside me too Steven please?

Kiki: AHN!

Steven: (W-what do i do?)

But then his cock was throbbing.

Steven: Uh oh. Here it comes again. Literally.

He then thrusts faster & soon, he cums hard into Kiki's womb, inflating her stomach with his seed.

Kiki: AH!

She orgasms & soon after he stops filling her, Steven pulls his still erect cock out of her pussy.

Jenny: Damn. She now looks like she she's about to drop a baby out of her.

Kiki soon passes out & falls asleep.

Jenny: Good. Now it's my turn.

She grins as she takes her panties off & goes towards Steven, who's now lying on his back on the floor.

Steven: *pant* That was so intense. I cant believe i did this.

Jenny: Well done Steven your a man now. But now its my turn to get a load of that log of yours,let me teach you the cowgirl style.

She said layin down rubbing her booty to his dick as she gets in position. Then gets her ass up and slowly inserts his member inside her inch by inch. She moans by it so good she felt.

Jenny: Ahnnn! thank god i am not a virgin or else i would not be able to fully enjoy this for both of us.

Steven: Heh.. Yeah.

He starts thrusting his dong back & forth, while Jenny was riding on it.

Jenny: Oh yeah! Steven, this feels so good!

The boy starts to grab onto her big tits feeling how softer and bigger then her sister it was. Jenny riding her big booty on his member going up and down fast making more of the hybrid gem dick getting inside.

Jenny: Ahn! This is the biggest one I ever got. I'm not sure I can handle in fast pace for long.

Steven: Wow this is so amazing, I am happy to be learning this.

He starts moving faster using his quartz stamina for good use.

Jenny bounces up & down on his dong alot. But then Steven thrusts very hard while she bounces up & then she gets thrown into the air. She then lands back on his cock, but instead his dick is now in a new hole.

Jenny: AAH! I accidentally had your dick shoved into my vagina! Quick, we better switch back before-

But then Steven moves her onto her back & then thrusts much faster, bring her to an orgasm while his log was starting to throb.

Jenny: Ah! (Is Steven now acting dominant!? I gotta say, that actually sounds hot.)

Steven: (Oh yes! I'm gonna give her all the love I got!)

He lets out a loud groan of pleasure releasing his last love inside her with a hump so strong his orgams was like a Shotgun firing.

Steven- AHNNNNNNNN!

Jenny- AAHHHHHHNNN! CUMMING

He releases a lot of his load into Jenny & soon, he fills her up to the brim with cum before taking his dick out of her.

Jenny: That was so good...

She falls asleep as well & Steven sits down, feeling abit tired. His dong finally shrinks down.

Steven: I did not expect this for today.

After that Steven and the sisters had get closer together,not in the way it was suppose to go for both of them but they never forgot that moment and sometimes Steven was going to be invited to sleepovers at their home when their parents were out of town

* * *

 **Requested by queenmancilla13**

On beach city there were the gems who lived on the temple who had a human house For their beloved Steven.

A white gem was entering the purple gem room.

Pearl: Amethyst are you...what?

Then she sees how her room was just overflowing With stuff Pearl considered useless human garbage. Her eye twitch as she just can't handle that hoarder gem anymore.

Pearl: unbelievable!

She start walking like in a forest of random items,she keeps going until she sees the purple gem relaxing on her...stuff? Random human items.

Pearl: Amethyst i need to talk with you this moment.

Looking to her the other gem groans.

Amethyst: Pearl don't get on my room without me telling.

Pearl: your room or this war zone?

Amethyst : Hey I don't tell you how to run your room! But do something about that waterfall it keeps bringing your stuff down here.

Pearl: I dont have all this in my room to get here by accident ok? Also why did you change your form into this?

She said after she sees the puple gem with big round boobs and nice big phat ass on her tight new clothing.

Pearl: You know we have a teenage boy at home right? You cant just go around doing whatever you want anymore.

Amethyst : Why not? Steven sure enjoys it. And you could enjoy yourself too if you stop being so uptight all the time.

Pearl starts getting angry. Someone so disorganized and accumulating nonsense that she says she likes, and that never seems to take seriously what she says in the missions. Seriously,she was close to bitch slap that gem.

Pearl: I am trying to be reasonable. You have all this and for what? Nothing maybe if you know what its need it and not diposable you would get a better room

Amethyst : Hey! I like my junk! It has its own special value. Some more than others.

Pearl: Like what?

Amethyst : Well there's all kinds of stuff here. Old weapons, appliances, Some nostalgic junk.

Pearl: HA! You said it junk

Amethyst : Hey! It's MY junk! And dry unlike your room wet blanket.

Pearl: You know what Amethsty?

She walks to the gem who was on the ground.

Pearl: Its time i teach you a lesson i always wanted

Amethyst : Squawking lessons? Ahahaha!

The white gem really angry starts to make a holo pearl who had some bulky power to hold the purple gem on the ground.

Amethyst : Ah hey what the heck P?! I didn't know your holo Pearls could get this big!

Pearl: Guess i got further beyond, sorry for not telling. Now i am going to show you something your not expecting.

Amethyst : Something I wouldn't expect from you... Are you finally gonna try human food?

Pearl groans at her and start putting her hands on her crotch as her gem starts to glow white and something starts to form.

Pearl: I already tried Human food once.

Amethyst : Well I enjoy it.

Pearl : I know.

Once she ends it she show something big and thick both in size and lenght

Amethyst : Whoa Pearl! That's definitely unexpected!

The white gem had a futanari dick the size of a baseball bat and she gave her a wicked smirk.

Amethyst : Y-you're not thinking...

Pearl: I will teach you who you should obey now bitch.

The white gem said letting her wicked side out as she slap Amethsty butt who was in a hold from bulky holo Pearl.

Amethyst : GAH! Easy P! Chill out!

Pearl: Oh i will chill out really good once i give you all my pent up stress

Amethyst : Ok, Pearl you were right. I DEFINITELY didn't expect this.

Pearl: Good *start rubbing her ass* you sure got a soft ass. How about we have some fun?

Amethyst : Considering you're holding me down, I don't think it matters what I say.

Pearl: You will love this

Amethyst : Probably. Though I always thought of you as a prude.

Bulky Pearl let go of Amethsty making her fall

Amethsty: Uof! hey?

When she turn around pearl was next to her.

Pearl: Let me show you how bold and not prude i am when i want

Amethyst : Like you were with Mystery girl?

Pearl: Yes but harder

The purple gem actually blushes at that

Amethyst : You guys actually did it?

Pearl: Oh yeah and in public,it was embarassing at first but i love it

Amethyst : No way.

The white gem glows taking away all her clothing.

Pearl: You better believe it. We all change.

The white gem slaps her ass again.

Pearl : Now strip

Amethsty: Ouch! Ok ok!

Her gem glows making her clothes vanish.

Pearl: I learn to love girls with bodies like that, i love the thickness

Amethyst : Considering how you were all over Rose. In real life and in your dreams *smirks*

Pearl: You like sausages? Because your buns are mine now *smirks*

She said getting behind her looking at her big ass and putting her white meat between her purple cheeks.

Amethyst : Is that your attempt at sexy talk? *snickers*

Pearl: Why dont you try it? i would like to hear you talk dirty. Or are you embarassedg?

Amethyst : When am I ever embarrassed?

Pearl : All those group hugs we had. *smirks*

The white gem starts moving her member foward and back at a normal pace feeling the soft purple cheeks of such booty cheeks.

Pearl: Hmm you sure feel good.

Amethyst : *blushes* This is so unlike you.

Pearl: I dont care *slap her ass* I dont want to stay the same *slaps again* Maybe i always wanted this to happen *Slap*

Amethyst : GAH! You- AGH! Wanted AH! This to happen?!

Pearl: I am going to discipline your ass up Amethsty.

She keeps thrusting in & out of Amethyst's mouth. She keeps going for an hour.

Amethyst: (Damn, this actually tastes good.)

Pearl: Oh yeah! I'm not sure if I'll ever stop, but I don't wanna!

She then thrusts faster.

Pearl: Ahn! ohhh god its coming its finally coming

She moans as she unleashes a wave of cum coming from her dick that fills Amethsty mouth like nothing before. She was forced to swallow as much as she could making her belly grow. Pearl had a happy soon pulls out.

Amethyst: Oh god. I'm so full.

Pearl: Oh I'm not done with you yet.

She pushes her down & shoves her cock into Amethyst's butt.

Pearl: You always like mocking my ass. Well let's how your ass will like it!

Amethsty: AGH! wait not there its just too big.

Pearl: Dont worry we are gems, we are tough.

She started to move at a normal pace fucking her deep with each thrust as she smirks at how this was satisfying.

After one hour has past, Pearl starts thrusting faster & harder.

Amethyst: (Damn, Pearl is really loving this!)

Pearl: Damm I love this so much i am almost cumming again. how about we change positions again? This time i want to fuck you against the wall right in your pussy.

Soon, Pearl cums into Amethyst's ass, her stomach getting much bigger.

Pearl: Ah yes! Now let's finish this off!

She pushes Amethyst at a wall & shoves her cock into her pussy.

Amethyst: AH!

Pearl: yeah!

Amethsty: W-wait Pearl this is too much

Pearl: Promise you will clean your damm room and act more responsible or else i do this to you everyday

She said starting to hump her wild againsty the wall of her room with force.

Amethsy: AHNNn! ok i promise

Pearl: Good. Cause now I'm cumming!

She then releases possibly her hugest load of cum into Amethyst's pussy, rapidly inflating her belly to max capacity.

Amethyst: AAAHH!

When she is done Amethyst belly was as huge as a sumo belly. pearl. Futa dick finally had gone limp.

Pearl: awwnn i feel so much better now. Thanks for the fun Amethyst and remember what you promised.

Amethyst: Yeah...

Pearl: Good. Now, I'll leave ya be. Later.

She soon starts to leave Amethyst's room.

* * *

Pearl: Should had done that decades ago. I wonder if Garnet saw this coming.


	7. Chapter 7 Steven Problem

**Co writed by a friend of mine**

* * *

 **Requested by a Guest**

The Halfling was on the kitchen getting some snacks to eat as he plays video games. Is there something better then play your favorite games while eating potato ships and no one is trying to attack you?

''Ahnn what a great day this is'' He said.

But it was going to be for long? Not so much. It was not so long then that Amethyst decided to get out of her room and get some snacks which were a hard time for Steven. Why? Well she has trained hard on her shape shifting skills for a long time now because it was what she done best and for some reason she made herself a few inches taller and her bottom into a big and round big booty almost the same size as Garnet, every time she bends over he would have to look away.

Steven heard Amethyst come out of her special room, he looked down to greet her... but was soon rewarded in seeing her big, soft, wobbling booty that seemed to sway and jiggle with even the tiniest of steps that she made. Steven gulped, feeling all hot and bothered now but in a good way that made him even more confused.

He had known the purple Gem beauty for years, and considered her close like family. However, with the sudden increase in her shape shifting abilities so she could become more potent as a Gem brought on some new complications. Little is still actually known about Steven's physiology since he was a halfa; half human, half Gem. But it appeared that one thing was now apparent as Steven continued to look down at Amethyst from his room perch.

As the sarcastic and fun-loving beauty continued to rummage around the refrigerator for a snack, her bubble butt was on display as it jiggled and wiggled like Jell-O. While Steven was considered a late bloomer in all areas, it seemed one particular region was coming in hard like a bullet train in Japan! His hormones were going wild as he continued to look down at the long-haired purple wonder, his eyes and brain glued to her rear as he never paid attention that his video game character had died and had a GAME OVER on the screen.

He whispered, "Whoa... I... I feel... feel so hot now... but it's close to winter..." Indeed, his face was red like a strawberry and his heart was pumping hard and loud! And his Gemstone in his belly button was flashing on and off, in tune with his hormones and heartbeat! Natural and good puberty was now hitting him like Little Mac did to his opponents in the game "Punch-Out"!

Amethyst finally found what she was looking for, which was an apple, and bent back up straight to close the fridge door. She took a bite, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit. While it was true that most Gems didn't necessarily have to eat like humans did, it was considered a pleasurable luxury to the fun-loving Gem that she took full advantage of! Also, she discovered that eating would actually help her increase her body's shape shifting limit if only a little, bit by bit.

She looked up and saw Steven, waving to him and exclaiming, "Hi, short stuff! How ya doing?" She didn't pay attention to the fact that he was red, sweating... and also that another anatomy of his was not 'short' to say the least at the moment.

''You ok dude?''

In Steven mind the word bubble butt pop out one hundred times but he said the following words...

''Yes i am totally fine Amethyst i just lost my character in the game'' He said sweating.

The purple gem just shrugs and walks away, hips swaying all the time.

''Man what is happening to me? I am sick? I keep feelings this warm feelings and ughh by pants. Something is totally wrong''

He said looking at the tent forming on his lower body part, then after some time more two minutes Pearl get out of her room all...wet?

''Dammit that Amethyst'' The white gem said.

''What's Wrong Pearl?'' Steven asked wanting to know.

''Amethyst got in one of those puddles in her room and then got in my room, then she eat some chips and jumped on the water splashing all over me'' Pearl said walking to get a towel.

Pearl was just drying herself with the towel but for Steven she was doing it in slow motion that somehow looked erotic. Rubbing it around her legs and then her arms, going for the face and then shaking her hair by the sides, he could swear he could see her nipples...wait what?

''Much better'' She said

Pearl looked at her body, and even though she was clean, she still felt a little sticky from the chips and water that splashed onto her. She said to herself, "Hmmm... still feel a little sticky. Well, time for me to take a shower! I'm sure I'll get cleaner like that!"

The alluring and beautiful swordswoman and tactician of the Crystal Gems know that she could just will away the messy substance on her body, but like Amethyst, she discovered the simple pleasures of taking a bath or showing like humans do. While not necessary, it was a luxury that most Gems didn't have & thus she was taking full advantage of it.

She left to go to the bathroom that was nearby, not noticing Steven heard what she suggested to herself... or notice of her charge's "not-so-little" problem.

The young lad had been mesmerized when he saw Pearl drying herself off, and that was just for a little mess! And now upon hearing that Pearl was going to take a shower, it had his blood pumping through his heart big time! He groaned as his mind automatically came up with erotic images of Pearl; all wet, moving subtly but smoothly in the shower, the water running down her luscious form.

While Amethyst had gotten extremely well-proportioned in the bottom area, Pearl had the sensual long legs! Combine with that her bust also increased to the size of 13-sized bowling balls that actually looked bigger and delicious on her lithe frame, Pearl was akin to a goddess!

Steven felt his manhood growing bigger now, actually straining to get out of his jean shorts! He muttered, "Wha...?! What's happening to me?! I feel all hot... all weird... and these images of Pearl and Amethyst... oh, what is going on?!" Deep down inside, he liked what he saw when he gazed upon the luscious and unique forms of two of the Crystal Gems, but unfortunately no one had given him proper instruction on what occurs during puberty.

And in Steven's case since he was a halfa, the puberty hit close to three times as hard than in healthy, normal red-blooded teen! And in the future, it would affect his growth & appearance! But that was in the far future, and this was the present.

Steven didn't know what to do, but he soon started to follow his human instincts on the matter. He said to himself softly, "Well... I wonder... should I...? I mean... oh, to heck with it! I want to see! I got to feel this might help me!" He quickly rushed down from his room loft and towards the restroom, testing the doorknob and finding it unlocked.

With slow motions and actions, he carefully turned the knob so that it wouldn't make much sound... and peeked into the bathroom. He saw the heavenly sight of Pearl using her power to remove the article of clothing on her body, and boy he was met with a sight that most boys in his town would KILL to see!

Her big boobies that somehow she grow herself where beautiful, the curtain of the bathroom covering her frame letting only the shadow as she then proceeds to use soap to rub over her body inch by inch meanwhile she moaned. She loved soap it smelled so good and it was amazing to pass exclusively on her breasts.

Steven wanted to see more he was really excited seeing the shadow of Pearl boobs getting rubbed by her own hands covered in soap. But when she said the current words Steven lost it.

''Ups! I drop the soap'' She said bending over to get it.

The poor boy gem starts to glow and his tent becomes so great that it rips off a hole in his shorts moaning so loud that Pearl hears him.

''Wait who is there?''

''(Oh no! my wiener is...huge i-i got to get out of here)'' He said running towards the door before Pearl can see him but once he opens up he sees the bootylicious gem the leader Garnet.

Garnet looks down at Steven, her eyes giving nothing away since she always wore the visor over them. She looked down at the young teenager and inquired, "Hey Steven, what are you doing down here? Getting a snack?"

The black-haired lad gulped as he tried to hide his 'problem', but soon started to stare at the fused Crystal Gem. While still tall and muscular with her large fists, overtime Garnet had become more... well, curvy and supple in all the right areas. While her hips and legs were quite thick still, her booty and busts have also grown to accommodate her size and growth. She looked to every red-blooded guy's wet dream come true, with the afro giving her a unique touch all her own! And with her dark skin tones, she looked to be an exotic beauty the likes no one had ever seen before!

Steven drooled a little, but quickly wiped it away hoping that Garnet didn't notice it. He replied, "I... I... I came down to go to the store, actually! I need to get some new pants! Excuse me!" He made the answer so rapidly before Garnet could fully process it before rushing out of the door, going outside towards the beach avenue where the store clothes was at.

Garnet looked at the dust trail Steven just made... and had a small smirk on her face. She had the power to see the future, and right now what she was seeing with her inner eye made her smirk and chuckle a little. Amethyst emerged, eating the apple still and Pearl emerged from the shower with a towel over her lithe body.

Amethyst looked to her companions, than to her leader as she asked, "Yo Garnet, what's up? What happened, and why are you smirking like that?"

The bootylicious leader of the Crystal Gems answered, "I think that the next few days are going to get VERY interesting. I would say in about a week's time, it's going to be our duty to turn our little Steven into a man."

Pearl and Amethyst were perplexed very much by the statement and also confused as well. While they had lived on Earth for many millennia, they were still not accustomed to certain ways of the humans. And puberty and sex was not one of them. Garnet, however, did have knowledge on some levels of human interactions between the opposite sex. Not everything, but enough to know that Steven was getting to see the ladies in a different light.

And it was up to them to help them with this new step into manhood. Garnet would have to speak about this to Greg, Steven's father. She couldn't blame him entirely though, since the elderly man was VERY nervous about explaining anything to Steven on growing up. However, since he didn't take up the responsibility of informing Steven on what happened when he reached a certain age, his son was now lost and confused.

Later on, Greg would come to say that since Steven never quite grew up in either body or mindset due to him being a half-Gem, it was why he didn't tell him about the birds and the bees.

* * *

After some time had passed Steven came back to his home and he had to stop and think that he can't enter a cloth store with a champion erection on his pants that have a hole. It would be super embarrassing so he took off his shirt and wrapped up around his shorts who were with a hole on it, One of the things he dint got to go away was his erection, it was not going down no matter what, cold water he tried and in vain it was.

''OH man i had to hide and dodge so many people to come back home. I need to make this go away because it's hurting a lot'' He said as his member twitches every time pulsing and demanding release or he will be his nightmare.

He slowly opens the door to the house and seeing no one he first sighs in release, Then Garnet sitting on a spinning chair turns around like in a movie.

''Steven'' She said

''GAH! Garnet h-hey you surprised me there, w-what's going on?'' He said

''Steven i know how hard you're going right now...in both ways and the future possibilities show that this can be a problem if not dealed well'' She said pointing to his lower body which made Steven blush.

''You're getting excited right? Your hitting puberty in a more aggressive way because of your quartz half but Dont worry Steven we can help you out with this'' She said

Steven lift his head up confused ''We?''

Then Amethyst who had turned into a lamp goes back to her form and Pearl appears from behind the door.

The boy looks around confused and surprised too.

''What is this all about again?'' He asked

Steven was greeted, or rather blessed, with the sight of Amethyst and Pearl in some new outfits that they managed to conjure onto themselves. Garnet was also in some new clothing too, once Steven noticed it. The trio had gone looking for certain clothing styles on the internet, and needless to say, they found some rather... risqué forms of clothes and styles that seemed to really bring out their physical beauty in a unique way.

Amethyst was dressed in tight latex dark-purple two-piece suit that looked to belong to the more daring women wrestlers that Steven had seen once on WWE. It showed off her curves and assets in a way that really screamed sexy. The purple beauty did some subtle but alluring poses for Steven, showing off some sweet cheeks when she turned around. The young lad was all wide-eyed at seeing his friend like that, and his manhood was again turned hard... almost like a diamond!

Pearl was more shy and nervous about this, but it seemed that she wanted to help out Steven too. And if this was the only way to go... she was willing to go the extra distance to do it. She was dressed in a thong bikini that was black that complimented & contrasted very well on her smooth white skin. The weapons-expert was blushing up a storm, genuinely embarrassed about all of this, but it only highlighted her cuteness and beauty. Steven was gazing at her now, on automatic-pilot if you will, his eyes drinking in the sight of a real lady.

Garnet though outdid them all! She was dressed like a sultry rap girl, her lower outfit in tight light red jeans that complimented her skin. A black vest that was obviously too small as her large chest orbs seemed ready to burst free from the confines at any moment! Each breath she took made her chest go up and down, and the large beautiful orbs to bounce and jiggle in a way that was most erotic and delicious! Garnet still wore her shades, but it gave her a mysterious allure that was enhanced by her smirk.

Steven was openly drooling, seeing such visions of loveliness that most men would kill to even dream of! The lucky lad saw the contours of their bodies, their unique & lovely faces, their bouncing assets, their jiggling butt cheeks... and also the spot that hid barely the sacred and beautiful part of a woman... that part that MAKES a woman! Steven saw their snatches, their sacred treasures, hidden in a teasing way that made his heart beat faster, his Gemstone glowing on and off like it was doing Morse Code... and his manhood more bigger, longer and harder than before!

''You won't need that anymore'' Amethyst said stretching her arm taking the shirt off Steven waist revealing his short with a hole in the middle where his dick was finally at view. It was big and hard like a log it twitched like crazy and it had 12 INCHES!

''AH! W-wait what is this?'' He said

''Dont worry Steven we are not mad and we are just going to help you out until your friend gets down'' Amethyst said with a sly smirk that said this was not the first time she did this.

''T-this is a little embarrassed but Garnet future previsions shows paths where all of them end with you having big troubles in all situations if this is not taken care of the right way.'' Pearl said blushing.

The boy was sweating; it was getting harder to think as he just sits on the ground as his member points to the ceiling. Finally he says it.

''P-please guys help me. I-it hurts you know? It's been like this for a long time and i can't hold take it'' He said.

Garnett chuckled, one that had a seductive quality to it that made Steven's member twitch at it. She remarked, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Steven. This is completely natural and normal for a young man like you, but it seems that your father Greg didn't have the nerve to explain this fully to you." She swore to really let the human have it next time they meet.

Pearl blushed more but still managed to gaze at Steven's impressive equipment. She stated, "Wow... he would devastate a regular girl with that! Heck, most mature women would kill to have that inside of them!" Though she was very much embarrassed and hot all over, she had taken a bit of a crash course on how men & women made love to one another. And it seems that she was not wrong in that declaration concerning Steven.

Amethyst laughed and exclaimed, "You got that right! Believe me, I know of some women in the big city that would pay big money to..." She was stopped by a glare from Garnet and Pearl. The two Crystal Gems refused to let their charge become nothing more than a play toy or something akin to that. In their view, Steven deserved the best and not be tossed around like a commodity.

Garnet looked to the young lad and said, "Okay Steven, let's go inside Pearl's Room. Everything is set up there."

The young Universe lad rose up slowly, still a bit in pain from his manhood that was still very much hard and throbbing. He asked, "W-What about the others? If someone..."

Pearl replied softly, "No worries there, Steven. We actually created a VERY strong barrier around the home, so no one will be able to disturb us." It was true, as there was now a shimmering bubble force field over the abode and also most of the temple. The Crystal Gems wanted privacy for what they were about to do, so they went the extra mile! Anyone, be they human, animal or another Gem touched the barrier... WHAM! They would be knocked for a loop, literally.

The four went to the door and Pearl activated it, the door opening and everyone going into it. They soon emerged into her quarters... where everything was white and decked out now like an expensive, luxury-class honeymoon suite! Steven looked around in awe at everything, now believing that he had entered a palace.

Pearl blushed once more, the look perfect and adorable on her. She had insisted that Steven's first time be done in style and class, so looking through some magazines earlier, she found a room style that was perfect and thus changed her room to look like it.

Steven looked to the three luscious ladies and asked, "So... what do we do now?" This was all new territory for Steven, as well for Pearl even though Garnet and Amethyst gave her some tips. Both in the past and up to now.

Garnet answered, "We're going to get you first in the mood for what we are going to do. Amethyst is going first, since we played "Paper-Rock-Scissors" and she won. Pearl is next, than I will be last. Though... I would say that the best is saved for last." She gave Steven a subtle pose, making her comrades glare at her a little for the jab.

Steven nodded his head, than was set down at the foot of the bed, Pearl on his right with Garnet on his left. Amethyst stood in the middle of the room, her face seductive and her body posture screaming sexy that made Steven's member twitch once more in anticipation. The purple bootylicious beauty looked to Garnet and exclaimed, "Okay, hit it!"

The Fusion-Gem pulled a boom box from under the bed, and pushed the Play button. Sultry music played that was quick, making Amethyst sway her body a little to get it started!

''Just sit tight and enjoy it little man'' Amethyst said.

She starts by walking towards Steven swaying her hips, and then she turns around showing her nice plumping back in her sexy clothes and starts putting her hands on her hips and swings them like a belly dancer. Steven blushes with this but she is not done, She puts her hands on her legs and starts shaking her glorious rump Bouncing it up and down as it wobbles with every movement making it jiggle like jell, every time it shakes she gets closer and closer to Steven lap which is a tease but then in one second it arrived. Her purple booty next to his big member.

''Hehehe It's so big and warm i can just feel touching it'' She said as The Halfling gulps down.

She grabs his member with one of her hands and puts between her ass cheeks like a sandwich, the feeling of softness was amazing as his member trembles.

''Ahn! AHNN!'' He moans.

The gem only smirks as she then proceeds to move her buns twerking at a fast pace

Steven clenches his fists hard on the bed sheets as he is just having a good time not knowing how even to describe it, Pearl as always just stares and blushes surprise at her gem comrade boldness.

''Bet you never thought girl's booty could feel this good right? C'mon grope it'' The purple gem slaps her own ass making it jiggle.

Steven being the hornyball he was right now just do what she said and touch her big ass cheeks with his hands, fingers sinking on the glorious purple marshmallow as she dint stop her twerking movements for one second.

''Hmmm Damm Steven you're really squeezing my butt good and your dick is like really warm and twitchy, Maybe i should try my next move'' She said with a smirk.

She stops twerking and walks away letting Steven hands and dick with no booty, Steven almost screamed COME BACK HERE! But he just gave a lost puppy eyes move.

She smiles knowing that he loves all that she is doing but she is not going away she just turn around showing her front and getting close to him again she get on her knees.

''Things are only going to get hotter'' She said as she then starts to show her tongue and shape shift it to be longer and longer.

''W-what are you going to do'' He asked.

But he did not have an answer he just got action, her long tongue curls around his member inch by inch like a trap. He moans by that having her tongue around each part of his member, Amethyst starts moving her tongue around slurping it tasting his dick...and she LOVE IT! It was so good on her tongue her never thought his dick could taste this fine.

''A-Amethyst!'' Steven moans her name.

''(I-i want more!'') The purple gem said to her.

She unwraps her tongue off his penis tasting every little bit of it and then proceeds to open her mouth when she does it to eat food. You should see her eager face when she put all that meat in her mouth in one go, Good that gems don't need to breath or have gag reflex or pretty much anything that prevent Amethyst to suck a huge dick.

She start giving head to Steven on her knees as she sucks his member up and down at a normal pace like a delicious sweet to her she just love it, she started going faster.

''Dont you think it's too much?'' Pearl asked Garnet who just nod in a no fashion like this was alright.

Steven moan gets louder and he is in pure ecstasy, Amethyst was going to get more then she could ask for as Steven Gem glows on and off fast and the only thing it can be heard is...

''I-AHNNNNNNHNNN!'' The Halfling screams as his first time Cumming arrives and the purple gem is greeted with a massive pent up blow to her mouth forcing her to swallow thick white sperm in her belly, her eyes go wide in surprise.

After some time that seemed like forever he stops Cumming and Amethyst slowly removes the huge length from her mouth letting it completely clean from any drop of cum.

''Ohhh my stars! You got cannon there or something Steven? Because it felt like it'' She said smiling a little dizzy from that blow.

Steven was panting, very much tired yet exhilarated at the same time. He said loudly, "That... was... awesome... T-Thank you..." He looked down... only to see that his length had still not yet gone down, despite on what happened!

Amethyst looked at the manhood still in her hands and stated, "Wow... even after all that, it's still ready to go!" Indeed, it showed that Steven had stamina left to go for a good long while. She looked to Pearl, who was still blushing and smirked wickedly. She declared that it was now HER turn to pleasure Steven, the duo turning redder that looked adorable on them both.

Pearl replied, "A-Alright... just... let me get ready..." The purple beauty winked at Steven before rising up, going to a restroom that was nearby so she could wash off Steven's taste. She felt that he would not like tasting himself later on. But she decided to give him a teasing view as she swayed her hips, her jiggling booty on display once more as she left the room.

Steven drooled a little at seeing her luscious backside swaying like so, and Pearl fumed with cute little steam rising up from out of her ears. She was still a bit competitive when it came to her fellow Crystal Gem, and she would NOT let Amethyst beat her like that. Garnet merely smirked as she sat behind Steven now, liking on where this was going.

The white Crystal Gem exclaimed, "Okay, time for me to step in! Garnet, hit it!" The leader of the pack turned the boom box back on, and it played "Maria Maria" that was played by legendary guitar player, Carlos Santana! As the hot guitar and music played, Pearl began to sway her body to the rhythm and beat. Steven looked on as the music and the sight of Pearl grabbed hold, his eyes now locked on the lithe and busty beauty before him.

Pearl was much different than Amethyst on a whole lot of levels. While the purple bootylicious Gem focused more on getting right down to business with just enough teasing to get any sane man riled up good, Pearl took a different route by playing to her strengths. She had the body of a graceful dancer, combing with a bust that was large enough to give her an enhanced beauty without anyone thinking they were implants of sort. She rocked her body in tune with the music, her form giving off a feeling that was erotic and special at the same time.

Steven's eyes and mind were locked on her like a guided missile, taking in her curves and form in like nothing else. Pearl saw this, a smile on her face while her cheeks were still tinged with a blush. She was very glad to make Steven feel this way... and also she felt immensely pleased that he was noticing her in a different way. Slowly, something began to unlock within Pearl as she continued to dance.

When Carlos Santana's guitar part came up during the song, she got up close to the lucky lad and moved her hips in time with his stringing. Steven was blessed with the sight of a form that he ached to touch... ached to feel... wanting to hold onto. In his view, Pearl's body looked now to be like silk, all smooth and just begging to be handled with the right touch. When he saw her large breasts now shaking, his manhood got harder and his mouth salivating to taste the soft-looking chest pillows.

Pearl was having the time of her life, her mind and body on automatic pilot... and she loved it! She whispered sensually to the lad, "Oh Steven, you've been such a naughty boy. Becoming all hard in front of all of us, and keeping your stamina here a secret. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." The blushing lad was now turned on VERY much by her sensual tones, never hearing anything like that from Pearl! And it was made special since it was ONLY for him.

The busty dancer showed off her body once more by taking a small hop away from him and the bed, her thong bikini highlighting itself as she continued to wiggle and jiggle to the song and music. When it got to a certain part, she slid gracefully to him and whispered, "How about I teach you what I do to naughty boys?" She put her hands on his equipment, Steven moaning from feeling her soft, silky smooth hands on his tool. She moaned as well, feeling the intense heat and hardness coming from his manhood.

Pearl started to stroke her charge's member, her own face as hot as his tool. She was starting to feel something stir within her being, a feeling to really give her all to Steven that dwarfed anything she ever felt before. And since she is tens of thousands of years old, that is saying something! She started to remember some advice that Garnet and Amethyst gave to her earlier, and also what her purple comrade gave to Steven earlier.

She gulped and lowered her face towards Mr. Universe's hard member, licking the tip and hearing Steven groaning was music to her ears. She also got a small taste of his tool, and she really liked it. She started to lick it more, gradually getting bolder in her licks... not to mention getting wetter as well down below in her sacred snatch. She breathed on the tip, her hot breath really getting the young man going and she cooed, "Do you want more, baby?"

Hearing her say something like that, in such a sensual and silk-smooth tone, made Steven harder yet again! He nodded and answered shakily, "Y-Yes... please..." He was at her mercy, and he wouldn't have changed it for the world... the galaxy even!

Pearl smiled and continued her ministrations, going from licking the tip to licking rapidly all over it like a lollipop. When she was done with that, she started to sensually lick, kiss and suckle on the underside of his tool until she got to his sac. She was amazed when she saw it, showing that he had a lot to give. The scent was also driving her wild, so she started to kiss and suckle at the sac with her mouth and tongue.

Steven was clutching at the bed sheets tightly, his face showing intense pleasure at Pearl's actions. He honestly believed that it could not get any better than this... until Pearl sucked particular hard on his sac, causing him to yell loudly as in indication he was ready to climax. However, Pearl ceased her actions, causing him to groan in disappointment and loss. He looked to her with his wide eyes, his breathing rapid and his tool standing very fast at attention to her.

Pearl smirked, a feeling of a new kind of power rising up in her as she had her charge on the ropes so to speak. She was on an autopilot of a different kind, and there was no stopping her! She stated, "Huh uh, little man. I believe I have more to offer you." She moved her thong top away, which was easy to do since it was a micro-kind of sort, and her wonderful white orbs were on display in full!

Steven's mouth salivated at the precious, luscious orbs on Pearl's chest, white as milk with pretty pink-colored nipples that capped them off nicely. Pearl smiled, glad to have such an effect on the lad. She lowered herself down and put his tool between her huge chest orbs, Steven belting out a moan from feeling such softness all around his member, and Pearl moaned softly at feeling his hot one between her breasts.

Pearl pushed her orbs together around Steven's tool, sandwiching it and then started to move sensually to the rhythm of the music that was still playing, not too fast but not too slow either. The couple moaned together; the lad feeling he was in paradise while Pearl was doing her best to keep her charge happy. She was in her own erotic nirvana, and only a climax from both would satisfy her!

She started to go gradually faster, Steven clinging to the bed sheets as he felt his own energy about to be unleashed! His Gem was blinking on rapidly now, indicating when his climax was coming. Pearl looked down at the enormous manhood that was before her, and something grasped right into her feminine mind. She cooed, "Mmmmm... let's see how it tastes like this!" She craned her head down and started to lick at the tip when it poked out from her delicious cleavage, making Steven yelp from the sweet sensation he just felt.

As the music was reaching its own climatic end, the lad and Crystal Gem were nearing their own crescendo. Pearl continued to go faster now, licking the head of the tool before also suckling on the tip before letting it vanish into her breasts. Steven cried out, "PEARL! PEARL! I'M GOING TO... TO... AHHHHH!" He erupted, his essence coming forth like a fountain and covering Pearl's face and upper body with it!

The lovely Crystal Gem woman gasped as she was hit with his white, sticky and thick substance, and also yelping when she hit her own climax as her sacred and sweet snatch down below had also erupted in feminine juices! It would appear that even though they were aliens, the Gem women had some properties identical with the women on Earth. Pearl panted, covered in Steven's essence as she plopped her booty on the ground, her own sweet snatch also displaying her own juices.

The boy just had Cumming two times in his not so long start of sexual life. Blowjobs and titfucks where two friends together with twerking and dancing that was one hell of a meeting. He was looking to the ceiling of the room and panting hard, sweat dripping from his body.

''Oh my! I am all covered now. This was still...an interesting e-experience'' Pearl said trying to get herself together too normal.

''No problem P! I can help you out''

Amethyst hugs Pearl from the side and makes her tongue long again starting to lick the cum Steven blow around her tits like some tentacle x girl hentai moment.

''Ahnn! Amethyst cut it out this is not the time for this'' Pearl said.

Steven member got hard again like it was saying i am not going to go flaccid after seeing some potential lesbian action.

Forgetting about the gems doing their stuff Garnet looks at Steven who was looking at the two gems with his jaw open she then smirks. It was now her time to meet Steven hard log after this.

She played Bailamos" from Enrique Iglesias, She says her hips left and right with a seductive smile. Each step making the huge red booty gem fusion shake like it was in its glorious shape.

When Steven turns around to see the gem in front of him she was with her face up close to his own which he got surprised a little bit.

Garnet removes her glasses showing her three eyes lovely looking at him.

''Look at the one who is with you right now Steven'' She said touching his face.

He asks him to get in the middle of the bed and lay down, which he does without asking twice.

"Now Steven i am going to show you some new things" She smirks

Garnet gets up on the bed standing tall as Steven drools when she turns around showing her big red booty. What he dint expect was such booty slowly getting lower until it meets his face, Garnet was now sitting on Steven face smothering with her booty which she had rubbed strawberry lotion on it. The weight of the ass, the smell and naked feeling on his flesh was making him fall in love with her booty, but that was only the start.

Garnet smiled widely, her three eyes closed in bliss as she was rubbing her fantastic booty all over her charge. She whispered in a husky voice, "You like that big boy? Judging from your friend here, I take it you like it very much." She looked down at Steven's manhood, which was at attention like a soldier and throbbing in the air as the young lad moaned loudly.

Steven was indeed having the time of his life at the moment! He was smothered in such heavenly, soft, big & sweet-smelling paradise that it sent his brain and body in hormonal overload! He moaned loudly, his voice muffled by the butt cheeks that wobbled with every vibration he made. On instincts that had taken over him completely, he started to lick and kiss at Garnet's ass! He licked at her cheeks, actually bit down gently on them in lust; motor boated his face on the soft marshmallow buns, and made out with her ass with his lips!

Garnet cried out softly, the actions of Steven driving her wild as her bubble butt was actually sensitive. In fact, it was one of the most vulnerable places on her body though she hid it well. Her second most sensitive spot was her breasts, which she grabbed and squeezed hard while pinching her nipples. The other Crystal Gems looked on in amazement at the action taking place before them.

The leader of the Gems exclaimed, "Okay, time to show you what I can do! Get ready, baby!" She took a big gulp of air, even though she didn't really need oxygen... and actually deep-throated Steven's extremely large and long tackle in one try!

Even though gems don't have gag reflex she did all that in one go and she started to bob her head up and down at a pace one would say she is sucking really fast! Meanwhile her mouth is at work making Steven moan like never before she started getting her hands new shape shifted pair of hands full with his testicles that she gives slightly squeezes since the other pair of hands is on her tits right now.

She would stop sucking his dick so fast and would remove it from her mouth with a pop starting to suck only the tip of his member where she swirls her tongue around it with quick kisses and licks.

Steven was in nirvana now, moaning loudly which was muffled by Garnet's juicy booty. In fact, both butt cheeks actually rippled from the force of his moans! He was thinking, 'This is amazing! Oh dear goddess above, this is great!' He had long since took the Crystal Gems deities as his own, and right now was thanking the Crystal Gem goddesses above for his sweet dilemma.

The young lad got an idea, managing to raise both hands up even though it took supreme effort of concentration and will. He really would rather just be still and wiggle around like a trapped worm, but he really wanted to try this out on Garnet. He raised his hands... and slapped both cheeks hard at the same time, causing a loud CLAP sound to be heard while her bootylicious area jiggled and rippled like crazy!

Pearl and Amethyst were very much stunned to see Steven do that, seeing that the meek lad was starting to take an initiative now! The purple bodied cutie stated, "Whoa... Steven is reacting back, and I don't mean with his tool!" Pearl just nodded her eyes still wide on what was taking place before her.

The Halfling was now on his breaking point as his dick twitches and one last loud moan comes from his mouth gripping hard on Garnet ass cheeks as his member blows a furious blow inside her mouth that surprised her making all her three eyes wide as Steven moaning of pleasure was loud and muffled. Each stream of cum attacks Garnet mouth deep making her swallow as much as she can and since gems don't have gag reflex or the need to breath she was swallowing way more than the others as her belly starts to grow.

The feeling was too much to describe he came the three times one bigger than the last and he started to get really tired and his vision getting blank as he then faints.

* * *

Some time later after the big show The gems where having their sweet time cleaning themselves and Steven sleeps fine on the bed, his member now back to normal.

''Phew that was some sturdy stamina'' Amethsty said

''Indeed, his scent was intoxicating and we got a lot out of him by sucking'' Pearl said

''Steven now needs rest as for later we may have no show him more of these things'' Garnet said.

''Oh i cant wait for the other parts as well'' The purple gem drools as the other gems too kind of wish for that


	8. Chapter 8 Dewey Night

**Request by Thesuperking**

* * *

On beach city home of the crystal gems and Steven. Garnet,Pearl and Amethsty where fighting a corrupted gem like they had done many times. It was big and it had like four arms that look very sharp and teeth like a shark that wanted to take a bite out of them.

Amethsty: Damm look at that guy, he looks like he wants to eat us.

Pearl: He wont eat more then you thats for sure.

Garnet: Focus! we need to take it down.

The monster screams a loud screech that burst windows.

Garnet: No screams allowed

The big red gem uses her rocked gauntlets move and shoot a powerful attack right on the monster jaw and then face knocking him backwards.

The bad thing is he falls right on mayor Dewey car. Not that they care enough to stop the fighting though

Amethsty: Now its my time to wrap things up.

She tries to use her whips to trap him making his movements slower.

Mayor Dewey: *Coming out from his office* Ahhh, what a nice day! Got the paperwork done, and more taxes for the city to pay. Hehehe... now, I'm going to go home and relax while... 0_0 *jaw drops at seeing his car* M-M-M-MY CAR!

*He is so traumatized by seeing his car demolished that he pays little attention the battle that is still taking place. The Gems had moved the fight from his office to the Arcade area, luckily the place was deserted due to it being so late in the day*

Pearl: We need to get this thing out of here before Steven gets back!

*Steven had actually applied to summer school with Connie on the advice of his father Greg. Steven was sadly lacking in any kind of formal education, even though he had been taught by the Gems over the years. But it was more on their culture, and his abilities, and only very little about the Earth itself. In fact, Steven's knowledge of the planet and its multiple civilizations was less than 1 percent! So, the halfa had decided to take summer school with Connie but it was in a different city that was a ways from Beach City*

Soon enough to the monster is defeated after Pearl shoots some laser beams at his eyes and Amethsty takes the chance to wrap its foots opening a gap for Garnet to punch it with her gauntlets with double the size poofing it.

Amethsty: We got him yeah!

Garnet gets it bubbling it sending back to the temple.

Pearl: And no one got hurt too.

Dewey: *Manages to snap out of his stupor and looks to the ladies, his eyes blazing* SOMETHING DID GET HURT, AND IT WAS MY CAR!

*She stomps towards them, very peeved. Normally, he would not do such an act to the Gems since he knows that they could kick his butt. However, he is extremely upset due to that his car got totaled. He only had one more payment to go on it before he could finally pay it all off, but now... well, it was more use for a scrap yard now*

Dewey: You all know how hard it is for me everytime you go here bursting some monster ass and end up breaking stuff? its like you dont even care about the damage.

Amethsty: Calm down dude, what did you expect? that a monster like that could be totally defeated withouth breaking anything?

Dewey: You all bash my car and i only had one payment left now its scrap metal.

Pearl: Hmmmm i do have some money but its a little old now.

Dewey: What?

Garnet: We dont really have the need for money.

Dewey: Oh yeah? well you three either pay the damage or you get kicked out of this town.

Pearl: Wait what? now listen here you...

The white gem then is hold it by Garnet who looks at her and speaks.

Garnet: That is not how Steven would like us to handle this situation, besides we dont want this planet cops to get...peeved.

Amethsty: Well we are in a pickle them because we dont have any money to do so.

The leader Them decides to ask a deal.

Garnet: Look we are sorry for breaking your car because the monster fall on it, how about we help you with some of your work until we pay that amount.

The Mayor getting less angry realizes something he had kept a long time ago in secret and never though of using it before because of his own morals but this gems who are always making so much coletaral damage and now his car? he was totally gonna use it now.

Dewey: Yeah...we can work something out *smiles*

Pearl: *Is very wary at the tone and smile* What... kind of something?

Dewey: I believe we can work something out. Meet me at my office in ten minutes. I'll be waiting. And by the way... make sure to tell NO ONE about this, okay?

*Leaves the trio, a smile on his face that would make even Joker run away in fear*

Pearl: im not so sure about this Garnet.

Amethsty: What else you expect us to do then Pearl you are wary of everything human, just relax we are here for like what? Forever?

Garnet: Agreed. We have protected this planet for many, many millennia. And even though we do our duty, it is in secret. Until recently that is. Now that the people in this city know us and what we do, we have to play by their rules now if only for a little bit.

Pearl: Still... I just can't help but worry right now.

* * *

*Meanwhile Dewey went back to his office, taking a last long look at his wrecked car and shook his head. The insurance man would NEVER believe that it was destroyed by a Gem monster. If he told them that, he would most likely be carted off to the loony bin. He took out his keys and pressed the Lock button on it, the decimated vehicle beeping one last time before dying completely.

Once back in his office, he closed the door and went to his desk. His mind came up with a LOT of scenarios in his head that would put most extreme adult producers, writers and directors to shame! Smiling wide once more, he started to jot down on how to punish each Crystal Gem*

Some people would say they had entered in contact with aliens but Dewey was one you can said has some proof of aliens not the gems that Steven calls it but he know that one day he had to use that piece of alien tech he always kept close to him for some reason. Like a special treasure that was dangerous but also so precious to let go.

Dewey: *Holds a orb the in his hand* Tonight its the time now Dewey my boy hahaha!

Buck: *knocks on the door* Dad you talking to yourself again?

Dewey: N-no im just thinking loudly son. *Checks the time* Ah, almost here. *Calls out* Son, let me know the instant Steven's guardians arrive and send them in!

*He puts away the orb so they don't see it, and will use it when the opportune moment comes. In a few minutes, Buck calls out to him that the Gems are here and he makes himself presentable as the door opens to allow the lovely ladies in*

Dewey: Ah, right on time. Punctual, that I like a lot. Hehehehe...

Pearl: This is pointless. We could be doing way much more important matters.

Amethsty: Uhg! enough already Pearl just chill for one night ok? wonder what got you all stiffy!

They get inside the mayor House. Amethsty was thinking if they had any food and Pearl was with a face that she just wanted to leave meanwhile Garnet remains stoic. They have close to nothing of interaction with some humans and that Mayor was one of them.

Dewey: *Sees them come in* Ah, girls. Thanks for coming, and right on time I might add. I like that. *Smile is still on*

Pearl: Look Mayor, let's just get this over with. We have better things to do than...

Dewey: *Frowns slightly* Than what? Battle with another of those freaky monsters that turn into gems? Honestly, you three don't know jack when it comes to interacting with humans. You just come, beat the monster, do intense property damage and than leave.

*He is secretly holding the orb, very much hoping to use it soon*

Amethyst: Hey! We get along with others just fine, thank you!

Dewey: I highly doubt that. The only ones you interacted with at all was Greg, and that man is a deadbeat that loves to do music but never actually gets them to be sold. You also have no clue on human laws, thinking you're above them because your aliens. Well... time to change that now.

Pealr: If you ask us to come so you could Insult us then we are leaving.

He shows the orb at their face which starts to glow brightly.

Dewey: No your not Pearl.

Garnet: What?

Amethyst: What is that light?

Pearl: ahh! its so bright

Dewey: Buck is out and now im the one giving out the shots to you magic ladies.

*The orb swirls and glows, its energy seeping into the very cores of the Gems! Though it was temporary, the Control Gem allowed the user complete control over their targets. It had no effect on organics like humans and animals, but on Gem people though...*

Dewey: *Puts down the orb once the light does down* Okay now... time for the real test...

He cleans his throat and begins to talk.

Dewey: You three belong to me for the rest of the night. All my orders are absolute and no denial of them is allowed, understood? You three love me!

The trio of gems look at him and then they start to kneel at him like he was a diamond or something and make the same salute as Peridot.

Dewey: Hehehehe... oh, this is going to be good! I can tell! Now, to put this somewhere safe... *puts the orb back in his secret compartment, and goes to the girls* Now, you with the milky white skin. Show me what you got! I would like to play with you first! And... *looks to Amethyst, than Garnet* I will save the best for last. Hehehe...

He starts to sweat not believing he is going to do that but he always had a crush on Pearl so now he was going to be able to do everything he wanted with her.

Dewey: If i remember clearly...your name is...Pearl right? i wish your body and had more sexyness to it.

Pearl: As you wish

She then start to shapeshift her body to have more size to it and curves, her breasts become bigger enough to the average level together with the rest of her body to be enough as she stop and maybe more if he wanted.

Dewey: Wow you all can do that? amazing.

Dewey: *Eying Pearl with lustful eyes* Mmmm... so you can modify your body in any. Oh, this is going to be fun!

*His roam around Pearl's body; her pert and full, big breasts with tight pink nipples. Her waist slim, her hips wide in a perfect hourglass figure that would put most supermodels to shame, and her legs that seemed more lithe and slim than before. Her face also changed, into something angelic that would make this all the sweeter for him to corrupt*

Dewey: *Looks to Amethyst and Garnet* If she can do it, I bet you can too. Come on you too, show me what you got!

Amethyst Still being...well her takes a step and begins to make the best out of her shapeshifting. She gets tall as a quarzt gem should be stretching herself, her breasts growing biggerthen pearl into huge boobalicious tits. Her hips growing in size together with her thights.

Dewey: Holy smokes woman. You just became a pervert man greatest dream ohh! this night is going to be amazing, indeed my greatest acomplisment.

Dewey: *Drooling, quite literally at seeing Amethyst and Pearl's new form* Oh yes! Thank you Great One Above! I have myself two sexy and exotic beauties all to myself! *Goes and touches Pearl's breasts firsts, holding the lovely orbs and finding them to very soft yet very firm as well like marshmallows*

Pearl: *Moaning softly from the touch, her pink nipples getting very hard now* Ooooh...

Dewey: *Licks lips, his ears loving to hear Pearl moan* Mmmm... so good! Oh, this is going to be good! *Looks to Amethyst's new form* And let's take her for a test drive! Turn around so I examine your backside!

*She does so, and bends down so that a whole lot of juicy cheek was showing in front of him*

Dewey: Mmmmmm... so tasty! Let me see... *goes and grabs a handful of both cheeks with his hands, molding and squeezing them to see that they are like freshly baked dough, ready to kneed and mold with being very warm to the touch*

Dewey: Hahahahaha! Now this is what I like!

Amethyst: Ooooh... that feels good, Master!

Dewey: Ahhhh... such a lovely word to hear, especially from a lovely lady! Now... *looks to Garnet* What can you turn into, sweetcheeks? What can you offer?

Garnet: I can shapeshift just like them master we all can change in many things even animals or objects.

Dewey: Let me see... ah! I know! Turn into a sexy cat girl! I always wanted to see you in something like they show in cosplay shows!

The big red fusion nods as she proceeds with changing her body. She makes cat ears grow and also a tail in the same color of her body . Her clothes change into a siglet as she gets in four looking at him and makes a meow sound.

Dewey: Hehehehe... *so happy, so it actually be a crime* Oh, this is so good! Come here, kitty! Be a good girl and show me how much you love me.

*Garnet meows and goes seductively to Dewey, purring against his body as she twines around him. She rubs and moves her body against his, a purr rumbling from her being that turns him on even more*

Dewey: *Petting her hair* Good girl! Good girl! *Examines his three new ladies for the night* Now... which to choose to start things off... hmmmm... *is actually a tough call for him, since all three are now so alluring and exotic at the moment*

He then thinks how much he wants to kiss Pearl as much as he wanted but instead he thinks he wants SHE to kiss him as much as he want. After all Pearl was his most desired for now.

Dewey: Ok Pearl come here and kiss me as much as you always wanted to with the one you loved the most.

When the mayor said that Pearl soon starts to see him as Rose quartz, her eyes widen up as she sudden felt like the pearl from the start but...still on control though its not like she knows what is happening. Pearl get fully naked for a second and walks towards Dewey who gasp at her sexyness.

She then laid out one passionate kiss around his lips, making him shocked and surprised as ever. The pace of his heartbeats intensified ten-fold from the feeling, She inserted her tongue deep inside the new master. She swam all around his tongue,showing that he was now dealing with a horny Pearl.

it was not long until He fell deep into the kiss. His hands latched around her lower waist, wrapping them into a passionate embrace. He felt those hands rub all across around her back.

his hands started to go way down from her back straight down to her hips. She moans like enjoying this a lot.

Dewey: *Thinking* Oh baby! This is intense! This is so real... I love it! She is taking my breath away... literally! And frankly, I love it!

*His hands roam down to her hips, caressing the very silky smooth skin for some time until his hands roamed to her backside. Her cheeks were nice and tight, firm in a way that would make any man want to touch them repeatedly*

Garnet: *Meowing loudly, wanting to rub herself against her new master like a real cat... hungry for what he was packing in his jeans*

Amethyst: *Moaning softly* Master... please finish her up! I want you to play with my body too! *Jiggles her lovely and ample curves to emphasize her point*

The master stops kissing and caressing his womans and looks at the other two. Pearl looked kind of sad for the sudden stop in the good part.

Dewey: looks like i am needed a lot hehe! yeah i cant contain myself, i must touch everyone. Lets make use of your boobs Red one.

The mayor goes to Garnet and then ended up burying his tongue in her right nipple. He spun his tongue all around, making the fusion jump a little in surprise. She bit her tongue in total control, watching his tongue flicker as she moans . He then went right to work in the other breast, teasing her nipple with his teeth pinching it her a bit in a playful demeanor.

While he was working around her left breast , Dewey hand got a hold of her ample right chest, squeezing it hard like like a melon. A smirk was laid around his face, He was having th best girls bodies formarts for free and they where ok with that.

Garnet: *Meowing loudly, purring as well as she enjoyed the attention she was receiving from her master* Meow... purrrr... *after Dewey had played with her lovely, amply melons for some minutes now, she lowered herself and started to rub her face where his pants were at*

Dewey: Oh, I'm sorry! Heh, I'm a bit overdressed. *Takes off his clothing, showing he had a subpar body... but to the Gems now, he was akin to a Greek god* Now, shove your sweet face back in there and show me how the kitten likes his master.

Garnet: *Purring loudly and does so, nuzzling her face into his crotch area and making him jump a little*

Dewey: Whoa! Oh, that feels good! *Looks to Amythest and Pearl* White one, start kissing and licking my chest! Purple one, smother me with those boobs of yours!

Amethsty uses her new big tits to rub all over Dewey face like dough, They felt soft and makes him moan in glorious joy as Pearl now is licking his chest giving him jolts and sometimes it could even tickle too but he never felt so much in power like he did right now.

His mouth would open and swallow One of the purple gem flesh tits licking around with his tongue.

Dewey: (hmmm so delicious! ohh yeah)

Amethyst: y-yes master! suck on them hard! ahnnn!

the purple gem moaned, she enjoyed the feeling of having her tits being sucked.

Dewey: Ok enough teasing around! You girls, get on four and form a line to each other side.

Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl: yes master.

they did as their master told them, as they got on all fours and formed a line to each other's side, begging like dogs for food.

the mayor was ecstatic, why did he never do this before when they first met?

Dewey: Damn, I should've done this more often. glad I found this orb.

He looks at Garnet and then decides to give that biggest booty a good slap to it.

Dewey: Lets see how you like this *slap her ass*

Garnet: AHN!

Dewey: Yeah good jiggle and wiggle for it.

Garnet, like the rest, obeyed and shaked her nicki minaj-like booty, jiggling and swishing it back and forth.

 ***JIGGLE!* *JIGGLE!***

Dewey: good girl, now twerk for your master *slaps her ass again*

She moans like never before and starts shaking her ass. Her cheeks clap like it waas by the beating of music and he loved that.

Dewey: Such big booty. You are the booty queen *smirks* Pearl go there and give Garnet booty some kissing and licking.

Pearl: yes master.

she obeys and the pearl gem goes over and squeezes garnet's big booty, squeezing and kissing.

Garnet: AHHNNN! YES PEARL! MORE!

Pearl then drags her tongue out and starts to lick her booty all around, they both loved every second of this, including Dewey.

Dewey: I should've gotten my camera.

But then he sees Amethsty booty free and proceeds to grab a hand full of her goods.

Dewey: Ok now its time to get to be dominate over this ass.

he starts by squeezing and slapping her purple booty, but that would stop as he unbuckles his pants.

Dewey: always wanted to see if this would be any different than a human.

Amethyst: PLEASE MASTER! DO IT!

Dewey: Hush now slut, its mayor time.

He turns her around on the ground spreading her legs and penetrates her with his member into the press mating position.

he thrusted into her tight cave, it felt so good, it might be better than human sex after all.

Dewey: *groans* so tight!

Amethyst: AHNNN! YES! MAKE ME YOURS!

the two were going at it like wild animals.

He was sweating like never before,it was wild as he never fucked a woman like that...so vulnerable at his feet asking for more sure made him horny.

Dewey: *move faster* How much you want this huh? say it out loud.

Amethyst: I WANT IT! CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE!

she screamed like never before, that was all he needed to hear.

Dewey: that's good.

he picks up the pace, thrusting faster and harder.

Then with a groan he releases his fluids inside her as much as his pent up no sex life allowed.

Dewey: Ahnn! yeah

Amethyst: YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!

he kept cumming, his dick was like a hose after being blocked from water, soon after, it calmed down and dewey almost collapsed next to the purple gem.

Dewey: oh god! that was fucking good!

he looks at her and see's a satisfied face.

Dewey: This was the best night eve-

His leg bumps on the table which ends up letting the orb fall on the ground and it breaks.

Dewey: Oh fuck! No! no! no!

The orb shards begin to malfunction and it speaks.

 **-Critical error found. The last request asked for hypnosis session will end after the last request is filled, warning! These effects are supposed to grow much more-**

Dewey: What?

In that moment the gems eyes turn red and their smiles are now pervert and wicked. That was not good now.

Dewey: ummmm, hey! look at the time! I gotta go to a meeting at... fuck this!

he tries to run to the door to escape, but garnet blocks the entryway.  
and amethyst and pearl locked the windows.

Garnet: not so fast, we haven't even started.

Amethyst: we're still horny.

Pearl: And your not going anywhere.

The white gem was the one who got more agressive as she shapeshift her breasts into g cups and her ass into 50 inches booty.

Dewey: Holy shit.

Pearl: Hold him tight to the ground.

Amethsty grabs Dewey and throws him on the ground where his hands and legs are now trap by Garnet and The purple gem.

pearl: You wanted this all this time so...tonight your going to get more then you can take it.

She proceeds to turn around showing her big fat ass the same size as any booty can be as badonkadonk title is now hers.

Dewey: but i'm tapped out! please let me go!

Garnet: oh come on! we all know you love pearl! you always wanted to see pearl with a big booty.

Amethyst: yeah! you'd always wanted to fuck pearl! now's your chance! *laughs evily*

Pearl: Praise the booty, Human

She proceeds to sit her heavy pearl booty on his face like a meteor and Dewey could only stare in awe as his dream collide with him with force.

* * *

.

.  
 ***One long Night later***

It was already morning and the night was filled with moanings,orgasms and things like begging to stop humping him like they were about to break him but...no one could hear him since the walls where sound proof.

The gems where slowly opening up their eyes.

Amethyst: Oh god, I got a fucking headache, what the fuck did we do last night?

Garnet: I don't know, but for some reason, my butt feels wet and sore.

Pearl: I can't move! what is it?

they look and see pearl's booty on the ground, amethyst begins to snort.

Amethyst: *laughing* oh man pearl! you finally did it! now you can get mystery girl's attention!

Pearl: WHAAT? no! i dont remember doing this

Garnet: I think its better if we go away, before anyone sees us. We talk about this later alone.

Amethyst: agreed! say, were we supposed to do something here, cause I remembered doing something for someone, but I can't seem to remember... ahh what the hell, I bet it was nothing important.

the triple gem team phases on their clothes and jump out the window with pearl lagging behind due to her butt slowing her down.

Pearl: this is so embarrassing! I hope steven ain't home!

From under his table a weak and thin Dewey shows up. Panting like he just run a marathon and got ass kicked by the marathon.

Dewey: *pant* ohhg God!

Dewey checks to make sure they're gone, and looks at his destroyed orb.

Dewey: I guess the saying's true, Karma's a bitch.

he then presses his intercom.

 ***Intercom noise***

Dewey: bodyguards, get your asses up here and clean this mess, don't ask why, just do it.


	9. Chapter 9 Your new role

In a different Timeline Peridot was captured by the rubies and brought back to homeworld where Steven and the gems had no chance of rescuing her now. Right now, Peridot future seems grim in the hands of the diamond she calls it a clod right to its face.

She was being scouted by a quartz soldier to yellow diamond room and she was sweating bullets in fear.

Peridot: Cmon cant we talk about this? T-that was a joke haha.

The soldier just kept walking and sigh to be around such small peridot era 2 and by far throws her inside their leader like a toy as the door closes when she is inside.

Peridot : Ah! Didn't have to be so rough ya clod!

Then a loud voice that could be said thunderous because of the difference in height, was now someone turning around from her chair and looking at Peridot.

Yellow Diamond: You know that rebels are to be taken rough.

The green gem turn her head around in shock and fear at the voice of Yellow diamond. She was done for now, she was totally going to be shattered.

Peridot : Y-Yellow Diamond! Um h-how's it going? Hehe. *trembling and sweating furiously*

Yellow diamond: Oh i am fine, i also remember a certain piece of dirt going against my orders and calling me a clod...now what do you think its going to happen to gems like you?

Peridot : Y-You're going to shatter me?

Yellow Diamond: Shatter you is way to mercyful i am going to make you useful and You shall be a interesting piece for this gem experiment.

She said snapping her fingers as part of the floor Peridot was sitting turns into a chair and then she is now sitting on it.

Peridot : Experiment? W-What are you gonna do to me? I DON'T WANNA BE A CLUSTER EXPERIMENT!

Yellow: Hush.

She said as the chair grows members and hold her mouth,hands and legs.

The yellow ruler gets a vial in the midle of her big hand and inserts its contents on a laser beam machinary as she gives a myserious small grin.

Peridot closes her eyes as tears fall down her cheeks.

The feelings tingles all over her body as if something was changing inside her. She screams as the procedure was on its final stage.

Yellow: Yes,lets see it !

Peridot : MMMMM!

The laser turns off

Yellow Diamond Takes a look as the smokes goes away and sees that the experiment was a sucess.

Peridot: W-what happened?

Yellow Diamond: It worked.

She said pointing her big finger at A small bulge in peridot Crotch that she starts to rub to see how it feels.

Peridot : A-AH! W-What did you do to me? What is this feeling!? *squirms in her chair*

Yellow diamond: I have being searching about mammal and how they procriate and after some time i found that mixing the dna of a healthy specimen of earth with diamond essence i create the diamond shifting serum that allows a certain part of the male humans part to grow as much as needed since it has diamond energy.

Peridot : That doesn't sound so bad...

Yellow Diamond : Oh this is but part one of your punishment.

Peridot : Part one?

She point her finger at Peridot releasing a small bolt of energy forcing peridot to be release of her clothing.

Peridot: Ahh!

Yellow diamond: Not bad it seems it has become quite well.

She sees that Peridot now has a green dick that seemed sem erect and was 5 inches so far.

Yellow Diamond: I shall bring someone to test that ! Send her in.

Yellow Pearl : Yes my diamond.

The door then opened revealing someone, a blue gem it was a holly Blue.

Peridot : A holly blue Agate?

Holly Blue : You summoned me, my diamond?

Yellow Diamond: I need support in a secret experiment with this Peridot i got over there because she needs some punishment as well. Go over there

Holly Blue : As you wish, my diamond.

Peridot : Let me go!

She tries to struggle free but cant, its useless.

Holy Blue: Oh my stars! What do we have here?

Yellow Diamond: Try giving some touching like Rubbing and touching even fondling those things called balls.

Holly Blue : Yes my diamond!

Reluctantly she starts touching the green appendage, getting a feel for it.

Peridot : A-Ahh!

Peridot starts feeling weird and her penis gets fully erected and goes to eight inches in one go.

Holy blue: Oh! i suppose thats good?

Yellow Diamond: *Makes notes* Indeed, keep going.

Peridot : S-Stop! D-Don't, don't touch me there!

The big hips gem start to stroke the green gem shaft up and down with her hand as it feels pulsing in her hands making Peridot moan.

Peridot : Gah! it feels so weird!

Holly Blue : Fascinating...

She goes now to her big balls and starts squeezing them looking how warm and soft they felt i nher hands.

Holy Blue: This is fun in a weird way i cant explain.

The green gem jumps a bit in her chair when she feels her balls get groped.

Her dick grows to now ten inches.

Peridot: Ah-ahnn! its getting bigger. I cant control.

Yellow Diamond: Time to use your mouth.

Holly Blue : My mouth my Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: Use it to lick or suck any part of the lenght, the results might be interesting.

Holly Blue : Of course, my diamond.

She starts to lick Peridot's green dick. Going over every vein and inch of it.

It tasted weird but she dint hate it, swirling her tongue around her Meaty member that twitches and going down her balls to start sucking on their skins to see if it would be better.

Peridot : Aaaahhh! Oh my stars!

Her Dick grows more and now hits the 12 inches.

Yellow Diamond: It seems that the amount of pleasure makes the member grow and subject cant control freely the size yet, testicles or balls are also increasing.

Holy blue: What should i do now my diamond?

Yellow Diamond: Try putting inside your mouth as much as possible and do motions of sucking.

Holly Blue : As you wish.

She puts it in her mouth, since Gems don't need to breath she has no problem taking it all the way in her throat.

Although putting 12 inches of thrrobing dick is umcomfortable but she deals with it and starts moving her head on sucking up and down fast to impress the diamond at this project.

Peridot : AAAHHGHH!

Yellow Diamond : the more stimulation applied to the subject, the more it responds.

Peridot: Dont do that so fast you Clod! ohhh my stars something is coming i can feel it!

Yellow Diamond : Keep going Holly Blue. I wish to see just how successful this experiment is.

Peridot : Have mercy please!

Yellow Diamond: Too late for that.

The green Gem moans loudly like she was being attacked and her member clenches as it release streams of white fluids inside Holy blue mouth that took her by surprise.

Holly Blue : (W-What is this substance!? It's so thick and there's so much of it!)

She is forced to swallow all of it because she is way too deep to pull out now.

Holy Blue: Hmmpp!

Yellow Diamond: Fascinating.

Peridot : O-Oh my stars... Oh my stars... My mind is going blank...

Yellow Diamond: Ok thats Enough i got some good Data, you can stop now.

Holy blue: *Swallows* Oh my! i-i cant believe this happened.

Peridot: *pant* im alive.

Yellow Diamond : It would be a waste to simply shatter you little Peridot.

Peridot: Ugh!

Yellow Diamond: Did you enjoy this Holy Blue?

Holy blue: It was somewhat envigorating and tasty...which is weird.

Yellow Diamond: I here now declare this Peridot will be the stress relieve for all gems who need to rest from too much work.

Holly Blue : Your generosity is unparalleled, my diamond.

Peridot : Wait what!?

Yellow Diamond: I cant wait to send the Amethstys here tomorrow, see how you deal with quarzt soldiers *smirk* this is indeed entertaining.

Peridot : Please! Anything but that!

Yellow Diamond: They are quite energetic and curious. Im Sure you will have Fun. Holy Blue take this Peridot to her cell.

Holly Blue : Yes my diamond. May I have more fun with her later?

Yellow Diamond: Yes keep doing more interesting things to her as you wish, just dont break her...yet.

Holly Blue : Thank you my diamond.

With a grin she picks up the poor Peridot and takes her away.

Peridot : No! You can't do this! Please! I beg you!

Yellow Diamond: See you for more tomorrow *Smirks evilly*


	10. Chapter 10 Steven Vs Aquamarine

In a place called Beach city, it was a place where many gem stuff happened on a daily basis, Steven the gem hybrid of a gem known as pink diamond and Greg a human lived there with his friends, garnet, amethyst, pearl and both lapis and peridot.

He and the gems protected the town from threats and learned many of his skills from his mom who's secret he finally found after for so long.

And today he faced a big challenge he has to fight on his own.

and that fight would put him to the test.

Steven was outside looking at cute little bugs like ladybugs for example, as one crawled on his finger, he smiled.

Steven: aww! so cute!

Then a familiar voice mocked him behind his back.

?: only someone who lives in this mudball would like such pathetic things.

Steven: wait, that voice... no, it can't be.

he turns around to see if it was real, but who it was wasn't behind him.

?: *giggles* you don't know? I guess humans are stupid after all.

Steven: show yourself! *summons his shield*

He turned around, looking at any corner expecting a surprise attack. his heart was beating still and was nervous.

Then he feels someone tapping his shoulder, he quickly turns around and there he spotted the blue fairy odd parent reject herself... AQUAMARINE!

Aquamarine: hi there, you weakling, miss me after I tried to take your girlfriend? *blows raspberry*

Steven: why did you come back? to apologize?

Aquamarine: APOLOGIZE? for doing my job? Oh no, I am here to take you back to homeworld you damm fugitive. I don't know how you escaped the diamonds, but I am going to get you for this and now alone with no stupid topaz fusion to help you.

Steven: how are you going to take me without topaz?

Aqua: duh! I got a hand! now hold still!

she shoots her wand beam at Steven, but he dodged rolled just in time and threw his shield back aquamarine.

But she quickly dodges since she was in the air with her wings.

Aquamarine: Dammit! Stay still your clod.

Steven: Only one gem can call me that, and she's a better gem than you!

Aquamarine uses her wand again to pick up a big rock to throw at Steven.

Aquamarine: let's see if you can dodge this!

 ***FLOOSH! ***

the rock was throw and coming towards Steven fast, he needed to protect himself.

He then Protects himself in his magical pink bubble and makes Spikes to come out of it just like in the episode Steven vs Amethyst.

Steven: Not today.

He then starts running making the big spiked bubble to roll at her direction.

 ***CRASH! * *CRUMBLE! ***

the rock crashed into the bubble shield and was cracked and crumbled on impact, Steven breathed a sigh of relief, but the fight was not over just yet as he needed to find a way to get aquamarine without her using her wand.

Aquamarine: just surrender already! I promise I'll make your delivery quick and fast!

Steven: I will have to refuse gently.

He then gets watermelon seeds from his pockets and starts licking them.

Aquamarine: ew! gross what are you doing?

Steven: go my babies.

He throws many seeds on the ground who soon enter the soil and an army of twenty Watermelon Stevens show up.

Aquamarine: what the hell? this is weird!

the watermelon Steven's started to hiss at aqua.

Watermelon Steven: ***HISSS! ***

they then proceeded to jump on her to attack.

Aquamarine: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!

She starts shaking her wand frantically at them, trying to scare them, but they were unfazed.

Aquamarine dodged the watermelon Steven's as they tried to dogpile on her, she was fast, but they were faster.

Aquamarine: this is crazy! I didn't know rose quart gems could do this!

Steven: actually... about that-

before he could finish, the blue fairy gem used her wand and the stasis beam hit the bubble shield and she used it on the watermelon Steven army.

Aquamarine: take this!

Steven jumps high and starts floating slowly on the sky, He then starts to summon a bunch of shields and throw at her like five of them.

the blue bitch fairy tries to dodge again, being able to evade four of the shields, but one managed to hit her in the face.

Aquamarine: OWWW!

This attack stuns her a bit and she loses her grip on her wand, Steven needed to get the wand away from her before she can use it again.

Steven: Almost there...

Aquamarine: GET AWAY!

She gets furious as her small water wings go from small to huge and they start going at Steven like Whips.

 ***WHIP! ***

Steven: woah!

she never did this type of attack before, so this was a big surprise to Steven, her water whip attacks were very fast, with Steven almost not being able to keep up.

Aquamarine: you know what? I don't even care anymore! just die!

she used her water wings and backhanded Steven away, He ends up colliding with some rocks nearby as smoke now surrounds him.

Steven: *groans* that hurt.

he slowly gets up from the rock pile as the smoke cleared, he was hurt now but there wasn't any bleeding going on, aquamarine showed up, turning her water wings into a pair of icy blades, aimed at the hybrid boy.

Aquamarine: DIE!

When Steven was about to be done for good something suddenly takes over him and he grabs both those blades with his arms.

Aquamarine: W-what?

His eyes are glowing pink when he looks at her and then turn to pink.

Steven:... enough.

 ***BREAK! * *SHATTER! ***

he broke her ice blade's as the pieces fell on the ground, the blue stewie lookalike was scared and started to back away as Steven came closer with his pink glowing eyes.

Aquamarine: I guess I should've brought topaz when I had the chance.

His gem starts to change in a different angle, it turns into a... pink diamond, his voice was deeper almost like someone else entirely.

Steven: You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Aquamarine: uhhhh, can't we just talk about this?

Steven then summoned something from his right hand, a pink sword but it wasn't roses sword.

Aquamarine: hey! let's not do something we'll regret later in life.

Steven: Get of my planet.

Aquamarine was scared at what Steven turned into, but she needed to get the job done, so she stood her ground, that was a bad move.

Aquamarine: make me! you don't scare me! *blows raspberry*

She then uses her wand and that time; the beam hits him.

Aquamarine: Haha! Yeah, this wand can contain even giant fusions like your friends. I win! *laughs*

but then, the stasis beam started to fade, she was confused.

Aquamarine: what!? what's happening now!?

she was shocked as the stasis was now fading away and it disappeared out of Steven's body.

Steven: Nice try.

he used his sword and swung it down hard.

Aquamarine: W-what?

Steven: But I'm not him anymore.

the big flash of dark pink light formed around his body, blinding aqua as she tries to wipe her eyes.

 ***FLASH! ***

Aquamarine: too bright! ahhh!

 ***SHINES! ***

Aquamarine: huh? what now?

the light fades and now presented was not Steven, but someone that blue diamond remembered.

Aquamarine: wait! pink Diamond!? y-you're alive!

Her mind shatters as she then faints.

 ***POOF! ***

and she poofs into her gemstone, Steven, now as pink diamond, looked at herself once she calmed down and realized what she became.

Pink Diamond: I'm… I'm alive!? am I back!? but Steven…..

Then in one second, she started to glitch up and returns to be Steven slowly.

Steven was now back to his normal self, he looked at his hands and legs and felt his hair, it was all normal again.

Steven: what- what just happened?

he then looks at the aquamarine gem and walks to it, he bubbles it and sends it back to the gem temple.

 ***BUBBLE! * *WHOOSH! ***

Steven: at least we won't have to worry about her anymore.

He sighs tired and walks back home happy, but now he has more questions to ask the gems and it won't be easy.

* * *

 **A\N: Just to make sure this is a sexy steven fanfics shorts and not fighting, so here is an exception for you StevenBomb74**


	11. Chapter 11 Futa is your dish

Beach city lair of Steven and the crystal gems. Steven was learning how to use his gem powers but he was to innocent and inexperienced So it would be hard before he would be able to be a great gem. Garnet had summoned him to her room for some special training that they should do alone.

He dint know why but she was the leader and also very smart so he dint think twice before going alone without telling pearl or amethyst.

 **A\N: The content might not be of your taste so this is nothing but the exception of a test i am looking.**

* * *

 ***The burning room***

Steven saw Garnet turning around to him and waved at her.

Steven: Hey Garnet, I'm ready for my special training.

Garnet: I'm happy to hear that Steven, this is going to be hard so I need you to concentrate and give all you got understand?

Steven: Sure, I won't give up. You told me mom did the same training right? I will til the end.

The gem fusion then gets next to Steven and then gets closer to him.

Garnet: Once I start I won't stop til is done but let's start slow.

Steven: o-ok?

The big fusion gem lets her breath out more easily and then something happens between her legs. Then a huge bulge starts to form in her crotch getting huge to the point where it was 13 inches, it was large in height and length. Once she shines her clothes away its even more noticeable, her balls are the size of melons and the hyper futa member twitches. The boy is surprised at That wiener size.

Steven: W-WOW! Garnet you're a boy? Also, your naked *blushes*

Garnet: Its all part of training Steven, questions for later for gem shapeshifting. Now come here and touch it with your hands.

Steven: Is this part of training?

Garnet: Would I lie to you Steven?

Steven: O-of course not.

He proceeds to touch Garnet member with his left hand feeling it pulsing on his hand, Garnet moans a soft moaning at that.

Garnet: hmmm. Now Steven I need to you rub it up and down slowly and then later going fast.

He dint know much but he started doing it anyway. He masturbates her stroking her penis up and down slow and then would fasten up the pace when he thought he should, He also used his free hand to caress and squish one of her balls because he was curious if that would do anything to her. Of course, she moaned a little louder now and clenches her fists.

Garnet: G-good job Steven you're doing great.

Steven: Thanks!

Garnet: Now please use your tongue to lick it.

Steven: What?

Garnet: Trust me Steven, this is the right call.

He was starting to doubt if this had any meaning but Garnet seem to be feeling really good so even though it was weird he would do it. He lets his tongue out and started licking her length from up and down, the moist feeling makes Garnet love it and she starts to drool by this feeling of his tongue around her dick, she really wanted that.

Steven know how Garnet reacted to her balls so he started to grab her left and right testicles and start squishing them gently which She approved.

Garnet: Here comes the hard part Steven so I need to you hold on to it.

Steven: I-I can do this.

Garnet: Open your mouth.

Steven: open my mouth?

Garnet: Yes.

Steven: Ahnn…ok.

He opens his mouth as much as he can, Garnet them smirks a sly smile as she holds Steven Head next to her crotch and proceeds to shove he member down his throat putting half of it inside. HE was surprised for sure and he gags at it, Garnet starts moving her hips in and out hammering his mouth with her red meaty cock, drool coming of her ecstasy face when her glasses come off.

Garnet: Ohh yeah! Hmmm your mouth so soft Steven I love it you almost made me cum so quickly.

She humps faster as her balls slap against his chin and Steven is trap under her massive length now. He can't pull away, he feels something twitching and throbbing as Garnet balls clench.

Garnet: Here it goes Steven, try swallowing as much as you CAN!

She moans loudly having a huge orgasm as white thick fluids flow from her dick and invade Steven mouth as he is forced to swallow Garnet cum, his eyes are wide open and he can't to nothing but accept the fate of that wave going to his stomach now, it tasted bitter and weird what was that? Once she stopped Cumming his belly was full.

Garnet: Phew! What a blast.

Steven: *Cough* Garnet I don't understand *cough* is this really making me stronger?

Garnet: Ahnn…y-yes of course. What you just swallowed is really going to make you beefy.

Steven: Really? Cool! That was hard I admit, there were times I thought I was going to get with no air.

Garnet: You can do this anytime you want *lick her lips *

Steven: Ahnn…ok.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Steven was getting his clothes to wash on the machine after he got to the statue hand by the warp pad.

Steven: Washing the clothes, because they are so dirty *sings*

Pearl: *mumbling* damm it!

Steven: pearl? What are you doing?

Pearl: STEVEN! I-I…don't look I am in the midle of a problem.

She said not turning around only showing her back and covering her down area with her hands now bigger thanks to shapeshifting.

Steven: a problem? Well tell me then I'm sure whatever is I can help you.

Pearl: Oh, Steven this is a problem I have…a long time now and I think I can't hide it anymore.

Steven: I'm telling you I can help, trust me. I won't tell anyone.

The white gem blushes as she makes her hands go back to normal and lets the view to her crotch free, not was her crotch now visible and naked like her clothes where rip of apart but what she had was a surprise. She had a massive dick the size of her arm twitching like crazy and veins all over it. Her testicles where two huge white orbs the size of watermelons that she had trouble to stand so she sits down.

Steven: oh…that is a…big problem.

Pearl: I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but its been so bad that I can't do it on my own to make it go away, I'm trying for one hour so far with no good results.

Steven: You need something?

Pearl: I need release. Oh, if only Garnet was here, she would help me.

Steven: release…you mean like whatever is inside those balls of yours? Well I can help. Amethyst told me once that she usually needs to lick and suck to make them go away. She has experience with that.

Pearl: What?! Dammit that stupid-hmmm.

Steven: Don't worry Pearl I will help you no matter what so you won't feel pain anymore.

Pearl: Steven wait!

He then grabs Her Shaft with both his hands making Pearl Moan in surprise but also in delight as she bit her lips enjoying Steven touch on her dick.

Steven: hmmm let's see…

He starts rubbing it up and down at a normal pace feeling each pulse of her member giving him. She feels jolts of electricity and if she had a heart it would be pounding really fast right now.

Pearl: Ahnn! Steven d-don't.

Steven: Maybe I do need to lick it. Its way big for hands only, well here it goes.

He starts to lick some of her incredible dick. Left, right, up and down whenever he could he licked it, Needless to say that even though Pearl wanted Steven to don't go to such pervert ways she felt like she could not ask him to stop.

Pearl: Hmmm *drools*

Steven: Maybe I should try something different.

He then remembers what Amethyst had told him once about her style.

Steven: Hey Pearl remember that day Amethyst told me about tits?

Pearl: Oh…oh no Steven you're not thinking of doing that are you?

He then concentrates at doing the same at that day. Soon his shirt starts to stretch as his chest starts to get bigger and bigger, he was literally growing boobs til they were H-cup size. He looks down and sees it worked, Pearl looks at that and her jaw drops and starts drooling at it just like the first time he did it but this time she wasn't going to ask him to stop.

Steven: Hey it worked and they are softer too *squishes*

Pearl: Ahn..anhhnh.

Steven: I am going to try wrap them around and rub it as much as I can *takes shirt of*

Pearl: What? No don't do it so soon I go nu-ahnn.

Her dick twitches more as it was saying to shut up. The boy presses his new huge breasts on her length, it was like huge amounts of soft flesh around her member, trapped not not let it go.

Steven: Now we start to move.

He begins to titfuck Pearl Penis up and down moving it at a normal pace, she moans loudly enjoying this more then she actually should, god it was such a sin but she love it.

Pearl: AHNN! Steven!

Steven: Hey its working I can feel it throbbing like crazy. Maybe I should try this.

He now shapeshifts his arms as they get longer allowing him to reach Pearl left and right testicles. She gasps at that as he begins to rub them gently as his continues moving the huge tits on his own.

Pearl: AHGNN! FUCK! OHHMH SO GOOD! I CUMMING.

She groans like an animal and She have her oh so desired climax that shoots like a cannon on the sky, it was such amount of thick sperm coming from her it was like a geyser coming on eruption after so many years, her balls were slowly getting smaller and smaller as her groaning of pure pleasure stops moments after she stops Cumming.

Pearl: *pant* *pant* Ohh yeah, all that pent-up frustration…gone.

Steven: W-wow pearl that was so much. I din-

Then they are get by surprise as Pearl gigantic sperm blast comes down on them like rain, a big white sticky rain that covers them all until the look like snowman's.

Pearl: *cleans her face* I-I'm sorry You had to do this Steven.

Steven: No problem *spits* Glad you're not feeling pain. Next time try not to hold so much in it ok?

Pearl: O-ok *blushes* We should take a bath now before Garnet sees us.

A\N: I dont know why but i felt like making Steven suck some futa gem dicks, its not like i am going to make man and man sex but gems are no female or male and i kind of like working with Futa gems, But i wont go as far as the blowjobs Steven gave them.


	12. Chapter 12 The pink and The moon

**Co writed by Shining Light50**

 **Requested by adbest**

Just like the original Canon episode, Steven finds the barn in the moon thanks to Ronaldo and he goes to the moon base with lion helps who warp him there. Then he finds Lapis living there using the gem tech that allows her to watch Earth movements.

Steven : So you've just been here this whole time?

Lapis: yes. Sometimes i watch the earth with that gem tech sorry for being creepy

Steven : Um that's ok. Come on Lapis, come back home.

Lapis: I cant go back Steven, What if the Diamond come back?

Steven : We'll be there! We'll support each other!

Lapis: Talking about supporting each other. What is that thing you did with that human called Sadie? I have some recorded moments of that.

Steven : Wait what?

Lapis: Yeah you where having that Boner problem right? and you and that female had some...sex?

Steven : Oh that. *blushes* Well its like... um... oh boy how do I explain this? Sex is like the human version of fusion.

Lapis: Interesting...can you show me ?

Steven: W-what?

Steven : Y-you want me to-

Lapis : Yes...

Soon enough they where in a room where Lapis had somehow brought a bed.

Lapis: I heard this is usually where it happens.

Steven : We'll you're right about that. Now the first thing we do is take our clothes off.

The blue gem think and in the end does that as her clothes shine away getting naked.

Steven : *blushes as he stares*

Steven : *blushes as he stares* Wow your so beautiful.

Lapis : *blushes * thanks Steven.

Steven: I think what we should do first is kissing.

Lapis : Well if you say so.

Steven : Don't worry, I'll show you.

He puts his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. he kisses her soft lips as she at first doesnt know what to do but tries to imitate his moves and feel what is it.

He decides to take it a bit further by slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Her chest rubs against him. His member started getting really hard right about now.

Lapis : How am I doing Steven?

Steven : Great!

Lapis: Is that what you call a penis? its big and warm

Steven : You can touch it if you want. But please be gentle with it.

Lapis: hmmm...what if i.

She opened her mouth, and took the tip of his member on her lips . She felt Steven moan at that, She tries to twilr her tongue around it, she could feel him twitch each time she did it. She seemed to be doing something good as she thought.

Steven: L-Lapis!

She then went to work, since gems don't need to breath She took the entire length of his shaft into her mouth. Then after two seconds she came back up bringing up a layer of thick saliva to coat the warm dick in her mouth.

Lapis: This is really interesting. I think I like it!

Steven : Me too, please d-don't stop.

Putting back her mouth on his member she started bobbing up and down. He moaned loving this so much, better than any other. He put his hands on the back of her head.  
He felt close to climax, He got more kinky and grab some of her hair , She gets a little surprised but she liked it. She blushed as she bobbed her head up and down faster, swirling her tongue around each time. Her pussy start to get wet even though she learned to make one not so long ago, and was aching to be touched,attention, but some part of her was still trying to hold out, trying to resist the blind lust and remember that what she was doing was wrong.

The halfling was rocking his hips back and forth now, getting closer. He was oh so close to his moment.

Steven : Oh I'm close! I'm almost there! I-I'M CUMMING LAPIS!

He rams himself to the hilt and cums down her throat.

Filling her mouth with all his hot semen young shooting all the way, She cant do anything besides swallowing all up.

Steven : Haaahhh! Wow...that was amazing... Are you alright Lapis?

Lapis: Hmm yeah this feels really good Steven, i want more of it.

Steven : Then it's time for the next step. I pleasure you now.

He asks her To Lean over the bed that waas there for lucky convenience.

Lapis : *bends over, showing off her ass* Like this?

Steven : Perfect...

He just stared at her ass as she presented herself to him. He could not believe this was happening, she never seems to demonstrate any interest to it and she was just so beautiful he could look at her forever.

Slowly, he stood up and undressed, she asked him to take the lead first. Then stood behind her, put a hand on her back and the other hand on his dick to hold it steady. He gently pressed the tip of his cock against her hot, wet pussy. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was breathing heavily.

Pressing the tip inside, and then put both hands on Lapis waist. He thrust forward slowly to push himself inside her, until he was pressing up against her ass cheeks. A small moan escaped her lip. What was this feeling? She dint know but she was enjoying it. once he was all the way inside. She gripped the sheets tightly as Steven pulled on her hips to thrust into her again at a steady pace, the only sound in the room was her ass slapping gently against his body  
For several minutes Steve, Stamina show to be a lot, He just loved to much of this to ever consider stopping.

Lapis: Ohhh! Ahnn! Its ahnn! Ten minutes already hmm!

Steven: hah! I'm not done yet.

he breathed and sped up a little more. She hung her head and felt her body gently shake with each thrust.  
he pulled on Lapis hips harder to drive his cock deeper inside her cunt with each thrust, then a thought come to his mind and she decides to slap her left ass cheek with his hand on the blue gem.  
she squealed in sudden surprise. The halfling felt her pussy contract suddenly, and her whole body shuddered again and again.

Steven: Ups sorry I got a bit carried away'' He said

AHNN! I-I don't mind'' Lapis said.

He Sigh in relief as he really wanted to keep doing this so then he leaned down and grabbed tits with his hands. Pinching her nipples and rolled it between his finger.

Lapis : AAHN! T-This feels incredible! AH! Steven!

He was slamming into her even faster now, his grip tightening as he was slowly reaching his peak.

Steven: AHNN! CANT HOLD IN ANYMORE!

Lapis : AAAAHHHHH!

They both are thrown over the edge and cum hard with passionate moans.

Fluids all over the floor gets slimed.

Steven : ahhhh...

Lapis : Haaahhh...

Steven: So...was it everything you expected?

Lapis : No. It was so much more...

Steven: Glad you like it, maybe you can come back now.

Lapis : This might be worth coming back for

* * *

Co writed by Thesuperking

 **Requested By StevenBomb74 and queenmancilla13**

A lot of things happened and one of then was that Lars finally came back to earth with his new friends. Sure everyone was surprised at his new pink look but they were happy he came back safe,Especially Sadie.

Right now they were on the beach at night as the moon and stars shine brightly.

Sadie: I'm so glad your back Lars i really thought you were a goner.

Lars: Oh well it was not easy but you know me, I like to have my feet on earth too.

Sadie: Your still silly.

Lars: I heard you are in the cool kids band now, I gotta say you surprised me with that talent.

Sadie: *blush* ah well it was a surprise for me too but yeah I did pretty great.

They smile at each other and then start to get next to each other ready to give each other a kis but then someone interrupts them.

Amethyst: You guys finally kissing now in the open?

Sadie & Lars: AHH!

Both jumped at the sight of Amethyst literally right behind them eating a bag of chips in her hands. How she got there right them noticing? No idea.

Amethyst: Sup.

Lars: Amethyst!? The hell are you doing!?

Sadie: And how long have you been there!?

Amethyst: An hour.

The two human jars drop in shock.

Lars: Wha?

Amethyst: I know right? I think I finally master the art of standing still. To the point that I'm nearly invisible to the eye. The Garnet and the others would be so proud.

Sadie: Well do you mind? Can't you see we're busy?

Amethyst: Oh no by all means. Go ahead i am not even here.

Sadie: You are here right in front of me.

Amethyst: Give some time. Also o bet Lars now with his experience he can do great things.

Sadie: Wait what do you mean by that?

Lars: Amethyst! What are you doing?

Amethyst: Calm down im just saying i helped him once about how to make pleasure happen.

Sadie: WHAT?

Sadie turns to Lars, the boy with his hands covering up his face in shame.

Sadie: Lars, what she talking about?

Lars: I-I don't...I really have-

Amethyst: Go ahead, Lars. Tell that we bump uglies that day in the store.

Sadie's eyes widen as she heard the news, but before the situation become worse, Lars was finally able to found his voice again.

Lars: That was a long time ago and you know it!? We haven't done anything else together in months. Sadie, listen if anything it was a one-time thing. I swear! This was before me and you got together.

Lars then turns to the gem.

Lars: Why are you even bringing this up now? We haven't seen each other since.

Amethyst: Well I am like that you know, I go and come when you last expect, also I heard your magical now so I got interested, then I saw you two here having fun and I was all like hey I want to have fun too.

Lars: That makes no sense also bump uglies? What does that mean? Really weird way to put it.

Amethyst: are you telling me that people here on earth don't go around having that intercourse thing when they feel like it?

Lars: Well sluts do, listen that was a long time ago and don't get me wrong it was great but…

Sadie: Great?!

Lars: I mean…

Amethyst: I bet I am better then Sadie if we compared.

Sadie: How dare you Amethyst, I know lars for more time then anyone, well besides his parents and I know he prefers me.

Amethyst: just because your breasts and butt got bigger this month's that's for sure.

Sadie: T-that was a growth spurt.

Amethyst: Pfff, yeah right. What are those implants?

Amethyst arm quickly reaches out to cop one of Sadie breasts in her hand.

Sadie: Ah! Don't touch me!

Said woman slap Amethyst hand away and step back to get out of her reach. Though Amethyst just playful giggles at the reaction.

Amethyst: See totally fake. Don't you want a fresh pair of real tits Lars?

Amethyst places her hands below her own boobs to push them up and outward for the boy to see her more of her cleavage.

Lars: Wow they sure look big today.

Sadie: Lars!

Lars: I-i mean whatever im not looking.

Sadie: Who are you calling fake tits? thats it i am gonna get you.

The former donut employer jumps at The purple gem and they start rolling on the sand at Lars looks.

Lars: Wow! ok now lets not go crazy girls stop rolling on the sand.

Amethyst: Tell that to her I'm not even trying.

And just as she said that the gem easily makes it so she was on top having Sadie pin beneath her. Using her inhuman to hold both the human's wrist in place with one hand above Sadie's head.

Amethyst: That's better. Now let see what we got.

Using her free hand Amethyst process to ripped off the struggling Sadie shirt with no effort. Exposing her bra-clad breasts.

Amethyst: Wow, they're not so bad up close. Now let's get a better feel.

The bra stood no chance as Amethyst as it was removed, the pieces laying in the sand, and Sadie white boobs and pink nipples were bare for all to see.

Sadie: Lars help me! Get this crazy girl off me!

Lars: ahnn...oh! Yeah sure.

He gets behind Amethsty and gets her away from Sadie holding her fro. Her waist.

Lars: Stop doing this to her.

Amethsty: Well someone got stronger. Are you telling me you dint like her big boobs open to the eyes?

She said rubbing her booty to his crotch now that his hands where occupied.

Lars: Aahnn! Of course i did. I am a man after all. Stop booty rubbing me damm it.

Amethsty: I feel some rocks there.

Sadie: That's right Lars hold her!

The shirtless Sadie, finally free, reached and took hold of the collars of Amethyst. Pulling on it hard enough for the fabric to rip. Revealing the gem, who already wasn't wearing a bra, purple boobs out.

Jun 5Amethsty: oh! i dint know you where this naughty Sadie.

Sadie: Shut up and be embarassed.

The former donut girl started to take Amethsty nipples in her hands and she pinches them gently at first making the gem moan andLars gasp.

Lars: Sadie! is this even legal right now?

Sadie: No but makes me feel better.

Amethsty: You know who is feeling Good? Lars as he sees my tits getting pinch and my ass rubbing on his crotch.

Sadie: Why you little!

Amethsty: wanna bet he prefers me mroe?

Sadie: Like hell he does! Lars tell her!

Lars: W-What!?

Sadie: Tell her that you want me more!

Lars: Umm...

At that moment an very naughty idea came to Amethyst.

Amethyst: If you think you're so perfect for Lars would don't you go ahead and take care of that boner for him?

Lars: Say what now?

Sadie was so mad that Amethsty had interrupted her time with Lars and all that she did to her shirt that she felt like just doing anything.

Sadie: You bet i will. Lars drop your pants.

Lars: SADIE?

Sadie: NOW!

Amethsty: Arent you afraid of getting caught.

Sadie: Maybe you should go then.

Amethyst: And miss this show? Hah, no way.

Lars: Don't I get a say in this?

Sadie: No.

And just like that Sadie went and shoved Lars down to the sand and began undoing his pants.

Lars: Sadie this is insane.

Sadie: Don't care.

With one last tug, Lars pants came down with his boxers. Sadie had to move back a bit before his penis almost tried to smack her when it pops out.

Sadie: Oh my.

Amethsty: Someone just got bigger since last time. That is some big pink sausage you got there space lars.

Lars: Dammit you took my pants now you done it.

Amethsty: Want me to suck you to make you feel better then?

Sadie: If anyone is going to suck that big dick is me, how long you think i wait for him?

Lars: Really? you dint date anyone?

Amethsty: awwn we have a romantic here.

Sadie huff at teasing and look ahead at the big challenge in front of her. She saw plenty of videos online at other pornstars doing his. So she could handle this right? Right? She leans in, opens her mouth, and stuck out her tongue. It making contact with the shaft of Lars's prick. Starting from the bottom she did a long lick up to the tip and began to swirl her tongue on the head for a moment. Hearing a groan from Lars indicting that he was feeling it. Since she got step one done, now was time to go on to step two. Taking said tip into her mouth, enclosing her lips on it, and moving her head in a back and forth motivation.

When she started to put the tip of the head on her mouth she dint know that Amethyst was ready to use her hand and then she SHOVED Sadie head with her hand deeper on Lars Penis making her swallow half of his ten-inch penis.

Sadie: HHMHMHM!

Lars: ohhh! Wow ahnnN!

Amethyst: This is how you do it girl. Now watch me as I show him what I can do.

The purple gem said as she gets close to Lars Face and hugs his face between her big purple tits.

Lars: w-wut…

Amethyst: C'mon give them some good squeezes and licks, you know you want.

He sure knows he can't hold no more, Sadie was still with his dick on his mouth and there where tits on his face, he was going to take care of this situation now on his favor. He takes a hard squeeze at her boobs. She moans at the sensation of her breasts being squeezed so hard by his hands. It was so much more good when someone else did that to her. She groans in delight as Lars began to knead her boobs around, squeezing them together and pressing them back against her chest, sinking his fingers into the doughy flesh, groping and pulling on the purple meat and feeling her soft globes

Meanwhile, Sadie was busy trying not to choke on Lars dick. Amethyst hand was keeping her from fully backing away and would push her back each time she tried to. Activating her gag reflex and creating a petty sloppy blowjob. The good thing is Lars it feeling great and was edging him on good. The feeling in his balls so got too much for him and then...

Lars: Oh shit! I'm cuming!

He moans releasing his orgasm inside Sadie mouth forcing her to swallow his pent up sperm bank blow as Ametshty Hugs his head between her tits.

Amethsty: Ahhnn yeah let it out.

She then lets Sadie get of his dick as she now lungs for some air.

Sadie: What is your deal!?

Amethsty: I helped you go deeper.

Sadie: You are making me wanna punch you.

Amethsty: You want him to suck your tits too dont you? Fine here go to her Lars.

Lars: Hmmm Boobies.

Lars at this Point is on lust mode so he does that and attack Sadie and get on top of her.

Sadie: Hyan! L-Lars?

He Gave her left nipples a lick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it hungrly. His tongue never letting up and then flicking up and down her nipple inside his mouth. His left hand was now at her right breast, groping it very greedly but not as it would hurt. His cock was still very fucking hard, it twitched and throbbed as her tits where now his domain. He would push her breasts together so that both nipples where almost tosuching, then he sucked them in his hungry mouth licking and sucking at the tips.

Sadie: Oooh god.

Lars: Hmmm. Hhhmmm.

Amethyst: Yeah Lars, keep her nice and busy. Now it's my turn to get some dick.

The gem stretches herself good to get into the right angle like some lego block and goes in next to his member. Then she proceeds to make him have a tit fuck between her tits as she rubs them down on his dick making him feel shockwaves of pleasure.

Lars: ahnn! ohhh !

He then starts kissing Sadie dominating her mouth which surprised her how much he know about kissing since...oh yeah he praticed before.

Soon Sadie began to respond back and the kissing more intense with each passing minute. Amethyst was also having her fair share of fun. Everytime Lars cock would spring up between her wonderful valley of breasts, she would add a kiss or a little lick. Each one helping Lars receives the max amount of pleasure and pushing him to his goal of orgasm. Till...

Lars: ahh it's happening again! Here it comes.

The space capt flows his blow in Amethyst breasts coating them on his jizz

Lars: ohhh! Fuck! So intense

Amethyst: here it is. Cant wait to scoop this.

A total of 4 shots of cum came shooting out of Lars's tip. It all went slatting on Amethyst chest. To which of course, said gem started lapping up like ice cream.

Amethyst: Heehee. Yummy.

After the boy's orgasm ended, Amethyst felt his soft dick slip out of between her boobs, off of Sadie, and flop his back onto the sand. He was panting with sweat going down his face.

Sadie: Lars?

Amethyst: Oops. Looks like that last one did him in. Lame, we were getting to the good part.

Lars: No...no...I can keep going. I just...need a minute. (Come on dick get hard again.)

He didn't want it to end. He wanted more sex. More fucking. To cum again and again. And it seems whatever he of, made his body glow in a light pink. Soon he felt all exhaustive leave him and instead felt fully refreshed. Like he just went to sleep and drunk a big cup of coffee. He stood up to his feet easily and even saw his penis was back to being fully hard and erect again.

Sadie: wow!

Lars: I am not going limp before I fuck you senseless.

The boy then proceeds to get Amethyst who was still surprised by his soon fully recovered energy so was easily grabbed, her face was on the sand and her ass was sticking up in the air. With his feet he kicked her legs apart, and he slapped her ass.

Amethyst: AHN!

Lars: Now I am going to dominate you.

he touched the tip of his dick to her opening and pushed forward to bury it inside her to the hilt. His hips slapped against her ass cheeks as he did, and she gasped in surprise. Putting both his hands on her hips, he pulled her hard onto him, and started with a quick pace, slamming into her has hard as he could. As her whole body shook with the force of each thrust, Amethyst closed her eyes, and bit her lip as waves of pleasure rolled through her, emanating from her pussy. Lars watched with glee as her ass jiggled and bounced as he fucked her hard. He slapped her across the ass, and she groaned with intense pleasure.

Amethyst: Aanh! Ah! Oh shit! Oh yeah! Fuck my cunt! Fuck me good

Sadie, stunned by all of this. Watched as the two of them fucked to their heart's content. The sounds of their grunting and bodies hitting together hit not only her ears but also down to the core between her legs. Arousal quickly filed her body but also a bit fear that she was gonna be next to get roughly pound after he was down with Amethyst.

Lars: Bet you love this dont you? You love being a slut and acting like im just another fun teasing.

He smiled, and pulled her hips harder to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. She closed her eyes again and held on for the ride.

Sadie: Oh my!

Amethst: hmmm YES! FUCK ME HARDER! CUM INSIDE ME.

Lars: You want my cum? Fine, I'll give you plenty!

His trusts suddenly got faster. Amethyst could feel the head of his cock hit her g-spot over and over again. And with a loud moan and one last trust, Lars fire off his semen like a cannon inside her pussy. The heat coming from his cum was enough to set off Amethyst own orgasm.

Amethsty: AHNNNn!

She said as her orgasm hits her like lightning and her whole body feels the pleasure of it.

Lars: There you go .

He removes his member from her pussy as his eyes stop glowing white.

Sadie: Y-you made her your bitch.

Lars: W-what?

After coming out of his daze. Lars looks down on Amethyst and the mess he made.

Lars: Holy shit! Did I fuck her to death?

Sadie: She Just fainted Lars dont overreact.

Lars: Wow ok sorry, but it did felt really good.

Sadie: Sorry for going weird too.

Lars: Its ok...but ahnn We can still go right?

Sadie: You still want to...with me?

Lars *shrugs* Might as well finish what we started.

Sadie's cheeks glow a deep shade of red before shamelessly agreeing. She laid herself on the sand after taking off her pants and panties. She spread her legs wide enough so Lars could place himself between them with his cock lining up at her wet pussy.

Slowly he starts by penetrating inside her moist cave. The blonde woman moans at this feeling, getting her man to fuck her on the beach, when did she got so shameless?

Lars: Hmmm Sadie, you feel really great.

Sadie: Ahn! t-thanks

He begins to pump in and out at a steady pace as the girl starts to let out grunts and moans of pleasure. The feeling gets better when Lars starts massaging her boobs with his hands.

Sadie: Ah. Ugh. Ah! Is this? Gh! What sex is? Oh. We should have. Ugh! Done this months ago.

Lars: Oh, it's about to get better baby.

He starts humping her faster as he gets a mouthful from her left tits which he starts sucking and the right one he pinches the nipple slowly.

Sadie: Ahnn!

Lars: Hmmm your delicious Sadie. Damm i like this new breasts you got.

He then goes to take both nipples in his fingers and pulls on them. Making her breasts stretch outwards. This sends the girl into a frenzy as she howls.

Sadie: Ahnn!

Then she has her orgasm as she felt too much pleasure for this moment.

Lars: Fuck! I'm cuming! I'm CUMING!

The feeling from Sadie's tighten pussy was just enough to push Lars to his orgasm as well.

He fills her with everything he got as they both moan having their orgasm right there. It was wild and awesome.

Lars: *Pant* Ahnn...thank god i came back to earth.


	13. Chapter 13 Orange and Blue

**A/N: Writed this one is a weird way so...bear with me.**

* * *

Back on homeworld, there were two gems that where in a secret relationship where they would act normal on a secret room away from everyone else. A Quartz and a Agate.

these gems were known as Jasper and Holly Blue Agate, these gems were intimidating and known for their aggressive personalities, Jasper was described as the "perfect quartz soldier" by others due to her strength, speed and low tolerance to pain, Holly on the other hand was a manager on Pink Diamond's zoo.

she wasn't really a fighter, but could defend herself and fight others if the situation required it, but she was also in charge of babysitting the famethyst, whom she despised with a passion and wanted to shatter each and every one of them, but couldn't as they were the only ones who operated the zoo and the fact homeworld was running low on resources.

Now Those two only show their real colors when they are alone together in a special room in the Zoo when it was time for a visit.

and the time came, as after a hard day's work, all that Holly wanted to do was to relax and rest after dealing with famethyst's crap, as she was heading back to her room, she was caught by the gem she knew too well.

*hello holly, you busy or something?* the broad shoulder orange gem said, her amber eyes were shining like jewels to Holly, she blushed.

*well, I am done with my work, and I was heading back to my room*

*how bout you come with me instead?* jasper asked, Holly knew right away what it meant... and she loved it.

In Pink Diamond zoo there was a room that was empty and no one actually used or anything. But then it became Jasper and holy blue special place where they could be alone.

*I love this place. Have you missed me?* Jasper asked her blue lover.

Holly blue leaned in and planted a heavy kiss right on her lips. Her force was leaning forward pushed Jasper back so she was lying on her back, with the blue gem on top of her. slipping her tongue between the orange gem lips and tasting inside her mouth. Their tongues met, Jasper Could feel Holy blue breasts being crushed under her own, and the way they'd fallen on the floor ended up with Holy Blue lying between the big quartz legs.

*You are rather aggressive today. I like it* Said the Orange Gem.  
The beef Gem then sat up and started kissing Holy blue neck. She could feel herself starting to like this. She got to her feet and stood before Her partner and ripped of her clothes with his bare hands. Now she was left with Her large, perfectly shaped breasts bounced a little.

*Ahn! yes!* holly moaned.

She leaned forward and popped one of those blue nipples in her mouth. His hands wandered her body and rubs her back. loving it as her and fondle those beautiful breasts.

Soon Enough they were Both naked after some changing from Jasper. Holly Blue can only see how Jasper switched from one nipple to the other, from gentle sucking and hard sucking. Her hands were big enough to hold each breast, and she loved the feel of feeling their warm softness against her palms.

She squeezed them both as she pressed her face between them.

*You got the best pair, i think they're better than rose's* she told.

licking and kissing everywhere It could find. Holly Blue rolled her head and moaned deeply.

After a while, the blue gem pushed back the orange quartz

*Ok you got me fired up a lot.* said the sexy blue gem.

She crouched down and spread her thicc legs. Jasper watched it all happen. Thinking how hot she was.

I usually use '' INSTEAD of * But just for now the minor change wont bite.

*Hmm You got something really tasty there,i might fuse my hand to it* The gem said.

*ooohh, you sure are a kinky gem, Jasper* the blue thicc gem said, Jasper then used her hand and proceeded to rub holly's sensitive walls, it felt so good as she arched her back in pleasure.

*Ahnnn! yes jasper! keep going!* Holly Begged.

*Hmm, I didn't think you'd begged* Jasper said with a perverted smile as she then started to slip her fingers inside.

Her fingers where so thick and big. Holly Loved to feel them inside her, penetrating her over and over again. She would soak them wet.

*Yes!, keep going jasper! D-don't stop! AHH!*

she was close to cumming, Jasper then got an idea, she took her hand out and mounted on Holly.

*think you can handle me?* She asked.

* What do you pretend dear?*

Holly was so ready for what her lover was going to do to her, Jasper then reached under the bed and grabbed a 15 inch Orange and yellow striped strap-on, the blue manager blushed an even deeper blue upon the sight of it.

she never seen anything big like that before, she then spread her thicc legs some more to Jasper more room.

Jasper smiled at this as she got on top of her, getting themselves ready.

*Are you ready?* she asked.

* Cmon stick it in already* She said drooling

Jasper then penetrates her wet pussy with the dildo slowly. It felt great for The blue gem.

*OOOHHH! F-FUCK! YES! HARDER!* she screamed in absolute pleasure, she was loving every bit of this, she panted and moaned as Jasper picked up the speed.

*MMM! You like it don't you?* she said with a perverted smile on her face.

*YESSS! MAKE ME YOURS!* Holly Begged, she begged for more, and more she got as Jasper proceeded to ram her faster and harder than ever, sweat poured from their bodies.

Her pussy was getting hammered by the bigo range gem and she loved. She loved the rush of these secret moments they have.

*I-I CUMMING* She moaned loudly

*MMMM, YES!*

Holly cummed, her juices squirting out and getting on her dildo and on the bedsheets, her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, she enjoyed every bit of it.

* Jasper! I love you! I want to be with you all the time* she told, this actually made Jasper a little happy, cause even though they liked doing this secretly, she actually cared for holly and wished that they wouldn't keep this a secret.

*you know holly, I don't want this to be a secret forever, I wished the diamonds would understand*

*You know this can't really happen. They would shatter us* She said

*I don't care about them, I only served Pink Diamond, and I would rather get shattered protecting you than having to hold this in for so long* Jasper explained, this made Holly sad and to feel sorry for her.

sure, she didn't care about anyone but only herself and Blue Diamond that she serves, but hearing those words coming out of Jasper was something she never heard during their secret sessions.

she always knew that Jasper was a badass and had a tough as nails personality, but seeing Jasper at her lowest now was shocking to Holly, much of it due to Pink's shattering.

*Jasper... I never knew you feel this way*

*Holly no matter what happens, I still care about you* *kisses*

they then proceeded to kiss, they'd done this before many times after having sex, but this time it was different, it was a caring and romantic type of kiss, tears flowed through jasper's eyes.

after breaking off the kiss, Holly scooted over on the left side of the bed and patted her hand on the right side.

*come here, let's spend the night together* Holly said with those beautiful shining blue eyes.

*We dont really need to sleep you know? But its good to cuddle* Jasper said.

*thank you, it's nice to be with you for the night* Holly explained, the strong orange gem then pull away the blanket slightly and laid down on the right side, then pulling back the blanket towards her, Holly then snuggled up to Jasper and cuddled with her.

Jasper was a bit surprised, Holly slept with her sometimes, but never cuddled up to her, and hugged her as well.

*Awww, Holly, you never told me you had a soft spot for cuddling* Jasper teased, as she kissed her again and stroked her soft light grayish-blue hair. Holly loved that.


	14. Chapter 14 Milf attack and Beach time

It was an afternoon of summer and boy it was hot. Steven was at Connie house to ask if she had time to go in the beach but she was not home. Now he was waiting for her to come back from her activities with her mom company.

…

Steven: i wonder when she is coming back.

He was sitting behind a small table with some lemonade. Priyanka was opening the window and fanning herself.

Priyanka: Jesus why is so hot?

She then walks towards Steven and asks if he needs anything else.

Steven: ahn…

The boy could see the doctor big beautiful breasts as she unbuttoned her shirt leaving some amazing cleavage,Sweat dripping from her caramel looking tits.

His member gets hard like a rock by that and he drops down a spoon on the floor.

Priyanka: oh! Don't mind that i get it.

Steven: W-wait

Priyanka: Oh my!

She sees the huge boner hiding on his pants.

Steven:: *Covers himself* Ahn i s-sorry its just the head and your w-well you know i gotta go now bye.

He gets away from the table covering his parts and walks towards the door but then suddently Priyanka outruns him and gets in front of the door with a michievous expression. She then locks the door with a key and licks her lips.

Priyanka: Now Steven its to early to go and i think you should stay more.

She then lows herself on the floor and starts going towards steven in four like a cat with a seducing smile.

Steven: M-mrs maheswaran?

Priyanka: Call me Priyanka.

She starts to remove his shorts with her teeth letting free his amazing member showing its size and pulsing glory to her eyes as he was using no underwear. It slaps her right across her left cheek.

Priyanka: Oh~!

Steven: W-we should not be doing this.

Priyanka: Sorry Steven but i really need this or else i go crazy for the lack of sexual action my husband is not giving me.

The milf begins by stroking his member with one hand, rubbing it up and down as she smiles and makes him groan in pleasure. Soon enough she starts to give small licks to the head of his lenght who tasted amazingly to her as she swirl her tongue around it. The halfling just gave up trying to stop her as now he feels super great, The doctor proceeds to go to his full big balls.

Priyanka: So full, you are indeed full of proteins.

His testicles are attacked as she proceeds to keep stroking his member at the same time his family jewels are getting kissed and then sucked like fruits. His moanings were so loud, she was getting his sensitive spots.

Priyanka: Time for some more now.

Steven: What?

She kissed the tip of his cock, then slowly starts to get more of it inside her mouth until she hits the end of his dick on her throat. She started giving him some amazing blowjob, her head going up and down as he sees his sausage in and out of her skillful mouth arousing him too much.

Steven: I-i cumming.

Hearing this she stops her blowjob and slowly removes herself from his dick letting a trail of saliva.

Priyanka: Oh no! we are not done yet.

She starts to undress removing all her clothing showing Steven her beautiful curves, her thights,booty and tits. They were all big and ample in such desirable shapes he could only gasp.

Steven: Oh my god!

Priyanka: Ok now we can do this.

Pushing him down on the floor letting only his dick show that one thing only is still up and pulsing like crazy. she positions herself in a cowgirl position as she looks at Steven eyes.

Priyanka: Here some curiosity about me...I like it Rough!

She puts her hands behind her neck as his dick is slowly sliding inside her hungry wet pussy. She was heavy and it felt so good when she started mobing her body up and down riding him in such firm manner. Her big tits would shake up and down from each thrust and he felt like giving in by complete,he groped her big tits with his hands feeling the softness and tender flesh they are. He would suck on them as tasty juicy fruits that he wanted to just smother his face on it forever.

Her booty bounced up and down hard on his member like never before and he felt she was losing herself in pleasure for good ten minutes when he finally let go.

Steven: AHNNN!

He cums inside her really hard blowing big shots of thick cum on her womb as it comes out and she moans out loud enjoying this more than she could ask for..

Priyanka: Ahnnn! hmmm fuck yeah!

Some more ten minutes later Steven was clean and ready to leave as he was speaking to Connie mom again.

Priyanka: Thanks for the fun afternoon Steven. We should do this again sometime *smiles*

Steven: Y-yes sure (man i can't believe how much of a slut in heat Connie mom is)

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Beach of beach city and our beloved Garnet the leader of the crystal gems was sunbathing in the sand of the beach. It was practically her only since some of the people don't want to be next to their beach part since they have all the alien shenanigans...But also because Garnet decided to make it a private nude beach for that part. Right now she was in her glorious naked form under a big towel sunbathing in the sun even though She doesn't really need it for any skin change but it was good.

Garnet: Hmmm sure feels good to be relaxing all by myself sometimes.

She was alone or so she think when she sensed someone trespassing the space of her private nude Beach. She smirks a sly smile as she acts like she is not seeing the small shadow moving by the rocks and sand to peep at her. Then she starts to talk.

Garnet: I see you boy.

The boy then frozen in fear as he was discovered and now he thought he would be clobbered alive. But The red gem only looks around seeing him and says.

Garnet: Hey Peede, you are a really naughty human child to be peeping at me you know?

There it was the youngest fry boy using some beach shorts and sweating at how he tried to not look at Garnet extraordinary body but failing easily.

peede: I-i'm sorry i was jus-ahn it's a hard time for me to stay away from girls you know?

Garnet: Care to apply some lotion on me?

She said without caring about the situation which makes the boy eyes go wide and his crotch get a boner more hard then already was.

Peede: W-what? are you seriously asking me that?

Garnet: The lotion is by my feet, grab it and get to work fryboy.

She said giving a slap to her butt as it jiggles and He drools over this.

Peede: Oh my god!

Without any space for thinking rationally in this moment he just nods and goes to grab the lotion, But not before staring at her naked butt, It was just so big and wow ok huge to say and so red, bouncy if you jump at it he could just feel his member throbbing hard til it was painful but he grabbed the lotion and start pouring at every cheek to give that monument its desired amount.

Garnet: Hmm cold.

Now it was time as he starts to use his hands to rub it all over her cheeks. Ohh but each cheek was just so big for just one of his small hands. He would have to use both his hands for one cheek to be done it properly. Her ass was so soft, every touch was just pure ecstasy between his fingers and he never felt his dick so hard like now since he hit puberty and wow he could just lose himself into that ass. He wanted to lick it, bite it,sniff it and get sit on my it. He started rubbing every part frantically like it was a race,like that ass would escape from his grasp at any moment.

Garnet: (He sure is enjoying my ass. Time to make it even better)

The red gem smiles as she Makes Peede trip using her feet and his face lands front right on her big booty. Then she smirks as she uses her shapeshift powers to make her booty even more phat and thicker. Peede was turning red like a tomato, if every part of his blood was not on his dick well now it was. Her booty was growing bigger right in front of his face who was now stuck between the cheeks of suck booty monster.

Garnet: Hahaha enjoy all the booty.

She then start to get up from the sand and stays proud showing her also big red orbs of breasts she has. Peede was hanging over from her buttcheeks really stuck there. Garnet starts to squeeze her booty together squeezing the boy who was between there like a sandwich. He was losing consciousness, the smell was so good he was so happy.

Garnet: ok booty fun time is over.

She said relaxing her booty as Peede now comes out from his soft,big and red prison as he falls on the sand breathing heavily

Peede: I am dead?

Garnet: I don't think the dead have huge boners like that eleven inch dick you have there.

She then took off his short in swift move like magic before he realized.

Peede: Wow!

Garnet: How about i show you what a quickie is? i need to get inside but i could use some 'fun'

Peede: W-well look at the time i shoul-

Garnet; Walk away now and i tell your dad what you came here for.

Peede: Epp!

Garnet: Dont worry i won't break you...much.

The big booty fusion turn around letting Peede see her huge ass which looked even more lovely from his down view. Garnet then gets on a squat position next to his big thoorbing member, licking her lips she grabs it with her hand making Peede moan loudly. She then with no mercy on her eyes besides the lust she had puts the entire thing inside her pussy in one go.

Peede: AGHN! OH MY GOD! JESUS!

Garnet: HGMMAMAMA YES!~

She used her thighs strength to lift her swollen basketball cheeks up as fast as possible. Then letting gravity bring it back down. She does this several times a second Causing her flesh to jiggle in ways that no human could believe. Peede could only understand for a moment what was happening, his member was inside her and she was pounding him hard, the rest was just a wave of giant pleasure overwhelming him from any human language or rational thoughts. Her boobs shaked wildy,

Peede: AHGNNN! OHHGGNN! HMHMHMHM! GRAGHGH!

Garnet: Cum for me baby!

She stops pounding him and them clench her ass cheeks on his member making it to be in place, then she squeezed his balls on her hands, the last straw indeed.

Peede: FUCKKKKKKK!

He said as his building up cum was now out, he don't know how much he has endured over that booty, it was too much and he unleashed a blow of sperm that filled her more then a normal human would do, four or five shots of cum filled her with warm feeling which she loved.

Garnet: Hmmmm...i missed this feeling, thanks Peede.

Peede: I-i think im dying.

The gem gets up from his member now limp and walks back to the temple, hips swinging all the way and a smile on her face.

This was how Peede lost his virginity to the gem vixen of beach city before he was even an adult was that the last time? who knows.


	15. Chapter 15 The growth

Connie maheswaran was Steven best friend who was also learning to sword fight with Pearl the white gem, she seemed a little down because she still found herself unable to beat down Pearl in sword fighting. She thought that maybe she needed more strength.

She remembers Steven giving her some pills in a bag saying that it was some kind of magic supplement from the gems when they wanted more energy for their activities, she gladly took them and had took one of the pills in the night. Her parents were not home but they trusted Connie enough to be alone home now since she was so mature and also strong, She was in her pajamas walking to her bedroom.

Connie: I wonder if Tomorrow training i will feel stronger.

She walk to her bed to lay down but then she started to feel something weird, she get on her knees and then holds onto her stomach looking down breathing heavily.

Connie: W-what's this pain? it's all down my body.

She could not tell but she was transforming as her butt was lifted in the air and was beginning to swell and expanding getting bigger like two big mature melons.

Connie: Ah! Ah!

she stand up a little looking down at her chest with eyes open wide.

Connie: My breasts are growing!

They were growing out, bulging and creeking as her pajamas start to rip apart because of her breasts ample size

Connie: T-the are bursting out!

They got so big that her breasts rip apart her pajamas letting them free like the beauty they are and she groans all the while. But her growth was not stopping as her Hips and butt were growing making her thicker and bigger.

Connie: noo! My hips and butt are growing ughh!

*Rsssaahhas!*

Then more of her pajamas rip apart showing her phat booty and thick thighs. She also became as tall as her mother but she don't seem to notice. She was almost completely naked now as her pink panties are the only thing she wears now.

Connie: Ahn! finally it stopped, ahgn this headache.

She gets up feeling dizzy and with effort she walk straight to the bathroom, there she looks at the mirror and sees the results.

Connie: What the hell? i became an adult! ohhh i-i dont feel so good.

Before she could think on anything we get a timeskip. some good ten minutes pass After Steven had received a call from Connie that he really need his help on something and of course he run to her with lion help since they were so close.

Steven: Connie im here, its Steven!

He gets inside the house after getting inside opening the door knob she left unlocked for him. Hearing noises coming from upstairs he goes to check them out which it leads him to her room.

When he opens the room he sees Connie totally naked on her bed lying face down giving him a perfect view of her big round chocolate ass which gave him a boner in a split of a second.

Connie: Steven!~

Steven: WOW! Connie? is that you?

Connie: You pill did this to me Steven now come and take responsibility for it.

Steven: What? b-but i-we can get in trouble?

Connie: I DONT CARE! this is not your first time right? you either give me release from this heat or else!

He gulps down as Connie seems like she won't take a no for an awnser and yes that was not his first time but he decided to stay silent. Though he did wanted to do some stuff to her in that adult and perfect form even if he know nothing about that effect of the pill.

Steven: Then i won't hold back if your in such need.

Then getting on the bed and goes to her ass He holds each part of her left and right cheek and spread them open revealing her pink pussy and then shoving his face on it giving her some good sluuuurp!

Connie: AHN!

He would strongly squeeze her booty cheek meanwhile his tongue was put to work licking her anus in some deep tongue fucking it. That just made her go wild putting her moanings to work. Then things get wild when he decides to shove two fingers up her pussy as he finger fucked her moisturized cave

Connie: AHNN! I CAN'T RESIST IT! ahn i can't take it anymore.

She screams as her female fluids are gushing out as her orgasm was amazing giving her thunderous pleasure.

Connie: This was awesome.

Steven: You taste so good Connie. I really want you a lot.

The halfling said starting to undress himself showing his hard on to her which impresses her seeing how big it was.

Connie: W-wow! is huge.

Steven: Im going to fuck you now.

He penetrates her pussy slowly making her moan as he starts moving his hips. He takes one of her leg and lift its up. She could feel his big member pounding her so deep and hard she was addicted to it almost like a drug, He started kissing her and shapeshifting his body to get in the right place for the position.

Connie: (this feel so good, i don't want it to stop)

Steven: I-CUMMING!

He said as he tries to make each cell of his body to stop fucking her and retrieve his member out as he then unleashes his mighty blow all over Connie face like a cannon covering her in his thick sperm shots.

Connie: So much...and it tastes so good.

Steven: This was the best one ever Connie. But i still want more so can we please continue?

Connie: Until the bed breaks Steven *smiles*

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but i am not feeling so hyped to make huge ones right now so maybe i do other stuff and come back here later. Til then read this.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Doctor and The Zooman

Here's a sexy story to add to the sexy steven universe shorts, I even put in a song in there as well

It had been weeks since the gems rescued most of the Zooman's from Pink Diamond's zoo, one of the members being Jay-ten, But they couldn't get Wy-Six in time as the Diamonds were almost aware of their presence.

As the gems were letting the Zooman's live with them, Jay-Ten, the busty and curvy Zooman female, was looking out the window of the beach house (Aka the gem temple)

*Wow, it's so beautiful out here!* She said in a cheerful manner like always back on the ship, the blue skies and birds flying in the air fascinated her as she had not seen such beauty before in her life.  
She then looked on the ground and saw the beautiful oceans and the wave it made, sloshing on the peach colored sands, and even spotted some crabs on the beach as well, As well as seeing several seashells.

"I didn't know Earth was this beautiful,

As she looked into the mirror, a certain female walks into the temple, Her name was Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran. she was called by Pearl to look if all of the zooman's where healthy enough to live on Earth's enviroment.

"Alright, i'm here" The brunette said, as she looked at the female Zooman's and checked on them using the same doctor stuff she had done so many times back at the hospital.

As she had entered the temple, she met the female Zooman's, she actually blushed upon seeing what kind of clothes they were wearing, She wasn't informed of them wearing something so... revealing.

But then again, she remembers that she was supposed to check on their health, not stare.

*Hmmm, I would say something. but since I've worked on naked females at the hospital, I'll let this slide* She explained,  
Snapping out of her blushing daze. she sets down her small medical kit and opens it, revealing a heart monitor that they put on your chest and as well as other miscellaneous medical items, She puts her heart monitor on the chests of some Zooman females, she could hear their heartbeats and they were like a regular human's, Normal and had a steady and consistent beat.

"Heart Beating!"

"Hmm, well, your Heart appears to be beating steadily, so I guess all of you are fine" The Doctor said, the Zooman's oohed and awed at the so called "Amazing" skills of the doctor and thanked Priyanka. She, of course told them that it was nothing.

Oh, but she wasn't done just yet. as in the corner of her eye, she spotted a Blonde haired, Green eyed, curvy and busty Zooman, but this certain woman made her feel... weird.

''Hi there! my name is Jay ten!'' She said going to priyanka and waving at her, everytime she walked, her boobs shaked.  
And her sexy, soft Thicc booty jiggled as well.

*Shake!* *Jiggle!* *Jiggle!*

Her boobs and booty jiggled and shaked like two big soft water balloons, Making Priyanka blushed even more, her face was a deep red color as Jay then approached her, her chest and booty jiggling as she was excited to meet another human not from the zoo.

*So, What is your name?* She asked kindly and sweet-like to Priyanka, her voice was so beautiful and angel like, Priyanka blushed even more as she felt Jay's chest bump into hers, she looked down and saw how big they were.

(Damn! her breasts are almost the same size as mine!) Priyanka thought to herself in her mind, She couldn't stop staring as her jaw was partially opened.

"So big..." She said in a hypnotized like tone, Jay-Ten then waved her hand at her face to get her to pay attention, being oblivious and unaware that the Doctor was staring at her big, juicy tits.

"Umm, hello? what is you name?" She asked again, the brunette then snapped out of her perverted trance and looked at her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh! sorry... my name is Priyanka Maheswaran, but you can call me Priyanka. i'm here to see if you and your friends are healthy to live on Earth after being in space for so long, just let me check your...heartbeat" She explained to the blonde zooman, she smiled and let her do her job.

"That's a pretty name (Giggles) so what do you do?" She asks the Doctor.

''I am a doctor, it's our job to make sure people are healthy'' She said.

''That sounds like a really wonderful thing to do'' Jay ten said, moving her boobs in her sudden move making Priyanka's *heart* the one rushing.

''Y-Yeah it's pretty hard sometimes too''

"Hmm, it doesn't look to be that hard" She said.

"Well, most of the time it is, cause there are times when life and death comes into play, and we all have to do our hardest to save that life* Priyanka explained to Jay, she then understood what she meant by those words.

"Oh... so sorry, I guess not everything is good most of the time"

"It's okay, there are good things about Earth and humanity you should know, maybe I can teach you" Priyanka said and suggested teaching her humanity.

Jay got excited that she was willing to help her learn of Earth, causing her boobs and her booty to shake and jiggle as she moved, Making Priyanka blush an even deeper red. As the brunette doctor tries to collect herself, Jay-Ten notices a quarter on the ground next to her feet, she grew curious at the sight of the shiny coin.

"OOOH! what's that on the ground?" She asked, without waiting for a response from Priyanka, she turns around and bends over, showing her massive thicc booty to the doctor's face, the sight made her moan. and made her a little wet in her pants.

"Uhh… I got to go to the bathroom!" She said as she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

''(God! why is that woman so damn sexy? her booty is perfect, makes me so damn wet!)" She then quickly took off her pants and panties, and was masturbating in the bathroom, making her moans quiet so no one could hear.

"(Moaning) her breasts and booty were So big... so soft... ahnnn!" She moaned as she stimulated her lips, fingering herself softly and rubbing her clit, she was about to cum when she stopped, realizing what she was doing.

"Damn it Priyanka! get ahold of yourself... but she's so sexy, am I falling in love with Jay Ten?" she asks herself in the mirror, looking at her own reflection with some shame, She knew that it wasn't okay to bottle up her true feelings, the truth was that before she met Doug, she always had a certain romantic feeling towards ladies, She was a lesbian but kept it hidden.

"(Sighs) what am I gonna do?" She asks herself again, that's when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

*Knocking!*

"Hello? Priyanka? are you okay?* The sweet Zooman asked, collecting herself and cleaning her small mess, she pulls back up her panties and pants.

"Y-Yeah! just needed to go...wash my face" She explained, turning on the sink and washing her face to calm herself down.

*Water splashes!*

"(Sighs)" She sighs, drying her face off with a hand towel, she opens the door and walks out of the bathroom, meeting Jay Ten as she was sitting on the couch, Priyanka then got an idea for the two of them.

"Hey! I got an idea for what we can do together tonight as friends!" She asks, Jay got excited and got up, wondering what they were gonna do together tonight.

"Ohhh! are we gonna play a game?" Jay asked if there was gonna be games, as she likes playing games.

"Yes... just meet me at my house at 9:00, i'll be waiting" She explained, the zooman blonde got happy and told her that she would be there on time. Smiling, she then took her stuff and walked out the front door.

"Don't keep me waiting...Sugar" Priyanka said in a seductive like tone as she closed the door right behind her, getting herself ready for some "fun"

*9:00 PM*

It was the time of the night, Jay ten finds Priyanka's house and she learned already that here, you touch what it was called a doorbell which makes a loud noise. it scares her but she gets back waiting.

''Geez, these little things kinda loud''

She Then heard that someone was walking towards the door, and saw the door knob twisting.

*Door opens!*

The doors opened and out standing in front of Jay Ten was Priyanka herself, but she was different, She was wearing a light purple night robe that had a dark purple collar wrapped around the waist and she was barefoot, she also appeared to have a perverted, yet seductive like smile to her face.

"Hello dear... did you miss me?" She asked in a sly like tone, walking up to Jay and placing her finger on her chest, she was again, oblivious to the fact that Priyanka was showing romantical interest.

"Yes I did! can I come in?" She asked politely, the sexy brunette liked the sound her voice made, she giggled as she stroked her own hair.

"Of course... come right in! (Giggles)" She told her, the zooman then entered the Maheswaran home and the door was then closed and locked, the inside looked a lot pretty, seeing couches and soft carpeting that she felt beneath her feet.

As she looked around, admiring the beauty of the house, Priyanka takes her hand and walks her to somewhere upstairs.

"Come with me" She asks, Jay nodded and went along with it, following Priyanka to upstairs. upon reaching the upper level of the house, she takes her to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door as they entered, the bathroom was whitish-tan colored and the shower appeared to be running.

*Water splashing!*

"Ohh! are we gonna take a bath like in the Zoo?" She asked as she was about to get inside the shower. but as was about to get into the tub, the doctor stopped her.

"Wait, hold on a minute" She told Jay as she placed her hand gently on her shoulder, Confused, she wondered why the doctor stopped her from showering.

"You can't take a shower with your clothes on, that's just silly (Giggles) Here, let me take those off for ya"

The well sexy doctor removes jay ten's clothes slowly. Getting to see her beautiful and sexy skin.

Her clothes were then taken off of her body, showing not only her big booty, but also showing her big breasts, they looked so soft and squeezable, including her nipples.

"My, My, your breasts are so big, mmmm….."

Priyanka then started to take off her night robe as well, the night robe falls off and hits the ground, Jay Ten blushed at the sight of Priyanka's sexy body, her big breasts that surrounded her dark brown nipples, the naked doctor then walked up to the zooman, pressing her chest against hers.

*Bump!*

Their breasts bumped into each other, Priyanka giggled at how soft they were, she was having fun.

""MMMMM! you're so cute" She said as she placed her hands on each cheek of Jay's ass, giving them both a good squeeze.

*Squeeze!

"Ahnnn! Is this part of the game?" She asked, as she feel her cheeks getting squeezed and pinched hard.

"Yes... now let's step in the shower" She told, the sexy naked females then stepped into the showered and closed the curtains, the warm water hit their bodies and it felt so relaxing, Jay ten had never felt this before in her life.

Sure, she and the others back on the zoo used to bathe in the pools with their clothes on, but feeling this new experience and having her clothes taking off to feel the shower water felt so... amazing and sexy.

As they showered together, Priyanka grabs a bottle of lotion and puts it on Jay's back, Jay jumped in surprised as she then felt Priyanka massaging her back with the lotion, it felt so good.

"Are you liking this?" She asked her blonde friend,.

"Yes! I never experienced this in all my life" She responded, those were what Priyanka needed to hear, as she stopped massaging and washed off her back, Jay ten turned and looked at her breasts again.

What are those and what do they do?" Jay asked curiously, Priyanka smiled and giggled at the comment and decided to tell her.

''When you get pregnant, they make milk for your child, but they also can give you pleasure'' Pri said, squeezing Jay ten breasts with her hands slowly.

"AHHNNN!" Jay moaned as she felt her breasts and nipples squeezed, Pri was massaging them softly with her hands and then proceeded to suck on her nipples, making her big breasted and booty Blonde woman moan even louder as her nipples were being sucked hard.

"OOOHHH! YES! let me suck yours! is there milk in them?" She asked excitedly, Priyanka was surprised as she stopped her sexy moment, smiling as she didn't expect Jay to get so excited.

"Well, no, but you can pretend..." She said slyly, Jay ten didn't hesitate as she moved in to suck on the doctors erect nipples, and squeezing them the same way she did to her, Making her moan as well.

This feeling was making her pussy very wet, as it dripped pre, Jay ten could feel a similar feeling in her crotch as well.

"Priyanka... I feel weird..." She told her, Priyanka knew what she meant by those words and instead, grabbed both her hands and pinned her against the wall gently. Smiling even more, she then started to kiss Jay in the mouth, both were now kissing and tongue wrestling as they held each other in a tight romantic embrace.

They then broke off the kiss, panting to catch their breath, they looked into each others eyes, Jay ten's were like two shining emeralds, very beautiful to look at. The naked doctor then noticed Jay's wet crotch.

"Ohhh... here let Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran help you with that (Licks her lips)"

She then started to lower herself to the zooman woman's crotch, Starting from kissing her breasts and to her belly while moving her hands around her body, making massaging movements.

She then got her to her wet pussy, she uses her fingers and spreaded her pink lips, putting her nose in to smell her arousal.

'Now let's give it a taste''

She starts eating her out, licking all over her sensitive flower taking away moanings from her that she would never expect. this feeling felt so good as she dived in.

"AHHHHH! P-PRIYANKA! MMMMMM!" She felt her pussy being eaten by Priyanka's mouth, she was moaning and panting hard, as she was moaning, Priyanka then started to finger herself as well with her left hand while placing her right hand on Jay's booty to hold on.

"(MMMM! Her pussy tastes so sweet! time to take it to the next level!)" She thought as she then started to suck on her soft clit, Jay ten screamed in pleasure as she then put her hands on Pri's head, keeping it there as she didn't want her to stop.

"AHNNNNN! DON'T STOP!" She begged, Priyanka could tell that she was getting close to cumming, as well as herself. she then slipped her tongue deep inside her lover's walls, tasting the insides and making her lover moan louder, her moans were like an angel singing.

*AHHHH! MMMM! PRIYANKA! I'M...I'M... AHHHHHHHH!*

Priyanka discovered that Jay ten is a squirter because when she came, she felt like another shower was there.

*Squirts!*

"AHHHNNNNNNNNN!"

She squirted her pussy juices all over the doctor's face, while most of it was swallowed, It tasted so sweet, this made her cum as well as she came on her fingers, the cumming lasted until Priyanka pulled away, her mouth still coated in Jay's sex juices, she licks it off with her tongue and goes back to clean her up, not wanting a single drop to be wasted.

"MMMMM!...Ahhnnnn, sorry about that" She apologized, as she didn't know that she came on her face, But Priyanka laughed it off as she stood up and faced her lover.

"It's okay, besides, now I know that you taste sweet, would you like to try mine?" She asks as she lifted her hand and showed to Jay's face, some of her juices that her on her fingers.

"Don't let it go to waste now, dear" She told, With her mouth still open from her orgasm, she takes her hand and licks the cream off of her fingers, it tasted sweet as well.

"Mmmmm….." Jay moaned as she licked her lover's fingers, it felt so good, making Priyanka smile as she stroked the woman's hair softly.

"Good girl... now lets clean each other off, the fun's not over yet" She interluded, the ladies go back to showering to clean off their sex juices. after cleaning themselves and drying each other off with a towel, Priyanka picks up Jay ten bridal style and takes her to her bedroom.

As they entered and closed the door, Priyanka gently throws Jay onto the bed, it was soft and warm.

"Wow! that was awesome!" She said, the sexy milf then walked to her cd player and placed in a disc that was called kc and the sunshine band greatest hits.

"I think you'll love this music" She said as she then put on the extended verison of *That's the way i like it* By kc and the sunshine band.

*That's the way i like it* Plays, Jay Ten liked the sound of this human music as she was head bobbing to the beat.

"That sounds so cool!" She said as she head bobbed some more, Priyanka then climbed up on top of her lover and began to kiss again, putting their hands around each other, they moaned in pure pleasure.

Jay ten suddenly breaks off the kiss and asks why Priyanka showed so much love for her.

"Priyanka... why did you do that? do you...love me?" She asked.

''Yes... i'm in love with you, I felt a huge atraction to you, almost the second i met you'' She said as she placed her face in the blonde woman's chest, kissing her big tits.

This surprising and shocking revelation made Jay ten's jaw drop, was Priyanka being serious? was she really falling in love with her? she never knew that human females would fall in love with other females.  
Priyanka then stops her breast kissing and squeezing as she looks up to her lover again.

"I really do love you Jay ten, and to be honest... I want you to live with me, I want you to be my new lover" Priyanka explained, this made Jay even more curious about human emotions and true love.

She never seen this back at the zoo, it was always a zooman male and female being chosen for the mating ritual, this opened her eyes to all kinds of wonderful experiences. but wondered about her husband if he saw this.

"But wait, what about your husband? won't he get mad?" She asked about her husband, Doug.

"Oh him? I don't care for him anymore, he never satisfied me like you do (Giggles) and speaking of which..." She said, as she then got up and got behind her lover, showing off her big booty as she lifted it up and started to twerk in front of her.

*Twerking!*

"Oh my!" Jay said surprised, as she then started to give her booty a good squeezing as she continued to twerk hard and fast.

*Squeeze!*

"Ohhhh! Jay Ten, you really love to squeeze my big, thicc booty do you?" She asks as she swishes it back and forth.

"Wow! Priyanka, you have an impressive booty" Jay complemented as she squeezed it more and harder, making the doctor moan as she started to get a kinky idea.

"If you think that's impressive, just wait until I butt crush you (Kinky smile)"

"Wait, what do yo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the milf doctor booty bumps at her face, making her almost fall off the bed.

''Ahn! woah!''

Then the booty proceeds to get on top of her face, making a shadow figure as she look up and sees the big booty around her face.

''Now embrace the big booty of planet Earth that i offer'' Priyanak said landing her big squeezable booty.

"MMMHHPPH!" Jay moaned as her face was smothered by Priyanka's massive booty as she then started to move her hips back and forth, She laughed and had fun as she felt her booty cheeks being squeezed.

"Ohhh yeah! keep squeezing!" She demanded as she lifts her booty up and butt crushes her lover's face, making her moan loud as she continues her flow of smothering, swishing her hips and butt crushing.

She could tell that she was having a lot of fun as she squeezed even harder and harder, Priyanka can feel her pussy getting wet again, she then was thinking of some perverted ideas on how they could make their sex night even better.

As she lifted her sexy ass again, Jay managed to get some words out.

"Oh man! this is so good! how can we make this even better!? (Gets butt smothered again) MMMMMMMMMMMHP! OMMM YEHM!" She said as she was getting even more horny, after some thinking, she got a very kinky idea.

"Ohhh... I got an idea... just stay right there" She told her lover, Priyanka then got off of Jay ten's face and went to her bed drawers to get something, Jay of course, was too dazed and horny after getting her face smothered in her booty.  
as she started to get ahold of herself, she noticed Priyanka putting on something but couldn't get a good look at what it was.

"What are you putting on?" She asked her milfy lover, Priyanka, smiling, gets up turns around. what Jay ten saw made her gasped, Priyanka was wearing a 15 inch black strap on, but this one was different.  
It appeared to be some sort of Pump strap on as it had a hole in the tip of the fake dick.

"Mmmmm, i think you'll love this!" She told Jay as she got on top of her and was posistioning herself. Jay, while excited, she was still curious about the hole and decided to ask her what it was for.

"Ummm, what's that hole for?' She asked she pointed at it with her finger.

"To make this experience even better" she said as she kissed her cheek.

"Ohh good! please! do it!" Jay begged again as she opened her legs a little to get her lover more room, this made her lover wide eyed as she was getting herself ready.

"oooohhh… looks like someone is very eager" She said slyly as she then buckled down her hips and place the strap on near her open lips, she then starts to tease her lover by pressing the tip against her lips, putting some pressure on it, then pulling out, making her beg for it more.

"Ahhnnnn! Stick it in already!" She screamed, obeying her commands, She bucks her hips forward and slides the dildo deep inside her sensitive love tunnel.

*Slide!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN!" She moaned as she felt the fake cock enter inside her walls, it felt so big and real as Priyanka started to move her hips again, going in and out slowly. despite it not being a real cock, Priyanka could feel how tight she was and felt her getting tighter.

"MMM! you're so tight! this ought to be fun!" the milf said as she then started to speed up her thrusts, going in a little harder and moaned as every time the dildo went inside, it pushed back to Priyanka's crotch, making her pussy tremble with pleasure as well. they kept going and going as the bed started to creak.

*Bed creaking!*

"OH! PRIYANKA! HARDER! FASTER!" Jay Ten begged for more.

"AHH! AHHH! OH FUCK YES!" Priyanka was like a wild animal, going all in as she sped up even more, going harder and faster as sweat began to pour from their bodies, Priyanka felt herself getting close.

"Jay... i'm about to cum again!" She told as she places her face inbetween her chest, getting herself ready for the big finish.

"OHHH! PRI! I'M CLOSE!" Jay screamed, her pussy started to tighten up around the dildo, making it hard for her to pull out, then with one final thrust...

"PRIYANKA!"

"JAY TEN!"

*Squirts!*

Something then came out of the dildo as she blast inside her as the moaning was beyond good.

"AHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN!"

Both moaned loudly as hell as Jay cummed and squirted again, While Priyanka came inside her, filling her insides with her love juice, some of the cum then spilled out of the strap on and met Jay's cum, both dripped and formed, turning into a small puddle.

As they came hard and moaned so loud that the neighbors would be woken up, they stopped to catch their breaths taking deep and heavily breaths, Priyanka looks back down at her lover, who was in heaven right now as she never came like this before.

"OH Priyanka! that was the best sex I ever had!... ahnn, I love you! (Kisses her)"

"(Moans)" They kiss one more time, embracing their newfound love for each other as they wrapped each other in their arms, breaking off the kiss one last time, they looked into their eyes, they shined bright in the moon night.

"I love you Jay Ten, I promise that I will never leave your side" Priyanka promised as they both then laid on the bed and pulled the covers over themselves, keeping them warm as she then turned off the lights.

As they were laying in bed, Jay Ten then cuddled up to Priyanka and hugged her, resting her head on her breasts, then Priyanka began to stroke her soft, yellow hair.

"Hmm, you really know how to please me, Jay Ten. I love you so much (Kisses her nose)"

"(Giggles) Awww! thanks Priyanka!" Jay said happily as she snuggled up to Priyanka and was closing her eyes, she yawned as she then went asleep after a long sexy night.

"Hmm... this turned out alright after all* She said to herself and made up her pillow.

Priyanka then smiled as she brought her closer to her chest, falling asleep as well, the two lovers then slept throughout the night, keeping each other warm for the cold night that followed.  
Both hugged and were now in a passonate embrace, and nothing could ever seperate the two as long as their love was strong.


	17. Chapter 17 Twerk off!

On a very hot day in a Town called Beach City, people were going about their usual days as usual, Mayor Dewey was no longer mayor after being kicked out by Nanefua.  
And the gems were on a mission to get another gem monster as usual, but this day was gonna be very special as there would be a contest... a sexy twerking contest of sorts.

* * *

*At Priyanka's house*

At the home known as the Maheswaran residence, there was a married woman named Priyanka Maheswaran, and her husband's name is Doug Maheswaran, they were in the kicthen as Priyanka was eating her lunch while Doug was reading the newspaper.

"Hmmm (Grumbles) Nothing really interesting happening today, just the same old, same old" He said as he sipped his coffee, Priyanka appeared to be bored as well, she had just finished her morning shift today and was trying to relax.

"I know, but i don't see anything to do that's very exciting or fun, and no, we are not having sex cause your dick's too small"

This comment made Doug roll his eyes as he continued reading his newspaper, not even paying attention to the true words of his sexy wife, he sips his coffee and just stares at the comics section, reading old Garfield comics that are no longer funny.  
Priyanka, the sexy Milf. was a working lady who, like her husband, worked day in and day out to provide themselves with money to buy the basic essentials like food, clothes, paper and other useless crap they advertise on TV.

And spekaing of TV, there wasn't anything good on there except for the boring news that he husband watches all day and night and there rarely anything on the movie channels, and Priyanka refused to pay $100 for only a two day exclusive movie channel offer, that was bullshit.  
Sighing, she lays her big booty on the couch, making a sexy bouncing noise once her booty hits the soft couch cushions.

*BOUNCE!*

"*Giggles* I have such an impreesive Milfy booty" She said to herself, As she sat down and watched some TV, she picks up a Beach City magazine on exercising, she flips through the usual advertising crap and other stupid shit like beauty products that were too expensive or just stupid celeberty gossip in general.  
But then, as she was reading along, one interesting article catched her attention. it was a article of twerking where you shake your fine ass up and down and do sexy dances with it.

"Hmmm... Twerking? this is pretty interesting..." She said as she flipped through the pages, reading all of the sexy twerk posistions and different ways to shake that booty.  
It was interesting, but even so, Priyanka was still bored out of her mind. she was thinking to herself of how there was nothing fun or exciting to do today.

"(UGGHH! This shit is so fucking boring! i wish something interesting would happen!)" She thought to herself in her mind, she didn't know what else to do other than just read and watch TV. But much like a wish upon a shooting star, her wish was granted... and was gonna be fun and sexy.

*Knocking!* A loud know was heard at the door, catching Priyanka's attention.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled as she took a quick look at her door and knew someone was out there, but she didn't want to get up as she was more into reading those sexy twerk dances, so she decided to ask her lazy/boring/no good at all in bed as fuck husband.

"Honey, can you get your lazy ass up and your face out of the boring newspaper and go open that?" The Doctor passive agressively to her boring security agent of a husband, He sighed as he standed up from his seat.

"*Sighs* Why do i always have to do shit?" He asked himself quietly as he put down the paper, he goes up to the door and opens it all the way. *Door creaks!*

Standing outside however, was a different story. Outside was Jay Ten! one of the zoomans from Pink Diamond's Zoo, she had a rather curvy and Sexy body on her, Doug blushed as he was stuttering his words.

"Uh...H-hello? how may i help Y-you?" He asked, watching as Jay Ten brushed away her beautiful flowing yellow hair with hand and adjusting her earrings.

"I just came over to visit" She explained, without even letting the husband get a word in, She bumps him away and enters the Maheswaran residence, Priyanka placed her magazine down and stared at the zooman, she knew of this one and knew her name.

"Oh! hey Jay!" She said as she waved a hand hello, the yellow haired woman waved back as she was looking at the TV, distracted by the moving images presented on screen, Blocking Priyanka's sight from the TV but she couldn't care less as she went back to reading her twerking pages on her book.

As Jay Ten stared at the Image displayer, Doug walked into the living room and saw Jay's impressive and mesmerizing booty! it swished back and forth as she got excited for whatever happened on screen. and what he was about to say were gonna make this day fun...and to bite him back in the ass later...literaly.

"DAYUM! JAY TEN! YOUR ASS IS BIGGER AND THICCER THAN MY WIFE'S!" He shouted as he gave her ass a hard smack *SMACK!* Priyanka saw and got super pissed off as she threw her magazine on the floor and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL DOUG!? You think you can just spank that glorious booty just like that? You damn pervert with no skill'' She screams at him.

He turns and see's that his wife is furious at him for giving Jay the booty spank, he giggled he was basically having a little fun, but She wasn't having any of it.

Jay-Ten on the other hand, moaned as she liked getting her booty spanked, she swished it expecting more as she turned around and witnessed Both of the couple going at it with their shouting contest.

"Oh, come on girl! it's true! her ass is bigger than yours" Doug said with no care at all, this comment made Priyanka blushed with embarrassment as she looked behind her ass, squeezing it herself and knew for a fact that her Milfy ass was bigger.

"Aw hell no! I have the bigger ass in this house! her ass pales in comparison!" She retorted with, the zooman, hearing this comment from Priyanka, actually got a little jealous as she walked up to the doctor, showing her booty to her face to prove that she had the bigger booty.

"I'm sorry Priyanka, but i have the biggest booty. Jus like your man said. Give another spank if you doubt" She taunted the Milf doctor, shaking left and right her bootylicious booty.

Priyanka was flabbergasted, she couldn't believe that her own husband would give another woman's ass a spank and dare say that it was bigger and thiccer then hers. Oh no she wasn't having any of that nonsense as she looked at Jay-Ten.

"Oh yeah? can your booty do this!? UNFF!" *Booty Bump!*

"Woah!" the thicc zooman screamed as she lost her balance and almost fell to the floor, she manages to collect herself but now thanks to that attack, She was now determined to show her adversary who was the sexier woman with the biggest booty.

"OHHHH! So that's how were gonna play, huh!?" Jay-Ten shouted as she then booty bumped Priyanka back, *Booty Bump!* But hers wasn't exactly powerful enough to bump her down to the ground, and so they were having a mini booty bump battle.

*Booty Bumping!* Bouncing!*

This incredible and hot sight was making Doug hard in his pants, he had never seen something like this before, maybe this was the excitement that he was searching for much like his wife.

"(Man! this is so fucking hot!... hey, maybe if I... oh yes *Giggles sinisterly*)" He thought and got himself a very perverted idea, he walks up to the ladies and they were trading booty blows.

"Hey now! lets not fight over this! I got an idea that can settle this dispute once and for all!" He said, this exchange of words made the two ladies stopped with their booty battle and looked at him.

"What? how are we gonna settle this?" His wife demanded an answer.

"The only way to show who has the best ass is to have A twerk battle" He said with bold words.

Both the Milf and the Zooman's eyes widen with excitement, was he being really serious with a twerk battle? Priyanka wasn't sure if this would solve anything and wondered if her husband was being sure of it. but then again, she didn't want to lose to Jay-ten for having a bigger sexy ass, so she decided upon it.

"Hmph! very well! me and Jay-Ten will accept this contest! and I will prove to both of you that I have the biggest ass of all time!" She said with bold words as she made a staring contest with Jay.

"We'll just see then, HUN!" Jay retorted with, Doug's plan was working and he was about to make this even better for himself.

"That's great, but first you two need to take off all of your clothes, reason for it is because they would get in the way and I want both you to twerk to the fullest" He explained, which in reality was nothing more than just an excuse to see them naked and shaking their booties for his amusement.

"Hmmm, that is weird, but hey! anything to win, come on girl! lets do it!" Jay spoke with such patriotic words as she grabs Priyanka's hand and leads her to the kitchen to take off their clothes.

"Hey! slow down there cowgirl! at least buy me a cup of coffee first before undressing me!" Priyanka said sarcastically, with the ladies distracted in the kitchen, Doug went to work by turning on his camera and placing it inside the couch cushion, cause he wanted to film the twerk off and keep it for himself.

"This is gonna be good... now for some booty shaking music, and I know the perfect one" He explained as he rummaged through his records and founded Mohombi's Bumpy Ride song that was a Andrew extended mix version.  
He could not believe how lucky his day was becoming of having his wife and friend with huge asses twerking right now, he got hard in a second.

"Ok girls it's ready, are you all ready?" He said.

"YES WE ARE!" Both sexy ladies said in unison as they walked out of the kitchen and presented their sexy naked bodies to Doug, Priyanka had a 50 inch booty while Jay-Ten had a 60 inch booty, and both had good pumpkin sized Breasts, they each squeezed their breasts and booty, having themselves a little bit fun for themselves before the contest started.

"Ohhh! this feels so good!" Jay spoke as she squeezed her booty.

"Yeah? you know what else is good, me winning!" Priyanka responded with, as both ladies positioned themselves side to side and faced Doug, he turns on the record player and it starts playing the song.

*Bumpy Ride (Andrew Extended Mix) By Mohombi plays*

"Okay ladies, when I give the signal, you both start twerking like you never twerked before in your lives" He said to them, Both Priyanka and Jay-Ten then turned around and got into that Anaconda pose from Nicki Minaj as it was the most popular pose to use during twerking.

"Good luck, Priyanka, you're gonna need it!" Jay taunted.

"The only luck I need is my determination!" Pri retorted with, both ladies were now ready for the signal.

"Ready?...get set...TWERK!" He shouted the signal.

Both ladies start to twerk at normal speeds first, each time their asses move, it's like mountains of sexy flesh come here just for your eyes to eat. The vanilla and chocolate booty twerking was enough for Doug's brain to stop functioning and just stares at them like he was brain dead.

"Ohhh yeah..." He said to himself as he was drinking his soda, as the song continued, Both Priyanka and Jay-Ten were making some moans as their asses shaked and bounced like crazy as they were now picking up some speed.

*BOUNCING!* *SHAKING!*

their sexy booties jiggled to the beat of the song. *JIGGLING!* it was a very sexy sight to see as Priyanka then put her hands in the air and held them together to mix a little bit of belly dancing as well. this of course shocked Jay as she had not seen Priyanka pull that off and never even learned to do that.

"*Giggles!* Looks like i'm gonna win after all!" Priyanka taunted, making Jay even more jealous as she began to twerk her booty harder and faster, putting her hands on the back of her hand, bouncing her sexy ass faster.

"*MOANING* Feels so good!" She moaned, both ladies were now not holding back as they went back to their original position, but this time Priyanka faced her booty to the left while Jay faced her booty to the right, they were now dancing faster than ever, twerking to the rhythm of the beat.

"Face it Priyanka! I have the bigger booty and i'm gonna win this twerk off!" the zooman taunted the Milf.

"Well, I'm a sexy Milf, so i'm the one that's gonna win!" Priyanka countered taunted, as the contest continued, Doug was so distracted that he wasn't paying any attention to his drink as it was tilting.

Getting to the limit he starts to unzip his pants letting his hard member out, the ladies of course are not paying attention to the man jerking out furiously towards the best booty show ever.

"Unnfff! this feels so good!... keep dancing ladies..." He said quietly as he didn't want to attract the ladies attention too much, but foolishly for him, he was too busy jacking off that he failed to see his drink tilted all the way and...

*Soda spills!*

"SHIT! That's gonna stain fast! gonna hide it!" He said as he quickly covered his member up quickly and set the drink to the side, getting up to get some of the soda off of him.

"I'll be right back ladies! just need to... check on something" He said as he left to the upstairs bedroom to change shirts, but the ladies were busy twerking as their mouths were open, both were getting tired but neither side wanted to give up. But that's when Doug's plan starts to fall apart, as Priyanka took a quick look and noticed that he was gone. at first thinking he went to the bathroom, but then spotted something protruding out of the couch cushion.

"Huh? what is that?" She said as she stops her twerking to investigate, Jay-ten was too focused on the dancing and didn't bother to notice, the Milfy doctor then pull the thing out of the cushion and it was revealed to be a camera! with it recording their dance!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She shouted, her shouts were loud enough to make Jay stop with what she was doing and turned around, seeing the camera in her hands. she got confused.

"Hey! where did that thing come from!?" She asked and demanded.

''That bastard of a husband Doug must had put it there to record us twerking!'' She said, pissed that her husband was willing to go that low and record them without knowing or premission.

''So what? didn't we pratically got naked and started twerking here? i thought you didn't mind'' Jay said, both were now pissed with Doug and wanted to get back at him.

"I didn't mind twerking of a contest, but I didn't asked to be filmed! this whole contest was just an excuse for him to get us to get naked and shake our booties for his amusement. Oh but just he wait what we got in store for him...*Giggles sinisterly*" She said sinisterly, as she then deleted all of the footage recorded and turned off the camera.

Jay-ten didn't get it at first, until it struck her mind on what she was planning for her revenge, and immediately joined in on her plan to get back at Doug.

"Ohhhh! I get what you mean! *Giggles sinisterly*" they both giggled evily as they heard him coming back down stairs to witness the dance some more, Priyanka quickly hides it back where it was and they both get back to twerking their booties like before.

Doug was now sporting a white work shirt as he sat back down and continued his ladies do their booty dance.

"Did I miss anything important?" He asked cocky, believing his camera got it all when all of it was deleted and turned off.

"Nope... *Giggles*"

Priyanka looked back at Jay and shook her head for the plan, Jay-Ten shooked her head in agreement.

As Doug was getting his drink back and making sure he held it with both hands, he turns only to see the ladies twerking closer to him. Being the pervert that he is, he got excited as they got closer.

"You like us shaking our asses, Dear?" Priyanka asked her foolish husband, him not knowing of her plan of revenge.

"O-ohhh yeah i love it so much, two huge booties like that so close its like every man's dream! i could get lost there for days" He said drooling, He was hypotized by bot Priyanka and Jay-Ten's sexy thicc asses.  
Both Ladies giggled as their plan was working as they got closer and closer to him, shaking their asses in a hypnotizing like fashion, He was drooling and was reaching with his hands to touch Priyanka's ass, that's exactly what she needed for him to do.

"Well, in that case... UNFFF!" *Booty Bump!* She booty bumps him off of the couch, making him confused as he hits the hard floor face first, breaking his glasses but not cracking the lenses. As he struggled to get up and stand, He was held down by something big... and soft.

"AHHH! Hey! what's the big deal!?" He demanded as he turned his head and saw that Jay-Ten was sitting on his back with her big booty, Giggling as she swished her hips back and forth to keep him down. He tries to get up but every time he tries too, She botty pounds his back to force him down.

*Booty Pound!*

"Gahh! this is ridiculous!" He said, as he tried to figure out his plan of escape, A big curvy shadow lumened over him and he looked and saw his Wife, Pissed off more then ever as she crossed her arms.

"What's the big idea, Priyanka! this wasn't part of the contest! what is this about!?" He asked his Milfy wife.

"Aren't you happy Doug? This is what you wanted right!? To have our huge asses for you and here you got ALL YOU FUCKING WANTED!" She screams as she turn around and jumps landing her huge ass on his head.

"MMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!" He screamed as his entire head and face was butt crushed by Priyanka, she lifts her booty up and down fast, butt crushing him as he was trying to escape, but found it hard as all he was seeing was her big, soft and squeezable booty smothering him, he was starting to pass out.

"Wow Priyanka! that's really cool! that's even better than dancing!" Jay-ten complemented, Making Priyanka smile as she was having her own fun, smother Doug's face with her big, meaty booty. the fun lasted until it was night time, Priyanka was still going at it, butt smothering him with her thicc ass.

"Priyanka, I think he passed out" Jay-Ten said as she noticed he wasn't moving, Getting up after her last butt crush, she discovers that her husband was okay, he was just knocked out cold and fell asleep after being submerged with her sexy ass.

"Wow... I must've gone all in and didn't realize *Giggles*" She said as she got up and turned off the song from the record player, both ladies then chest bumped each other and wrapped their arms around their waists, Knowing that they had a lot of fun tonight. But Jay-Ten still wondered.

"So, I know that the contest was faked, but who really has the bigger booty? Me or you? or are we even?" She asked, Priyanka did wanted to win, but knowing it was a fake, she then decided that her and Jay were both even in terms of Thiccness.

''We are sexy and thicc ladies, now how about you and i go to my room and watch a movie meanwhile the trash over there sleeps thinking about the booties he will never grope again?'' She said.

''That sounds lovely'' Jay-Ten agreed too.

Then each one of them booty slapped each other laughing.

*BOOTY SLAP!* *BOOTY SLAP!*

"*Laughing!* Oh man! i'm having so much fun! let's go watch that movie! what movie are we watching?* Jay asked as she massaged Priyanka's booty as they walked upstairs, With Priyanka doing the same to Jay-Ten.

"We're gonna watch Machete Kills, it's my favorite action movie! and oohhh…. I love it when you squeeze my sexy ass, after the movie, you wanna have a little booty crush fun with me?" She asked as she gave Jay-Ten's ass a good smack.

*SMACK!*

"MMMMM! YES!" She said, both girls laughed as they went upstairs and into their bedroom, closing and locking the door as they will watch Machete Kills and have a sexy butt smothering with each other later after, Meanwhile Doug was passed out on the floor, mumbling.

"*Mumbles about something* Too...much...Booty..." He said as he then passed out for good, snoring and not even gonna remember this night as he will have some short term amnesia, The moon light shined in the night skies, illuminating the stars from the dark. The sexy thicc laters had their fun and would have another fun day later soon.


	18. Chapter 18 The Old Universe Charm

Blue diamond and yellow diamond had come to earth to destroy rose quartz and her Crystal Gems, and release the cluster to destory Earth. But their plan backfired and now their ships where broken, The crystal gems fighted with all their might but they where all poofed as Steven bubbles them to the temple.  
After too tired to fight, he faints.

Blue: It's over now Rose.

Yellow: You're gonna pay for your sins.

Then Greg shows up and hold Steven. Blue recognizes that specific human and gasps of why he is here.

Greg: Looks like things are out of control.

Greg then turned his up and spotted both the colored Giantess Diamonds, who were dead set on destroying the Gems and Steven, as well the entire Earth. But Blue Diamond was looking down at that Greg human and she starts to feel a little...weird.

Yellow: Blue! destroy that organic freak!

Yellow ordered her Blue comrade to finish this human, but she refused as she looked at the Universe man some more, starting to blush a little as when she captured him the first time, she was having some feelings towards him and wanted to see him for herself. But after hearing that he'd escaped, she grew furious at the lose.

Yellow: BLUE! Did you ever hear me!? I said destroy them!

Blue: No... I won't kill him.

Yellow was shocked that she wouldn't kill even one human, especially one that she had talked to and captured a long time ago, Greg on the other hand, was looking at the Diamonds. admiring on how sexy they were as Giantess ladies.

Yellow: What is the matter with you!? Dont you want to avenge Pink!?

Blue: I WANT TOO! But...i don't really hate him.

Yellow: He is just a human, you want a pet? just get him or something. I am not gonna stand here.

She turns around showing her big yellow booty and booty crushes the ground, sending shockwaves at Greg.

These powerful shockwaves caused Greg to fall on his back and hit the soft beach sands, slightly hurting him a little, but not too much as it stunned him and left him dazed and confused.

Greg: Woah! *Falls on sand* "Groans" Damn... i'm getting too old for this shit.

The Blue Giantess, seeing her human gotten hurt, immediately gets pissed at Yellow as she walks to her and Booty bumps her away, causing her to fall front body first at her destroyed hand ship, She manages to stop her fall with her hands, but as she saved herself from her fall, She goes and Looks at Blue. who was now believing that she was betraying her.

Yellow: HOW DARE YOU!?

She screams as she now challenges Blue Diamond, Greg gets up and watches the Diamonds duke it out.

Greg: How about we deal with this more calmly? This is not the first time i dealt with a diamond.

Yellow: You stubborn Diamond, don't make me use my last resort to make you do your job properly.

Blue: I told you he was not going to get hurt, and you ignored me.

She shreds Yellow diamond clothing with her wave of energy, making her body revealed and what appear to be a bikini.

Yellow: Ahn! You!

She does the same with Blue.

She uses the same energy attack on Blue Diamond, revealing a similar bikini like Yellow's, both blushed as they had basically revealed their sexy bodies to their enemy.

Greg, upon seeing those sexy giant lady bodies, blushed until his face was redder than a tomato, he sweated a little as he felt a bulge in his pants. He was getting a raging hard on at the sight of the Diamonds lovely bodies, Seeing their big booties and breasts.

Greg: Damn... they're so sexy!

As Greg Universe watched on. Both Yellow and Blue were locking hands as they were in sexy combat.

Yellow: Look at what you did! you know how hard it is to get another suit like this!?

Blue: HEY! You did the same to me! so now we are even!

Yellow: Even my ass!

The Diamonds then started to fight, but not on the sands of Beach City, but rather the waters as they dunked in and began cat fighting each other, Every time they splash in the ocean, The water gets on their bodies, making them wet and appear even more sexy as their bikini's were see through once wet enough with water.

Yellow: That does it!

The Yellow diamond gem pushes Blue Diamond away from her which makes her fall a few meters away on the water.

Blue: Ahn!

Yellow: You left me no choice Blue, this is just for now so bear with it.

She takes a gem gadget tech and aims at her sister, she then shot a beam at Blue to mind control her into focusing the mission she has to do.

Now with Blue Diamond mind controlled, she was now focusing the mission at hand, which was to destroy the gems and rose for good and to release the Cluster to destroy this dirt ball of a planet which teamed with organic life.

Yellow: Now with you under my control, lets finish this so I can go home and put on some new clothes!

She shouted as she and the mind controlled Blue Diamond Gem were approaching the human man known as Greg, he was backing up a little as they approached him, Yellow wanting to stomp on him with her foot, But unbeknownst to Yellow and to the much extent Blue, Greg had a way to defeat these sexy ladies, but not with weapons, or abilities, No... he was the weapon.

Greg: Now hold on now ladies, there's no need for all of this drama, just relax!

He tries to get the angry yellow lady to calm down, but you don't tell a Diamond to calm down, especially one that's know to get angry rather easily.

Yellow: You can't tell me to calm down! I will destroy all you love!

She raises her foot, preparing to stomp on the poor Greg human, but he had an way to stop her attack, and he knew just what he needed to do in order to stop her rage.

Greg: Well then... time to unleash my ultimate power.

Yellow: ?

His hair starts to glow and the color changes to white, the pressure around him gets intense and he Looks at Yellow with silver eyes.

Greg: If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have Hotdogs.

Yellow: W-what?

He dissapears from her vision and shows up behind her looking up her yellow giant booty.

Greg: Ultimate Slap universe.

The image of two hundred or more hands show up and he does the only thing a booty likes to deserve, SLAP IT! slap as much as a Diamond deserves.

Yellow: WHAT!? HOW!? ooohhhhhhh!...MMMM! I-I meant stop!

The slaps of her yellow ass were painful, yet pleasurable as each SLAP made the yellow diamond gem moan and quiver in her knees as she was forced to bend over, Feeling horny as the slapping of thy ass continued on, Greg going faster and harder than ever before.

Greg: Submit to my smacking of ass, My horny Diamond.

*SLAPPING!*

But Yellow tried to fight back that horny urge, but it felt so good as she got on her knees, moaning louder than ever as her cheeks were getting sore from the smack. As the giant silver Greg looked at his fallen sexy maiden, he focused his attention on the mind controlled Blue Diamond.

He grabs the controller from YD and smashes it, freeing Blue from the control of Yellow.

Blue: "Groans" what the hell happened!?

Greg: Now my dear Blue, I didn't enjoy being drag to your zoo. So i am going to give you a small punishment.

Doing the same, he goes behind her booty which was way bigger the Yellow's booty. He concentrates his energy and makes a huge silver energy like hand.

Greg: Tough love slap Universe.

Then he gives her blue phat ass a slap that makes each inch of her soft booty so wiggle and shake, like ripples of the ocean and a shockwave was made.

Blue: *Moans!* MMMMMM! YES! YES GREG! SMACK MY BIG BLUE BOOTY! YESS!

She was really liking this smacking of asses as she, like Yellow Diamond, kneed down and were now the subject of the ass slapping god known as Greg, he was having a lot of fun for himself as he was bringing down two of the most strongest Diamond ladies of all time.

Greg: Man, I can't believe that this is actually working! why have I not done this when Blue captured me the first place? Huh, oh well, at least i'm being useful.

After many moments of ass slapping, moaning and shaking of booties, the Diamonds were now weakened and horny, actually begging for more ass smacks.

They twerked their booties in front of the silver human, begging and pleading for more, taking Greg by surprised as he never would of thought that two Giantess alien beings would be so horny and surrendering to his power.

Yellow: MORE! MORE! PLEASE GIVE US MORE! WE LOVE IT! *Shakes her ass*

Blue: PLEASE GREG! SMACK OUR ASSES AGAIN! *Shakes her ass too*

Greg: Ohh i dont know, should i? I don't think you two deserve more ass love after the shenanigans you made here. Maybe if you two promise to never do any shit of this magnitude to Earth, i give you something good with the good old universe charm.

He said teasing them by doing nothing.

Yellow and Blue Diamond were panting hard, moaning as their asses still stinged with pain as they were moving their sexy asses up and down slowly, awaiting for he wanted to smack each of their cheeks once more.

Both Diamonds didn't want to lose their mission to a giant glowing silver human being, But the feeling of their asses hurting in pleasure was just too much for them to handle, In the end, they yielded and surrendered to the human universe.

Yellow: OKAY! YOU WIN! Just please give us our reward!

Blue: We'll never come back here forever, just give us what we need, please! we beg you!

Greg was further surprised by the giant Diamond's surrendering to his will, he smirked as he looked at their begging faces with his glowing eyes.

Greg: Time to save the planet Greg.

He made two giant glowing hands of energy, and each hand goes to the diamonds booties and start groping them and squeezing.

Blue and Yellow: OOOOHHHHHH! YES! they all screamed as they had their asses groped and squeezed by Greg's glowing white hands, it felt so good once they pinched and smacked away, making them moan louder, begging for the human to give it his all.

Greg: You two liking this? He said as he smirked and made a slight chuckle as he smacked those soft, twerking yellow and blue booties, both ladies were just smiling with lust as they were now Greg's personal toys to be played.

Yellow: Greg... I don't know how you managed to do this... but however the case may be... I LOVE IT! *Twerks*

Blue: We love you Greg! please don't ever stop!

And wouldn't you look at that, Both Yellow and Blue Diamond, two of the most powerful beings to ever be created, only surpassed by White Diamond, were now nothing more than weak ladies who's weakness was the one man who can give them a good ass smacking.

And as for Greg, he was proud for not only stopping these ladies from destroying the gems and the Earth as well, but also because he missed using this power and doing this now, he was enjoying it to the absolute fullest.

Greg: I'm really enjoying myself here! maybe when White Diamond shows up, I can give her the same feeling as well! maybe you can ask her when you all decide to head back to Homeworld!

Yellow and Blue: AHHHHH! YES!

They screamed, listening to Greg's smooth singer voice.

Greg: Here's your special gift.

He picks up Yellow by her hand and steadies her up, he could that she was still horny and was begging with for more, he could tell in her eyes and smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist and began to kiss her, Yellow's eyes widen as they both kissed and tongue wrestled for a bit.

After some kissing and groping of her ass which made her moan, the human breaks the kiss and looks into her yellow eyes which had diamond pupils in them.

Greg: Ready?

Yellow: YES!

He lays her down on the soft sands of Beach City, she smiles anxiously as he gets on top of her, Kissing as he moves his left hand to her thighs while massaging her breasts with his right hand.  
Good thing she had shape-shifted to a smaller size.

And Greg got himself ready for his secret weapon, he spreads her long, yellow legs and mounts her, looking into her lustful eyes as he began to tease her with his big cock, pressing the tip against her lips, making her moan and beg again.

Greg: mmmmm…. I think your gonna like this.

He says as he then starts to push his big, throbbing member inside her tight love cave, she screamed as she could feel his cock enter her pussy, she moaned and panted as he started slow, bucking his hips back and forth to get the rhythm going.

He first tried this on Rose Quartz (Who he still doesn't know that it was Pink Diamond yet) and she loved it so much, she didn't want him to stop. Good thing he practiced the first time.

Yellow: AHH! AHH! AHH! YES! FASTER!

Greg: Damn... so tight and warm... I might blow my load soon.

He goes faster and harder, lifting her legs up to his shoulders as he goes in deeper than ever. As they continued with their fucking, he could feel his member twitch inside, he was close to cumming.

Greg: HERE I GO!

With a final scream, he releases a huge load of cum inside the yellow conquerer gem as she groans in pleasure by the warm feeling, She never felt so good. What kind of trick was this?

Yellow gasped as she felt her insides being filled with his warm, thick seed, it was like a tidal wave inside her tight love tunnel, both screamed in absolute pleasure as Greg continued to hump, eventually slowly down to a stop.

Greg: *Panting* Oh man! that was...intense! it's been a while since I did that.

He pulls out and looks at Yellow's satisfied face, she was in absolute heaven right now as she giggled and moaned at the same time, Feeling Greg's hot cum deep inside her, she lifts her head to look at him.

Yellow: Wow!... that was amazing! how did you do that!?

Greg: Well, it's all in the moves, lady. I'd pra-WOAH!

He was cut off by Blue Diamond as she pushed him on his back and got on top of him, before he could say anything, Blue slammed down on his hard shaft and began riding him hard and fast, she wanted to have a turn after Yellow and was very impatient.

Blue: NOW IT'S MY TURN!

She goes wild and agressive on his dick, making the best of the cowgirl style. And she has a huge ass, but he had a way with diamond booties even if he didn't know.

Greg: DAMN BLUE! S-slow down a little! UNFF! S-SHIT!

He groans as she goes faster and more agressive on his big cock, Moving up and down with incredible speeds and her pussy tightening around his member, making it hard for him to pull out, and that's what she wanted as she placed her hands on his hairy chest to help steady herself as she rams down hard.

Greg: UNNNN! AGGH! I'm gonna cum again! it's a big one!

Blue: YES! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT MORE!

She demanded as she went even harder on his pelvis, He thought she was gonna break his dick if she kept it up at that kind of speed, she moaned as she was reaching her climax, and with one, big, final thrust. she was now at the point of no return.

Blue: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Greg: UNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGH! FUCK!

They both didn't hold back as they came, Blue's pussy squirted a lot of her juices as she bucked up and down like a crazy maniac, While Greg on the other hand came inside her with more cum than he had ever had, all those years of sexual repression were now finally released as he filled her tight walls with all of his seed.

After that massive orgasm of epic proportions, both stopped humping as Blue collapsed on him, nearly taking a nap on him as she had used up all of her energy, but he manages to get her off before he was crushed.

Blue: *PANTING!* Greg...Ahnnnn!

Greg: *Panting* Whew! *Wipes sweat from his forehead* man, you took a lot outta me, I never came that hard in a longtime.

Both of the sexy, big bootied Diamonds then got up from their fun, their legs still shaking a little as they struggled to keep their eyes opened.

Yellow: How!? how did a human like him please us like never before?

Greg: Simple! with my good old universe charm, i dealt with big gems before. Also sexual repression is a thing of crazy, hope you're all ready for some explanations instead of fighting once everyone comes back.

But Yellow and Blue were too worn out by the fucking and ass slapping to even try to talk, there was just too much sexual thoughts going in their minds and all they needed was rest.

Yellow: No... we UNNN! are too tired right now... Blue... lets go back home to Homeworld.

Blue: I agree... I need a vacation.

Greg: Awww, too bad. did I at least show you two a good time? *End with a smirk*

Yellow & Blue: Yes!... we should come back here another time.

Both of the sexy naked Diamonds then went to their broken ships, and activated an big escape pods to take them back to their planet to rest and recover, Both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond then got inside and closed the pod doors, the pod then starts to hover high in the sky.

Greg: TELL WHITE DIAMOND TO COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN SHOW HER A GOOD TIME! He shouted loud with his hands put on each side of his face to mimic a microphone of sorts. the pod then turned to the side to face space.

*WARP!*

And like something out of Star Wars, it hyperspaced all the way back to their home planet. Greg, now having done his part and being fully satisfied, puts on back his clothes as the gems were now reformed, and brusted out of the temple preparing to take on the Diamonds again.

Pearl: DIAMONDS! WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR... Asses? *Looks around to see that they were gone*

Amethyst: Ummm? where did they go?

Garnet: Look, it's Greg.

The crystal gems then ran up to Greg to see if he was okay, and he was as he was smiling about something that they didn't know.

Pearl: Greg! where did the Diamonds go!?

Greg: Turns out they weren't so bad after all. They where just really stressed out. But don't worry, they won't be coming back for some good time.

They couldn't believe it, the Diamonds show up for a fight and then at the last minute changed their minds and went back home? it was almost hard to believe. But then again, they were tired after that big fight.

Garnet: Well, i am disappointed to not poof them, but then again, if they truly mean that they won't come back, then that's fine with me.

Amethyst: I agree, lets go watch some TV.

Pearl: But... But... OH! WHATEVER!

Pearl got a little pissed at not being able to fight them, so she just decided that maybe rest would be the best option for her. The Crystal Gems then went back to the temple, leaving the lonely human Greg Universe by his lonesome.

But what they didn't know was that he was the one that defeated the Diamonds by smacking their THICC Booties and having sex with them after, he then went to his van that survived the attack and opened the back doors, sitting on the edge of the van bed as he then grabbed his guitar and started playing a little victory tune.

*Victory tune!*

Greg: Damn, now that was the best time i ever had, not only did i just saved Earth, i also had sex with two of the Giantess Diamonds! man, i hope White Diamond shows up and is even bigger than them!

He then continued to play his song, whistling to the beat as he played in the moonlight, forever knowing that he was the savior of Humanity, but really, he just got laid by two Diamonds and hoped to do the same with White should she show up.


	19. Chapter 19 Four into One!

**Requested by LolCat47**

* * *

The Crystal gems were coming back from a mission after getting some weird artifact the shape of a white orb that was as white as a snowflake. They had arrived back at the temple Garnet was with the orb in her hands.

Amethyst: Why can't i hold the orb?

Pearl: You will probably break it Amethyst. Your a wrecking ball.

Steven: Hey guys your all back. What did you guys found?

Garnet: We find this, we don't know what it is yet but maybe later we can.

The boy takes the orb and curiously looks at it trying to figure it out what it was.

Steven: Hmm Interesting.

Amethyst: Maybe you just need to slap it a little

Pearl: NO!

Amethyst: You're no fun.

Steven: oh there is a little crack on it *spits on it* there now it's fix-

The white orb now begins to shine in a pink glowing light in the room which gets them all by surprise. Its so strong they can look at it so after a while it ends.

Steven: Oh man this is so bright.

When the halfling opened his eyes he was surprised. First of all, Garnet was now Ruby and Sapphire again, and second, everyone else was in the same height in size as Ruby and sapphire. And last but not less important...They have big tits! yeah their tits were big and round like so tempting you can't hold yourself to squeeze them. It would look like they would pop any moment.

Steven: Oh my god! Guys what happened ?

Amethyst: Geez did i got smaller? wow look at the bowling balls i have hahaha *shakes them*

Pearl: Damm it Amethyst this is serious, our bodies had changed and i can't turn back. Ugh! i feel like they are so full.

Ruby: Sapphire What happened?

Sapphire: It appears that the magical artifact did this to us. I am checking the future possibilities to make us change back and there is only one that works properly.

Pearl: And what is it?

Sapphire: We need to let Steven Fondle,Squeeze,Suck and Do as he please with our tits til he covers us with his essence. Only then will we go back.

Pearl: WHAT?

Amethyst: Fine by me, i don't really want to be even smaller. Besides i can shapeshift anytime to get boobs like these.

Ruby: This is really embarrassing Sapphire but i believe your judgment.

Amethyst being the free spirit she is, goes up to Steven and pushes her tits up to his face. "Hey Steven, like what you see?" Steven only sweats as his pants become tighter, forming a decent sized tent.

Steven: Umm Amethyst, maybe we should go a bit slower," Steven said mainly to get himself steady. He backed away slowly wondering what these feelings were that he was feeling. Amethyst decided to tease him some more by making a tear in her shier showing more cleavage and a tasteful view of her right nipple.

Pearl: For the stars Sake Amethsty cant you control yourself?

Amethsty: We are going to need this sooner or later Pearl so you better get yourself ready.

Sapphire: She is not wrong though.

Pearl: Bu-but!

Ruby: Sorry Steven just bear with it for now.

Steven: Alright fine, if it'll help you guys. Let's get this going

Amethyst: Ok Steven, whip it out. Let's see what you got

Ruby: Take it slower Amethyst. We don't need him scarred

Sapphire: While I agree with you, we need to get back to normal soon

Amethst: Got no time to wait.

She then slip her shirt out of the way and squeezes her tits on his face. Demanding to squeeze them.

The hafling pulls his pants off slowly and is only in cookie cat drawers.

Steven: Sorry if I'm not big enough.

Amethyst: It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion in the oce- SHIT! That's pretty big Steven.

Steven: O-ok

The halfling shows that his member was eleven inches large throobing cock.

Steven: Well you did this to me so can you help it out?

The purple gem grabs Stevens member and admires how hard it is.

Amethyst: Now Steven tell me if you like this, right now I'm all yours.

She whispers the last part in his ear. Causing Steven to moan a bit. She strokes his shaft and gets on her knees, hungrily licks her lips and the tip.

Steven groans at the sensation. This causes Amethyst to smirk and to lightly suck on it, teasing him.

Pearl: Oh my god! she is actually doing it!

The purple gem started to move her breasts around Steven shaft as he feel the softness of those funbags, it was nothing like he ever experienced.

Steven: Oh god Ame, I feel something coming!

Amethyst: That's right, cum for Purple Puma,

She moves her breasts faster and puts more pressure on Stevens shaft. He starts to buck his hips and was cumming. This caught her off guard and most of it landed on her face.

Amethyst: Damn Ste-man, how backed up were you?

Steven: AHHHNN! that felt amazing!

Even though it was short he had landed quite the blast to her face that she licked all of it. Sapphire then gets Amethsty by the collar and drags her away.

Sapphire: Ok your turn is done now go sit there and your be back any moment.

Amethsty: Hey! i was not done yet.

Ruby: You need to face this Pearl so your going next.

Pearl hesitantly goes toward Steven who is surprisingly still hard.

Pearl: OK Steven, I am here to help you and give you my body- my top half at least.

A blue blush forms on her face and she starts to give Steven a blowjob. It was a bit light and Steven was still a bit sensitive. He wanted this to last a while longer.

Steven: Pearl can I play with your boobs? It might help

Ruby: Just do it! She has her mouth occupied.

After the red gem comment Steven starts to grope Pearl big white puffy breasts while she sucked him,She moaned in surprise at how sensitive big tits could be and she starts to enjoy it.

Pearl: (What is happening? I was never this sensitive before this situation.)

Steven: Pearl I'm gonna AAAHHHNN!

Steven bucks his hips again as Pearl struggles to swallow his seed. She later coughs and drops some cum in her ample tits. Ruby and Sapphire both go to Steven who is now limp.

Ruby: Hey, let's hope you still have some left for us. Ready Saffy?

Sapphire: Ready Ruby

Steven: W-wait you guys this is really all new to me and i dint even last this long as you saw with Pearl now.

Pearl: *Swallows* So salty.

Amethsty: Hey look im back to normal size. Just took a few minutes.

Ruby: Cmon Steven Maybe a double titfuck with two cute gems like us might get you back up.

Both gems phase their tops showing huge pair of red and blue tits.

Ruby and Sapphire then push their tits together around his soft but still big dick. Ruby was massaging his balls while Sapphire touched the tip. They both felt him harden between their breast.

Amethyst: Damn! Didn't know you two were freaky like that

Ruby: Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Let's do that Saffy.

Sapphire then sits on Stevens face and gently places her cool tongue on his now hard cock while Ruby still had her tits around his cock.

Sapphire: Now Steven remember that you must return the favor to us so get that tongue to work

Steven now hard and full of lust decides to fully eat out Sapphire who phased off her bottoms and lightly bites her clit.

Amethsty: Wow look at them go.

Pearl: I cant believe how pervert they are and how they just easy did all that.

Amethsty: Haha later i could teach him to hold back his cum,he is too fast of a shooter.

Sapphire: AHNNN! yes this is really good.

By some miracle, Steven hasn't shot his load yet and Ruby's jaw was getting sore.

Ruby: (Damn he's either got hidden talent or is just thinking by his other head. Maybe we have to fuck to get him to cum. At least someone likes what's happening)

The red gem stops sucking and phases off her shorts and climbs on top of Steven lining his cock with her hot entrance. And plunges down on 7 of his 11 inches. Steven almost came from that and Sapphire just grabbed Ruby and frenched her on the spot before she moaned loudly by the cock inside her.

Amethyst looks over at Pearl and notices that she hasn't changed back completely. She was her normal height, but still had her big tits.

Pearl: Cmon stupid body where is the effect?

Amethsty: Maybe it takes more time in a pearl.

Ruby entrance was small and tight. Sapphire was kissing her and their boobs where smushing each other giving him a good view of it. His cumming was imminent.

Amethsty: Yo! you two should let him cum all over your faces and breasts instead of inside its way better when it splashes all over you hahaha

Ruby: I don't care at this point. I just AAHHHNN!

Ruby squirted all over Stevens chest and on Sapphire too. He pulled out and squeezed himself at the base so he can hold off his cum and soak Ruby and Sapphire.

Sapphire was panting hard as she came too and needed help getting off of Stevens face. She was next to Ruby as Steven loosened his grip and bathed the couple in his cum. Sapphires mouth was open but most of it landed on her tongue and Ruby's share was on her chest.

Sapphire: Give me a *gasp* minute Pearl and I'll think *gasp* think of a reason why you're not back to normal

Amethyst: I dunno I like this new look Pearl has.

Fun gem smacks Pearls ass as she says it.

Pearl: Ouch! Hey! i dont want to be a big boobed Pearl.

Steven: Ahhhhhnn! so good. So tired

Sapphire finally catches her breath and regains her normal form. Ruby was still pretty heated but was glad that her gf and herself are back to normal.

Ruby: I'm gonna miss having big boobs, but I'm still glad to be back to normal and that we all had a good time.

Sapphire: Pearl I think I know why you're still endowed.

Pearl: Really ?

Sapphire: You need to swallow more Sperm from Steven once he regains back his energy, you need it more then us for some reason.

Pearl blushes at the thought and looks over at Steven who looks like he's about to pass out. She got a bit wet at the thought of swallowing more of his sperm.

Steven: Pearl, please give *yawn* give me about 5 minutes. And I should be up again.

Pearl admires Steven and his will to get her back to normal. Plus it'd be a bonus so she won't have Amethyst poke more fun at her figure. She places Steven on her chest so he could use it as a more comfortable pillow that smells like vanilla.

Pearl: I wait my dear Steven.

* * *

In Beach City Steven and Connie were on the temple getting ready to face one of the biggest challenges they would take. Connie: I don't know if we can do this Steven.

Steven: Of course we can, together we have no match.

Connie: Well i am very excited to see how we do it. She holds his hand and they both smile as they hug each other and a glowing starts as they fuse together into

Stevonnie. The two had received a test from the gems to defeat them in a challenge to test out their special new body to see how good they handle it. As they stretch to loosen up their muscles, Stevonnie notices that this will be a difficult challenge.

Stevonnie: You got this Stevonnie.

The fusion enters the temple and notices that there is a soft purple glow in the room.

Stevonnie: (This must be Amethyst, challenge first. Probably involve whips)

Purple Puma: Hey there Sexy, ready for a new experience?

Stevonn: What?

Purple puma: You are in Puma territory now. Things are going to get wild

She jumps on the ground as it shakes

Purple puma: Fight me! and you win

Stevonnie: Looks like this is gonna be fun

Stevonnie puts the puma in their guard and loves the feeling of friction thats being created. Puma Purpura tries to break the guard and mounts Stevonnie. This causes them to twitch a bit.

Stevonnie: You want a fight? Well you've got it! Stevonnie bucks their hips and gets Puma off but she "accidentally" sat on their face.

The purple gem then changes back to her normal Form and laughs.

Amethsty: Bet you love this ass.

Stevonnie: HMPPM!

The Quarzt gem shakes her donk left and right. It was way biggen then the usual

Stevonnie feels a wet patch on their face. Stevonnie: (She's getting off from this! Time I have some fun too) They smack her right on her ass and hears her moan a little. Stevonnie then tears a hole in Amethyst leggings and was greeted by the hot musty smell of her cunt.(editado)

Then Licking starts to happen as she eats her out with her skillful tongue

Amethsty: Ahhhnn! ohhhh t-this feels good

The purple gem Notices that on Stevonnie shorts was a big boner trying to rise up free while her pussy was getting licked.

As her thicc ass was smacked, she squirted a little bit and moaned. Stevonnie saw this as a chance to get down and dirty. Stevonnie: Get your whips out and show me your ass! Unless you want me to stop

Amethsty: Ahhnn! Fine you won you got good skills. Promise to show me this member later hehehe

She then summons her whip out of her gem

Stevonnie grabs the whip and admires the big ass in front of them

Stevonnie smacks her ass so hard and fast, a loud slap noise was made.

Amethyst: Yeouch! careful, you don't wanna completely wreck me She says as she shakes her ass. This turned both of them on more and Stevonnie freed their foot long cock.

Stevonnie then whipped her ass and causing her to moan and drip like crazy.

Amethyst: Put your back into it! Punish this slut!

The fusion puts more power into their whips and Amethyst moans like crazy. Stevonnie's member twitched in excitement and was leaking precum. Stevonnie stops whipping for a bit and goes to her shapely heart shaped ass.

They start to eat out her pussy and even started to probe her ass hole. Amethyst yelped in surprise but later accepted it , not knowing that the large cock was going up her ass but not yet, first some sweet pussy.

The big fusion then lines up with Amethyst tight, wet, hot entrance and bottoms out. This causes the quartz to yell out in pleasure and have a small orgasm.

Stevonnie: You always wanted this didn't you? You're such a whore, spreading your legs for this hard cock!

Amethyst couldn't even speak properly or think straight. Only moan and tighten while gushing like a waterfall. Stevonnie then thrusts harder and faster while smacking Amethyst ass. Getting close to cumming, Stevonnie pulls almost all 12 inches out and thrusts it all back in and finally cumming.

Still being hard, the Fusion pulls out and lines up their cock with the purple rosebud. Stevonnie: Might wanna take a deep breath and don't bite yourself.]

Amethyst: _pant_ wait, what're you doi-AAAAAHHH! God it's so big! Futa-fusion gets just the tip in Amethyst plump big ass. Amethyst bites down hard and loves the pain going through her body. Stevonnie just slowly puts more of themselves inside. Stevonnie: God it's tight! Feels like my dick is in a vice.(editado)

Amethsty: AGHHHn! UGHHH! OH GOD! AHGNN! YES! YES! SO GOOF!

The purple gem never seen such power to fuck her so good and she love it.

Stevonnie: OhhhhhH! Amethsty you make me so hard, one time is not enough to make me limp

The fusion starts to hump that purple ass like a torpedo and show her who is the boss.

Stevonnie: TAKE THIS PURPLE PUMA!

Amethyst: AAAAGGGGGHHHHNNNn! The purple quartz squirts all over the floor after the fusion fucks her faster. Stevonnie feels their cum boiling in their balls urging to release all in the big soft ass. Stevonnie: AAAAHhhhnnn! Stevonnie cums all in pumas ass and some of it leaks out. Amethyst tries to get closer to the cock to try to clean it.(editado)

Stevonnie: This was really...great!

Amethsty: You outdone yourself little punks

Stevonnie: Yes! we won!

Amethsty: You can choose between the two doors over there. White or Red.

Stevonnie: Hmmmm. I'll go with... White!

Amethsty: Hehehe good luck there buddy

She gets back up and walks funny feeling her ass all sore.

The Half gem Fusion gets inside the room and once its inside it it looks like the arena were Pearl trains Connie but much better now and less ruined. Right there on the middle was Pearl. Pearl: Welcome Stevonnie. Stevonnie: Hey Pearl how are you? i just won against Amethyst, what is your challenge? Pearl: Oh you know me i am not one for going so shameless but i guess i should not hold back. How about this? if you can last five minutes against my interaction against your member i let you go. Stevonnie: Deal! I just came twice and i'm still hard so you won't get me that easy, i got used to this. The white gem walks slowly to them and grins. Pearl: Oh really? Then i won't have to hold back. She pushed them on a chair that shows up right behind them making them sit. The gem goes to their shorts and unzips them once again revealing their big gem rock member. Pearl: Amazing. Stevonnie: Give it your all Pearl haha. Pearl: oh...ok Then the white pearl gets on her knees and phases her top out revealing her small chest. But in a moment they were increasing more and more right in front of their eyes til they were K cup size breasts. Thank you shapeshifting. Stevonnie: W-wow! Pearl: Lets see how 'ready' you are hehe.

As Pearls K cup breasts wrapped around Stevonnie tool. warrmth evenloped Pearls Breasts as the fusion moaned feeling the biggest tits around making her feel so much joy. The white gem started off slow wanting to tease her every second wanting her to beg for more

Stevonnie: Ah-ahnn! Pearl this feels so good. Your boobs are so big and every inch of them makes me feel like im am embraced by marshmallows

Pearl: You dint think i was gonna let you go with just my normal body did you?

Then she lets her tongue out and starts swirling her tongue around the member between her huge tits.

Stevonnie: Ohhh..hmmm

Pearl was getting excited from the tit fuck she was giving. She moved her arms so that one arm was holding her tits and used her free arm to finger fuck her cunt

Stevonnie pulled and played with their nipples and felt their balls tighten, getting ready to cum all over Pearls alabaster skin.

Pearl: Hmmm are you really to cum? we still have more time. If you are ready to cum maybe i should stop

She teases them about not letting them cum

Stevonnie: WHAT? no please! Dont stop. This is soo good

The extra thicc gem moves her tits faster making the fusion moan loudly at the action. Stevonnie: FUCK THIS! Stevonnie gets off the chair and lunges at Pearl. Tearing off her tights, Stevonnie plunged into Pearls tight wet cunt.

Pearl: AHHHH!

Stevonnie: I lost? nah i won! im fucking your damm tight ass

Pearl was lost in euphoria as she was getting rammed. Pearl: I DON'T CARE JUST FUCK ME! Stevonnie complies by going faster and deeper. They even pulled and twisted on the pale gems enormous tits. Earning a loud scream and a tightening pussy.

Then the fusion starts put putting one of Pearl nipples on her mouth. Starts then by sucking them widly as she massages the other one

Pearl: Ahnnn! i-i C-cumming!

Pearl cumming was followed by Stevonnie cumming inside the tight ass gem. The pale gem had her blue tongue out as the both of them were cumming. Pearl: You _gasp_ y-you pass.(editado)

Stevonnie: YES! sweet victory! Bet the red door leads to Garnet

Stevonnie walk off proud and naked towards the red door. Pearl just lays down with a small grin on her face. Pearl: (Garnet's gonna have so much fun with them) As the fusion opens the door, they hear some music playing in the background and see that the room has a deep scarlet and deep cobalt color together.

The music playing was Mohombi - Bumpy Ride. it was almost like a warning that someone with a booty of epic proportions was about to come

A voice then echoes by the room

Garnet: I heard your really good. Improved

Garnet walked in wearing shorts so small it looked like they were being eaten by her ass. And pasties barely covering her nipples

Her ass shakes and wiggles in a swaying way out of this world. It was even bigger then before, an outstanding 60 inches red gem ass

Stevonnie: Wow!

Garnet: Hope your ready for a big experience.

Stevonnie was already rock hard and captivated by Garnets moves. Garnet got on all fours and crawled towards the fusion. When the red gem was close to the fusion, she breathed on the erect member in front of her. Stevonnie moaned and twitched by the contact Garnet: Bet you wanna fuck this phat ass, don't you? Before They could answer, they were knocked on the floor and The red fusion was standing over them.

She then starts rubbing their member with her feet as it twitches

Garnet: Beg for it

Stevonnie: ahhnn!

Garnet: Beg me to let you fuck this phat ass

Stevonnie was struggling to get their words out past a single moan. Stevonnie: Pl-please _moan_ Please let me _moan_ Garnet: Hmm? What was that?(editado)

She grins as she rubs her feet faster on their lenght

Garnet: Speak up or i cant hear you very well. would be a shame if you get only my feet

The fusion caught their breath and let out a loud scream. Stevonnie: LET ME FUCK THAT PHAT ASS AND COAT THE INSIDE WITH MY CUM!(editado)

Garnet was pleased and took her foot of the cock. Garnet: That's more like it.

The red fusion then squats on Stevonnies face. Garnet: You still gotta earn the right to fuck me. Without needing more instruction, they immediately start to eat out Garnets tasty looking pussy.

And then she started by stroking their member while they where trying to make her enjoy it enough so they could fuck the booty queen

Garnet: Hmmm nice tongue work

Stevonnie then moved so their throat was on her pussy and started to hum loudly. Garnet lost her grip and moaned at the surprise. Stevonnie: What's wrong Garnet? Didn't expect that?

The fusion hummed louder and directly on Her clit

Garnet: Your really amazing! ahnnn! yes this is good

She started to move her booty left and right grinding on their faces and she now starts to put her mouth on their dick doing a 69 position

Her ass sure was heavy but delicious notheless.

Garnet nibbles on the tip before sucking on it. She moves her tongue all around and trails the length, leaving it shine. Stevonnie takes a break doing the hummer and sucks on her clit, even pulling on it a little bit.(editado)

Garnet: (They think that they can win? Let's see if they can handle this phat ass) The red fusion stops and turns around, hovering above the dick holding open her pussy. Garnet: I'll give you a choice, either my ass or my cunt. But choose wrong, you lose.

Stevonnie: PUSSY! i want to fill you up like a turkey with my huge member Master Garnet

The red fusion smirks and impales herself on Stevonnis cock. Garnet: R-right _moan_ answer

As Stevonnie fucks Garnet, the red fusion peels off her pasties and shoves her tits in Stevonnies face.

Garnet: Hmmm yes suck my tits and enjoy the phat ass of a lifetime.

she then started moving hella fast on their member with no mercy, after all Garnet was pretty strong.

Stevonnie was moaning while sucking on the red fusions tits. It felt like a piece of heaven having this busty goddess ride them. Stevonnie: Don't think that you'll win this round Garnet. Garnet: We still got some more fun to have. As she says that, her glasses phase off and starts of suck on her own tits, turning on herself and the inexperienced fusion even more.

The Room is filled to the brim with moanings of pleasure from both of them. Everything was so intense,more then any of them could had saw or foresaw.

Stevonnie: If you let me fuck you from behind i show you what my hips really can do.

Interested, Garnet got off to her own displeasure and got on all fours. She waved her ass indicting she was ready. Stevonnie lined up and rammed her pussy.

Stevonnie: _Grunts_ Damn you're even tighter that before. Garnet: Looks like I'll _moan_ win this bet.

As they were fucking her, Stevonnie smacks Garnets ass and the room echoed with the sound.

Garnet: AHNNN!

Stevonnie: I show you the power of my huge dick on this ass

The other fusion starts to slap Garnet huge red booty non stop with her left hand all the while fucking her.

Stevonnie: Tell me how much you love this.

With their right hand, they decided to play with her pussy, bringing her close to cumming.

Garnet: I love it! Don't you dare stop! Her breathy was shaky and was close to cumming intensely. So was Stevonnie. Soon after a few minutes Garnets walls contracted forcing herself to cum along with the younger fusion.

Stevonnie: I CUMMING!

Garnet: AHNNNNN! YES!

Both fusions cum wildy. Stevonnie cum overflows Garnet insides filling her up with five shots of thick sperm.

After the fusions cum, they kiss each other wildly with tongues and just layed down next to each other.

Garnet: I guess you pass... for now Stevonnie: YESS! Oh man how can I repay you for this? The red fusion has a mischievous grin on her face. and grows a dick of her own but no balls instead it was her pussy.

Garnet: Maybe in the future you can help my friend out

Stevonnie: O-oh boy!

A green gem is waiting on the barn for her turn but then receives a message from Amethsty on her new cellphone(editado)

Peridot: What do you mean they are done?

Amethsty: Sorry Peri, maybe next time

Peridot: Y-you CLOD!

* * *

 **Requested by the people who wanted Peridot and Amethsty**

It was a beautiful day at the temple and Peridot was getting through the fact that Lapis had gone out of the planet afraid of the diamonds, sure it was sad and depressive at first but now she was focusing on herself...on Steven bathroom. she was trying to do her best at shapeshifting because if she has magnetic powers then maybe! she can do it too if she tries hard enough.

Peridot: hmmmmm! Cmon stupid body, change! ughh maybe if i put all my effort into one place.

She then remembers that everything seems to work out in a weird way when you do something no gem expect to do or care.

Peridot: What if i try to increase a part of my body with all my effort and power i experienced and felt over this period of time?

The short gem focuses on her butt since people always make comments about it. She then thinks about Amethyst and how she looks.

Peridot: (Why do I always think of her? Maybe it's cause she has more experience with this sort of thing)

As she finishes her thought, Peri realizes that her ass got more plump and thicc. She runs out the bathroom and shows Amethyst her progress.

Peridot: AMETHYST! Behold the might of the new and improved, Peridot.

Amethyst: *Scoff*What are you talki-Dayumm, we're gonna have to call you Peri-donk from now on!

When Amethyst was admiring her new ass, our favorite green gem felt a tingling sensation near her crotch. She also felt her tights getting tighter from both ends. This was making the green gem fidget and Purple Puma noticed it.

Amethsty: What is the matter green bean? is that new 50 inches booty too heavy for you? hahaha

Peridot: It's * _grunt*_ not only the "booty" I feel something happening on the other side of my butt.

This was peculiar thing to hear. The quartz looked at the other side of the ass and didn't notice anything.

Amethyst: I don't see anythi- Oh my god you meant your front!

The purple gem noticed a huge bulge coming from Peridonk and it was decently sized.

Peridot: Y-yes what is happening?

Amethsty: No need to panic you'rer just not use to this after all. I think you accidently shapeshifted a cock. What humans use to...well the male ones use to have lots of fun and is also sensitive.

Peridot: What is so fun about this rod? It's bothersome and * _moan*_ gets in my way!

The quartz saw the opportunity and decided to lead the technician to her room. She took Peridot by the hand to calm her a bit.

Amethyst: Here, just follow me and I can help you with this. And trust me it'll be fun.

The short big booty gem have no idea what Amethyst was talking but she follow her anyway.

Peridot: WOW! this is your room? im sorry but it's a mess!

Amethyst: Its just the way it needs to be. Now i need you to phase out of your gem clothes so you can see what you are packing there.

The geeky gem phases off her clothes and her new dick fell down. It was 10" and uncut. Amethyst eyes bulged at seeing that thing.

Amethyst: Oh my god! I'm surprised that it still has a foreskin. The purple gem walks towards Peridot and touches the tip, earning a soft moan.

Peridot: Ahn! Hey what are you doing?

Amethyst: Relax i am just going to show you my skills and make that skin go away to show the tip of theh ead

The party gem then started to stroke the big green rod with her hand. Peridot moans all the time at that, completely shocked at how good this feels. The member starts to get fully erect as it throbs on Amethyst hands

The fun gem moves her tongue around the tip and uses it to remove the foreskin while jacking off the shaft. After warming up, the green gem starts to moan more and thrust into the purple gems face.

Amethyst: Mmm like how that feels? Peridot looked down and saw Amethyst take the rod in her mouth.

Peridot: Ahhnn!

She start bobbing her head up and down slowly slurping and sucking that member like she wanted to suck her contents and beyond. She had just the experience for it after all these decades on earth.

Peridot: H-how can this feel so good?

She felt like lightning was going through her body, Amethsty was making that little mistake she did on her body to make her feel so good.

Peridot: Am-Amethyst, I feel something! Somethings gonna come out!

She was hoping for this to last longer, but accepted the time that she got to spend with the green gem. Moments later the fun gems throat was being filled with thick cum, which was swallowed with ease.

Amethyst: Damn, salty yet sweet. We gotta do this again.

Peridot: AHNNNNNN! so good

Then the green gem dick was slowly going away as her skill to maintain such complicated tool was still low

As the purple quartz was walking away, swaying her hips without even knowing it, the technician got hard again.

Peridot: Uh, Amethyst. It didn't help.

Amethyst: What do you mean it didn't he- you're still hard!?

Peridot: I think i cant control it very well. Ahnnn! its even harder then before

Amethyst: Geez ok i make you something else to ease your hard on hehe but i need to give some of that booty a test drive

Peridot: Wait what are you going to do now?

Amethyst: Just turn around and bend over.

The green gem was too horny and hard to complain so she does what she asked embarrassed.

Amethyst: Wow this is some junk in the trunk right there.

With a naughty smile The purple gems gets next to that big green ass and spreads her ass cheeks apart as she start to lick her hole.

Peridot: HYANN! W-wait ahnnn! s-so weird.

Amethyst smacks it loudly earning a yelp from Peridot

Peridot: Oww! Hey watch it you clod!

The purple gem couldn't care less. It's been months since she had some action. So she used her shapeshifting powers to extend her tongue and create a dick big enough for this ass.

Amethyst: MMmm you taste pretty good, like green apple.

The green gem had no idea of the big member the purple gem had just made, she was too busy moaning all the while getting a long tongue licking her hole as her dick pulses like crazy and her tongue is hanging out her mouth.

Peridot: Ahnn! ahnn! this rod, so hard! so hard!

Amethyst: here, we call it a cock. And this one ain't that bad too.

The technician was too far gone and started to stroke herself. After the purple gem took a small break noticing that the thicc ass was nice and wet, she plunged it all in surprising Peridot.

Peridot: AAAYYYYYYHHHHHNNNN!

Amethsty: ohhhhh! smooth,dont take this in the 'hard' way but im going to fuck you now.

The purple gem started to move her hips fucking peridot phat ass enjoying the soft sensation of how good and easy it felt but it had its levels of tightness. Peridot could barelly contain her dick from cumming a second time as pre cum starts to leak from her member.

After adjusting to its size, the green gem was in an aheago state that she couldn't care what happened next. The purple gem then played with the tip while sucking on her tits.

Peridot: Hyaaah! Do-don't you dare stop! By the diamonds don't you stop!

Amethyst: Oh shit it-its ahnnn cumming!

The purple gem screams as Peridot moans too,Both of them cumming. The green gem unloads a thick stream of sperm that hits a lot of Amethyst stuff and the purple gem fills Peridot with her own seed trembling. Then Peridot falls on the ground once Amethyst falls too and they were breathing heavy.

Amethyst: Hannnn! this sure hit the spot. Peridot: Y-you wrecked me. Amethyst: Hey you like it don't you? bet you almost went mad with our fun. So are you still hard?

Peridot: it's soft again, how bout you?

Amethyst: I'm all soft.

the two gems then kiss and hold each other close. smiling as their gems glow. They didn't fuse but were only happy with where they are.

Peridot: You got soft after just one orgasm? hahaha

Amethsty: Hey that was a big one

Peridot: Next time i am the one fucking you. Better get ready

Amethyst: Oh yeah? is Peridonk gonna try and to wreck my hot tight and wet asshole? Peridot: Better believe it futathyst

Amethyst: Wait what did you call me? the green gem looked away with a blush. Peridot: Nothing.

* * *

 **Requested By Kyrogue23**

Pink Diamond was on her moonbase watching her colony waiting for the Amethyst quartz soldiers to come and for her Pearl to arrive. But being all alone waiting for that to happen was too boring, so she decided to call for the Gem Blue diamond had let be with her just for the time Her Pearl didn't arrive.

Pink : Send in the Jasper I heard so much about!

Then the doors of her place open up revealing a big Quartz soldier, not taller then her but still quite impressive.

Jasper: I am here my Diamond

Pink Diamond : Hello there! I heard many good things about you since you popped out the beta kindergarten.

Jasper: I am very happy to hear that my Diamond *Bows*

Pink: I have quite a problem to take care of and I would like to have your help but its a secret

Jasper : Of course my diamond! Who do you need shattered?

Pink: I-it's more of a physical problem for me you know? It's been bothering me for a good time and I can't get rid of it alone.

Jasper : Something is wrong with your form my diamond? That's impossible. you're perfect!

Pink: I know I'm just having a little stress problem with my member and...

Then she phase out her down clothes revealing a huge foot long pink dick that was throbbing and pulsing.

Pink: I need release.

Believe it or not Jasper was actually quite flustered. Not only did she have no experience with this but she was going to touch her diamond. But she was a quartz soldier who was given an assignment straight from Pink Diamond herself, she was gonna do her duty or break trying.

Jasper: I-its an impressive size my Diamond.

Pink: Ugh! it's been like this for HOURS! I need someone to help me in this so I thought that one of the strongest Quartz soldiers could be fit for this *rubs her dick pointing at Jasper* You are quite thick and beautiful Jasper.

Jasper : *blushes and bows her head* You humble me, my diamond.

Pink: Why don't you come closer? I want you to be near me.

Jasper : *Steps forward* I am not worthy.

Pink diamond stands, reaches out and pulls Jasper closer to her member which is one inch close to just bump. Her eyes where lustful.

Pink: S-suck it now!

Jasper : Y-Yes my diamond.

She takes her tip into her mouth and fits her member into her mouth. It was easy since Gems don't need to breathe. But still, it was quite the big one she had. Jasper didn't have enough experience but she knew that this was AMAZING, its like her Diamond member was the universe's more delicious thing even if gems didn't need to eat. It was like some aphrodisiac that made her start to suck faster now.

Pink: Ahhn! ohhhhh yeah this is great. Just like that, no need to hold back.

The Quartz obeys her commands and doesn't hold back on sucking her off really getting into her assignment. Swirling her tongue around her member, sucking fast bobbing her head till the hilt and coming back to the tip where she started sucking more there. The smell goes to her nostrils, the taste in her mouth makes her wet. Pink Diamond was gorgeous,perfect and Delicious. The Diamond was groping her own Breasts as she drools over Jasper Excellent job at making her dick feel so good. She let her pleasure be known by moaning and grabbing the back of Jasper's head pushing her dick down her throat, thrusting her hips. She was now facefucking Jasper not letting her head go from her hands as she hip thrust over and over again with Diamond speed.

Pink Diamond : S-So good! So GOOD! This is exactly what I've been looking for!

She then groans loudly as she releases pent up Diamond Sperm all over Jasper mouth like a bazooka. All the while with her tongue hanging out her mouth by the pleasure.

Pink: Ohghgnnnnn~

PD had pink hearts in her eyes as Jasper swallows her Devine seed, relishing in it.

Her stomach growls a little from all of it. After cumming quite a lot The Diamond stops and sighs in relief.

Pink: Ahnnn this was the best. Thank you jasper you did great.

Jasper : H-Happy to serve m-my diamond...

The orange gem was in a state like someone who just got Drunk.

Pink: Maybe I can get limp now. You have no idea how hard and annoying it is to hide this thing

Jasper: Are you really ok now my Diamond?.

Pink : I may need your help again Jasper. Can I count on you whenever I need you?

Jasper: Yes My Diamond *Bows* Anytime

Pink : *grins* Good.

She loves the idea of now having someone to fuck whenever she wants.

Pink : Oh this'll be such fun! I wonder if my pearl will be as much fun!


	20. Chapter 20 Blue Diamond

**Requested by pantherman20**

 **(with some edits)**

Steven was getting ready to sleep when he accidentally entered someone's dream. She was moaning and aching in her chest. This was causing both of them to moan and it abruptly woke Steven up with a hard on and jizz stains in his shorts.

Steven: I think i need to investigate that.

* * *

 ***time-skip to where Greg and Steven meet BD***

During their trip to South Korea, Steven kept feeling an ache in his chest. He didn't realize that it was cause of Blue Diamond grieving and her being pent up. The halfling convinced his dad to stay at the hotel they were staying at for now. Getting close to the palanquin, he hears loud moaning.

Blue Pearl: My diamond, I am sorry that I can not be of more help to you in this situation. Perhaps it would be best if we were to leave.

Blue Diamond: But Pearl, it still aches here. I might need some _moan_ help to relieve myself.

Steven tried to get closer but accidentally made a sound. This caught the attention of the gems. Her Pearl got close to the bush and saw Steven behind them.

Steven: Uh, heh hi? I'm Steven.

BD: Pearl, bring him to me, perhaps he can help. BP does the Diamond salute and guides Steven to the giant woman. Upon seeing her, the halfling first notices her hourglass figure, mainly her extra phat ass. He also saw her breast grow larger before him.

Steven: (Oh stars. Try not to stare and get hard) Too late. Steven was captivated by her large full figure and sporting a thankfully unnoticed 10" boner. BP left since her diamond would want some privacy. Steven and BD gems both started to glow and resonate with each other.

The halfling then takes enough corage to ask her what is wrong. She tells him that her chest hurts quite a bit and feels a warm sensation inside of them as she begins to have a blue blush around her face.

BP: Can you help me litte one?

She said looking at him with a beautiful smile like this would help him say yes

Steven: W-well if i can do anything to make you feel better then yes i would love to

She smiles at this and then makes herself decrease in size until she was about the size of Opal, removing her robe, exposing her naked blue body to him before laying down on her belly with her swelling jugs in front of him

* * *

BD: Perhaps you could help me with this ache, you see ever since I came to this planet I've felt a tingling sensation near my gem.

Steven: S-sure. Let me just try some of my healing kisses. Steven then proceeds to move between her breasts and kiss near the large diamond. The kissing causes her to moan and stops her breast from growing. BD also notices the rather large erection he's sporting.

BD: Mmm yes, just like that. You're pretty good at that, might have to take you back with me.

Unknown to them, BP was in the bushes playing with herself. She had her hand furiously rubbing her clit and the other massaging her small but firm tits. Her diamond was being filled with lust as the act was liberating her to a sex crazed state.

Steven: How's this?

BD: More... Suck my fat tits more!

She then grabs his pants and takes them off, along with his underwear. Surprisingly she didn't rip them but freed his 11 inch cock. The diamond starts to suck him off, being full of lust and the kisses increasing her libido wanting to fuck the halfling.

BP: Oh my stars, she's really gonna allow that creature to fuck her? I should stop them but Mmmmm it's too hot

Steven: Ohhhh! ahnnn! oh my god your mouth feels amazing. The halfling then moans one last tme before he blast his huge load of white contents into the Diamond mouth as she swallows every drop.

BD: HMMM yes! this is good and delicious. I need more ! Suck my nipples and squeeze them hard.

The young diamond moves and sucks on BDs massive tits. This caused her to moan loudly and play with her dripping wet cunt.

Steven: God I just wanna fuck your tits. They taste great and feel amazing. BD chuckles at this and makes her hands a bit smaller. Afterwards she grabs the still hard cock and rubs the tip against her free nipple and sticks it in. The halfling was surprised by this but didn't care, he was on cloud nine.

And surprising them all Blue milk actually begins to pop out of her nipples.

Steven: Mmmm blueberry milk

BP was tempted to join in the fun seeing that she was about to cum. But she also thought of her diamond and what she would do.

BD: Pearl, I think we might need you and your specialty. Hearing this made the blue petite gem closer to orgasm and she walked to them. When she was close to Steven, she shape shifted a cock on her clit but still kept her pussy.

BP: I find it best if you were to make it wet human.

Steven: W-what? What do you want me to do?

BP: Do to me what you did to my diamond, it will feel good for you too.

Hesitant, the halfling wrapped his hand around the 7" cock before him. It was warm and pulsing, he then put the tip in his mouth expecting it to tasty salty.

Steven: Mmm tastes pretty goo-Gck!

He was cut off when BP started to skull fuck him. The bj only made him harder and he started to play with her pussy too.

The Blue Pearl was face fucking him fast and hard as her before calm face was now one of a pervert as she drools and moans as both her sensitive places are now being played with.

BP: HMM! AHNN! y-yes!

BD: After your done i will need the both of you to stick those in each of my nipples.

The blue Diva squeezes her tits showering the two of them with her blue delicious Milk

BP: Mmm so tasty, but I need more!

The petite gem then pulls out of the halflings mouth and moves to the free nipple and fucks it. While he was watching the action Steven cums for a second time.

BD: _Moans_ How are you still hard?! I don't care just come here and fuck me hard!

He complied and wondered which hole? The young gem decided to go with the "wrong hole" since it needed some love. This surprised the diamond and made her cum a lot.

BP: My diamond, may I fuck you? It seems the native has left it for me.

The giantess couldn't answer, so the pearl took that as a yes and started to go deep and slow hitting all the right spots of her pussy.

BD: O-hh M-yy STARS! I'M GONNA POOF!

Her moaning and orgasm was so loud that the whole place trembles at a Diamond lust

BD: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The blue colossus of a woman burst her milk all over the place as Steven and Blue Pearl cum again at the same time filling her was really delicious and full of nutrients and protein.

Sure to say all of that was really amazing But after it they soon get dress back to their clothes and Blue Diamond goes back to her normal size with some nice cleavage showing the new size of her breasts.

Steven was passed out and Blue Diamond had a wicked idea.

BD: Pearl, how about we take this human back with us. But not as a new addition to the zoo, rather as my new play thing.

BP: That is an arousing idea my diamond. Blue Pearl then grabs Steven as the hand ship comes down and flys them off back to Homeworld.

He spended the whole Trip on BD cleavage and was excited for all gems to try this as well.

* * *

 **A\N: There you guys happy now you got your Diamond and steven?**


	21. Chapter 21 Fusion,Halloween,Fairy

**A\N: Hey guys! did you all miss me, sorry for the wait,i had to make a bunch of personal life stuff, but here i brough some more sexy shorts for you all to enjoy. Hope you all had a nice halloween.**

* * *

 **Requested by Dino-Might**

A certain Blue gem got really angry once she know that the human know as Steven who also told her she was rose quartz before it said he was my dad, he was just a living ball of confusion and it made her mad. Now she had come back to earth to finish him off hoping to do all of it with no one to stop her

Aquamarine: There it is, according to my calculations, That 'thing' is there and no one is around it right now. This is my time to make it suffer for humiliating me.

The blue fairy like gem sneaks into the Beach house to Capture Steven,slowly looking at every corner of the house as she floats,then she hears noises coming upstairs and goes to investigate.

Aquamarine: Oh! Now i have find you.

The halfling was sleeping on his bed mumbling something to himself,The blue gems gets closer to him pointing her wand to him.

Aquamarine: Look at you,so damm defenseless,take you is going to be eas-

But before she could say anything Steve gets up he gives her a hug by surprise and gives a small kiss to her cheek where her gem is.

Aquamarine: T-the hell?

Steven: Hmm Pearl your nipples are so hard *Licks it*

Aquamarine: Eww!

She frees himself pushing the Boy on his bed not waking up yet.

Aquamarine: What is wrong with you? You piece of-

Feeling something was not right Aquamarine puts her hand on her chest and starts moaning like she is getting hotter by the second which she is having a hard time trying to understand what is happening.

Aquamarine: W-what is going on?

Her body starts to grow while she was mid air turning bigger like an adult instead of her child figure, her butt expands to become bubble and round, her breasts begin to form and grow to the size of beach balls like.

When that is done she is moaning heavily and her mind starts to roam all over the place.

Steven: Hmm what is this noise?

The boy wakes up and is surprised to find her above him as her huge tits bounce up and down, panting with a seductive grin on her face as she was horny as hell.

Steven: Aquamarine? What are you doing here and...why you so big?

Aquamarine: AHNN! P-please have sex with me,eat me all you want and do it senseless...I cant take this! its too much

Steven: oh...well how can i say no to something like this?

A few minutes Later Aquamarine is naked on Steven bed who is also naked,he was licking her wet blue pussy with his tongue. She moaned loudly like every time his tongue touched her it was like the best thing in the galaxy.

Steven: You moan a lot dont you? Maybe i should shut you up once i start doing more.

The halfling said moving himself to start making out with her kissing her deeply while he stretches his right hand to her pussy where he shoves two fingers inside her pussy making the movements, but that was not all. His left hand goes to grope and squeeze one of her big blue tits giving her triple pleasure on her mouth,pussy and breast.

Her eyes look like they where about to go blank as she can only be there and take it,it did not took too long for her to have a wild orgasm.

Aquamarine: HMMMMMMMMMM!

She squirts all over the bed with her love juices,Steve stops doing his job and let her breath like she just run a marathon.

Steven: Damm look what you did to my bed. I will have to punish you for this. Now turn around and show me that blue thicc ass.

Like the slave obeying the master Aquamarine does that with no struggle, swishing her blue big booty left and right like a animal in heat. Steven grins as he strokes his twelve inch dick ready to plow her.

Steven: I still remember how much of a bad girl you were when you came here. So i wont be a good boy.

He said jumping towards her as his hands hold on her waist and with a mighty thrust Steven plows his entire lenght inside That huge ass making Aquamarine so loud you could confuse her with a banshee.

Aquamarine: AHNNn! OH MY STARS! AHNNNN FUCK!

Steven: Ahhh yeah so moist and yet a little tight. You almost made me cum but dont worry,once the first gets out of the way it will be even better.

Starting to move his hips,Steven goes to fuck Aquamarine with heavy and powerful thrust that impacted her like a shot gun. Each one seemed to make a normal human girl already in the blink of another orgasm hitting her every spot.

Aquamarine: YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!

Steven: Those tits are so heavy and lascive,bouncing up and down while you have fun. They look jealous,i will change that.

Growing both his hands to reach at her breasts he starts to grope,squeeze and grab as much as he could,feeling how soft and nice they felt in hish ands. It was so smooth the only hard part was her nipples who where so erected it was like they where going to jump out of her.

Aquamarine: KYAHNNNNNNN!

Then with another moan her breasts burst with milk coming out of her nipples flowing everywhere in the wall. Steven bed was covered yet again in another of her love juices.

Steve: Ohhhh yeahhh AHNNNNN!

Finally he lets out a groan letting his thick warm semen invade her insides like a cannon just unloaded on her behind,it filled her up with a warm sensation she could not describe besides having her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she falls down on the bed sweaty and panting.

The boy removes his member slowly from her pussy who seemed to tight out os a sudden its like she dint want him to leave but once he gave her ass a good smack she moaned and let him go.

Steven: Hmm that was a awesome blow.

Aquamarine: Ahnn! ahnn!

Steven: Geez look at you,i came just one time and you look like your already done. Dont worry i make sure to teach you how to be better.

And that is how Aquamarine became Steven Sexy slave after magical sudden expansion he never know he had.

* * *

 **Requested by Guest**

It was a normal day at beach city in the moment as the planet was safe so far. Steven was going to have Dinner with Connie.

Steven: Amethyst you can't come.

Amethyst: Oh c'mon Steven I can shape-shift into a dog and you can drop food under the table for me.

Steven : As cute as that would be it's supposed to be just us.

Amethyst: But Steven!

Connie: Sorry Purple-puma *winks*

They leave the room going out the door while she stares there. But a certain white gem gets behind her.

Pearl: You know,maybe you should just follow them anyway without them knowing,who knows. Maybe it will be fun.

Amethyst : Yeah! Stealth style.

She shape-shifts into bug and crawls after them. When she is gone Garnet enters in the room and looks at Pearl.

Garnet: Are they gone?

Pearl: Yeah I thought they would never leave. Now we are alone *smiles*

Garnet : *smiles* Good. Then now our evening can begin.

She sits on a chair revealing that she was having a massive boner under her clothes.

Garnet: I have been like this the whole day so I think you should give me some help Pearl.

Pearl : You know me. Always eager to serve.

The Pearl gets on her knees in front of her and starts off stroking her. The tall fusion smirks at how good her hands feel on her shaft and then phases her clothes out getting naked making her boner look bigger in pearl hands now.

Pearl: Talk about A big one you got here 'Leader' I think This pearl needs to give her best.

Garnet : You always do anyway.

The white gem goes to lick the tip of Garnet member swirling her tongue around while her hands are busy stroking that dick up and down by her very skilled hands.

Garnet: Hmm I don't have to use my future vision to know that you do a good job.

Pearl takes the tip into her mouth, going down on her.

Garnet : That's it Pearl. Take it nice and deep.

She starts bobbing her head up and down getting more of that penis inside her throat, she could put all of it in at once since Gems have a gag reflex or organs but this was way more sexy because it was slow. Her free hands roam over Garnet big and full balls that she has fun groping and squeezing them. The fusion groans in pleasure as the pearl continues working on her. Her Ruby and Sapphire sides enjoying it completely.

Garnet: Hmmm i am close. Can you feel it pearl? Twitching in your mouth ready to blast at any moment.

Pearl: (That's what i want)

Then Wanting to go deeper she puts the entire length in her mouth at once. Pearl gives Garnet a special move where she is now sucking up and down at a fast speed that no human girl could do it with a dick that size without gagging for air.

Garnet : HNNNN-RRRR!

Unable to hold it anymore her throbbing cock unloads into Pearl, making take every drop she expels. Her cheeks are puffed to maximum as she tries her best to swallow every last drop of Garnet shots and they were four, each one stronger and thicker then before.

Garnet: Ahnnn yeah there goes the build up.

Pearl swallows all she can without spilling it. You know how she hates to leave a mess. After she is done she slowly removes the dick from her mouth with a pop.

Pearl: AHNN! Talk about much,your sperm is the only thing i like eating.

Garnet: I would love to give you more if you give me some busty surprise.

Pearl shapeshifts her breasts to a larger size to wrap around her length.

With no warning she makes them press hard on her still hard member and shakes them up and down while smiling.

Garnet: Ohhhh you made them so soft and warm.

Pearl : I know how you like it Garnet.

Shaking left and right,going up and down and even making them so big it would go to her face but them making small again like it was teasing her.

Pearl: I cant wait to get this inside of me.

Garnet : Then you better please me faster, Pearl.

She makes her tongue long enough to go down to her testicles and wrap it around them squeezing them. It looked like something freaky Amethyst would do but Pearl was not playing around.

Garnet : Ah! Nice Pearl. You really commit to the task.

She groans again really close in cumming once again thanks to pearl.

Garnet : Here it comes again!

She moans loudly as she drools a little and lets out a big spurt on to Pearl face and tits covering her like a snowman.

Pearl: AHN!

Garnet : I think you earned a good fusing now. *smirks*

Pearl: You did covered me all over with your juices so yeah why not.

Garnet: Get on your knees.

*Half an hour later*

Steven: Dammit Amethyst! why did you do that?

Amethyst : Oh come on. I was a bug. Hardly noticeable.

Connie: You were in my soup and you said what's sup...

Steven: I hope Garnet and Pearl are having more fun.

Then a bright glow happens in the house.

Amethyst: Looks like they are fusing?

Connie: MAYBE something happened we need to go check it out.

Steven : Get behind me guys.

He summons his shield and goes up to the door.

Steven : On three. One...two...

When they open the door they gasp at what they are seeing, Sardonyx is naked and stroking her gigantic penis while her face shows she is making one hell of a stroke and didn't see them opening the door.

Sardonyx: AHNNNNNN!

Amethyst: What the!

Steven: Oh fuck no.

The half-ling seeing where this is going grabs Connie and jumps away using his floating powers to get away but the purple gem was not so lucky.

Sardonyx: YESSSSSSS!

With a might moan the fusion lets out a cannon blow of sperm shot that like a fire hose hits The purple gem making her fly away from the house.

Amethyst : I REGRET NOTHING!

Then they unfuse and fall on the ground.

Pearl: Ahnn...best fusion ever.

Garnet: Yeah...

Pearl: I thought i heard something but i guess it was nothing.

Connie : Um, wanna stay at my place for awhile?

Steven : Probably a good idea

* * *

R **equested by Anonymous**

Tonight was October 31st, the day that Halloween starts as people go out to either trick or treat for candy, go out to parties or just hang out and watch horror movies. But this night where three sexy ladies are doing is something very different.

On the road, the three beautiful ladies known as Vidalia, Priyanka and Jay-Ten were on their way to Wal-Mart to get some costumes and some snacks and minor items. So they have their own fun back at home.

"Yay! I'm so excited for this night's *Hallo of ween!* I bet it'll be really fun!" Jay said, smiling as usual.

"It's pronounced *Halloween* Hahahaha, she's funny Priyanka. I'm glad you brought her" Vidalia said, seeing the sign of Wal-Mart in the distance.

''Can you remind me why us adult womans are going to get costumes? This is the time in the holiday for kids to trick or treat'' Priyanka said.

''Oh c'mon Pri, don't be a party popper! Halloween if for everyone'' Vidalia said.

''I LOVE the sugary stuff'' Jay Ten said.

"You mean candy?" Priyanka said.

"Yes! *Makes cute face* So what are we gonna get from this *Wal Mart?*" Jay asked the two as they were nearing the parking lot.

"We are gonna get some costumes and some things here for our sexy halloween truth and dare tonight" Vidalia explained, she then spotted an empty parking spot and drove right there and stopped. As she stopped on the spot, turned off the engine and got out as everybody unbuckled and Priyanka went to go look for a shopping cart.

"Got the cart" She said as the three then proceeded to walk to the entrance of the store, as they were walking. Priyanka notices that her sexy blonde girlfriend was shivering as she was cold.

"BRRRRR! Why is it so cold out here?" She asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with your Zooman outfit Hehehe" Vidalia said jokingly.

"What do you mean my outfit?" Jay asked again.

''This place has an air conditioner, and your outfit is very revealing. It's not really useful for cold'' Priyanka said.

"Oh, I see. But who cares if people can see that I got some junk in the trunk? *Shakes Booty*" Jay said, shaking her ass a little up and down, seeing it jiggle and embarrassing the ladies as they giggled.

"*Giggles* Jay! It's not time to twerk! Hahahaha! You can do that later" Vidalia said, getting the sexy zooman to clam it down a little as they all walk inside of the store.

What Jay saw was pretty impressive and something she had not seen before in a human structure, there were many aisles filled with food, drinks, items, clothes and other things that humans buy for their daily life. She also awed at how massive the store was, seeing people buy things and checkout.

"Wow! Didn't know there could be so many people in one place, this is more than the human zoo" She explained, smiling as they got together to plan out where to go and get some stuff from.

"Okay, here's what we will do. Priyanka, you and Jay-Ten go get some snacks while I go get the liquor. After that, we'll meet at the costume section and get out costumes. Sound good?" Vids explained.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable" Priyanka said, the onion haired milf then nodded as the three went their separate ways. Starting with the brunette and blonde as they headed to the snack aisle. Jay was getting so excited for this.

"OOHHHHH! This is getting so amazing!" Jay said as they neared the chip aisle and saw a bunch of different flavors of chips, many of which players buy for their weekly call of duty sessions.

"Okay, what kind of chips are we getting?" Priyanka asked.

''Uh uh, i want to try ALL of them'' The blonde said.

''Ugh...we can't buy all of the different tastes, we won't have enough money to buy other things besides chips, get two different tastes and thats it'' Priyanka said like she was dealing with a kid.

''B-but...ok OH! what is that?'' She said looking at the drinks like coke and mountain dew '' Can i get one of these?''

"Hmmm, well, Vidalia said that she was getting Liquor but okay whatever. Get that and the chips so we can move on to the costumes" Priyanka said, stretching her legs as she waited for Jay to get the stuff to put in the basket.

"I'll get this Mountain dew, this coca cola...These Doritos nacho cheese and cool ranch... OH How bout these?" Jay said, as she spotted some more like bacon flavored or spicy. But sadly, Priyanka stops her from getting more.

"HEY! I said get few, not so much. Jeez!" Priyanka said, getting a bit irritated that Jay was getting so much when they need most of the money to buy the costumes.

"But it's a party for us! You're no fun!" Jay said, now she was throwing a temper tantrum like a child. Making her brunette girlfriend facepalm.

"I'm too old for this parenting crap...Just put the stuff in, you can't eat so much of this" She tries to explain to her blonde girlfriend.

"HMMPH! Looks who's talking, you buy Krispy Kreme Jelly Donuts to make your booty big" Jay Ten said.

Then she gives her booty a small grope, making Priyanka yelp and blush a bit.

''I bet you love to stuff more in there''

''S-stop this! We are in public geez" Priyanka said slapping her girlfriend hand away.

''Fine, you win. I'll just get the stuff you told me to get''

After putting most of the snacks and drinks in the shopping cart, the two ladies then proceeded out to go meet Vidalia at the liquor aisle so they can move on to the final aisle. The costume aisle.

*At the liquor aisle*

Vidalia was in the alcohol section of the store as she was looking for something really good and strong for her tastes, murmuring and humming a bit of an tune as she picked up and scanned the bottles to see which one was perfect.

"No...No...Nah...OH! Here it is!" She said with glee as she spotted her favorite, Jack Daniels whiskey. A classic for mixing with Coke.

"This will do" She said with a smile as she it and proceeded to walk out where she meets both her girlfriends as they were ready to go get the costumes.

"Hey ladies, did you get the snacks? Oh and I see that you got some Coca Cola. Nice choice since I got some Jack Daniels" She said to them.

"Yeah, well I was only to get the chips but a CERTAIN SOMEBODY threw a temper tantrum and squeezed my booty in public where anyone could see" Priyanka said, obviously talking about Jay.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it" She said.

"Behave you two, or do I have to take you two to the bathroom to spank you both?" She asked them if they weren't going to behave.

''Whatever you say 'MOM' '' Priyanka said.

''Dont tempt me booty caramel, now lets go get some awesome costumes to show off how great our bodies still are'' Vidalia said.

''I think my body looks amazing in this outfit...maybe because it is the only one i ever know'' Jay-ten said.

"Yeah, I know it's sexy to see believe me. But maybe it's time for a change of taste for a new outfit, don't you think?" Vidalia said, Jay then scratched her chin and thought of it.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Maybe I do need a new outfit" She said, Vids chuckled as the three then walked towards the one place that was more important than the others...The costume section.

As they made it towards said section, Jay saw so many of the costumes that people wear for Halloween. There were so many to chose from and she couldn't wait to try one out for the first time.

"Okay Girls, get what you want so we can head home" Vidalia said to the both of them as they then searched for what outfit to wear for tonight.

"Let's see...what costume should I wear?...*Murmuring about Jay-Ten's booty and how it's so soft and squeezable* Oh hey! Here's something!" Priyanka said as she picked out one that played her fancy, a wonder woman costume that was the classic one. It was also a spandex one.

"ooohhh….Now this one I like!" She said, but before she could put it in the cart. Jay the blonde woman saw the costume and got curious.

"What's that?" She asked her.

"This is a wonder woman costume, and my. It's really sexy looking, this will sure bring out my curves Hehehe" She explained.

"But I want to wear it, can I have it? Please? *Makes puppy eyes*" Jay begged.

"For crying out loud Jay-Ten, I picked this out for me. Here, how bout I-" Priyanka tries to finish, only to get interrupted by another of her tantrums.

"I WANT TO BE WONDER WOMAN! I WANT TO BE WONDER WOMAN! NOW!" Jay said, acting like a child as she was jumping up and down while shouting *I want to be wonder woman* over and over again. Her booty jiggling where some men and women were looking.

Vidalia chuckled at this sight, but knew that if she keeps it up. They'll get kicked out and they won't be able to get their costumes.

"Come on Priyanka, just give her the damn outfit. Last thing we need is getting banned" Vidalia told her.

''Ugh! Fine, have the damm costume for all i care. But next time you do this shit again, i will make sure you will get a red butt later'' Priyanka said throwing the costume at Jay ten's face.

"ooohhhh….Better hope so" Jay said, liking the idea of getting spanked.

Looking away Priyanka goes to look at some other costume away from the big booty woman.

''Welp better get my own...hey what about this one?'' Vidalia said getting a Powergirl costume.

She looks at the costume and see's how sexy it was, seeing the keyhole right where her cleavage would be shown. Very kinky indeed.

"Now this is perfect! much like the wonder woman outfit, this one shows off my booty more Hahahaha. Better get this one" Vidalia said, placing the powergirl costume inside of the shopping cart. Priyanka, having lost her wonder woman one to Jay, now looks for another costume to wear.

She looks carefully and spots something that surprised her, an Elvira costume from the character Elvira. The mistress of the dark. This looked like the perfect costume to wear.

"Oh! How bout this one?" She said as she shows the girls the costume in question.

"Wait, you're not gonna wear a sexy nurse costume?" Vidalia asked.

''Was that suppose to be a joke? well haha...No i am going to dress up what i want and this is the winner, you gotta have fancy choosing besides showing off skin, it also has the mystery and alluring enviroment'' Priyanka said.

"Oh, I see now. One of those sexy fancy clothing types" Vidalia understood, all of them then shared a laugh together as they got what they needed for the truth or dare party tonight.

"Ya'll ready?" Vidalia asked them all.

"Yes I am with my wonder woman costume, thanks so much Priyanka" Jay said, swishing her booty in front of her brunette haired girlfriend.

"I hope the underwear in that suit snaps off and your ass shows" Priyanka said.

"I hope it does" Jay answered.

"Kay ladies, enough fooling around. Let's go checkout and head home" The onion milf said, all three of the ladies then went to the checkout and checked out the snacks and outfits in question. After they were paid for, they all then proceeded to go outside and head towards their car.

Vidalia then opens the door for all of them and she then turns on the ignition, the engines flared up and she backs up out of the parking lot and into the streets. Now they were heading home to do the truth or dare routine.

*Many, many hours later*

After arriving home, the ladies had put on their costumes and saw how sexy they were just by wearing them. The snacks were out and the bottle was on the ground. Now it was time.

"ooohhhh, I look so sexy in this!" Vidalia said, showing her breasts and ass as she twerked a little. Meanwhile Jay was liking her new outfit as it also came with a lasso which wonder woman uses to make people tell the truth.

Priyanka was showing a lot of boobage on her cleavage from the elvira costume, but her big booty being covered by the black dress was so alluring. Like it was calling to the next soul to lift it up and see what was under.

''So what? are we gonna do it?'' Priyanka asked.

''Someone is eager huh? ok then, let's sit down and begin'' Vidalia said as everyone then sat down on the floor in her house decorated for Halloween.

Then its time as the Bottle spins around by Vidalia's hand which stops on Priyanka.

''Alright! Truth or Dare?''

''Hmm...Truth'' Priyanka said.

''Is jay Ten's Booty the best booty you ever groped or that is the title for someone else?'' Vidalia asked.

"Why yes it is, it's so big I could use it as a pillow to rest my head on. And it's so soft it makes me want to smack it and squeeze it so hard that it'll make her yelp in pleasure. I lover her vanilla booty very much" Priyanka answered, now that was the truth right there.

"Why thank you Priyanka, though in my opinion, your ass is as the same size as mine. And i would do that same stuff you just said" Jay-Ten said, getting a chuckle out of her chocolate girlfriend.

"Okay then, my turn" Priyanka said as she then takes the bottle and spins it, it spins and spins until it lands right to Vidalia.

"Okay Vids, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Vidalia said.

"I dare you to pour that big bottle of mountain dew on yourself, I heard that powergirl costume is see through once wet"

''You just can't wait to see me naked huh you silly perverted doctor? ok you horny woman. I'll pour all of it on me and feel free to lick it if you want''

Vidalia then grabbed the bottle of mountain dew and opens it, a slight hiss was heard as the bottle was opened. It fizzled a little as she lifts it in the air for a moment, looking at the beautiful bright green inside.

"Get ready!" She shouted as she then tilts the bottle over and pours it's sugary contains all over herself, wetting her hair and getting all over her clothes and skin as most of it went to her keyhole cleavage area.

"Oh! That's cold!" She said, the cold green dew was making her nipples very hard as it went all over her body. Her costume then becomes see through, showing and revealing her sexy assets to her girlfriends. Who then drooled on sight.

"Damn Vidalia, you're so sexy!" Priyanka said.

"You still got it going on!" Jay said as well.

"Thanks ladies, now it's my turn to spin the bottle again" She said as she spun the bottle, this time it pointed to Jay Ten.

"Okay Jay, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Jay said.

"Does Priyanka have any kinks? As in, what kinks she likes that makes her super horny and wet?" Vidalia asked.

''Oh she loves to twerk for me when she is naked and listening to smooth jazz, then on the bed she likes me to pour baby oil on her booty and later on to get it spanked while it's shining'' Jay ten said.

"Jay! That's embarrassing!" Priyanka said blushing, Vidalia's mouth was wide open when she heard that.

"WELL! Looks like you like to have your booty massaged and spanked huh? With baby oil? Man, you're sure are kinky, do you also liked getting tied up?" Vidalia said and asked, asking if getting tied was another one of her kinks.

"Yes, but not all of the time" Priyanka explained.

"Well, you learn something new everyday. Now it's Jay's turn to spin the bottle and ask one of us for either truths or dares" Vidalia said, Jay didn't hesitate as she then spun the bottle as it spins very fast, it then slows down and hits Priyanka as it was her turn now.

Okay Pri, dare or truth?" Jay asked her girlfriend.

"Dare!" Priyanka said.

"I dare you... To stand up and twerk that sexy ass for me" Jay said, Priyanka probably guess that it was something that she was going to ask for anyway.

"Figured you'd say that" She said as she then stands up on her feet and bends over, showing her sexy chocolate ass.

She slaps it making it jiggle for them. Then she beings by twerking her booty in a classic position while having music on her head for that situation.

Making it ripple in waves of yummy bouncing up and down, just like that but less fast.

"YEAH PRIYANKA! *SMACKS IT!* SHAKE IT BABY!" Jay said, getting her rocks off to her girlfriends sexy ass dancing. Vidalia chuckled when she sees this.

"Man! Was she this perverted when you first met her?" Vidalia asked.

"Yes she was, she was so horny as she loved to twerk right in front of me and we would fuck a lot sometimes. In the car, in the shower and we even did it in a bush once" Priyanka explained.

"You got very lucky to have her as a girlfriend, and me as well" Vidalia said, Priyanka then finishes her twerking and asks if Jay liked it, to which she replied with..."Yes i did!"

"Okay Priyanka, your turn again as always" Vidalia said as she allowed control of the bottle to Priyanka, she then takes her hand and spins the bottle, stopping to point at Jay.

"Truth or dare? Man, i'm getting so horny..." Priyanka asked.

"Truth" Jay responded with.

'If you were a sexy giantess and you had both me and Vidalia in your hands and you were thinking of something kinky. What would you do to the both of us?" Priyanka asked.

''Oh it would be my first time being a giant so i would be scared of hurting you guys so i would first give you two a big wet smooch'' Jay explained.

''Ahnn ain't she cute? i know you could be cute too instead of horny all the time'' Vidalia said.

"Hmmm, i was expecting you to say that you would put me in between your boobs while you booty smother Vidalia with your giant ass" Priyanka said.

"Priyanka...Do you have a giantess fetish?" Vidalia asked, being slyly about it as she was grinning.

"Y-yes...Ever since i saw the gems Alexandrite fusion, I've got a thing for giant sexy curvy and busty ladies" Priyanka explained.

"Hahahahaha, I knew it! Don't worry Priyanka, your secret is safe with me, now lets move on to my turn-" Vidalia said, only to get interrupted again by Jay.

"BUT I'M HORNY! I WANT TO FUCK NOW!" Jay shouted, again throwing another one of her temper tantrums. Priyanka saw and finally had enough of Jay acting like a spoiled brat.

"THAT'S IT! Gimme that lasso!" Priyanka said as she grabbed the lasso and tied Jay with it, catching her off guard as her torso was laid down to Priyanka's lap and her booty was out.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Jay demanded.

''You need to learn to have self control and stop acting like a kid, expecting everything to be done for you just because you asked'' Priyanka said giving a hard slap to Jay ten's ass who jiggles and she moans loudly in a pleasure pain as she tears up a little bit.

"OOOOHHH! Spank me harder, I've been a naughty lady" Jay said, begging to be spanked some more from Priyanka. Priyanka smiled an evil grin as she continued to spank her ass very hard. Jay moaned and jiggled her ass more as she was being spanked.

Vidalia stood and watched as she pours herself, Pri and Jay glasses of Jack Daniels mixed with Coke to get drunk and have sex after she gets done spanking.

*SPANKING!*

"My pussy is getting so wet, I might cum at any moment!" Jay said as her sexy ass was redder than an apple, Priyanka then stopped her spanking and untied her girlfriend as she brought her up.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Priyanka asked.

"Yes...I'll do whatever you want, make me yours..." Jay said as she leans in for a kiss, they both then kissed as they were then unclothing themselves. Showing their sexy bodies as they rubbed their breasts together.

"Nice, here's your drinks ladies. Time to get drunk so we can have a nice threesome together" Vidalia said, She then undresses herself as she hands the drinks over.

''Oh my already? You lose no time. Ok lets drink'' Pri said.

''oh joy! i can't wait to taste this''

''Do it slowly'' Vidalia said.

And so, they all then take a big swig of the alcoholic beverages and once they did so. They realized that it tasted pretty good!

"Wow! That was pretty good!" Priyanka said as she enjoyed the taste of jack Daniels and Coke mixed in.

"It's pretty strong...Whew!" Jay said, surprised that it was now her first time drinking something alcoholic and something that was strong in taste. Vidalia then poured another shot of the drink so that they can get all drunk.

"Keep them coming! I can feel myself getting tipsy already" Priyanka said, another shot of coke mixed whiskey was drunk as they did it over and over again.

*Minutes later*

Within minutes, the ladies were very fucking drunk as they were laughing and were making out as they were getting very horny.

"Oh man...I'm so drunk and horny!" Priyanka said.

"Me too..." Jay said.

''We should...be careful or else we do something hehee we regret it'' Vidalia said laughing.

''No regrets here baby'' Priyanka said making out with her.

"MMMM!" Vidalia said, both of them then made out as Jay was pressing her face in Priyanka's chocolate booty. Squeezing it and spanking it, making Pri moan in between kisses. Jay was smiling as she then pinched it.

"OW!" Priyanka yelped in pleasure, she turns her head and see's Jay having fun with her ass.

"Your ass is so sexy and soft...I want you to butt crush my face" Jay said, making her girlfriend smile as she booty bumped her on her back and lifted her ass in the air and smothers Jay Ten's face, swishing it back and forth as Jay licked her pussy and squeezed it even harder.

"MMMMPPH!" Jay moaned, Vidalia then looks at the two having their fun and gets horny as her pussy gets very wet.

MMMMM! Priyanka, suck my pussy" Vidalia said as she laid down on her back. Priyanka then leaned downward and spreaded Vidalia's legs as she started eating her pussy. Making her moan loudly as she then held her head down to make her tongue go in deeper.

"OH!...AHNNN! YES! SUCK IT HARDER!" Vids screamed, Priyanka then rolled her tongue a little. Making her walls tighten as she was very close to cumming.

"Let me taste your love cream" Priyanka begged.

Then in that moment Priyanka and Vidalia came at the same time moaning after minutes of pleasure, Jay ten and Priyanka get squirted all over their faces by the orgasms.

And they enjoyed the tastes of their sex juices as Jay was fingering herself during the booty smother. Making herself cum as well as the ladies panted and moaned as they had themselves a big orgasm with themselves. All then smiled as Priyanka got up from her ass smothering.

"Oh my!...That was...Amazing!" Jay said as she slowly got up and cuddled up to her girlfriend and massaged her breasts, they were very tired and were wanting to rest.

"Damn...that really tired us out, must have been the alcohol that tired us out the most...Hehehe" Vidalia said as she slowly got up on her feet and went to the closet to get something as Jay and Pri were laying on the soft bed like carpeting, Jay was sucking on Priyanka's tits as she massaged the other.

"Jay...I love you" Priyanka said as she stroked her blonde hair, The sexy zooman giggled as she snuggles up to her neck. Vidalia then came back with a big blanket and some pillows.

"Since we're too drunk, tired and wet to go to our beds, We'll sleep in her since my carpet very soft" She explained as she takes the blanket and covers the two ladies with it and slips right in.

"You can keep the other pillow, i want Jay's ass to be my pillow" Priyanka said, giving it a hard smack once again.

"Wow! What a perticular amazing halloween we had" Jay said as she was happy, and was more happy when Priyanka was gonna rest her head on her sexy vanilla ass.

"I'll make us breakfast tomorrow when i wake up, what would you like?" Priyanka asked as she was wanting to make breakfast for themselves in the morning.

"Your *Hotcakes* if you know what i mean" Vidalia said as she gave Priyanka one last smack of her ass *Smack!*

"MMM! You ladies are sure as hell fun to have around, and that makes me happy. Good night!" Priyanka said as she goes to sleep on Jay's ass.

"*Giggles* Hope you have sweet dreams then Priyanka, good night and get ready for when Christmas rolls around" Vidalia said as she and Jay then rested her heads on the extra pillows, While Priyanka rested her head on Jays booty and snuggled up to it.

All three of the sexy ladies then fell asleep as the fireplace kept them warm throughout the cold night, October was now over as November comes around and soon... December for Christmas.


	22. Chapter 22 Reward

It was the end of another day at Beach city and Steven was finishing helping Sadie and the cool kids at their concert like he always does. Getting the equipment like a roadie and putting back where it belongs since he was so strong for being half gem.

Steven : Look out, large amp coming through!

Sadie: Thanks for helping Steven.

Jenny: Yeah man you are the best.

Steven: Ah shucks guys its nothing,really.

Sour cream : You know what this calls for?

Buck : A rave?

Sadie: Umm Sorry guys but we need to go back home.

Jenny: Uh yeah we have some busy things to do so maybe we can have that later.

Sour cream: Well... i guess that's fair

Buck: Ditto.

Steven: Oh ok guys see ya.

They see The two boys going away to their homes while Steven was ready to do the same but Sadie holds him by the arm.

Sadie : Hey Steven could you meet me at my place later? I wanna give you something.

Jenny: Then after you pass on her house you can come to mine too, i have something special.

Steven : Sure! I'll be there as soon as I can.

They wave good bye to him and go their separate ways. If only he knew what they were planning to do to him. After a brief stop at the temple, Steven makes his way to the donut girl turned singer's house.

Steven: *Rings bell* I wonder what she's doing.

Sadie : Come in Steven!

Taking her word, he enters inside her house closing the door.

Steven: *Looks around* Where are you?

Sadie : I'm down stairs Steven.

Following the blonde haired girl's voice down stairs where she likes to hang and watch movies. Slowly walking there for some reason, this seemed so mysterious.

Steven : So, what's my surprise?

The girl is there on the middle of the room wearing a white sheet with two holes where her eyes are.

Steven: That is cute, but you can't scare me like that.

Sadie : Maybe not the outside. But how about inside the sheet?

The ghost said walking next to him swaying her hips,she was not wearing any shoes so her feet where naked as long as he told.

Sadie: Want to get trapped inside the sheet?

Steven : You gonna try to posses me? Hahaha.

With a swift move Sadie lifts the sheet in one second surprising him on how she is ABSOLUTELY naked and them puts down as fast as she did. Now Steven was under the big white sheet hugged on Sadie's naked body with her arms wrapped around him, smiling she looks at his surprised face which is between her nice big tits.

Steven : Well I'm not exactly scared but I'm definitely surprised...

Sadie: Well I think we are not going to have a spooky night but i do have the need to have a wet one with you *Rubs his crotch* I want to know...how big is little Steven?

Steven: O-Ohnnn! ahnn!

Sadie : Let's find out. *Unzips his pants*

Then his member springs out of his pants really hard showing off a nine inch dick all for Sadie rubbing on her leg.

Sadie: Oh my! now this is what I'm talking about Steven. I would love to have this bad boy between my thighs and rub it forward and more.

Steven : I really didn't expect this from you Sadie.

Sadie: You can stay there and ask a million questions or you can suck my tits.

The teen said stroking his member with her hand.

Steven : O-Ok.

The hybrid latches on and starts sucking her tits. His tongue on the left nipple and the right tit groped by his hand making Sadie moan in enjoyment,while stroking his dick and sometimes stopping to caress his family gems.

Sadie : Ohh! You're doing great Steven.

Steven: T-this is so invigorating, i feel like every muscle in my body is getting hard and ready to attack.

Sadie : Then let's go on the attack Steven.

She throws away the sheet that falls on the ground.

Sadie: Want to go first or you like to be dominated?

Steven : What? I don't want to be dominated!

Sadie: You like to be the alpha huh? i like it but right now? i am going to.

Letting go of the boy Sadie gets on her knees ready to suck the penis of the halfling in her mouth.

Steven : Best surprise ever... as good as cookie cats.

Sadie: I'll show you a cookie.

The new singer proceeds to swallow half his member showing that her sucking skills are surprisingly well.

Steven : Augh! Oh man...

She goes bobbing her head to whole level,she goes fast with no trace of gagging and she is licking the tip once she stops to do it slowly.

Steven : A-Ahhh sadie!

Sadie: Are you close already? hahaha I don't mind at all. I can't wait to see how much you let go *squeezes his balls*

He grits his teeth as he throbs. Then he can't hold anymore and lets go as he moans.

Steven: ahnnn I'm cumming!

She gladly takes it all, making sure not to spill slowly removing his member out of her mouth in slowly teasing.

Sadie: This is quite the amount Steven,who know you had so much.

Steven: Ahnn! Sadie this was amazing,i felt real good.

Steven : What's next?

Sadie : Oh next is the best part.

She gets on all fours and shakes her big ass to him showing off how wet she is, teasing him.

Sadie: Plow time.

Steven : I get to go in there?

Sadie : You earned it Steven.

Steven : YES!

He jumps on her holding her hips tight.

Sadie: AHNNN!

The boy wasted zero seconds and started plowing his big member inside her moist pussy which made her moan loudly, huffing and puffing.

Steven: ohhhhh my stars your tight Sadie,i think i am in love with your pussy.

He proceeds to fuck her moving his hips in humping movements at a normal pace.

Sadie : Oh Steven! You're really good at this!

She tightens her grip on his penis in pleasure as she moans. Moving his hand up he soon lays it down smacking that big white ass cheek as hard as he can.

Sadie: ANN!

Steven: Nice target you got there for me

Sadie : Oh god you're so strong!

Steven: AHNN! AHNN!

The halfling starts to kick up a notch and goes fast now,showing Sadie what makes him so much full of energy everyday.

Sadie : AHH! AHN! GAHH! I'M CUMMING!

She squirts all over his member.

Sadie: Ahnn...

Steven: Great!

When he stops fucking her from behind he decides to go and hold her by the arms under her arm pits,then using his shape-shifting powers he makes his legs longer.

Sadie: What?

Steven: This is just the start.

Now He was fucking her while standing and also from behind instead of the classic sex while standing with her chest on his. Just to make it even more unexpected he was fucking her hard while they where standing in front of a mirror

Steven: Look how we fuck Sadie, ain't it great? Me behind you while standing fucking you so hard you cant stop moaning its the best.

Sadie : This is so hot! so exciting! I'm turned on beyond belief!

Steven: AHHHNN I'M CUMMING!

Sadie : AAAHHH STEVEN!

She squirts all over him. Both cumming hard. After that they slowly get on the floor now resting from the experience.

Steven : Thanks for the surprise.

Sadie : I feel like I should thanking you now...

Steven: Guess the Surprise Jenny is gonna give me is also this?

Sadie : Maybe with a side of Pizza. haha.

Steven: I should check her out soon...before i eat something.

Sadie : Glad you enjoyed your gift Steven. Have fun.

Steven: Sorry for going out just like that, i promise to come back when you want.

Sadie : Don't worry about it. I know you're too sweet for that.

The boy waves good bye to Sadie after he gets his clothes back on, moving on to the next house.

Steven : Can't wait to see what Jenny has in store for me.

He starts thinking happy thoughts and goes floating. He floats all the way to the pizza place.

Steven: Nailed it!

Then he knocks on the door waiting for a response.

Jenny: Come in Steven i am waiting.

He goes inside the house smiling.

Steven: So, where should i look for you? (Oh i wonder what she has in store for me)

Jenny : bedroom. I'm ready for you.

Steven: (Oh i wonder what she has in store for me)

The half gem goes upstairs looking for her,it seems she is the only one at home now? no sign of the rest of the family.

Jenny : Your pizza is ready.

He heard her voice and follows it.

Jenny : Don't worry, the rest of the family is out.

Steven: *Slowly opens the door* Well then what do i have here?

The pizza girl was bent over with pizza toppings on her ass.

Jenny : A Jenny pizza coming up,come enjoy it while is warm.

Steven: HOLY...well its my lucky day, I'm getting the best slice huh?

Smiling he gets inside the room and closes the door.

Jenny : I hope you like it. I made it myself.

Steven: Care if i grab it with my hands?

Jenny : I encourage it.

She shakes her rear at him to entice him.

The star shirt wearer gets closer to that big black heavy bottom of an ass and starts to rub it while eating the slice of pizza without touching it with any other part of his body

Jenny : Ohh. I've never been this excited to be working.

Steven: Your pizza is really tasty and spicy, I wonder if I can lick deeper in this deliciousness

Jenny : Be my guest. It's all for you.

Steven: How about some slaps?

Jenny : Oh heck yeah!

She then gives her ass a good smack by Steven hand that goes down making it wiggle,she moans by that and it leaves it open for more.

Jenny : Strong kid...

Steven: I would like if you make the first move in the next part.

Jenny : Then please, have a seat.

Getting up on the bed he lays down on his back on the other side while getting another slice of pizza on the way.

Steven : Mmm. I love me some pizza.

Jenny: How about some extra chocolate cake?

Steven : Even better!

The pizza girl lift her big black ass in the air and slowly slides his member inside her still hard even though he had so much fun with Sadie.

Steven : A-Aghhh!

Jenny : Ahn!

She moves her hips at a slow pace taking that all she could to love it every second. The hybrid grabs hold of her hips, giving a good squeeze as he takes the pleasure. The sounds of fucking fill the room with moaning and humping.

Jenny: Yes ohhh yes! fuck me harder,i love it!

Steven : I-I feel how tight you are! it's incredible!

He clench tightly on her hips feeling the weight of her body going up and down,in and out of his member. The halfling's hands then let's go of her hips and goes to grab her tits while she rides him.

Jenny : Oh! Give em a good squeeze Steven!

Steven : These are soft too.

Jenny: Don't mind me if I go full throttle now!

She goes even faster now, slamming her rear onto slapping sound, the sweat dropping of their faces,the meat of their bodies in friction was the best.

Steven : I-Its happening! It's coming!

Jenny: YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR WARM SEED STEVEN! today is ok for me.

Steven : A-A-AAAAAGHHH!

The half-gem thrusts to the hilt and let's loose his load, even after his time with Sadie he still had plenty to spare. It fills her to the brim making her moan as streams of hot thick sperm are now inside her.

Jenny : Ahhhh...

They both sigh in relief from their releases. She leans her head on the pillow while getting back some air.

Jenny: Damn Steven,you're a big deal if you know what I mean.

Steven : Thanks...

Jenny: We should do this again but next time you and me first so i can see how you are when fully charged to the brim.

Steven: You are a thirsty one Jenny Pizza


	23. Chapter 23 Pink Diamond

**A\N: Hey guys i am going to make Diamond chapters special request from a great friend of mine**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Beach City, the stars shinning in the night sky where it was so gorgeous. Right now a human and a Gem where running around the beach feeling the sand on their Toes and pratically playing around like kids.

Greg: Rose wait up! you're running too fast.

Rose: The sand tickles my feet everytime i walk, it also feels so freely.

Greg: You don't have a beach on your planet?

Rose: No...we don't have sand, or water...or hotdogs.

Greg: *Gasps* No hotdogs?

Rose: No, we don't have this "Earth food" on our planet or the other colonies we made on other worlds. And even if we did, we'd have no interest in it because we don't need to eat. But I happened to love the food here.

Greg: Oh...I see, well it's alright. Not everyone will like the same earth stuff. But i'm glad you do.

Rose: Thanks.

After a while of running and playing around, they got a bit tired and wanted to rest for a while. Greg, being the gentleman that he is, gets two large beach towels and places them on the sand for them to sit down and rest.

Greg: Here ya go!

Rose: Thank you Greg! *Hugs him*

Greg smiled, after that hug. They both then sat down on the towels and looked up into the night sky, seeing both the stars and the moon together. It was a very beautiful sight and something that Rose liked seeing.

She then points a finger at a certain part of a star and has her lover look up at what she was pointing at.

Rose: Did you know that you can see Homeworld from all the way there? I know it's hard to see, but it's there.

Greg: That's impressive, must be a really shinning star...say do you miss it there?

Rose: Sometimes i feel this nostalgic feeling but...I like to think that here is way better then there, thats for sure.

Greg: yeah, because we have Hot Dogs!

The man said making a thumbs up and smiling, Rose laughs at that and how silly her human was.

Rose: Hey Greg, i was looking at some Human culture in your Van and i am curious about something.

Greg: Really now? What is it about?

Rose: What is Sex?

That question was enough to make Greg blush in embarrassment, he was so not expecting for Rose to say something like that, he had known of how sex works thanks to some sex ed classes in collage before he dropped out and some reading of Passions of Xanxor.

He then took his hand and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh as he was trying to be a little serious about her question and wanted to answer it.

Greg: Oh man! That one...Hehehe...

Rose: Is there something wrong? I'm sorry if it upsetted you

Greg: Nah, it's okay. You didn't upset me, I just was not expecting you to ask me that kind of question, oh man that was something.

Rose: Okay...So what is this "Sex" about?

Greg: Well...ahhn geez, how do i say it? Sex means different things to different people. Above all, it is a healthy and natural activity. It is something most people enjoy, and find meaningful even if they create meaning in different ways. Sexual activity is any activity that is considered sexual by the people who are involved. Does any of that is making any sense?

Rose: Ohhh this is really interesting. What activity is considered sexual?

Greg: *Gulp* W-well Something like kissing someone you like a lot in the lips or exposing your body to that special someone is an example of it. When he or she touches you sexually and you enjoy it i suppose.

Rose: You mean something like this?

Rose then stands up from the towel and looks at Greg as he was watching, curious about what is she about to do, the pink haired woman then glows bright and phases out of her dress. And her beautiful body was revealed.

Her big breasts jiggled and bounced and she had a good sized booty to go along with it, Greg knew she was thicc, but seeing it now in all it's glory was a whole new experience for him.

Greg: Woah! That's...woah.

Rose: Do you like it?

She asked Greg as she came closer to him and laid down on top of him, wanting to know if he likes it.

Greg: I-I do, you're so beautiful Rose! I never thought I would see something like this.

Rose: Thank you Greg *Leans in for kissing*

Greg: (O-ok Greg time to put your big boy pants and make your girl know your not some newbie e-even though your virgin)

The young Guitar player kisses his dear girlfriend while wrapping his hands around her waist,her chest pressing against his torso was the best feeling. They where so soft and perfect,for something they said to be a body made out of light and the actual body being the gem she felt like the real deal.

They stay like that just making out with each other. Greg lays down on the Sand with His girlfriend on top of him feeling its weight on his body but it dint stop kissing her. Knowing how hot the situation was going on he dint resist to go for her ass and give a good squeeze.

Rose: Ahnnn!

She moaned by that action that made her tremble.

Greg: You like that don't you?

Rose: Yes! Squeeze it again Greg!

*SQUEEZE!*

Rose: AHHNNN! MMMM!

Greg: (Damn, she really likes this. I wonder if she likes it spanked)

*SPANK!*

Rose: YESSSS!

The guitar player then continues to squeeze and smack his girlfriends thicc and sexy ass, she was enjoying it very much and was getting that certain feeling that only humans feel when they are having sex, she was getting very horny.

She then starts to undo Greg's pants, getting his attention immediately as he stopped kissing and watched as she was getting his pants off. He blushed again as he was getting a hard on.

Greg: Wow there! Do even know what your doing Rose?

Rose: I read in a book that males have those things called Penises right? And they are suppose to be hard and erected right?

Greg: Well...yes they do.. But don't you think we're taking this too fast and maybe slow down?

Rose: Don't worry, i'll take my time.

She the takes off his underwear and tosses it gently aside, seeing his throbbing bulge for the very first time. reading about it in books was one thing, but seeing it up close was something different.

Rose: Oh my!

Greg: (Good thing people don't visit the beach at night) Yeah...pretty impressive huh?

Rose: Hmmm...

Rose takes a very closer look at his erection and grips it firmly, making Greg yelp a little in pleasure as his member was being touched by her hand.

Rose: Does that feel good?

Greg: Y-yes, Ahnnn. Stroke it up and down slowly.

Rose: I see...

She then takes his word begins to stroke his cock up and down slowly, keeping a firm grip on it as she worked it, Greg moaned quietly as he was enjoying the feeling rather well.

Greg: Ohhh! ohhnnnn yeah this feels great.

Rose: This makes you feel good huh? that is so fun i wonder what if i can do something else...

She said stopping the handjob and decides to wrap her big melons around Greg's Shaft to see his reaction. His eyes shot open at the eletrfying feeling of her big soft tits enveloping his sausage. It was the best and he moaned loudly.

Greg: AHNNN! OOHHHH! YES!

Rose: Hmm, you really like this.

Greg: Yeah I do girl! Oh man your tits are so soft and warm!

She then giggles as she then decides to stroke his member harder and faster using her big melons, the feeling was just too great for him to ignore as he gripped the towels in pleasure, panting and feeling his dick getting harder.

His moaning got louder and he sweated a little, Rose was really enjoying herself greatly with playing with his dick. And it was about to get even better.

Greg: Oh Rose! A-Ahnnn! I'm close!...

Rose: Close? Close to what?

Greg: Keep going and you'll find out, d-don't stop.

This propelled the pink haired woman to stroke his member faster, going all in as some pre leaked out.

Greg: AHHNN AHNN! AHH-FFFUCK!

*Spurts!*

Greg bucked his hips and he was nearly zoned out as he came, it was like a faucet as he came on her face.

Hot streams of sperm blow on her face like a weapon, making it sticky as the warm substance was all over her face.

Greg: Ohhhh my stars.

Rose: W-wow! what is this?

Greg: I just came, that is called sperm. It comes from guys penises when they are super excited.

Rose: Oh my...*Tastes it* It tastes salty.

Greg: Heh, yeah. Hey, I got an idea.

Rose: What is it?

Greg: Just watch ;)

Using his strength, he manages to get Rose to lay down on her back as he then gets on top of her and it was now turn to show her a good time with his pink haired, big bootied girlfriend. He smiled as he massages her breasts and squeezed her nipples, leaning in to suck on them.

Rose: Oh Greg! Ahnnn!

Greg the guitar player leans in, and takes her left nipple in his mouth as he commences sucking on her left breast while massaging the other one, making his girl moan in pleasure as he was having a very good time.

She was really enjoying this new feeling of sexual pleasure, she had never experienced anything like this. She thought fusion was amazing, but this blew it out of the water completely.

Feeling his member getting hard once more, Greg then spreaded her legs a bit to make room as he looked into her eyes.

Greg: I love you a lot Rose. May i show you how much you mean to me and also give me the pleasure of being my first on sex?

Rose: YES!

Greg: That's all you had to say ;)

The human male then positions himself on top of his gem girlfriend, both of them were getting very excited to experience something entirely new for the both of them to enjoy. Rose couldn't wait to feel the next big thing.

Greg, with his member fully hardened and ready for another round. Slowly pushes the tip inside her sensitive walls, making his gem lover moan slightly as she could feel the tip. With one strong thrust...

Greg: MMMMFF!

Rose: AHNNNNN! Oh god! Greg!

Greg: So warm...this feels so good!

Now they were in it as Greg commenced by first slowly humping, thrusting forward and back to get the rhythm matched. Each hump making her moan and causing her to push up a little, wanting more of his cock inside her.

Rose: OH GREG! Don't stop!

Greg: You don't have to tell me twice.

He then sped up his humping, getting in a bit deeper as he laid his hands on her tits to squeeze them. Moaning louder.

it was like a turmoil of emotions on Rose's mind right now, each one stronger and better then the other losing herself in the ocean of her first human sex experience. You can say she was losing control in more things that she thought.

Greg: oHHH YOU FEEL SO TIGHT INSIDE! i love it!

Rose: Ahnnn! AHNN! AHNNN! I-I can't!

As they continued, a familiar feeling was welling up in Greg and in Rose too, Greg knew what it meant as he was to come soon. But he wants to hold it in for a little longer to enjoy this feeling with his gem girlfriend.

Greg: AHNNN! I'm almost there!

Rose: Me too!

Greg then picked up the pace and went in even faster and harder, getting his cock in as deep as he can as her walls tighten around his shaft, he couldn't hold it in much longer. He needed release and so did she.

Greg: Here it comes! AAAHHNN! AHHNNA! UNNNGH!

Rose: YES! GIVE ME YOUR SPERM! Fill me up!

Greg/Rose: AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, time nearly stopping as Greg had the biggest orgasm he ever had in his life. Feeling his cock empty his sperm deep inside her as she begged, Rose came as well as her juices spilled out and onto the beach towel.

Even after cumming, he still got in a few more humps before finally stopping as his legs and back were now tired and so was he. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he lays his back next to Rose who was in absolute heaven right now.

Rose: (This feeling...Is so warm and amazing...I can't...No it's coming off ahnnnn)

For some reason, her entire body starts to glow pink in light and her body seem to changed. She was getting taller and her entire persona was like turning into something else right in front of his eyes.

Greg, still almost half asleep. Manages to catch what was going on with his girlfriend as it made him get up and get his full attention, he rubs his eyes together to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But it was really happening in front of him.

Greg: Woah! What's going on!? Rose!?

Rose: Woah...Greg...Don't look!...No!

Her body glowed brighter and finally, a small flash of light appeared as it blinded Greg for a moment as he shielded his eyes from the flash. It then went away as he opened his eyes a little.

Greg: Rose!? Are you okay!?

Pink Diamond: No...I'm...out of my disguise.

Greg: What do you mean by-WOAH!

His eyes widen as he saw what had happened to Rose- No, it was not Rose Quartz anymore. It was never Rose Quartz in the first place, it was none other than Pink Diamond. Forth member of the Great Diamond Authority.

Her entire Body, eyes and hair where all in Pink. She had rose pink skin, short, large and fluffy pale pink hair and magenta eyes but with diamond-shaped pupils. She was also Taller, Greg dared think that she was even more beautiful now if that was possible.

Greg: Disguise? wait...does that mean that this is your true form? And the previous one was just a cover up?

Rose: I'm Sorry Greg...this was not suppose to happen. I ended up losing my concentration in a way i never did in a hundred years.

Greg: Woah...this is so much to take in, but why did you disguise yourself as Rose?

Pink Diamond: To make a long story short, My name is Pink Diamond. I am... Was part of the Diamond Authority who invaded planets to harvest resources for our Gem Empire, I picked Earth as my first...And last colony. Everything was going alright at first...

Pink hesitated a bit, stopping her sentence as she looked down. Scared and not getting comfortable telling the story, Greg noticed and tried to comfort her and help her tell her story.

Greg: It's okay Pink Diamond, you can tell me.

Pink Diamond took in a deep breath, and resumed talking about her story of how she stopped being a part of Homeworld and the Diamonds.

Pink Diamond: *Clears throat* Until I noticed how beautiful this world was and I saw the humans for the very first time, it then changed my mind to realize that what we were doing to this world was wrong. I tried to reason with my Diamonds, but they wouldn't listen, so I decided to rebel against them by becoming Rose Quartz.

Now it was starting to make sense to Greg, Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz in disguise and rebelled against her own kind to save Earth from total destruction. Greg then laid down on the towel, just taking this all in.

Pink Diamond: And so, with the help of Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth and all my other gems. We fought the Homeworld gems and after 6000 years of fighting, we drove them off of Earth. And we won, but at a huge cost.

Greg: Wow i see that you got yourself through some tough times huh? This is all new to me too. But i guess we can't just tell every single secret right? even the ones who love each other a lot won't just tell EVERY secret about them right?

Pink: M-maybe.

Greg: Do the others know?

Pink: Just Pearl.

Greg: When you feel ready you should tell them, but thats my opinion. If you don't want to tell them yet, then that's just fine because i am with you no matter what.

Pink Diamond: Thank you Greg, I think it's time to rest now for tomorrow. The others are probably waiting for me to come back inside, including Pearl.

Greg: Yeah, that's a good idea. even rockers like me need to rest too Hehehehe.

Pink Diamond: *Giggles* See you tomorrow.

Pink then focuses her attention to herself again and glows bright once more, Greg shielded his eyes a little bit as her figure was going back to it's Rose Quartz disguise. He finds her beautiful either way, whether it was a disguise or her real self. He loved her regardless.

Rose: Good night Greg! See you in the morning!

Rose, now know as Pink Diamond. then jumps in the air and heads back to the Crystal Temple where all the others were waiting, Greg, grabbing the towels and putting them up, heads back to his van.

He then heads to his van and places the towels inside it, afterwards. He then steps inside and closes the van doors, resting on a pillow as he then grabs his guitar and plays himself a little tune. Wanting to play a little song after having one of the best experiences ever.

Greg: I know what Song i am making now...but this one will be a private for me.


	24. Chapter 24 Blue Diamond

In an alternative Route in another universe, a certain Human had a different turn on his destiny as when he was Driving to Korea with his so called "Producer" to try and make a big name for himself. How did they got that? Lucky shot on a game and here they are, Boom!

Now after getting away from his annoying acquaintance, The human named Greg was exploring.

He explored the thick bushy forest of Korea as he had never really been on a trip like this before, he was expecting to be in Korea but never in a large forest with tall trees, bushes, high grass and beautiful flowers. To him, it was all new and something worth experiencing.

"Huh, never been in a forest before. This should be fun, as long as it gets me away from my annoying as fucking hell producer, i ain't complaining" Greg said, showing some annoyance to his producer. He really hated him and wanted him to just leave for good and let himself do what he thinks is best for himself.

While thinking of this thought, he stops for a moment. Because he thought he heard something...or someone, he waits to listen to it again, but it doesn't show up.

"Hmm, maybe it was just a bird or deer" Greg said, he then resumed walking until he finds a broken down tree with a tree stump next to it. Making it a perfect seat.

As he sits down, he thinks of what else to do. Nothing around here to interact with since the animals will just run away from him, but then...

*Faint crying*

He then hears the noise again, this time a bit more clear but still faint. It sounded like someone was crying and this crying belonged to a woman.

Greg: Now i am certain this was someone's voice.

Curiosity getting the best of him, the human decided to look more into that sound that sounded like a really sad crying, more then he ever heard.

Getting pass the bushes slowly, like he is a soldier he craws under anything trying to stop him. When he arrives to a certain place where the crying was louder.

Then when passing by another bush, his eyes see something out of this world like...literally. He sees a very Tall humanoid being being covered by a blue cloak that covers all of its body. The being seemed to be crying while looking at something that seemed like to be a Pink Paladin of sorts.

"Oh Pink..." The womanly voice said. "I wished i was there when it happened...I could've saved you" It spoke again once more, Greg, seeing this. Was not really sure of what was going on, Why was this woman crying for someone called "Pink?" And more importantly, why was she so...Tall?

Despite seeing a tall woman, he actually felt pretty bad for the woman in question. He wondered that it would be okay for him to try to help her.

Stepping out of the bushes, he accidently steps on a twig.

*TWIG SNAPS!*

The noise was enough to alert Blue as she stopped crying and turned her head around and spotted the human! But...she didn't appeared to be angry or upset, she was curious. Granted she was still sad, but now she was a bit curious of the human.

"Oh? Who are you?" She asked Greg.

''Oh! I-i'm sorry for interrupting what you're doing right now, i just...sort of heard crying around here and i wanted to know where it was coming from'' He said a little nervous seeing the Lady face when she had turned around. It was as blue as the ocean.

But it didn't seemed to bother him or her, he was just curious as to why she was crying. Her blue eyes still streaming tears as she tries to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry...I...I just got emotional" Said the tall alien blue woman, she then stood up and rested on a big piece of rock to try to relax herself. Greg then stepped up a little to get close to her to talk to at least have some conversation with her.

"Okay...*Clears throat* My name is Greg Universe, but you can call me Greg. What is your name if it's okay to ask" Asked Greg, being polite.

"My name is Blue Diamond, or Blue by my nickname. I am part of the Diamond Authority and i was placed in charge of Pink Diamond's colony after she...Oh no!" Blue cuts herself off after mentioning that name, starting to cry a little.

It appeared to Greg that whoever this "Pink Diamond" was, it upsetted Blue Diamond as by the way she spoke of her. It meant that she was dead and he really felt bad for her.

"I'm really sorry for your loss" Greg said.

''It is obvious isn't it? She was so small, the youngest of us all and having to end the way it did was terrible'' She said crying some more.

''I don't know the feeling of such big loss yet, my losts are small compared to yours. But i think there is many things in life that can make one feel better''

Both then stayed silent, silent to respect the lost Diamond that died all those years ago during the gem war. Blue couldn't figure out what to do and Greg couldn't figure out how he can calm her down or help her relax.

"I'm sorry...Here, if I bothered you, I apologize if that's the case. I'll leave if you want" Greg said, apologizing if he bothered her and turned around to leave her be.

Blue, looking down to spot the human leaving. Actually wanted him to stay with her and wanted to talk to this human more.

"Wait!" Blue said, raising her hand out to get Greg to stop "Don't you want to stay with me, I assure you you're not bothering me" She explained, this made the guitar player to stop to listen to her.

"Okay? Well...What do you want to talk about?" Greg asked.

She didn't really understand why the human was even remotely interesting in making her want him to be there for more, she had asked her Pearl to stay on the ship because she wanted solitude for the time being with her moaning. But now she was there talking to an organic.

''What do you do with...your life?'' she asked.

"What I do with my life?" Greg questioned.

"Yes, what do you and the other organics do on this planet?" Blue asked again once more.

"Well, we humans do things like we eat food, sleep throughout the night, get up in the morning and go to work or just relax and do what you love. Like practicing guitar playing or other things" Greg explained, Blue showed some sort of interest in this.

And despite not liking humans or any organics for that matter, there was something about this certain human being that she found most interesting. The way he talked and the way he showed care unlike Yellow Diamond, maybe she finally found someone who understood her pain and didn't criticize her for every time she came back to Earth to visit Pink's Paladin.

Before the conversation could continue, Blue had another thought in her mind that she wanted to be asked. And since this "Greg" is staying with her, she might as well ask.

"Excuse me Greg, this might sound weird...But you humans do something with each other that involves some sort of fusion?" Blue asked, at first. Greg was confused by this question.

"Fusion? Don't know what you're talking about to be honest, not being rude or anything" Greg explained.

"You humans do something with each other to make others" Blue said again.

"I'm not really- OH!..." Greg finally got what Blue was trying to get an answer for her question on how humans reproduce. "I get what you're question is now, my apologies" Greg said and apologized.

Clearing his throat to be ready to tell her about this so embarrassing question since she was not a kid she could handle right? This alien woman.

''We humans have a thing called sex that was usually between a male and female, but it's also more then that. Is how everyone demonstrates their love in a more physical and intimate moment'' He said.

"So this "Sex" is similar to Fusion? But is more imitate?" Blue asked, Greg's face was a little red just by explaining that to her. He nervously giggled and rubbed the back of his head, he can' believe that he's talking about sex to a alien woman who is tall.

"Y-yes it is, it is similar to that" Greg explained.

"Can we try it?" Blue asked for the two of them to have sex, catching Greg way off guard as he was not expecting to hear that from her. Did she really just say that?

"WOAH! Really!? I-I mean, are you sure you want to do that?" Greg asked, thinking how crazy it was that this big, curvy blue alien woman was wanting to experience sex for the very first time. He wasn't sure if they could even pull it off.

"Are you sure you want to do it? I mean, we can but are you sure you just want to do it with me?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I want to experience it and see how different it is from fusion. And not to mention that you sound and look very...hot" Blue said, stating that she finds the guitar player hot. Greg blushed at that statement as it was true.

"Oh yeah...*Chuckles* Thanks for the compliment, but there's just one problem...How are we gonna do it if your...How can I put this nicely?...A little too big (Please don't kill me for saying that)" Greg said and thought.

''i suppose this is a stature problem, but this is mere a small problem for a diamond. I shall change my form''

The blue beauty woman glows her body as it starts shrinking down, with each second that passes until she was the same size as a fusion like Garnet would be and was still wearing her robes in that size too.

''W-wow! i didn't know you could do that''

Removing the robe that covers her face, he could see clearly now how beautiful she was when she also was not crying.

Her face was absolutely stunning and very beautiful, her plump lips and her beautiful blue eyes with black diamond pupils. It was something like an angels face, Greg had never seen such beauty. She then walks up to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders, with him doing the same but slowly as he was taking it slow and not rushing in.

"What do humans do before sex?" Blue Diamond asked.

"First, humans kiss to show their love" Greg explained, But right before he could say something else, Blue leaned in without a warning and kissed him!

The kiss they had was something never felt before, Blue had never kissed a human and Greg never kissed an alien woman. This new feeling was something entirely new for the two of them, despite being worlds apart and being very different from each other, they appeared to have shared something in common.

Perhaps they were lonely in their lives and didn't have many people or friends to talk too, after a few more moments of kissing. Blue breaks the kiss and was feeling something else, it felt...odd and something she never felt before.

"Greg!...I feel...Weird" Blue explained, he knew what she was meaning by that.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Show me your beautiful body" Greg said, Blue then hears this and steps back a bit. Making her body glow again and phased out of her clothes, and once she did, Her naked body made Greg's jaw almost dropped.

Now this woman as Extra thicc! She had big and ample breasts bigger then mature melons, her nipples where a dark blue color like sapphires. And her legs where the most beautiful he ever saw as her hips where wide and mostly all her existance was sexy.

''You have the most beautiful body...in the galaxy'' He said drooling over.

"Thank you for that compliment, now shall we begin?" Blue Diamond thanked Greg and asked if he was ready to have sex with her, at first, Greg was a bit nervous having sex with someone he just met. Not to mention that she is an alien gem from space and looked so damn fine.

"Okay...Let's start with this" Greg said as he dropped hos clothes and took off his underwear, Showing his hardened member to Blue Diamond. Who in turn was surprised to see something like that from a human.

"What does that do?" She asked him.

"This? Well, this is what human males use to pleasure their lovers" Greg explained, Blue Diamond liked the sound of that as she then walks up to him again and holds him, this time however she makes him lay down on the soft grass.

She giggled, feeling his body against hers. It felt very nice as Blue motioned over and stared at his member, she then gets an idea for how to pleasure him to try something different.

"Hmm, hold on a moment. I want to try something" She said as she turns around and bends over a little, showing her big blue squeezable booty. Greg drooled at the sigh of her sexy ass as he had a thing for Thicc booties. And hers was the best.

"Wow, Your booty is so big! and soft looking too" Greg said, making his blue lover giggle once again.

"*Giggles* Thanks! My booty and breasts are bigger than Yellow Diamond's, try not to mention that to her. She gets very jealous Hahahaha" Blue said, stopping her small talk as she then uses her booty to stroke Greg's dick.

Greg Gasped at that feeling, like he the secrets of the universe had just opened in his mind in that instant. Blue diamond's Big and Thicc Booty was now stroking his member in the best Buttjob ever, each cheeks griping him like a bun to a hot dog and getting the job up and down was making him moan loudly while clenching his fists on the grass trying not to cum right away.

"(Its like she is a pro! ohhhh man, this is so good! It's heating up so fast, i can almost feel it shooting already. Hmmm i want to spank that bubbly featured booty)'' He thought.

And taking his chance at doing so, he takes both of his hands and...*SMACK!* "*Moans!* Greg! What was that!? That felt so good!" Said a very horny Blue Diamond as she moaned as her booty cheeks were being smacked by the human's hands.

"Damn Blue, your ass feels so soft!" Greg stated, saying that her sexy blue ass was very soft and sexy to look at and smack. This made the Diamond get even more horny than ever and made her decide to stroke his member with her ass while it was being smacked.

"Do you like this human?" She asked,

"Oh yeah girl! This feels so amazing! AHNN, i'm gonna cum soon!" Greg said, feeling his member twitch slightly and signaling that he was going to blow his load soon.

"What's *Cum?*" She asked.

"You'll see...AHNN!" He spoke in between moans, whatever this "Cum" was. She was curious as to what it is and makes her buttjob movements increase and was a bit harder in her up and down movements. Greg just couldn't take it anymore. He needed release.

"BLUE! BLUE! AHNN! AHNN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a last moan, The human member twitches with no control releasing five thick cum shots all over her Blue's big and soft ass cheeks. Feeling its warm streams on her body.

Greg never came that hard on his life and it was like the best ever in his life as well.

''C-cum, it's when we are on breaking point to show off how excited we are...And how we make babies as well haha..In womans womb'' He said drunk with pleasure.

It felt so fucking good, he then relaxed himself to try to catch his breath as he never came that hard before in his life. Panting a bit and taking deep breaths, Blue then got up and turned around and looked at her human lover.

Staring at the pre leaking out of his dick, she got even more curious. She then wonders if he is okay since he is breathing deep a lot.

"Greg? Are you okay?" She asked, he then poked his head up to look at her beautiful blue eyes again.

"Yeah, i'm good. It just takes a lot out of me...*Phew!* That was so intense!" He said as he slowly tried to get up, his legs wobbled a little as he did so. Blue then walked over to try to help her human up, only to get kissed on the mouth once more.

"Oh Blue...I love you" He said, he went all in as he and her were then laid back down on the grass, continuing to kiss and rub their bodies together. It felt truly an amazing experience.

"My turn" Greg said as he started kissing her body all the way down.

''Hmmm This feels so good, i never thought it could be something like this to be done'' She said.

''You're too beautiful my lady'' Greg said.

''Can you show me more about sex Greg? I want to feel it beyond my expectations'' She said.

"Yes you can, just watch " Greg said as he then get to where he needed to be, on top of her as her moist lips were open and ready for his member to be put inside her so they can fuck. He got his cock hard again as he pressed it to make her feel it.

"OOOOHHHHH! GREG!" Blue said and moaned, feeling the tip of Greg's penis being slowly entered inside her tight opening. Making him moan as he tries to push it in.

"Oh man...this feels so good...Ahnn" Greg said as he then pushed all of his length deep inside her, causing a screaming near orgasm as she never had something like that enter her pussy like that before. Seeing that she liked that, he then went all in deeper as he started to thrust.

"Unn! So tight and warm! This feels so fucking amazing! It's not everyday you have sex with an alien woman!" Greg said, he was having a very good time fucking his blue gem lover. Blue was beyond excited as she was moaning hard.

"Oh GREG! DON'T STOP! AHNNN!" Blue Diamond shouted, she then placed her legs and wrapped them around his waist to keep him from moving anywhere but fucking her. She didn't want him to stop.

This was a new experience for Blue Diamond, having sex with a human. Sex was a amazing tool to make her feel so great that she almost forgot about her grief and this was invading her like a new source of life.

But then, she forgot about the fact that being so amazing and new made her so LOOSE that she started to lose control at her shapeshifting and was going to return back to her normal size.

But she had just enough to hold onto her small form to enjoy every last second of this amazing sex between her and Greg, he moved in deeper and started to go faster and harder, with her moaning overtaking his senses.

Her moans were so loud that some animals heard the noise and ran away from it, Greg can feel that feeling again and he it meant that he was close. And Blue Diamond can feel a similar feeling as well.

"Oh Blue! I'm cumming again!" Greg said in between moans.

"Me too! I feel something as well! Keep going!" Blue ordered, she didn't want him to stop for even one second. He then used what was left of his stamina to keep going and fast.

Finally, after a few more quick and hard thrusts, there was no going back now. He and Blue had both reached the point of no return. Both moaned as it was peaking and coming very fast! And then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"FFFFFFFFFUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Blue screamed!

They then finally came! Blue Diamond released her sex juices as they spilled out in such a spectacular fashion, Greg on the other hand, came inside her and filled her love tunnel up with his seed. This was now way too much for her to handle as she is forced back to her normal big size.

"Oh Blu-WOAH! *Holds onto her hair*" Greg said and nearly fell as he saw that his lover was growing back and held onto her hair as she was growing and still in her moaning phase.

''Ahnnn! This was Hmm Oh my starts! I never want to forget this feeling ever again'' She said now smiling as she gets greg and cuddles with him against her face.

And she hugged him like he was a cute teddy bear, he blushed a bit and he hugged her nose. Relaxing and getting in breathes after that amazing experience. Both stood there for a while and rested. Looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Greg asked his new gem girlfriend.

"It is...But do you want to know what's even better?" Blue said and told him of something else that she liked, Greg perked his head up a little to hear what she has to say.

"You are" Blue said.

"R-really? *Chuckles nervously* I mean, i'm just a human that satisfied a giant alien woman" Greg explained, Blue liked him very much and she might have finally found someone who understands her and wanted to make her feel happy.

After some more deep thinking, she gets an idea. She phases back on her clothes and uses her hand to make the ship that she came on, to appear in the clouds as it was hiding! Greg saw the giant blue hand ship and he nearly fell off in surprise at the sight of this ship.

"Wow! That's one impressive ship!" Greg said, a ramp then opened and went down for Blue to step on. She then grabbed Greg gently and got his clothes as he'll need them.

"Okay...Um, Blue? Where are we going?" He asked his gem girlfriend of where they were going.

I'm taking you back to Pink Diamond's Zoo so you can be with me forever Greg, I love you and I wish to take you away from this place" Blue explained, that really seemed to not sit well with the human.

"But-But I like it here on Earth! It's got food, water...Air for me to breathe" Greg explained, but it seemed to fall on Blue Diamond's ears as she stepped onto the ramp and was walking up to the entrance of her hand ship.

"Blue! Please let me go! I didn't think you'd take me, how about you just visit me from time to time?" Greg suggested.

"No, because Yellow always gets on my case about coming to Earth and i'm getting tired of it. Don't worry, you'll be able to eat and drink in the zoo. Come along, there's no time to waste" Blue simply said as she got into the entrance of the ship and closed the doors, but not before Greg simply said...

"Oh shit, this is gonna get crazy" He said his last words as the doors closed, the ship then made a loud humming noise as it was turning around and pointed towards the sky. Then...

*WARP!*

The ship then warped into space! Heading to the zoo in question as Greg was going to stay there for a while until he finds a way to get back to Earth. This was going to a very sexy adventure for him as he'll get to meet with Yellow and someone...who is very mysterious.


	25. Chapter 25 Yellow Diamond

In the vaccum of Space right now, a big yellow spaceship in the shape of a hand was going to Earth as it's Destination. Inside of it was one of the Diamond Authority figures known as Yellow Diamond with a mission of her own. To check up on a Hidden weapon on the planet Earth called the Cluster.

Her Pearl checked that it's only a decade or so from being complete and ready to awaken, but she wanted to check it out herself.

"Pearl, find a perfect landing spot" Yellowed ordered her Pearl.

"Yes my Diamond" Her Pearl said in response to her command, she then used the computer to calculate the landing spot. She then finds on and steers the ship towards said spot, her diamond seemed impressed with her Pearl's direction.

After getting into the planet's atmosphere, she finds the perfect landing spot and hovers the ship over it. She then slowly brings the ship down as she lands it with a loud thud

*THUD!*

With the yellow handship landed, Yellow Diamond then activates the ramp and walks down the ramp, her high heeled boots making a distinctive crack like sound when she walked on the metal.

"Let's see how the Cluster is doing" She says to herself once she made it onto solid ground, she hated having to walk on this stupid dirtball of a planet. And she hated the organics called "Humans" that lived here as well. She wished that she could just destroy them all using her armies, but the cluster was a better option.

As she walked over the ground and was close to checking on the cluster, she hears something she thought she'd never hear...it was the sound of something making musical notes.

*Faint guitar playing*

"What is that sound?" She asks herself, she had never heard something like that before. She wanted to check on the cluster and just leave the planet, but something about this tune was making her curious.

There was a organic life form known as Human and also Greg! A Newbie trying to make a a big name on the music world. He was walking around the same place where Yellow had put her ship and was playing his guitar while doing his walk trying to get inspiration.

''But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while...hmmm yeah this is good'' He said stopping for a while to put it on his noteblock.

Poor Human didn't even know that when he was walking and paying no attention to his surroundings, he was going to stumble on a big adventure.

Because he was writing down his song lyric ideas on a notebook, he was not paying close attention to where he was walking. In fact, he was so busy writing down the lyrics and so focused on it that he failed to hear or even feel the heavy walking footsteps.

*BOOMING!*

"Okay...what else can I add?...Hmm, it's a little hard to think of. But I know for certain I can pull it off, maybe I just need inspiration from-*BOOF!* WOAH! *Falls on the ground*"

He bumped into something, he tries to readjust his vision to see what it was that he bumped into. He slowly looks up and while his vision was a bit blurry, he could make out something...big. He tries rubbing his eyes together to clear his vision.

And once Greg does so, he vision starts to go back to normal slowly, he is then able to start making out the big shape in front him. But nothing could prepare him from what it is that he was looking at, as he vision goes back to normal. He makes out the big shape and it turns out to be...A GIANT WOMAN!?

"WOAH!" Greg shouted, he thought he was seeing things. But this was real! Very real! The noise he made was enough to get Yellow's attention as she looked down, she couldn't believe what she was seeing with her eyes.

"A HUMAN!?" She shouted, she saw the human known only as Greg as she stepped back a little.

"Uhhh….Hi?" Greg said as he waved a little hello.

The human sees a tall and huge yellow lady that seemed not to be around here.

''Are you an Alien?'' He asked.

"What does that concern you?" Yellow said cold-heartedly if she had one that is since gems don't have internal organs. But they still had boobs and booty to show "Who are you supposed to be? aside from being a human being that I can easily stomp with my boot" Yellow asked for the human's name.

"My name is Greg, I'm a guitar player and soon to be musician. And you must be..." Greg told his name and asked for hers.

"The name is Yellow Diamond, part of the Diamond Authority and leader of Homeworld's military" She explained her name and role on homeworld, he was expecting her to not say her name and get killed by her. But she appeared to at least have some sort of restraint.

Oh...Hello Yellow Diamond, it's really nice to meet you" Greg said, trying to warm up on the diamond leader and try to get some sort of understanding. But she didn't appear to care at all.

She scoffed "I don't have time for this! I got better things to do!" Yellow said as she then tries to turn around and leave the human to go check on the cluster. But the human wouldn't leave, he followed her as she tried to walk away.

"Wait! You don't want to at least take a look around this place? I know some places which serve good food and maybe-" He gets cut off as Yellow gets tired of his talking and grabs him using her hand. Looking at him as she was not in the mood for small talk with a human.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stomp on you!" She shouted.

''Geez! Calm down Lady, you don't need to act like your whole life sucks. Why do you even want to stomp me anyway? Because i am small and weak? Let me tell you something, stature for me means Nothing, but it does clench my heart to see a beauty act so...childish'' Greg said with bravery.

Yellow Diamond was always sure she could make anyone shut up when they annoyed her or ask too many questions, but here it was that small life form talking back to her. She is surprised by the organics audacity and looks closely to him like is seeing something weird.

"Umm...Well, what do you think of them apples?" Greg said, trying to sound tough even when his punchline was a bit poorly executed. But there was something about the way that Yellow Diamond was looking at him that it sparked some sort of...unknown interest.

She then turns to her side, thinking of what to do with this human that had the balls to stand up to her. Most gems that even dared to question her or tried to fight her ended up being shattered or bubbled away...Most of the time shattered.

"Hmmm..." She thought, she then gets an idea...A very evil idea but would end up getting her something she would never expect later on.

"I like your courage to stand up to someone as powerful as me, that is why "Greg" I am taking you with me so you can be my pet human to serve me. I bet that will make Blue Diamond jealous Hahahahaha" Yellow said, but Greg on the other was really not expecting that.

"P-pet? As in keeping me as a pet? *Chuckles nervously* Good one Yellow! That joke was funny!" Greg said nervously, thinking it was all just a little joke, a scare tactic if you will. Were she would let him go and be on her way.

But there was one slight problem...SHE WASN'T JOKING AT ALL.

"Who said I was joking?" She simply said, she then forgets about the mission of checking on the cluster all together and decides to head back to her ship so she can leave Earth, with her prize in her hands that is.

"Um, Hey! Where are you taking me?" Greg asked.

"I'm taking you back to my ship so I can keep you as a pet for me and me only, I hope you like being my pet forever" Yellow said, now Greg was in a really bad, yet sexy situation he's gotten himself into. As they both made it onto the ramp, the human guitar player struggled to break free from Yellow's grasp. But his efforts were futile at best as her grip was powerful.

"I like it when you try to escape, it's really funny to see" Yellow jokingly said, now he didn't know what to do now but just hope for the best and hoped that the ship at least is breathable. As they made it into the entrance of the ship, Yellow closed the doors behind her as the ship was taking off.

They then make it to the bridge where her Pearl was waiting for her.

"Greetings my Diamond! How was the checking on the cluster?" Her Pearl asked as she did her Diamond salute.

"I don't care about that anymore, I found this human who is really interesting and I want to go back to Homeworld. Don't ask" Yellow explained to her Pearl.

"Oh...Okay, I got no problem with that *Chuckles nervously*" Pearl said as she went back to her place near the small computers, meanwhile, Yellow rested on her chair with her prize still at hand.

She would keep him as a pet expecthing him to cower in fear or just beg to go back to earth, but even though this was a bad situation. The human would slowly just learn to adapt at that giant yellow Lady who seem to just treat him as pet, so if he is going to be some sort of dog, he would not be a good boy.

He would Stand up to her like the human he is, but not so hard of course, he is a gentleman in the end. He could see some sort of anger and sadness whenever he could talk to her and look at her face before she would go back to her usual and ask him to do a trick or play some music.

And he always wondered why this was the case, sure, she might be a evil leader and obviously hated Earth and humans. But there was something about her attitude that struck out to him that he couldn't really understand.

He noticed that in sometimes, he would see her cover her face up with her hands and could hear some faint crying. But he would also very distinctly hear her mention the world "Oh Pink..." a few times. Even saying her full name at one point.

"(I wonder what she meant by Pink Diamond? I guess something bad happened to her, but I don't know if asking her would be a good or bad idea?)" Greg thought.

Wanting to know why she mentions this "Pink Diamond" He gets the courage to ask Yellow as she was minding her own business. Would she answer his question or get put on the seat so she can lay her big ass on him, preventing him from getting up? Only one way to find out.

"Hey...Yellow?" He asked simply.

"What?" She asked him coldly.

"*Clears throat* I've noticed that you've been acting a bit...off, I don't mean it in a hurtful way. But I've noticed that you've been crying sometimes and I would often hear "Pink Diamond" And I was just wondering...If I could ask. If you don't mind me asking that is" Greg asked, but that question was just too much for Yellow to hear. Her mouth was wide opened when he just said that.

"..." Her expression was about as silent as a empty, abandoned building. Even her Pearl heard that and saw her Diamond's reaction, scared of what might happen.

"Oh my...(I better stay out of this, like always when she gets mad)" Pearl said quietly and thought, Greg wasn't sure if he really fucked up by asking that question.

"If you don't want to, then it's alright. I'll respect your privacy" He explains.

Looking at him like no tomorrow, Yellow shrinks down to speak to him on his level appearing to be mad. But she still was pretty thicc with big boobs and booty to show, she was both sexy and mad at the same time. A perfect mix if I do say so myself

''I am getting tired of your impudence, you dare talk, walk and do whatever like we are equals?''

''Well even though you acted like a mean woman, i am not so cold to ignore someone's pain. If you wanted me dead you would done so back on Earth, but why didn't you? Care to answer that?''

''You are just MY PET''

They keep there talking back and forth with each other while their faces are an inch apart.

"Really?" Greg asked.

"REALLY!" Yellow Diamond shouted.

''Well then, let me show you how THIS PET licks the owner'' He said pushing her face to his and then kisses her.

*KISS!*

"MMMPPHHH!?" Yellow said, but her voice was muffed as she and him were smooching for the first time. She blushed a chrome yellow blush and she was absolutely livid...But suddenly, she felt...odd. She knew that he was trying to piss her off, but yet. As much as she hates this, she seems to like it somehow.

"(What!? How in the hell am I enjoying this!? This is absurd...Yet it feels so good...Mmmhh...Oh god! What did I just say there!?)" Yellow Diamond thought in her mind.

"(As much as she's a big bitch, I'll admit she's fucking sexy when she gets angry. Man she's got some ass)" Greg thought as well, as they both continued their smooch fest. Pearl was looking at this as it was now unfolding. She didn't know if she could get them to stop or just stare.

But whatever the case might be, Yellow Pearl decides to just leave them be and let Yellow Diamond sort this out like she always did so.

"Okay my Diamond, i'm...gonna go...and let you sort this out...*Slowly steps to the door and opens it*" Pearl said as she then quickly dashed in and closed the door, leaving both Diamond and human alone at last.

After some more kissing, Yellow finally gets ahold of her senses and pushes the human away. Panting a bit as she tried to get ahold of herself.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She shouted, but her response was only met with a laugh from the guitar player.

"*Laughs* Don't deny it Yellow, I saw that look in your eyes and the way you moaned. You liked it didn't you " Greg said jokingly, now that finally did it as she had enough of his jokes. She then pounces on him like a wild animal and appears to be pissed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I LIKE!" She screamed.

She is so angry at that comment and before Greg can even notice, he is thrown into one of the ships cells for what he had done like a time out or something til Yellow tries to understand what had just happened.

As he was thrown into the cell, Yellow then sits back on her chair still at human size as she was too pissed and confused to grow back to her normal giantess size. As she sat down on her chair, she then starts thinkin of what the hell had just transpired.

"I can't believe that...that...HUMAN, kissed me! Pearl, how long are we to- *Realizes she gone* Oh, right. She left to go somewhere else to the other area of the ship. Damn it...*Goes to deep thinking*" Yellow Diamond said as she then goes into her deep thinking to think of what happened and why she basically allowed herself to get all...weak for his touch.

"Why did I allow myself to get all weak? What was it about that human that I...saw?" Yellow Diamond explained to herself, but nothing was making any sense whatsoever. She felt clueless, no, she felt...horny?

"*Moans* Why do I feel so...hot?" Yellow asked herself, she was feeling quite horny, yet she was still angry at Greg for doing that to her. What was this new feeling she was experiencing? Maybe there was one answer to her question.

For a long time, despite being with the diamonds, her pearl and others who looked up to her and feared her. She was in fact quite lonely to herself as she had no one to had a special connection with. The close to it was Pink Diamond but it was never like this, it was merely friendship only.

But this was something new to her, and she was going to get to the bottom of this question. She had only one person to go to...Greg. But if she was to do this, she needed more thinking to think this through.

And thus, she had stayed there for hours thinking about all this crazyness until she finally decided.

She asked Her Pearl to bring the human from the cell for his Punishment for being such a dirt ball, which her Pearl did so. Being Thrown into her chambers, he gets back up rubbing his butt.

''Auch! Man what now?''

''YOU!'' She screamed, as she Walked towards him while she was still in her small form.

''Oh geez!'' He said.

''What have you done to me? i can't seem to think properly" Yellow told him.

''Oh! t-that was just a kiss and i sort of did it with no thinking'' Greg explained.

''Oh Yeah? Is that what it was now?'' Yellow said as she Brought her face and hands towards his own face, she then surprises him with a kiss just as passionate as he did previously to her.

Breaking up angrily from that she says ''DO WHAT YOU DID AGAIN!'' She said in a mix of anger and lust.

"Woah! Look Yellow, you really need to chill out and relax. You really should calm down and tone down the bitchiness" Greg said, this made Yellow even more pissed and horny than ever. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she pounces on Greg and begins ripping his pants off.

"HEY! Those are dry clean only!" Greg complained.

"I don't care for your human clothing! I want to fuck NOW! I'm so fucking horny I can't contain it! And you will please me!" Yellow screamed as she found his already hard cock, it was already hard which Greg didn't even felt or notice.

"Huh, didn't even feel it getting hard" Greg said puzzled, but Yellow didn't care in the slightest as she was too angry and horny to even care why it was hard when he didn't feel it.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed, she then couldn't take it anymore as she then used her diamond powers to phase out of her clothes.

She had an amazing toned and sexy Body showing the difference between her and all human girls.

Then she starts to Get on top of him already sliding his member inside her moist and wet cave in one Go.

''OHHH FUCK!'' He said loudly.

''Ahhhh Yeah!'' She said.

she was in a cow girl position style now as she starts riding him hard up and down pouncing on his dick fast.

"Ahnnnn! D-damn woman! You're so tight! This is so intense! Never thought i'd get dominated by some giantess alien that can shrink to my size...MMMAHNNN!" Greg moaned as he and Yellow fucked hard, he had never experienced this type of feeling before. And he never had done it with a angry and sexy diamond lady

"So this is what you human males like!? Liking the feeling of being dominated by a alien being such as myself? I'll show what i'm really capable of!" Yellow shouted as she bucks her hips, going in so hard as she wanted his cock deeper.

She was really working it now, making his dick throb inside as he was moaning. Greg then decides to at least have some fun on his own by placing both hands on her booty cheeks and giving them both a good squeeze.

*SQUEEZE!*

"AHHHHHHHNNN! YOU DARE SQUEEZE MY ASS!?" Yellow screamed, she blushed as she felt the humans hands squeezing her ass cheeks. Even feeling the slight and sudden...*SMACK!*

"AHHHHHHHHNN!" Yellow moaned as she felt her ass getting smacked by his hands, each smack delivered a big wave of pleasure that coursed throughout her body. But it still didn't stop her from going with what she was doing.

"Shit...You're so fucking sexy Yellow Diamond! I never thought this would happen, and I never even thought you'd be enjoying it " Greg said, still being the cocky human that he always is when they first met.

Both of them then started moaning as Yellow then started going in hard and fast, sweat pouring from their bodies as they both could feel something coming.

Then she turned around, switching to a Reverse cowgirl position. Showing all of her thicc yellow Booty, giving him only a few seconds to breathe before she pounds him again like a jackhammer.

''AHNN! YES! LIKE THAT! DO IT HARD YOU FUCKING BITCH! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO FILL YOU UP!'' He said starting to get agressive and spanks her ass many times making it ripple in waves of delicious looking yellow pudding.

"AHNNN! AHNNNN! OH GREG! I FEEL SOMETHING!" Yellow shouted, she was getting very wet as her pussy was getting tighter with each thrust. While Greg's cock was getting close to the point of no return as that swelling feeling was reaching it's peak.

"OH YELLOW! I'M CUMMING!" Greg shouted in between moans, She didn't know what that meant. But since she was feeling something too as well, she could know what it would mean pretty soon.

Both were basically moaning as loud as they could, their mouths were open and panted heavily as they were now close...VERY CLOSE.

"AHNN, AHHNN, AHNN, GREG! OH GREG! I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yellow screamed his name.

"OH YELLOW! I'M-I'M...FFFFFFFUCCCKKKK!" Greg said her name as well.

With one last thrust, they both nearly passed out from exhaustion as they both released their sex juices from both of their sex parts. Yellow's pussy tighten as she creamed herself on his member, but she also felt something else.

She felt Greg's dick fill her pussy with something thick and warm and filled her up until it stopped, Greg also came as well as he filled her love tunnel with his seed. After that massive orgasm, Yellow was forced to get off of his dick as she laid down to catch her breath.

As Greg felt his yellow alien lover get off, he looked and breathed heavily as he never came like that before in his life.

"Damn, You sure are crazy woman" Greg said, Yellow Diamond, still in her human size form. Crawled towards him as she cuddled right next to the human and rested her head on his chest, placing her hand his chest as she twirled her finger on his chest hairs.

''I think this exercise sure can make me feel better'' She said with a true smile of that first sex experience.

''I also never thought i could last as long as i did with someone such as yourself'' Greg said still feeling sore.

''I will enjoy having this sort of thing everyday from now on'' She smirked.

''E-every day?'' He gulped down knowing this sexy and horny alien lady wanted this from his every day now.

"Well of course silly *Giggles* I've hated humans for a long time...But after experiencing this, i'll make you an exception. And maybe soon, i'll even let you pleasure me while i'm big...*Yawns* Keep me warm honey" She said slyly as she snuggled up to him even more, with Greg still taking this in about her wanting to fuck him forever.

"Oh man...*Chuckles nervously* You sure do like me huh?" Greg said.

"Yep...Wake me up when you're ready for round 2" She said as she then closed her eyes and went fast asleep, now with the alien woman sleeping right next to him and not letting go. Greg, now trapped in the arms of a beautiful alien gem, he only had to say one thing to being her fucktoy.

"This should be interesting"


	26. Chapter 26 White Diamond

In the depths of the cosmos, the most powerful and beautiful gem on the whole Gem empire was ready to go on a tiny small trip to the mudball known as Earth to check on Pink Diamond. Ohhh the Little Diamond was playing a game thinking she was fooling everyone about her Rose Quartz disguise and stuff, now she was simply waiting for her youngest Diamond to stop playing around and come home. But for now...She was going there to take a look up close what her fascination with Earth is all about.

She uses her personal ship to go to Earth and lands it in a big and vast deep forest where it would not be found as not only would it be in the forest rarely no one goes there, but also it would be cloaked and be invisible.

*Humming!*

*Cracking of tree limbs! and some trees falling*

As the white handship was landing, it broke into trees as several cracked and fell. But it didn't matter as her ship was stronger than Blue or Yellows handships as the metal used was more dense and more durable.

After positioning itself, the handship then lands on the ground as it's fingers stretched outward and a opening from the palm of the ship's hand. White Diamond then got out of her handship as she stepped onto the grass, her high opened toed heels coming in contact with the Earth's grass and dirt.

She looks around, seeing some of the Earth animals such as birds, deer, bears and some other ones. They looked cute to her in some way, but she had something else on her mind. She then hears very faint sounds from the distance.

Curious, she walks over there to investigate the noises. Despite being very taller than her Diamond cohorts, she was as quiet as a Earth mouse as her steps never made any sound whatsoever.

"Hmmm, where are those sounds coming from?" White asked herself, after crouching down to better hide herself. She swipes away some trees and see's something very...beautiful. It was the city known only as Empire City.

It was a very bright face, as bright as her face and it was Empire City one of the most fabulous citys around. The sight was at some point amusing to her of how the arctecture mimics homerworld a little.

''Maybe i should take this chance to look around what this small mudball had to offer, and if it's even a slice of worth bringing anything back''

But there was just one problem...Or a big problem so to speak. She was way too big and if she were to just take a stroll on the streets of Empire City, all of the humans would look at her with shocked expressions and not to mention of the probability of them getting the Military involved.

"Hmm, I better disguise myself. But how though?" She thought, she then scans for whatever these humans like so she can use it to her disguise. She then spots something that caught her attention.

She spots a billboard where it had a Earth movie called *Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?* The characters appeared to be of that of a cartoon Bunny named Rodger, the detective Eddie Valiant and some other characters she didn't know and couldn't care less.

But there was one character that brought her attention the most, this one is named Jessica Rabbit. And she had quite a curvy and busty figure on her, her big breasts and a rather big booty added. She then gets curious of this cartoon woman and her sex appeal, she then gets a perfect idea for her human disguise.

"Hmm, maybe these humans like females with rather bigger breasts and booties. This will work to my advantage" White said, she then steps back and closes her eyes as her body then began to glow to begin her sexy transformation.

Her size starts to get smaller and smaller, until her body was just big enough to still be called a human. Her boobs where growing getting rounder and ample in size together with her booty becoming voluptuous, and now her body was turned into a curvaceous hot piece of a woman who had hair as white as Snow. But not like an elder oh no no! More like A Diamond indeed, her beautiful eyes shinning like stars made her be a woman that can take your Breath away.

After she had shrunk down to her Jessica rabbit inspired size, she took a look at herself as she wanted to see how well her disguise was. And she was very impressed She played with her big breasts as they jiggled, Blue and Yellow Diamond might have big breasts and booties (Though Blue's were a tad bigger) But White Diamond was the true definition of sexy!

She then looked behind her booty and shaked it, making it jiggle and bounce like sexy white mint ice cream. Something that men would droll over and make females jealous or horny at the sight.

"Okay then *Giggles* I'm all checked out, now it's time to explore this city and see what it and this mudball called "Earth" has to offer" White Diamond said, she then walked down a clear path downward towards the city to explore it and enjoy the wonders.

*Minutes later*

After several minutes, she finally made it to the streets of Empire City! She was on the sidewalk and was just taking all of this new wonders of this city in, seeing the billboards advertising drinks, movies and all sorts of stuff. She watches as the humans of this world drive their fuel dependant vehicles, talking to each other or buy stuff.

She was slightly impressed by these humans actions, but not enough to impress her all the way. She then walks around the city, paying no heed to the humans who would sometimes look at her sexy body, they didn't even seemed to think it was weird to see a human that was white all over and had a curvy and busty body.

"(These men seem to like the way my body is now, perhaps they do like the other female humans like this?)" White thought, but as she was still walking. She hears something...beautiful.

*Guitar playing Let me drive my van into your heart*

This song made her stop in her tracks, she never heard something so beautiful and peaceful. She then wonders where that sound is coming from.

"I wonder where that song is playing from?" White asked herself, she then spotted a venue not too far and figures that is where the song is playing from.

She had seen many things of the city already and she was bored but...that song wasn't boring at all, following the sound to the Venue you can say she is mildy interested on that music sounds, Intrigued was one way to put it.

Looking around inside, she see's many humans watching the song a certain short Human with long brown hair was singing and playing a instrument that she has no idea what is called. Wishing to hear more she gets a seat for herself.

"Hello there Ma'am" Said a human female bartender as her back was turned, White turned as this human got her attention as the bartender was cleaning the glasses. "What drink can I get you?" She asked White.

"Drink? What is this *drink?*" White Diamond asked.

"I meant like, what kind of alcohol would you like?" Said the bartender as she was almost done putting up the glasses, White Diamond then looked up at the drink menu and saw many drinks that were to be offered, like Smirnoff, Jack Daniels, Vodka and many others. One peeked her interest, a S'mores martini.

"Hmmm, I think i'll try this thing called a S'mores Martini?" White told her.

"Okay, that'll be...*See's her glorious and sexy body* Uhh…..*Blushes*" The bartender stopped in her tracks as she saw White Diamond's body, her big boobs so big and soft looking that she was hypnotized.

"Hello?" White asked, breaking the bartender out of her trace.

"On second thought, it's free! On the house! One S'mores martini coming right up Ma'am" Said the female bartender as she then went to go prepare it right away.

"Hmm, that was weird" White said, but her attention then went back to the sounds of the music as this man playing the song looked very interesting to her. While she cared not for these humans, something about this Man made her curious.

As the song ended, Both this human and his asshole manager went over to the bar to get a drink to celebrate. getting both themselves a glass of Whiskey.

"This is the life ain't it Greg?" Marty said, drinking his whiskey as he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah... It sure is, never would've thought that I would be preforming at a venue with lots of people here clapping and cheering me on" Greg explained.

"Yeah, people and fine as hell ladies" Marty said, being a perv for ladies just for their bodies and not for who they are as people.

''Oh well...yeah i guess''

Feeling a little embarassed at the way Marty talks about the ladies, he then gets a drink he didn't ask by the Bartender.

''Courtsey of the lady in the Bar'' The waiter said Pointing out the most insanely beautiful woman any of them they'd ever seen, with a perfectly proportioned body wearing a white Jessica Rabbit style dress who was a white haired 'stunner' decked out in diamond jewelry wearing whose giving Greg the bedroom eyes.

''Oh Snap!'' Marty then get Greg around his shoulder and talks with him in a whisper '' You should go for that woman Greg''

''What? W-why? I mean is not like she is not pretty but-''

''She is obviously very, very rich. And having a woman like that interested in you can only mean good things for this career''

"Well...I guess you're right about the money part, but I want to be with someone that understands me and wants to be happy" Greg said, this made Marty facepalm hearing that. He didn't care about all that caring for others or respect.

He only cared for one thing and one thing only, which was making money and being greedy.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go over and impress her man! Don't waste her time like you do with mine, i'm gonna go try to get laid" Marty mocked and left his employee alone to try to get some tail, Greg. Not wanting to hear another word of this loudmouth, decides to go over just to get away from him.

"asshole..." He whispered, he then takes his drink and walks over to greet this mysterious woman. She looked very beautiful and sexy, her Diamond jewelry on her hands and a Diamond ring on her finger, she also had really nice legs with her high heels and a perfectly peach shaped booty to go along with her look.

He then finds a spot to sit down on as he sat next to her, she appeared to look nice and such. And for a woman he was just meaning just now, he felt that there was something about her that interested him.

"Oh...Hello there!" He said being a gentleman. White Diamond giggled as she took a sip of her S'mores Martini, she appeared to enjoyed it, never tasting something that good before. But that wasn't important, what was important was who this human was.

"My name is Greg Universe! I was just getting done singing a song here, what is your name by any chance?" Greg told his name and asked for hers.

"My name is not important at the moment, what's really important was that music that you were playing. And when I heard, I must say that it was very impressive" White Diamond told him.

''Oh really? Well that makes me really happy, i never thought anything that came out of my head would be impressive'' He said blushing that such a sexy bomb of a woman would be impressed by his music.

''If you keep impressing me like that, i might just keep you'' She said in a whisper.

''Did you say something?''

''Would you mind sitting down with me and talk a little?'' She said with elegancy coming from her mouth.

Uh...S-sure *Chuckles* I never thought i'd be having a conversation with someone so elegant and beautiful" Greg said, impressing White Diamond even more as she giggled.

"*Giggles* You sure are very gentleman like, I like that" White said as she took another sip of her S'mores Martini, Greg laughed as he was having a lot of fun talking to this mysterious woman in White.

"So, what is a pretty lady like you doing in Empire City?" Greg asked.

"Oh, well i came here to see what the city was like as i heard it was very impressive and more beautiful than most others. Seeing the people drive their vehicles and buying stuff for others is what really striked me" White explained.

"Well, i hope you like it here. Cause this city has a lot more to offer" The human singer said, both then exchanged laughter together as they were enjoying each other's company. As they stayed at the bar, White Diamond was really liking this human as he was not only very gentleman like, he also had a smooth and sexy voice that she found...Hot.

Thinking of this, she then gets an idea of how she can hear more of his music.

"Hey, i'll make you a deal. I'll keep coming back here and listen to your music and we can have ourselves a little date and talk more. How about it Greg?" White said as she motioned her hand on Greg's hand, making him blush as he was not expecting that.

''I will see you in your next concert'' She said winking at him and then gets back up and walked away from the Bar swaying her hips naturally as she walks leaving all the guys and even some of the ladies drooling.

She didn't even gave him time to anwser.

After that, White diamond was always going to his concerts one after the other and the entire time. They would continue meeting up for Drinks and then Dinner and walks, it was weird how she finds herself enjoying his company, its almost like one of those jester things that was entertaining her in a way is never bored.

But this wasn't just some gem that would be rewarded with statuses or Pearls for whenever said gem would do a good j and did as the diamond told them to do so, but this human was something else. He was something very different.

As they continued to eat dinner, talk to each other, have long walks together and so on. White was starting to have some sort of romantic feelings towards Greg, she was surprised that she was liking the human so much despite not liking humans in general. But he was an exception.

And during this time together, she had learned that male humans are often sometimes rewarded with something known as *Sex* She didn't know what it was at first and assumed it was their version of fusion somehow, but after some curious looking up though. She got a very clear idea of what sex was, and the next time she shows up. She is going to make it very special for him.

*At the Venue, 10:39: PM*

Greg was performing at the venue as people were cheering him on and giving him money, his manager Marty was nowhere to be seen after he got in trouble with law enforcement when he tried to scam people out of their money.

He was placed in jail and is currently wanting for a bail hearing, if that will even happen that is since Greg hates him. After Greg got done with preforming for the people and was paid a lot of money, he decides to go rest and drink something to relax himself with and talk to his sexy woman that he liked talking.

But as he was doing so, he was surprised to not have seen her sitting at the bar like usual. But he does find a note on the table, picking it and reading it. It turns out that the letter was from his woman and it read as follows:

"Dear Greg, I've been watching you preform your music and talking to me about how things work in this city and the world for a while now. And you've impressed me very much, so much in fact that i want to take this to the next level, come meet me at this address here at the Empire City hotel.

I've gotten ourselves a private room where no one can hear us or disturb us, don't keep me waiting " It finished, Greg's heart was pounding loudly and beating fast. He was not expecting his favorite busty and curvy woman to send him a letter to meet him at a private hotel room together.

"Well, better not keep the lady waiting!" He said as he then walks out of the venue and hales a Taxi, the taxi driver then stops and opens the door for Greg as he then gets inside and tells him where to take him.

After a while, he arrives at the hotel that she told him to go, paying the taxi after leaving and getting inside the hotel. He asks for the number of a lady who was in his worlds, a super sexy and white skin as snow woman.

After a few minutes, he was there already, knocking on the door he did and hearing her angelic voice was a sign to get inside.

She tells him that she has heard that on earth, women will...mate with a male after they have proven themselves. Curious about this, he steps inside and closes the door and locks it. But as he turned around...

"*Blushes!*"

"Like what you see?" His woman said.

''Excuse me but i am wow!'' He said as he sees a Very sexy and naked Woman who was so tall the ceiling was almost hitting her head, even though that was just a small fraction of her true size. Her head being spiked hair like a crown and she look like she was out of this world.

"WOAH!" Greg said, this was all too new and sudden to him as he was not really understanding of what was even going at this point. Was he dreaming this as he was still asleep somehow or was his mind just playing tricks on him after too many drinks at the bar?

"Is my mind making this up? No offense" Greg asked.

"No, you're not imagining this" She told him that what he was seeing was real and not a figment of his imagination.

"So...*Clears throat* I'm guessing you're not a human" Greg told.

"No i am not a human, my name is White Diamond and i am the leader of the Gem Homeworld and leader of the Great Diamond Authority" She said, revealing her name to be White Diamond to the human in question. She then motioned her giantess/goddess body towards Greg a little to tease him with her sexy body.

"This...*Shows off her naked body* My big booty so big and soft i could sit on you and let you massage it all day and night, and my breasts so big and my nipples so hard erected that i'd let you climb on and let you fuck my nipples *Giggles*" She told him.

Greg was blushing really hard and his boner was getting really hard just by hearing her sexy voice and seeing her naked body. She laughs as she lended her hand for him to step on so he can get a closer look.

''I am impressed that you didn't faint or anything after seeing my body''

''I mean, it was a huge surprise but...i am more embarassed then afraid'' He said impressing her.

''i heard that here on this planet, women will reward their partners with sex after they had proven themselves. Well you had proven worthy and by that you will given a reward by mating with me''

''WOW! REALLY? I...''

''Now, i heard some things about Submisive and dominating on this little games and i wanted to play. You will try to make me feel the best of feelings with me on this size while you call me queen''

"Oh...*Chuckles nervously* A-are you sure I can pleasure you while you're big? I mean, don't get me wrong. I am gonna do it and call you Queen, but how am I supposed to?" Greg asked simply. White Diamond giggled and laughed, liking his jokes but understood what he meant.

"Oh! You're really funny, but as for pleasuring me while you're small. That's all on you to decide, impress me my pet" White explained to him, Greg gulped a dry gulp as he wasn't sure of how he was going to do this.

But he was willing to do it, to please his new girlfriend. He first then climbs down to one of her breasts and looks at her dark gray colored nipples, climbing down to the right one as he stared at it. He places his hands on her right nipple and starts massaging it with his hands.

"OOOOHHHHH! AHNNNNN!" White moaned, the sudden feeling of his hands massaging her tits was something she never felt before. She was supposed to have held in her moans as she was strong willed, but the way he massaged them and the way it felt was something not quite expected before.

She moaned softly, but that sudden feeling still shook her. A wave of pleasure never felt before struck her body, she then grasped her left breast and began playing with it as she pinched her left nipple not too hard but enough to feel something.

"Oh Greg...That feels wonderful!" White said, encouraging him to keep up with what he was doing "Keep going, don't stop!" She told him, Greg chuckled that he was giving his woman what she wanted despite being small.

"(Wow, she must really like this. I wonder what would happen if I were to lick her nipple...)" Greg said to himself.

With his tongue out, he literally sticks it inside her nipple and feels it how different it was inside but he wiggles it all over it swirling it.

"MMMMHHH!" Moaned White Diamond, she wasn't expecting that to be felt. In all her life on Homeworld, she had never, ever had felt something this good in over 6000 years. She never would've expected Greg to give her so much pleasure in such a short amount of time and never expected for Greg to stick his tongue inside her nipple like that.

"(Man, I never thought doing that would be making her so horny. I must be doing a great job then)" Greg thought as he continued to lick the inside of her dark gray nipple.

"Ohhhhh Greg..." White moaned, the human then continued to lick inside hard as he wiggled his tongue to tease her. This action made her moan even louder, he was really impressing her so much. Maybe pleasure a giantess wasn't so hard after all.

"You like that, don't you? " Greg asked, teasing as he squeezed her nipple with his hands hard.

*SQUEEZE!*

"AHHHNNNNN! MMM!" White Diamond moaned, but she didn't want to lose control of this despite this feeling being so good and amazing. She then regains her control of her moaning as she didn't want to rush this too fast.

White Diamond's pussy then began to get a little wet as she was still getting pleasured by her tiny human pet, she then decides to reward him even more with a big kiss to her black lipstick lips.

"MMMM...Greg, come over here and let me give you a big smooch" White demanded, she then picked him up with her fingers as Greg was done massaging her breasts and was brought up to her face.

''Whoa!'' He said surprised.

The Big Queen in white smooches his entire Face, and some more on her big kissable lips so hard it's like she wanted him to never go away form those black as space color lips leaving a black mark on him.

''You done so well, more then i could expect of you'' She said smirking thinking on putting him to work on her pussy.

But before she could even think of doing that so he could massage and lick her big pussy, Greg instead had another idea for her to like and also for it to be his turn to be the dominate in the sex.

"How about I show you what else I like?" Greg said, catching White Diamonds attention fully as she was still had the small human massaging her pussy idea.

"Oh?" White said with a curious look on her face as Greg wiped some of her black lipstick off of him. "And what would that be my little human pet?" White asked the human known as Greg.

"I wasn't done with your nipples just yet " Greg said as he then climbed back down to her ight breast and went up to her right nipple. White looked down with a curious look on her face as to see what he was going to do, he had already massaged and licked her nipple, what else was he going to do?

Greg then begins to unbuckle his pants and lets out his throbbing dick out, it was very hard and was ready to be used, smiling a perverted grin. He then climbs on top of her right nipple and motions over to the top. Pressing the tip of his member in her nipple to tease her.

"Hmmm? What are you doing?" White asked him as he was preparing to something.

"Three words. Fucking your nipples " Greg simply said, but before White could even ask what that meant. He thrusts hard and slips his cock inside her nipple.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! GREG! AHHHNNNN!" White moaned so loud that it nearly broke some drink glasses and the windows as they vibrated from the sound of her loud voice, Greg wasn't expecting his White Diamond woman to moan like that. He was doing a great job at pleasing her if she moaned like that.

"Greg! Oh Greg! AHHHNNN! DON'T STOP!" White begged, she didn't want this to stop now. She absolutely loved it to no end and wanted it to continue.

Then he grabs on as much sexy white tit meat and begins to hump her nipple hard like it was a second pussy, in and out of her warm walls moving slow and then fast and then super fast like it was a drug that he was only going to stop if someone kill him.

"UNNFFF! UNNFFF! Damn White Diamond, your nipple is so tight!" Greg said in between moans, he was humping very fast as he cock started to leak pre-cum and was used as a lube to help him go faster and get in a little bit deeper.

"Oh Greg! Oh Greg!" White moaned his name as she was starting to lose control of her powers to keep focus, Greg was really working it as he was getting close to cumming inside her nipple. He wanted to make sure that she likes it very much when he comes.

"So close...AHNNN! FUCK!" Greg moaned, his cock was twitching and the feeling of cumming was getting really close. He grips her nipple very gently and braces as he was at the point of no return, and with a few more hard and fast thrusts...

"AHNNN! WHITE! I'M CUM-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GREG! AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Both Greg and White moaned, he then lost control of his cock as he came. His cock spurting out his thick, warm seed deep inside her nipple, once White Diamond felt this. She then moaned like it was no tomorrow. She had never felt something like that enter her nipple.

"GREG! AHHHHH! YES! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! AHNNN!" White screamed in absolute pleasure, she was so into her lust that she didn't realized that she was losing focus on her giantess height. She was shrinking down as she was too focused on her lust instead of her powers, Greg however, was too into his post orgasm to have noticed.

"Oh White, that felt so good" Greg moaned as he was trying to relax and gather up some of his energy, but as he was trying to get up, he saw that his girlfriend was shrinking down to a human size! Luckily, he manages to land on the soft bed along with White as she shrunk down to his height.

Now he was off of her nipple and landed on the bed after his first orgasm he was looking at her, now in a smaller size. Why losing focus would make her smaller if this is not her true form? He wondered but then seeing her panting like she had a long work out was really a sight.

White Diamond then panted as she was catching her breath, as she finally got control of her focus. She looked at herself and saw that she was Greg's human height! She then tries to grow back but couldn't because that tired her out very fast and drained most of her energy.

"Oh...What happened to me?" White asked, looking at herself as Greg stared.

"Wow! Even when you shrunk down, you're still so sexier than ever! Now bend over woman, it's my turn now " Greg said amused and got another perverted smile on his face, and before White could do anything...

"WOAH!" She yelped as she was bended over to lay on her stomach and had her big booty out, the way it felt so soft and jiggled as it moved made Greg even more horny as he got into a spanking position.

"Ever been spanked before, my horny diamond?" Greg asked, he then raised his hand in the air and before White Diamond could even utter a word...

*SPANK!*

"AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" White moaned as she felt the sudden painful, yet very pleasurable spank on her sexy thicc ass. This caused her to twerk and shake that ass as she was being spanked hard, Greg of course smiling as he was showing his Diamond woman a very good time.

Her sexy ass jiggled in sexy white flesh, so soft and very spankable. Before all of this even happened, it looked as if White Diamond was the dominate and Greg was the submissive during sex. But now, since she was human sized and was getting her ass smacked by the guitar player. The roles were now reversed.

"Do you liked being spanked?" Greg asked slyly, spanking her even harder.

"Yes!" White said.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that over the sound of your sexy moaning. can you say that again?" Greg asked as he then placed two of his hands on each of her ass cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze.

*SQUEEZE!*

''YES!'' She said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, feeling the pleasure.

''That's what i like to hear, now beg for me to stick my big log inside that wet and hungry royal pussy of yours queeny'' Greg demanded.

And White Diamond was more than willing to do what her human lover wanted her to do now, she was now his toy to play with as she then tried to get up. She then looks at her lover with her horny eyes as she was now begging to be filled with his seed.

"OH YES GREG! I want you so badly! Please fuck me!" White Diamond begged, that was all Greg needed to hear as he then motioned over to get behind her. Now that he was behind her, he then takes both of his hands and uses them to pick her up by her legs and makes her sit on his lap with her legs up.

She was surprised that Greg had the strength to lift up a gem, let alone a Diamond like her that was very powerful and very beautiful at the same time.

"oohhhhh….What's this?" White asked as she was now in a sexual position she never seen before, Greg then chuckles as his cock then starts getting hard again and ready to be used.

"Ever heard of the full nelson position?" Greg asked as he then teased her pussy by pressing the tip of his dick to stimulate her lips, making her moan and pant and wanting it to go inside even more.

"MMMMM! Greg! This is so amazing!" White shouted, admitting that she loves it so much. Making her human lover chuckle even more.

"Then you'll love this" Greg said as he then stuck his entire length deep inside her love tunnel, catching the Diamond leader by complete surprise as she was not even expecting him to get it all inside her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNN!" White screamed, Greg then commenced by lifting her hips up a little and thrusting up as he was helping her go down and make it very stimulating.

They would go like that for hours, who knows how many times they had cummed or when they stopped, White Diamond was working the shit out of Greg with all her wanting to test many positions for more pelasure and when you know...it was ver.

He was then panting really hard like he had just gotten done running 150 Mile marathon and was resting on top of her.

After some deep breathing and relaxing of their muscles, Greg finally spoke with what energy he had left as he was really worn out and his dick needed a break from all the fucking.

"DAMN WOMAN!...You're...You're so damn sexy...Damn, I never came like that so many times!" Greg said, and ended with a weak chuckle as he was very tired and in need of sleep to rest. White on the other hand, pushed him off of him to help him rest on his side of the bed.

As he rested on the other side, White Diamond then crawls over and pulls the blanket over the both of them to stay warm. She then snuggles up to the sexy guitar player and rested her head on his chest as she twirled her finger on his chest hairs, something a lot of women do when they are fully satisfied.

"Oh Greg...That was so amazing! I never would've thought that having sex with you would be so...Amazing!" White Diamond said as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"I was just thinking of having sex with you as a reward for amusing me, but after experiencing so many sexual positions and you pleasuring me beyond my limits...I love you" She said, taking Greg by surprise that she was now in love with him.

"*Chuckles lightly* Well, i'm glad that I've pleased one of the biggest ladies I've ever met Hahahaha" Greg said and laughed, White Diamond giggled as she then cuddled up to him more.

"*Sighs* Would you like to be with me? So you won't have to put up with that jerk called Marty?" White Diamond asked.

"Well, usually I wouldn't know how I'd react to that question. But since I do hate Marty and I showed you a good time...Sure! I would love to stay with you" Greg said as he then planted a kiss on her lips, She blushed a dark gray color as she was actually happy to have spent her time with this human.

When she came to Earth, she just anted to bring back Pink Diamond and take her back to Homeworld. But now, after experiencing what love is thanks to Greg, she now wanted to just be with her new human lover.

"*Giggles* Good night Greg! See you in the morning" She said as she then closed her eyes and slept, gathering all of her energy for tomorrow.

"Good night you sexy alien beauty" Greg said as he too then falls asleep with his girlfriend in his arms, keeping her warm throughout the night as the two were now in love. Greg would never thought that he would has his first sex with an alien gem woman, and for that. He enjoyed it very much.

But it wasn't just about the sex, it was them for what they are as beings. Both Greg and White cared for each other and no matter what would happen to them, would never split apart. That is what true love really is.


End file.
